Misiones de sangre
by shanya and ty-rex
Summary: Que dirían si no supieran nada de su pasado, y lo único que tienen son imágenes borrosas de lo alguna vez fue, pero de una cosa ella esta segura de que hara lo imposible para recuperar lo que le arrebataron y todo por una simple leyenda...
1. El por que y como paso

**Hace mucho tiempo que he querido publicar mi historia pero no he tenido el valor,al fi n lo encontre y espero que sea de su agrado...soy nueva en esto espero que sean muy pacientes conmigo y me dejen criticas,consejos,sugerencias y tal vez algun felicidades porque les gusto el capitulo este capitulo es para que se den cuenta de porque paso todo, mas adelante se revelaran mas secretos, tambien habra humor un regalo para maestro mantis por apoyarme tanto y ayudarme para publicar esta historia, pues ya mejor no los distraigo que lo difruten...**

**"No soy buena con los titulos"**

**kung fu panda no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes...**

**"El por qué y el como paso"**

Que dirían si no supieran nada de su pasado, y lo único que tienen son imágenes borrosas de lo alguna vez fue, pero de una cosa si estoy segura de que hare lo imposible para recuperar lo que me arrebataron y todo por una simple leyenda que decía que en alguien viviría el alma del dragón rojo y ese alguien tenia que ser una niña pero nadie pensó que pasaría si eso en realidad llegara a pasar… hasta ahora

Todo comenzó con una gran fiesta en la ciudad imperial-que ironía no toda historia comienza feliz pero siempre se echa todo a perder-el príncipe el hijo mayor del emperador quang, al fin de tanta espera se va a casar con su único y gran amor, para sus ojos la criatura mas hermosa que pudiera ver en este mundo.

Todo iba bien hasta que 2 años mas tarde fueron bendecidos con una hermosa niña con ojos tan hermosos como dos gemas, decidieron llamarla meiying que significaba flor hermosa, el príncipe y princesa no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con el nombre ya que le iba bien ala personalidad y belleza de la criatura, el emperador no podría estar mas orgulloso de la feliz pareja ya que le dieron a su primera nieta y ala futura heredera del trono de china todo era gozo y alegría hasta que comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas…

Al cumplir los cuatro meses no era de esperarse que toda la ciudad estaría enterada que tenían a su futura emperatriz todos estaban llenos de alegría, bueno no todos…

En el palacio unos preocupados padres no sabían que le pasaba a su bebe ya que presentaba síntomas muy extraños, pero el mas notorio era su extraordinaria fuerza, todos se sorprendían en como una cosita tan frágil podía romper en mil pedazos sus juguetes, al principio para ellos era normal ya que su raza ya era demasiado fuerte a los pocos años de edad, pero un día logro romper una estatua de mármol en pedazos de un solo golpe los dos príncipes quedaron anonadados a tal escena, y como el estruendo se escucho por todo el palacio haciendo que el piso temblara por la fuerza del golpe, el emperador llego corriendo para cerciorarse que todos estén bien, al llegar solo logro ver a los nerviosos padres apuntando con el dedo ala pequeña que reía a carcajadas y aplaudiendo como si hubiera echo una gracia-jejeje a un tan pequeña y ya me echaban la culpa-

Muy preocupados pidieron ayuda a una vieja adivina que vivía en la ciudad de gong men, ellos pensaban que podría ayudarlos pero fue lo contrario…

-de haber sabido que era la misma le hubiera preguntado un sin mil de cosas pero no se presento la oportunidad-

Les conto que hace mucho tiempo los dos grandes dragones rojo y verde gobernaban tanto en el mundo terrestre como en el espiritual, debido alas guerras de los mortales decidieron hacer un pacto en secreto, poner a dos mortales a cargo, uno tendría que ser mujer y otro hombre, el dragón rojo dijo que solamente sus poderes estarían dentro de la criatura y cuando fuera el momento indicado también el estará dentro de ella, y el dragón verde dijo que preferiría mejor esperar el momento indicado darle esos poderes a alguien, así que se escondió en una espada igual de afilada que sus colmillos, pero el secreto no duro mucho…

Algunos mortales se enteraron de lo que querían hacer los dragones, así que los atacaron para poder conseguir su poderes, el dragón verde logro huir y cumplir su misión, pero el dragón rojo fue capturado por los mortales, fue obligado a convertirse en un artefacto como su hermano, una corona imperial, el gran dragón accedió pero sin antes decir que la corona solamente le pertenecerá al único y verdadero heredero al trono de china y ese heredero tenia que ser una mujer, solamente ella podrá llevar la corona, y solo ella tendrá mis poderes desde el día de su nacimiento y aquel que quiera usar la corona como suya se volverá cenizas, todos los mortales presentes protestaron pero antes que pudieran hacer algo el dragón rugió lo mas fuerte que pudo y se convirtió en la susodicha corona.

Han pasado tres mil años desde aquel acontecimiento todos los emperadores que siguieron después, trataron de hacer la leyenda realidad pero nunca se logro, varias veces la corona trato de ser robada pero ninguno de los ladrones se resistió querer ponérsela, todos murieron calcinados hasta convertirse en cenizas, después de quinientos años se rindieron, todo quedo olvidado, la corona se perdió en el palacio nadie, y jamás la volvió a ver.

Todos creían que solo eran cuentos…hasta ahora, se presenta una heredera hembra la verdadera heredera al trono de China, los dos príncipes estaban anonadados y aun mas el emperador no podía creer que su nieta tuviera semejante poder y siendo tan solo un bebe, les ordeno a los príncipes y ala adivina que guardaran el secreto por que podría ser muy peligroso si alguien se llegara a enterar de esto…

Por desgracia las paredes tenían oídos en ese momento…

Ya había cumplido un año la pequeña princesa, a un mostraba anormalidades pero ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas, para su primer cumpleaños su querido abuelo le regalo un broche para el pelo en forma de flor de loto hecha de rubíes y detalles en oro, no se la dio en la mano porque la rompería fácilmente, así que él se la puso el en la cabeza la pequeña no paraba de reír, sus padres tuvieron que mantenerla quieta para que la pudieran retratar junto a ellos, después de una larga lucha para que se quedara quieta, el retrato salió bien ya que la pequeña salió con una gran sonrisa, todo era alegría por ahora…

En la noche todos dormían en sus habitaciones, incluyendo la bebe que en su habitación tenia una enorme ventana que daba ala hermosa ciudad…

La bebe empezó a llorar algo la había despertado o alguien…el típico "ve tu" sonó en la habitación de los padres, hasta que la bebe lloro mas fuerte y se escucho que un vidrio se rompió!, los dos padres se pararon de golpe y corrieron hasta el cuarto de su hija, al llegar a los dos se les erizo el pelo, enseñaron los dientes y empezaron gruñir al ver que en la habitación había un ladrón tratando de robarse a su preciada hija, estaba completamente vestido de negro y llevaba una mascara que le cubría todo el rostro, el príncipe se abalanzo para atacarlo, pero el ladrón logro huir, el emperador, los príncipes y los guardias persiguieron al ladrón que llevaba ala pequeña bebe en brazos a un llorando, lo lograron alcanzar al abismo de un acantilado de un rio, el emperador y el príncipe le dijeron que se rindiera y devolviera ala pequeña, el ladrón solo se quedo hay parado junto al acantilado…en un momento con la manta que traía la bebe la enrollo por completo …y dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa Dragón" y justo después de terminar esa frase arrojo ala bebe al abismo, el príncipe se arrojó al abismo tratando de alcanzar a su hija…el emperador y los guardias trataron de atacar al ladrón pero este ya había desaparecido…

El príncipe salió del caudaloso rio tomando una gran bocanada de aire, al tocar tierra ya no podía más, empezó a llorar y golpear el suelo de impotencia por no haber podido salvar a su hija…

La princesa y el emperador llegaron adonde él se encontraba, al llegar solo vieron como el príncipe lloraba desconsoladamente, la princesa corrió a verlo con alguna vaga esperanza, pero al verlo los ojos supo al instante lo peor la princesa no pudo contener las lagrimas y lloro en el pecho de su esposo la muerte de su hija, el emperador contuvo las lagrimas y con lo que le quedaba de cordura les ordeno a los guardias que buscaran al maldito desgraciado que causo esto y que lo trajeran vivo para castigarlo de la peor forma, los soldados obedecieron, él emperador espero a que los soldados se fueran para poder descargar su ira y dolor en un rugido inmenso que hizo temblar a los arboles, el príncipe al escuchar el rugido de su padre su corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de ira dejando escapar un rugido igual de fuerte que su padre, la princesa solo lloraba de tristeza y dolor de saber que su hermosa y pequeña hija había muerto.

El ladrón nunca apareció, por más que lo buscaron los soldados y hasta el emperador y el príncipe no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista de donde podría estar, toda la ciudad estaba de luto por la perdida de su amada princesa…

Tres días mas tardes una cabra cuidaba a unos niños del orfanato mientras jugaban en el patio, pero en un momento vio algo que brillaba cerca del rio, fue a inspeccionar que seria ese extraño brillo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ese brillo venia de un hermoso broche en forma de flor, pero lo que mas la sorprendió era quien usaba el broche era una hermosa bebe, estaba dormida, era extraño que no estuviera mojada ya que estaba justo alado del rio lo único que estaba mojado era su manta que la envolvía , la cabra le quito la manta que la cubría para que no se fuera a enfermar la cargo con cuidado para que no se despertara, pero fue en vano la pequeña empezó ha abrir los ojos, la cabra no podría estar mas asombrada por los hermosos ojos de la bebe, la pequeña solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a quedar dormida, la cabra la llevo adentro del edificio para poder cuidarla y algún día alguien llegue adoptarla, pero ella nunca se imagino quien la adoptaría y hasta donde llegaría…

-Esta es solo una parte de mi historia del "porque y el como paso" todo esto este no el fin es solo el comienzo de una gran aventura y del resto de mi vida-

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado dejen reviews**

**publicare lo mas pronto que pueda**

**atte**

**Shanya**


	2. Hermosos recuerdos parte 1

**Espero que les guste este capitulo es solo una parte ya que era demasiado largo y aparte quiero dejarlos con el suspenso(muajajaja)si lo se soy mala,bueno ya los dejo que lean...**

**kung fu panda no me pertenese ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Hermosos recuerdos…parte 1**

Era un hermoso día en el valle de la paz apenas había comenzado el otoño, todos los arboles cubiertos de tonos miel, ámbar y naranjas parecía una hermosa pintura, los niños tenían que volver ala escuela después de unas relajantes vacaciones, los adultos a sus trabajos en los capos o en sus tiendas todo parecía paz y tranquilidad….

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!(Rugido)-bueno no en todos lados había paz y tranquilidad…

EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…

-¡No! ¡Víbora no me pondré esa cosa!- grito una felina muy enojada que peleaba en su habitación con su mejor amiga por querer ponerle un enorme moño rojo en el cuello (como los gatitos)

-¡vamos tigresa solo será un momento! que te cuesta-pidiéndole que solo se lo pusiera para ver como se veía.

-ahhh…no lo se, solo ¡Mi dignidad!-dijo molesta-¡víbora esas cosas se las ponen a los bebes! yo ya soy una adulta me vería ¡ridícula!-

Ya anda solo será por hoy, te veras muy linda-poniéndole una cara de perrito triste ala que tigresa no sucumbió, tal vez los demás lo harían, pero ella no-además a po le encantaría-

-víbora no estoy para bromas de mal gusto ya es demasiado con mono y mantis, ¡pero ahora tú! solamente me falta que lo haga también el maestro shifu-

-ya cálmate no era enserio, bueno tal vez un poco, por que me encanta lo roja que te pones cuando toco ese tema-dijo víbora resintiendo las ganas de reír.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo muy sorprendida tomando un espejo de mano que tenia en un cajón, mirándose en él se dio cuenta de lo que decía víbora a pesar de tener el pelo naranja si sele notaba el rubor en sus mejillas, pero también se dio cuenta que no era lo único en su rostro que había cambiado de color…

-¿tigresa, estás bien?-pregunto víbora muy preocupada por la reacción de su amiga

Tigresa solamente se veía en el espejo no lo podía creer sus ojos eran ámbar ahora eran color "rojo" normalmente le pasaba cuando estaba enojada o triste pero no así de repente…

-¡tigresa!-le grito víbora muy preocupada por que su amiga no reaccionaba.

¡¿Qué?!-al fin reacciono bajando el espejo-¿porque te quedaste como hipnotizada con tu refle…¡tigresa tus ojos! Tú ojos están…-ni siquiera tubo tiempo de terminar de hablar por que tigresa le tapo la boca con sus manos.

-shhhh! baja la voz víbora no quiero que nadie se entere de esto y menos el maestro shifu por favor-dijo tigresa nerviosa mientras le sujetaba la boca con sus manos a víbora-no le digas a nadie normalmente pasa esto cuando estoy enojada, pero no así nada mas, no me había pasado desde niña-

-uuahstsus-trataba de decir víbora pero no podía-¿Qué? oh! Lo siento-dijo tigresa soltando la boca de víbora

Cuando la soltó víbora respiraba agitadamente-gracias, ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere y en especial shifu? ¿Que me ocultas tigresa?-mirándola fijamente

-mira víbora, no oculto nada, es que solo no quiero que se preocupen por mi, pensarían que estoy enferma y no me dejarían entrenar, es solo eso, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dijo tigresa rogándole que no le dijera a nadie con sus manos juntas.

-esta bien no le diré a nadie si es muy importante para ti, pero…-dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-pero…-dijo tigresa alzando una ceja y bajando sus orejas no le gustaba nada esa mirada.

-pero quisiera que me hicieras un favor-dijo en un tono muy pícaro.

-oh oh!-fue lo último que dijo tigresa

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

En el salón el maestro shifu observaba a mono y a mantis luchaban en los guantes de madera, grulla esquivando flechas en la tortuga de jade y po…

-¿po?-el maestro no sabia donde estaba hasta que-¿po? ¡po! ¡panda!-lo encontró dormido detrás de la puerta.

-papa solo dame 5 minutos mas-dijo entre sueños, él maestro shifu ya tenia un tic en el ojo por el enojo que sentía al ver al guerrero dragón dormido mientras los demás entrenaban.

-¡panda levántate!-dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón lo despertó. Y con un rápido movimiento lo puso de pie.

-¡auch!Oiga maestro con un simple golpecito me podía despertar, no tenia que romperme el ¡cráneo!-dijo quejándose por el dolor que le había causado ese golpe.

-¡po! eres el guerrero dragón, tu eres el que debería entrenar mas duro-dijo el maestro shifu mas tranquilo, ese panda a veces casi siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-es que maestro el entrenamiento es aburrido, además no soy el único que esta no esta entrenando-dijo po tratando defenderse

-¿Qué?-con el comentario de po el maestro se dio cuenta que le faltaban sus dos alumnas-¿en donde están tigresa y víbora? Con esta pregunta los maestros dejaron de entrenar.

-no lo se maestro no he visto a víbora desde la mañana en el desayuno-dijo grulla confundido ya que víbora no llegaba tarde nunca.

-si, yo tampoco he visto a tigresa desde que la vi meditando en el árbol de durazno-dijo po muy preocupado ya que nadie las ha visto desde la mañana.

-creo que estaban en la habitación de tigresa-dijo mono recordando ver a tigresa entrando a su habitación con víbora.

-si yo las hoy discutiendo por algo-dijo mantis

-quiero que vayan a buscarlas ya se retrasaron en el entrenamiento de hoy-ordeno el maestro shifu pero antes de que salieran a buscarlas entro víbora al salón…

-hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto víbora por qué al parecer iban a algún lado.

-íbamos a buscarte a ti y a…por cierto ¿donde esta tigresa?-pregunto po al ver que víbora venia sola.

-esta atrás de…-víbora voltea para darse cuenta de que tigresa no estaba con ella-¡oh! esperen un momento-dijo víbora volviendo a salir por la puerta.

AFUERA DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

-tigresa ¿Por qué no entras?-pregunto víbora

-no voy a entrar víbora ¡me veo ridícula!-dijo tigresa.

-vamos tigresa te vez adorable, además ese fue el trato-dijo víbora tratando de convencer a su amiga para que entrara al salón.

-es que ahh!No puedo y no lo hare!-dijo tigresa cruzando sus brazos.

-ok, como tu quieras-dijo víbora sonriendo maliciosamente-¡maestro shifu! tigresa esta…uiii!-víbora no tubo ni tiempo de entrar al salón cuando tigresa la jalo de su cola.

-bien entrare, pero no me contendré si a alguien empieza a hacer bromas-dijo tigresa sumamente harta de esta situación.

-ok por mi no hay ningún problema, mientras uses eso por el resto del día-dijo víbora sonriendo victoriosamente.

-ok, pero solo por hoy, bueno ya voy a entrar-dijo tigresa tomando con un largo suspiro.

-espera, mejor yo entro primero-dijo víbora con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

ADENTRO DEL SALON…

Víbora entro al salón de entrenamiento parándose a lado de sus compañeros.

-víbora, ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto po realmente confundido.

-shhh! po, tu solo mira, tigresa ya puedes entrar-le grito víbora a tigresa, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de la emoción.

Cuando tigresa entro al salón todos los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que la líder y la integrante más ruda de los cinco furiosos llevaba un enorme moño rojo en el cuello, como las niñas cuando hay algún festival en el valle o hay alguna fiesta…

-tigresa ¿eres tu?- pregunto grulla con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡por supuesto que soy yo!, ¡¿acaso estas ciego?!-respondió tigresa completamente molesta y sonrojada.

-es que no pareces tú pareces…-

-hay! Pareces un gatito-dijo mono sonriéndole como una niñita

-sí!uuuyy!¿No quieres tu lechita tigresita? jajajajajajaja!-dijo mantis burlándose cayéndose del hombro de po al piso a carcajadas

-ala bebe no le gustaría que le cambiaran el pañal, jajajaja! -dijo mono sin parar de reírse y haciendo que mantis se riera mas fuerte, pero lo que no notaban es que a cierta persona se la estaba acabando la paciencia.

-chicos ya cálmense no sean inmaduros-dijo grulla tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-ya grulla tienes que admitir que esto es divertido, ¿Cuándo volverás a ver en tu vida a tigresa con un moño así? jajajajaja!-dijo mono sobándose la panza, por la risa ya le dolía.

-jejeje, creo que tienen razón jejeje!-dijo grulla empezando a reírse siguiéndole el juego a mono y a mantis.

-oigan chicos creo que ya es suficiente-dijo víbora molesta

-tigresa creo que víbora da mas miedo que tú cuando llevas puesto ese moño, con eso si pareces ¡niña! Jajajajaja-dijo mono ya no podían mas y mantis y grulla tampoco, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta que esa broma fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡ay no!-dijo víbora preocupada

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres juntos, dejaron de reír cuando escucharon un gruñido y sentían que los observaba un demonio, sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda y como en una película de terror voltearon lentamente solo para descubrir a su peor pesadilla…a tigresa enojada.

-¡AHORA SI YA ME ARTARON!-grito tigresa sumamente molesta ahora si se pasaron de la raya.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron los tres tratando de huir, pero fue en vano, de un solo salto tigresa los alcanzo y los mando a volar de una patada ala tortuga de jade, los chicos quedaron muy aturdidos por el golpe que no se percataron que estaban en un callejón sin salida.

-auhhh!Mi ala-dijo grulla muy adolorido.

-¡mono! Quítate de encima me estas aplastando!-dijo mantis quejándose debajo del trasero de mono.

-tan solo lo haría si grulla quita su pata de mi cara!-dijo mono tratando de quitarse una de las largas patas de grulla de su cara.

-¡oigan! A mi también me…dolió-dijo grulla asustado, ya que normalmente cuando hacían bromas les dolía mucho, pero mucho mas-¡chi..cos! hay que correr!-grito grulla realmente asustado.

-espera grulla creo que me rompí una antena-dijo mantis sobándose la cabeza.

-¡es que no se dan cuenta que este fue solo golpecito comparado con los que normalmente nos da tigresa!-dijo grulla mu nervioso.

-¡grulla tiene razón!-dijo mantis escondiéndose debajo de grulla.

-¡si! Normalmente tigresa nos deja….-mono no término de hablar cuando escucho un gruñido desde el techo.

-¡llorando y gritando como una niñitas!-dijo tigresa que estaba observándolos desde el techo como un cazador al acecho.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Mono, mantis y grulla se abrasaron del miedo al ver que el ser mas espeluznante y peligroso del universo se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

-¡SE VAN A REPENTIR DE TODO LO QUE DIJERON!(¡aahh!),¡LES VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR ALAS MUJERES!(¡ouch!)¡A VER SI CON ESTO YA APRENDEN A MADURAR!(¡por favor ya no!¡ay!)-la tortuga de se tambaleaba como si hubiera un terremoto, plumas y pelos empezaron volar y uno que otro intento de escape en vano-¡AYUDENME!-grito mono tratando de escapar, pero tigresa fue mas rápida y lo agarro de su cola-¡ADONDE CREES QUE VAS!-dijo tigresa jalando la cola de mono-¡NO POR FAVOR, YA ME PORTARE BIEEEEEENNN!-suplico mono, pero fue muy tarde, grulla trato de volar pero…-¡A NO, ESO SI QUE NO!-tigresa jalo su pata devolviendo a grulla al fondo de la tortuga -¡AAAHHH!-grito grulla, mantis creyó que por su tamaño seria mas fácil de escapar, pero se equivoco-¡NO TE VAYAS QUEDATE ALA FIESTA!-tigresa con su mano alcanzo a mantis-¡NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR!-le suplico mantis-¡DESCUIDA NO TE HARE MUCHO DAÑO!-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa diabólica-¡MAMI!-fue lo ultimo que dijo mantis antes de que tigresa volviera a entrar al tortuga de jade…

-¡maestro shifu haga algo antes de que los mate!-dijo víbora realmente preocupada, tigresa puede ser buena cuando esta tranquila, pero cuando esta enojada es mejor que se cuiden los que se atraviesan en su camino.

-¡tigresa ya es suficiente!-ordeno el maestro shifu.

-¡OK!,ya voy-dijo tigresa saliendo de un salto de la tortuga de jade, a un tenia el moño puesto.

Los chicos salieron de la tortuga (como si un tazón derramara leche sobre la mesa) estaban completamente llenos de moretones, rasguños y…¡Mordidas! Tigresa si se había enojado.

-¡mono, mantis, grulla, ¿están bien?- pregunto víbora a sus compañeros ya que estaban muy lastimados.

-creo que veo la luz al final del túnel-dijo mono, víbora le dio un golpe con su cola en la cara para que volviera en si.-¡AUCH!Víbora, después de que casi me hicieron puré, ¡me golpeas en la cara!-dijo mono enojado.

-tranquilo mono, nos merecíamos esto-dijo grulla tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡QUE! no es cierto todo fue culpa de mono-dijo mantis muy enojado,-no es cierto la culpa también fue tuya, tú me seguiste el juego-dijo mono defendiéndose-¡si! Pero tu hiciste la broma que casi nos cuesta la vida!-grito mantis muy enojado

-ya cálmense todos tenemos la culpa, será mejor que pidamos disculpas, lo sentimos tigresa-dijo grulla, pidiéndole disculpas a tigresa por los tres.

-si, realmente lo sentimos tigresa, nunca jamás te volveremos hacer bromas te lo prometemos-se disculparon mono y mantis de la forma mas "sincera".

-Pfff!Por favor chicos eso nadie se lo cree-dijo tigresa, ya conocía a mono y a mantis a la perfección, mono preferiría que le corten la cola y mantis preferiría casarse con una mantis hembra y que le comiera la cabeza, antes de dejar de hacer bromas.

-tigresa, date cuenta que se disculparon, eso es algo que mono y mantis no hacen nunca y mas si se trata de una broma-dijo víbora, ella tenia razón ellos nunca se disculpan y mas si se trata de una broma, aunque los golpee,-_creo que ahora siles dolió_- pensó tigresa

-esta bien los perdono, pero solo por esta vez no los amarrare al pilar-dijo tigresa, ya que le quedaba, mantis y mono le empezaron a hacer reverencias como a un dios-tigresa eres el ser mas amable y bondadoso de toda china-dijo mantis-(susurro) enserio…ouch!-le dio un golpe a mono para que no hablara de mas-¡SI!Eres el tigre más bondadoso que conocemos, aunque no conocemos otro aparte de ti, pero tú entiendes-dijo mono.

-ya alumnos, creo ya es suficiente de…jejejeje!-el maestro shifu de la nada se empezó a reír, nadie sabia el porqué.

-ahhh…maestro shifu ¿de que se ríe?-pregunto grulla muy confundido.

-¡de tigresa!Es que me acabo de acordar que tigresa ya había usado un moño así de cachorra!-dijo el maestro shifu.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos (bueno no todos).

-No lo puedo creer, tigresa…¡por que no me dijiste que ya habías usado un moño así! pensé que eras mi amiga!-dijo víbora muy indignada, creyó que sabia todo de su mejor amiga.

-es que…yo ni siquiera me acuerdo…maestro ¿no se lo estará imaginando?-le pregunto tigresa a su maestro, ella no creía que hubiera usado un moño así y si lo hubiera usado se acordaría.

-¡es enserio tigresa, y te lo puedo demostrar! Espérenme aquí…-fue lo ultimo que dijo el maestro shifu antes de que saliera corriendo del salón.

-eso fue extraño-dijo grulla

-¿que tigresa usara un moño así de niña?-pregunto víbora

-¡No! Que el maestro se riera de algo-dijo mantis

-¡si! Este a sido el mejor día de mi vida!-grito mono realmente emocionado.

-¡creo que hoy no ha sido un día normal!-dijo tigresa acomodándose el moño-¿tu que crees po?-le preguntó a po, pero no hubo respuesta…

-¿po?...-

* * *

**a los lectores que dejaron reviews gracias espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado muy pronto los contestare...**

**atte**

**shanya**


	3. Hermosos recuerdos parte 2

**lamento la tardanza es que tube unas semanas muy duras,examenes,practicas de fut y basquet,,tareas y unos problemas con siertas cosas (no piensen mal)por cierto ya estoy mejor de mi mano ya puedo entrenar kung fu wiiii!.**

**esta es la segunda parte del un capitulo la tercera parte la publicare cuando pueda,en este capitulo hay un pequeño regalo para los fans de grullaxvibora espero que lo disfruten.**

**una cosa mas todos se preguntaban ¿donde esta po?¿que hacia?¿adonde se fue?pues en este capitulo lo sabran y ya que solamente una persona me dijo lo que verdaderamente le paso a po,le dare un premio que sera un...¡AUTO!...bueno no, el verdadero premio es que le pondre su nombre a un capitulo de mi historia no sera el proximo pero sera pronto...y el ganador de ese premio es ...WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR ¡felicidades!**

**ya no los distraigo mas aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten...Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes...**

* * *

**Hermosos recuerdos parte 2: Los archivos sagrados…**

EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

En el salón de entrenamiento, el maestro shifu salió corriendo a buscar algo, mientras que 6 guerreros quedaron en el salón hablando sobre ello…bueno solamente uno no hablaba…

-¡CHICOS!...¡PO NO RESPONDE!-grito tigresa a sus compañeros, pasando sus manos enfrente de sus ojos tenia su mirada completamente perdida, pero…con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡po!¡amigo!¡despierta!-dijo mono chasqueando los dedos enfrente de los ojos de po.

-¡no reacciona!...¿porque será?-se pregunto mantis mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡no lo se! la ultima vez que lo vi así fue…-_grulla empezó a recordar el primer día de po en el palacio_ de jade-cuando tigresa hizo el Split, ¡si! Es la misma cara que hizo ese día!

-¡si!Es la misma cara de tonto oso enamorado que siempre pone cuando ve entrenar a tigresa!-dijo mono aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Tigresa estaba tan roja que a víbora no se le paso la oportunidad de susurrarle algo al oído-_ya vez te dije que le encantaría-_dijo víbora con una voz picara.

-oigan… no creen que deberíamos despertarlo-dijo tigresa tratando de que se acabara esa situación tan embarazosa.

-¿Cómo lo vamos hacer?-dijo grulla

-¿no lo se?...ummm…¡ya lo tengo!-a mono al parecer se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea…-¡tigresa besa a po!-bueno no tan grandiosa…

-¡QUE!¡Besa tu a po!-grito tigresa muy molesta y sonrojada.

-¡así no es como funciona!-dijo mono

-y según tu "genio" cual es el plan!-dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos

-el plan es que beses a po como en un cuento que me contaba mi mama de niño y lo saques de ese trance en el que esta-dijo mono

-¡OH! simplemente puedo hacer esto…-dijo tigresa lanzando un gran puñetazo ala cara de po-¡NO!¡ESPERA TIGRESA NO…(golpe) lo golpees …-víbora trato de evitar que tigresa golpeara a po, pero fue inútil.

-¡WOW! creo que con eso bastara-dijo mantis revisando a po para ver si no se habían caído algunos dientes.

-¡ah! ¿Que me paso?-dijo po al fin reaccionando.

-vaya al fin regresas-dijo grulla ayudando a po a sentarse.

-tuve la visión mas hermosa de mi vida-dijo po recargando su mejilla contra su mano con una enorme sonrisa soñadora.

-¡ah si!¿y de que se trataba la visión que tuviste?-dijo víbora acercándose mas a po para poder oír mejor lo que decía, mientras miraba maliciosamente a tigresa que estaba atrás de po, víbora ya sabia lo que iba a decir su amigo.

-vi al ser mas hermoso del mundo, creo que era un regalo del cielo, porque tenia un bellísimo moño rojo en el cuello que hacia que sus ojos color ámbar se vieran aun mas bellos que el mismo sol, creo que cuando parpadeaba se hacia de noche y cuando los volvía abrir amanecía otra vez-termino diciendo po con un largo suspiro, tigresa no podía estar mas roja, mono, mantis y grulla tenían que aguantarse las ganas de reír para que tigresa no los golpee y víbora tenia que aguantarse para no gritar de la emoción…

-jejeje po no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir-dijo mono poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de po.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto po muy confundido por el comentario de mono.

-¡es que no fue ninguna visión ni un sueño!-dijo mantis saltando al hombro de mono.

-¡entonces que fue! ya por favor díganmelo-les rogo po a sus amigos, ya estaba desesperado quería saber que fue lo que vio ya que algo tan hermoso solamente se puede ver en los sueños.

-solo te diremos que el ser mas hermoso del mundo esta detrás de ti -dijo grulla mientras señalaba ala única persona que estaba atrás de él.

Po volteo sin dudarlo, y lo que vio fue a tigresa que parecía la criatura mas inocente del mundo con sus dos manos atrás de su espalda como una niñita avergonzada, po no podía creer que semejante belleza viniera de su mejor amiga y maestra de kung fu favorita, con tan solo usar un simple listón, salía ala luz la verdadera belleza de tigresa con sus rayas negras perfectamente marcadas y sus hermosos ojos ámbar ,tenia ala criatura mas preciosa del mundo frente a sus ojos, un silencio eterno se hizo presente en el salón hasta que alguien hablo…

-po… en verdad… piensas eso… de… mi…-tigresa apenas podía hablar, no podía creer lo que había dicho po, él pensaba que ella era bonita, no solo bonita sino hermosa.

Po estaba completamente rojo, a él se le notaba mucho por su pelaje blanco, no podía creer lo que había dicho y mas que sus amigos no le dijeran que tigresa era la que llevaba ese moño y estaba atrás de él escuchando todo-_después me encargo de ellos ahora tengo un asunto que resolver_-pensó po…

-si… tigresa yo creo que si te vez muy bonita con ese moño que traes en el cuello-dijo po muy nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tigresa solamente miraba el suelo, po pensaba que se había enojado con el o algo por que no lo volteaba a ver, con tigresa nunca se sabia,-tigresa…¿estas bien?-pregunto po muy nervioso, en ese momento tigresa al fin alzo la mirada, todos sintieron recorrer un escalofrió por su espalda al ver que tigresa tenia sus ojos completamente rojos, mantis mono y grulla se escondieron detrás de víbora, pero también estaba temblando del miedo, po era el mas nervioso ya que tigresa se fue acercando a el hasta estar cara a cara con el…

-tigresa si dije o hice algo que te ofendiera lo lamento, pero por favor no ¡me mates!-dijo po mientras ponía sus manos enfrente de su cara para protegerse del golpe, pero …no hubo contacto alguno…

-po…-dijo tigresa mientras quitaba la manos de po para que la mirara ala cara-no voy a golpearte y mucho menos a matarte-dijo tigresa.

-pero pensé que estabas…-

-enojada, por que debería estar enojada con la única persona que me ha dicho… que me veo bonita… en toda mi vida-dijo tigresa bajando su mirada.

-¡enserio! No puedo creer que nadie te haya dicho…-po ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió los brazos de tigresa alrededor de su cuello, sus amigos tenían la misma cara que en la ciudad de gongmen.

-gracias po-le susurro tigresa al oído, tigresa deslizo su pata izquierda ala mejilla de po y en la otra mejilla le dio un tierno beso, po no podía ya ni siquiera parpadear tenia los ojos tan abiertos como platos y también sus amigos, mantis se había caído del hombro de mono por que se desmayo de la impresión todo estaba en silencio hasta que…

AAAAHHHH!-víbora ya no aguanto mas y dio un grito de emoción al ver que tigresa le había dado un beso a po en la mejilla, grulla le cubrió la boca para que dejara de gritar.

-víbora no grites así me lastimaste los oídos-dijo grulla muy molesto

-lo siento es que…-(con lagrimas en los ojos)- no puedo creer que ustedes dos ya sean… uh!-a víbora le taparon la boca mono y grulla por que estaba hablando de mas…

-ya sean….a…a…amigos…¡si!¡eso! Que ya sean muy buenos amigos y que se lleven bien y ya no se enojen y se peleen…y…y…y se griten …y…y….y se golpeen…y…y…y todo eso-dijo mono con una enorme sonrisa fingida.

-OK!...creo que iré a ver porque tarda el maestro shifu-dijo tigresa muy confundida por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Po no había notado la ausencia de su maestro-¡que!¿ como que el maestro shifu se fue?-dijo po

-si se fue hace un rato, después de… que tigresa terminara de "jugar" con mono, mantis y grulla-dijo víbora.

-¿eh?-po los miro muy confundido por que no sabia a lo que se refería víbora con lo de "jugar"-_de que me perdí en todo este tiempo_-pensó po.

-luego te explico po, pero seria mejor que vayamos a buscar al maestro shifu-dijo tigresa saliendo del salón de entrenamiento, luego po siguió a tigresa para poder conversar sobre el asunto de "jugar", dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

-creen que debemos seguirlos-dijo grulla

-yo creo que si-dijo mono

-¡esperen! no podemos dejar a mantis así-dijo víbora refiriéndose al mas pequeño de sus compañeros que seguía desmayado en el piso.

-yo lo despierto-dijo mono, con mala gana

-¿Cómo? tu sabes que él es como un tronco cuando esta así…bueno una rama, pero ustedes entienden el concepto-dijo grulla

-solamente hay una cosa en el mundo que despertaría mantis y es…¡MANTIS CORRE TU ESPOSA TE QUIERE COMER LA CABEZA!-le grito mono a mantis en su oreja(no se si tenga orejas pero le entienden).

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-mantis salió corriendo y gritando-¡TIGRESA MATAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito mantis corriendo hacia la misma dirección en donde se habían ido tigresa y po.

-¡MANTIS ESPERA SOLO FUE UNA BROMA!-le grito mono tratando de que mantis para de correr, pero no lo logro-¡POR FAVOR MANTIS, NI SIQUIERA TIENES NOVIA!-salió mono corriendo detrás de él.

-bueno creo que debemos seguirlos vamos-dijo grulla ya caminando hacia la salida del salón pero víbora lo detuvo.

-espera grulla tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dijo víbora, grulla estaba muy nervioso no sabia que le iba preguntar víbora tal vez seria que si le gustaba ella o que si yo le gustaba-¿Por qué tu y mono me taparon la boca para que no hablara?-

-ooooohh-dijo grulla deilucionado-es que no queríamos que digas nada hasta que po se le declare bien a tigresa y bueno…también que ella se enamore de po-dijo grulla

-¡QUE! es enserio no puedo creer que po se…bueno ya me imaginaba esto que llegaría muy pronto, pero no tan pronto y como que tigresa se enamore de él, a ella le gusta po-dijo víbora

-¡aja! Seguro-dijo grulla en un tono sarcástico.

-¡es enserio! po es el único ser en todo el mundo al que tigresa a abrazado y besado en la mejilla…¡por favor grulla están obvio!-dijo víbora

-buen punto, pero creo que ellos deben hacer esto no nosotros-dijo grulla

-creo que tienes razón, vamos hay que alcanzar a los demás-dijo víbora

-si…solamente una ultima pregunta…¿Por qué tigresa tenia los ojos rojos? sé que se ponen así cuando en verdad esta muy molesta muy muy muy molesta pero ahora pusieron así nada mas ¿los ojos de los tigres cambian de color cuando crecen?-dijo grulla realmente confundido.

-no lo se y no creo que después de los 25 años le cambien los ojos de color es muy raro, además no es la primera vez que le cambian así nada mas de la nada antes que le pusiera el moño igual pero me dijo que no le dijera nada a shifu y se lo voy a cumplir, además tenemos un trato-dijo víbora

-¿Qué clase de trato?-dijo grulla levantando una ceja.

-te lo explico en el camino-dijo víbora pero antes de salir se ocurrió una idea –oye ¿me llevas volando en tu espalda?-dijo víbora muy sonrojada

-¿Por qué?-grulla estaba un poco confundido por la petición de su amiga

-por que…-le hablo de una manera muy sensual- así te contaría todo el asunto del trato de tigresa conmigo mas detalladamente-termino de decir víbora.

-¡SUBETE!-grulla no pensó dos veces para llevar a víbora en su espalda, los dos salieron volando del salón de entrenamiento por el mismo rumbo que habían tomado sus amigos.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO DE JADE…

Po y tigresa ya andaban por las habitaciones del palacio…

-creo que es por aquí-dijo tigresa guiando a po por el pasillo-aquí su olor es mas fuerte-.

-¡WOW! eres asombrosa, yo solo puedo oler comida, pero tu tienes una nariz que puede oler casi cualquier cosa-dijo muy emocionado.

-¿Casi?-dijo tigresa con una ceja arqueada y cruzando sus brazos.

-es que no creo huelas los olores mas horribles como no se…comida podrida o no se restos animales-dijo po jugando con sus dedos, a tigresa le encantaba cuando hacia eso parecía un enorme oso de peluche.

-de hecho si los huelo a una distancia aproximada de 5km,mi olfato es muy sensible y para mi desgracia mantis no se baña muy seguido, por cierto hay vienen mono y mantis-dijo tigresa

-¡genial! No puedo creer que también huelas a mono ¿a que huele?-pregunto po muy emocionado saltando como un niñito en juguetería.

-mono huele a bananas combinado con papaya y un toque de canela-con el comentario de tigresa a po le empezó a dar hambre, su estomago le empezó a hacer ruidos.

-¡ups! creo que ya me dio hambre, es que eso sonó delicioso-dijo po sobándose el estomago.

-pues entonces comete a mono jejejeje- po no podía creer lo que había escuchado esa era la risa de tigresa-_oh dios mio están hermosa cuando sonríe y aun mas cuando ríe_- pensó po.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tigresa por la extraña mirada de po

-nada es solo que te ríes muy bonito-dijo po jugando con sus dedos.

Tigresa se sonrojo por el comentario de po iba a decir algo pero su sentido auditivo se activó haciendo que tigresa moviera sus orejas a la dirección de donde venia ese ruido…

-ufff al fin los alcanzamos, po caminas muy rápido y eso es algo que no haces muy a menudo-dijo mono muy cansado.

-si yo también estoy cansado-dijo mantis apareciendo en el hombro de mono

-ya no sigues asustado ¿verdad? jajajaja-dijo mono burlándose de su amigo.

-ja ja ja que gracioso- dijo mantis molesto

-¡oigan! ¿En donde están grulla y víbora?-pregunto po al ver que dos de sus amigos no estaban.

-¡acá estamos!-dijo víbora mientras entraba volando en la espalda de grulla

-_ummm, creo que no soy el único enamorado en el palacio de jade_-pensó po

Grulla se dio cuenta de la mirada de po y se puso tan nervioso que por accidente tiro a víbora de arriba de su espalda…

-¡AUCH! ¡Grulla¡ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo víbora molesta por que el golpe si le dolió

-lo siento víbora, no fue mi intención-dijo grulla muy nervioso

-grulla ¿porqué llevabas a víbora en tu espalda?-dijo po con una mirada picara

-es que se adelantaron mucho y teníamos que alcanzarlos…y..y…y…!y que estoy diciendo no les tengo que dar explicaciones¡¿no tenemos que buscar al maestro shifu?-dijo grulla tratando de evitar el tema.

-¡DE VERAS! Vengan a es por aquí-dijo tigresa guiando a sus amigos por el largo pasillo…era demasiado viejo ese pasillo tenia telarañas colgando del techo y todo estaba lleno de polvo, era muy oscuro y tenebroso y para cierto héroe que le teme a la oscuridad no era muy cómodo estar ahí…

-tigresa ¿estas segura de que es por aquí?-dijo po temblando de miedo, no sabia que el palacio de jade tuviera un lugar así.

-si aquí se hace su olor mucho mas fu…-tigresa no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una tarántula negra se poso en su nariz, los demás estaban blancos del miedo y po se tapaba los ojos para no ver que a tigresa la picara esa tarántula…

-¡hola shue!¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dijo tigresa tranquila y feliz al parecer la tarántula era una vieja amiga.

-¡hola tigresa!¡igualmente! has crecido mucho y por cierto lindo moño-dijo shue muy contenta

-gracias, oye ¿no has visto al maestro shifu por aquí?-le pregunto tigresa

-¡si! Esta…¡chicas tranquilas ellos son los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón! Pueden pasar- tigresa miro hacia atrás para ver como cientos de tarántulas estaban a punto de picar a sus amigos que estaban muertos del miedo-el esta mas adelante en el cuarto de los archivos sagrados.

-gracias, por cierto son tus hijas-pregunto tigresa

-¡si!-dijo shue.

-¿y su padre?-le pregunto tigresa por qué no lo veía entre las pequeñas.

-¡me lo comí!-dijo shue, con este comentario mantis empezó a temblar del miedo.

-¡ya vez! las mantis hembras no son las únicas que se comen a su pareja jejeje-dijo mono riéndose del comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡nos vemos luego shue!-se despidió tigresa de su amiga.

-¡de acuerdo tigresa!¡no vemos luego chicos!-dijo shue despidiéndose del resto de los chicos y en especial de un miembro de ellos-¡nos vemos guapo!-le dijo shue a mantis ,haciendo que al pequeño insecto perdiera su color verde por uno blanco.

-oye tigresa esas…(trago saliva) arañas ¿que hacen aquí?-le pregunto víbora

-ellas están aquí para proteger esta parte del palacio ya que aquí esta el cuarto de archivos sagrados-dijo tigresa

-¡wow! genial el cuarto de archivos sagrados eso es ¡BARBARO!-dijo po realmente emocionado

-¿pero que estará buscando el maestro shifu en ese cuarto?-dijo víbora confundida

-no lose, pero según él es algo que compruebe que yo use un moño como este cuando era un cachorro-dijo tigresa

Al final del pasillo podía verse una luz y escucharse como objetos, muebles y cajas eran movidos con desesperación…

EN EL CUARTO DE ARCHIVOS SAGRADOS…

El maestro shifu buscaba con desesperación en los baúles, muebles y armarios algo que había guardado por 20 años…

-¡¿Dónde esta?!¡Sé que lo puse por aquí!-decía el maestro shifu desesperado por encontrar lo que buscaba, estaba tan concentrado en el asunto que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban…

-ahhh… maestro shifu…¿Qué esta haciendo?-le pregunto tigresa

-¡que bueno que están aquí!-dijo el maestro shifu muy aliviado de ver a sus estudiantes-¿me podrían ayudar a encontrar algo?-

-¡por supuesto maestro shifu!, pero nos podría decir que vamos a buscar-dijo po curioso por el objeto que busca su maestro con tanta prisa-_tal vez sea una grandiosa arma o un royo místico con técnicas secretas del kung fu eso si seria ¡bárbaro!_-pensó po

-es un pequeño baúl de madera con una flor de loto tallada en la parte superior de la tapa lo había guardado aquí pero ya no me… -en ese momento el maestro se quedo en shock-¡AY!¡que tonto fui! ya me acorde en donde lo guarde-dijo el maestro shifu golpeándose con su mano en la frente

-¿en donde esta maestro?-pregunto víbora

-justo allá arriba en la ultima viga del techo-dijo el maestro shifu señalando con su bastón hacia la viga, haciendo que los guerreros voltearan hacia arriba para lograr ver el objeto que buscaba el maestro shifu.

-maestro shifu…¿Por qué lo puso tan arriba?-dijo po que no dejaba de mirar la caja como si fuera un juguete.

-por que hay "ciertos estudiantes" que les gusta merodear por el palacio haciendo travesuras y rompiendo cosas y por "ciertos estudiantes "me refiero a mono y a mantis-dijo el maestro shifu molesto, cuando llegaron esos dos no dejaban de meterse en problemas, aunque con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a tener mas disciplina con sus "bromas".

-¡QUE! eso no es cierto maestro-dijo mono indignado

-¡MONO!-dijeron todos juntos con una mirada acusadora a su amigo

-bueno esta bien si me metía en problemas con mantis-dijo mono derrotado

-¡hay si!-dijo mantis suspirando-los buenos tiempos-dijo mantis recordando las bromas que hacían cuando recién habían llegado al palacio de jade-recuerdo cuando le pusimos polvo picapica a grulla en sus pantalones y cuando le pusimos pegamento a las flores de víbora o cuando le pusimos pintura roja al espejo de agua del palacio y el maestro pensó que era una señal de los espíritus de que se acabaría el mundo jajajajajaja-dijo mono echándose a reír

-si se acabó ese día el mundo¡para ustedes!No se acuerdan de como se puso el maestro de enojado…por cierto lo del polvo picapica es algo nunca se los voy a perdonar-dijo grulla muy molesto-si y lo de mis flores…créanme que me vengare después-dijo víbora en un tono amenazante que hizo que a mono se le pararan los pelos de punta, si había otra cosa peor que tigresa enojada esa era víbora del mal humor.

-bueno ya cálmense, es mejor que bajemos el cofre de una buena vez ¿Quién lo baja?-le pregunto po a sus amigos, el sabia que no seria el quien lo bajara ya que no era muy hábil escalando.

-yo lo bajo po-dijo tigresa, con un salto agarro una de las vigas y con esta misma se impulso hacia otra mas alta, así siguió hasta llegar a donde estaba el baúl-¡YA LO TENGO!-grito tigresa desde el techo y con un movimiento de giro de Thalía bajo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-aquí tiene maestro-tigresa le entrego el cofre a su maestro, era un poco mas grande que una caja de zapatos, era totalmente de madera con hermosos tallados a su alrededor en la tapa se podía ver una enorme flor de loto tallada con gran detalle ese cofre era una reliquia hermosa, po estaba muy emocionado si ese cofre era asombroso lo que esta guardado lo seria a un mas, po creyó reconocer lo que era ese cofre y mas o menos se imaginaba lo que había adentro por el símbolo de la tapa…

-¡maestro no me diga que adentro están los abanicos del loto plateado!-dijo po con su corazón a mil por hora, no podía creer que adentro podrían estar los abanicos perdidos del loto plateado nadie los ha visto desde la ultima guerra del imperio.

-no po, aquí no están los abanicos del loto plateado-dijo el maestro shifu, po se desilusiono-no te desanimes po lo que esta adentro es algo mejor que los abanicos del loto plateado-dijo el maestro con una enorme sonrisa

-¡¿Qué es?!-dijo po saltando como un niñito emocionado.

-ten paciencia guerrero dragón, ya veras lo que es-shifu empezó abrir los 5 cerrojos uno por uno, todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos (como cuando po se comió 40 panes de frijol) esperando saber que contenía el baúl, cuando al fin el maestro abrió el ultimo cerrojo a todos se les corto la respiración como si adentro estuviera el secreto mejor guardado de shifu y lo estaba…

-¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS YA DIGANOS QUE ES MAESTRO SHIFU!-le grito po ya realmente desesperado-¡QUE CLASE DE ARMA MISTICA O ROLLO ANTIGUO HAY EN ESE BAUL!-sosteniendo a su maestro por los hombros, la curiosidad ya lo estaba matando.

-¡TRANQUILIZATE PANDA!ya suéltame no es ningún royo o arma-dijo el maestro realmente molesto-solamente son algunas cosas que e estado guardando durante algunos años-dijo el maestro enseñándoles el contenido que había dentro de la caja a sus estudiantes, adentro de la caja había varias pinturas y muchas otra cosas mas, hasta había una caja de madera mucho mas pequeña adentro del baúl.

-ahhhh-dijo desilusionado-son solo cosas viejas y aburridas y…esperen un momento –dijo po agarrando una de las pinturas había notado algo muy peculiar en una de ellas…

* * *

**espero que les alla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el proximo por fa dejen reviews para sabee que piensa de este,ahora constestare algunos reviews del capitulo pasado...**

**fanatico z:que bueno que te guste mi historia y te aseguro que si se pondra mejor.**

**sue29:espero que con este capitulo se aclare tu duda con lo que paso con po gracias por leer mi historia.**

**darkeffect:gracias espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:oye una pregunta¿no se te hace muy largo escribir tu nombre?NTC...gracias por tu review son de esos que te animan el dia...y por cierto lo de los ojos de tigresa es algo que dire mucho mas adelante pero siempre estara precente ese tema en la historia.**

**maestro mantis:gracias por seguir mi historia,eres de lo mejor te agradesco mucho ya que gracias a ti esta historia se hiso posible.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR:felicidades!otra vez... pronto veras ese capitulo con tu nombre:).**

**cassy-cassy:que bueno que te este gustando mi historia,a mi tambien me gusta la tuya.**

**sabine bardales:adivina que tienen las fotos y mas a un que contiene la pequeña cajita dentro del baul.**

**dejen mas reviews y muchas gracias por leer esta historia**

**ATTE **

**Shanya**


	4. Hermosos recuerdos parte 3

**lamento mucho la tardanza es que tenia muchas cosa que hacer y tenia que entrenar kung fu para el campeonato que ya esta proximo y mi hermano que me molesta y pues muchas cosas como la escuela,las tareas del hogar y que mi cumple ya esta proximo y todos me preguntan si voy a hacer fiesta(no creo)pero pienso seguir con el fic...**

**en este capitulo van a ver varios flashback y seran como cuando el señor ping cuenta la historia de como se encontro a po,que el los esta narrando y todo y aqui sera asi pero lo narraran los personajes aque les toque contar la historia.**

**me voy a tardar un poquito en publicar el siguiente capitulo ya que la siguiente semana me voy al campeonato y no podre escribir mucho ¡deseenme suerte!(para que no me rompan otro hueso jajajaja XD)**

**ya no los distraigo mas aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...Kung fu panda no me pertenese ni tampoco sus personajes...excepto los personajes qque yo cree en esta historia**

**Hermosos recuerdos parte 3: la flor de loto**

* * *

Po agarro una de las pinturas del baúl ya que había algo muy peculiar en ellas, al verla mejor no lo podía creer no eran pinturas cualquieras, eran pinturas de tigresa cuando era cachorra en ella se podía ver a tigresa persiguiendo a una mariposa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara cuando era mas pequeña…

-¡ES TIGRESA DE CACHORRA!aaawwww! Miren que linda se veeee!-dijo po mientras los demás se acercaban a ver la pintura.

-OOOOOOOHHHH! Tigresa te vez tan adorable que hasta tengo ganas de abrazarte-dijo víbora a su amiga mientras la abrazaba con toda su fuerza

-vi…boo….ra se q..ue me q..ui..e..res mu..choo, pero por fa…voooor su…elta…me-dijo tigresa a víbora para qué la soltara de su agarre ya que le costaba respirar.

-uy!…lo siento-dijo víbora soltando a tigresa

-(suspiro) gracias víbora-tigresa se quedo pensando en la pintura-po…¿ me la prestas?-tigresa le pidió a po que se la diera por un momento para verla mejor.

-por supuesto tigresa de todos modos es tuya-dijo po mientras se la entregaba a tigresa

Tigresa examino cuidadosamente la pintura,ella pensaba que las únicas pinturas de ella eran donde practicaba kung fu con lo demás furiosos

-maestro… ¿ y cuando la hicieron?-le pregunto tigresa al maestro shifu.

-Fue una semana después de que tu llegaste al palacio-dijo el maestro shifu recordado ese día –estabas jugando en el patio y unos de los sirvientes estaba pintando el campo de orquídeas doradas y te vio a ti jugando con esa mariposa, decía que te reías tanto que era difícil ignorarte, le pareció mejor idea pitarte a ti-dijo shifu

-no puedo creer que teng… ¿Qué mas hay en el baúl?-le pregunto tigresa muy curiosa a su maestro por el contenido del baúl…

-si… ¿Qué mas hay en el baúl?-dijo po quitándole el baúl a su maestro de las patas y esculcando el contenido hasta que encontró algo que para él estaba fuera de lugar-¿Por qué hay una bola de estambre aquí?-dijo po sacando una bola de estambre color roja del baúl mostrándoselas a sus amigos-¿acaso usted bordaba o tejía?...no entiendo que tiene que ver con…¡ ¿Por qué tigresa tiene los ojos así?!-decía po muy perturbado por la extraña mirada de tigresa, tenia la mirada fija en esa bola de estambre, sus ojos estaban como dilatados (tenia la parte negra de sus ojos mas grande) y una enorme sonrisa, estaba como hipnotizada no apartaba su mirada…

-tigresa… ¿estas bien?-le pregunto grulla moviendo una de sus alas enfrente de los ojos de tigresa.

-¿Qué le paso?-decía mono mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-no lose se puso así cuando saque del baúl la…-po se dio cuenta de que le pasaba a tigresa-¡la bola de estambre!-dijo po exaltado.

-¡¿que?!-dijeron confundidos mono, mantis, grulla y víbora.

-¡si! ¡miren!-dijo po mientras empezaba a mover la bola de estambre frente a tigresa, si la movía hacia arriba a esa dirección veía tigresa y si la movía hacia abajo también, para donde la moviera tigresa no la dejaba de mirar…

-¡po dámela!-el maestro le pidió a po que se la entregara, po se la dio a su maestro-ustedes me creerían si les digo que esto tiene mucho que ver con la infancia de tigresa aquí en el palacio de jade-dijo el maestro viendo aquella bola de estambré llena de recuerdos.

-¿Cómo maestro?-pregunto po muy interesado.

-solo hay que deshipnotizar a tigresa primero-dijo el maestro shifu.

-¿pero como? ¡Nunca la había visto así!-dijo víbora mirando los ojos de su amiga muy preocupada.

-hay una manera… ¡hagan espacio!-les ordeno el maestro shifu a po y al resto de los cinco furiosos, todos hicieron espacio en la habitación…que estará tramando el maestro shifu.

-tigresa… ¿la quieres?-dijo el maestro shifu, tigresa asintió lentamente-¿quieres jugar con ella?-tigresa volvió a asentir lentamente-pues…¡ve por ella!- el maestro la aventó al aire, en ese instante a tigresa le cambiaron los ojos, de ojos de un dulce gatito le cambiaron a los ojos de un depredador listo para lanzarse a su presa, tigresa se puso en posición de acecho y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, de un gran salto tigresa atrapo la bola de estambre con su boca y empezó a jugar con ella como la felina que es, volvía a tener los ojos dilatados y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras jugaba se le escapaban pequeños ronroneos que sus amigos no pasaron por alto…

-ahhh…maestro shifu no creo que este funcionado-dijo grulla confundido del método del maestro al tratar de deshipnotizar a tigresa.

-grulla la única forma de sacar de ese estado a tigresa es…¡TIGRESA DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESA COSA Y PONTE A ENTRENAR!-le grito el maestro a tigresa haciendo que tigresa saliera de ese trance-UH!-dijo tigresa parando de masticar la bola de estambre, su mirada se normalizo y se saco la bola de estambre de la boca solamente para ver como sus amigos la miraban…

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo tigresa confundida por la mirada de sus amigos

-es que nunca te habíamos visto hacer eso!-dijo po muy serio y sorprendido

-aaaahhhh lo de la bola de estambre eso es muy fácil ya que soy una felina comparto algunos instintos con los gatos y…

-noooo!Tigresa me refiero al sonido raro que estabas haciendo-dijo po

-¿eh? Oh! Este…prrrrrrrrr(ronroneo)-tigresa hizo ese tan extraño sonido para sus amigos, que para ella era algo normal, sus amigos estaban asombrados y ala vez asustados nunca habían escuchado un sonido así y mucho menos que lo hiciera tigresa

-no lo puedo creer tigresa estaba ronroneando-dijo grulla muy asombrado

-¡que tiene de malo que yo este ronroneando!-dijo tigresa muy seria cruzando sus brazos.

-no es que… nunca pensamos que…pues un tigre ronroneara-dijo mono

-aunque los tigres tengan fama de ser fuertes y orgullosos (mono: la descripción perfecta de tigresa-le susurro mono a mantis)no significa que tengan que ser crueles y sanguinarios solo son unos gatos súper desarrollados y que mayormente los dominan sus instintos-dijo de manera sabia el maestro shifu.

-entonces tigresa no es nada mas que una gata de tamaño extra grande-dijo mono, tigresa solamente lo miro con una mirada asesina no le gusto que le dijera gata, mono se escondió atrás de po para que no lo siguiera mirando así.

-yyyy… mejor cambiando de tema ¿ Qué tiene que ver esa bola con la infancia de tigresa?-po le pregunto a su maestro

-tigresa…¿me la das?-le pidió el maestro shifu a tigresa que le entregara la bola de estambre

-esta seguro que la quiere esta llena de baba-enseñándole la bola completamente empapada de baba

-tigresa si he curado tus heridas ensangrentadas tu crees que me va dar asco tu saliva-dijo el maestro en un tono sarcástico mostrándole una sonrisa a tigresa extendiendo la mano para que le entregara la bola de estambre, tigresa se la entrego-tigresa gracias a esta bola de estambre empezaste a entrenar kung fu-dijo el maestro shifu

-¡QUE!-dijeron todos de la impresión

-si es una graciosa historia-dijo el maestro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-maestro no querrá decir larga historia-dijo mantis muy confundido

-no porque… la historia no dura ni cinco minutos-dijo el maestro shifu rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-maestro ¿Cómo tigresa empezó a entrenar kung fu?-pregunto po muy emocionado, no todos los días le cuentan como fueron los comienzos de su maestra favorita de kung fu, ya que era su "mayor fan" le emocionaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella por ciertas razones…

-haber por donde comienzo-decía el maestro shifu

FLASHBACK

Tigresa ya llevaba un mes viviendo en el palacio de jade, aun no entrenaba por que no estaba preparada o eso creía yo…

Un día que yo estaba practicando con el maestro oogway en el salón de entrenamiento, tigresa estaba jugando con esa bola de estambre en un rincón del salón cuando… la pequeña bola de estambre salió volando de las manos de tigresa cayendo en medio del circuito de entrenamiento.

Yo solamente veía como tigresa estaba lista para lanzarse adentro del circuito, trate de detenerla para que no se lastimara, pero en un parpadeo ella ya estaba esquivando uno por uno los guantes de madera como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, de una voltereta de dragón tigresa ya estaba en la tortuga de jade, ni siquiera sabia que podía hacer eso, pensé que perdería el equilibrio y se caería, pero no, ella caminaba sobre la tortuga de jade normalmente aunque se tambaleara no perdía su equilibrio, por desgracia la bola de estambre por el movimiento de la tortuga reboto a los guerreros de madera ,trate de agarrarla y pararla, pero el maestro me detuvo y me dijo que dejara que ella continuara, tigresa de un salto entro ala zona de los guerreros de madera, pero por un mal movimiento hizo que accionara las partes móviles de los guerreros, no se como le hizo pero tigresa fue esquivando, bloqueando, golpeando y rompiendo las partes de los guerreros, el maestro oogway me miro con una sonrisa y me pregunto si ya había entrenado ah tigresa, le dije que no jejeje y me dijo que tenia talento natural para el kung fu, la bola de estambre cayo justo en medio de la zona de fuego, al parecer tigresa no pensó dos veces al cruzar corriendo en cuatro patas atreves de las llamas, yo solamente me tapaba los ojos para no ver que se quemara, en un momento la perdí de vista entre las llamas pensé lo peor hasta que vi a tigresa colgada de uno de los anillos de serpientes de fuego en el techo con su bola de estambre en la boca, cuando bajo del techo solamente me dijo que ya tenia hambre y se iba a cenar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y en menos de cuatro minutos y ala primera, ese mismo día me dijo el maestro oogway que la empezara a entrenar y que algún día llegaría muy alto…

FIN DE FLASHBACK…

-¡WOW! no lo puedo creer esa cosa debería estar en un museo-dijo realmente emocionado, no podía creer que esa cosa tuviera que ver con algo tan importante en la vida de tigresa

-no es para tanto po-dijo tigresa mostrándole una sonrisa a su amigo

-como que no es para tanto mas bien tu deberías tener tu propio espacio en el salón de los guerreros-dijo po realmente emocionado-haberrrr…. ¿que mas hay por aaquii?...¡AUCH!-po grito de dolor algo se le había encajado en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Qué te pasa po?-le pregunto víbora preocupada

-¡QUITENMELO!¡QUINTEMELO!-gritaba po enseñando su dedo, se le había encajado un "colmillo" en su dedo.

Tigresa le quito el colmillo del dedo a po- ¿Qué es esto maestro?-le pregunto víbora confundida a su maestro señalando con su cola el colmillo en la mano de tigresa

-es uno de los colmillos de leche de tigresa-dijo el maestro shifu tomando el colmillo con su mano

-¡QUE!-dijeron todos de la impresión (otra vez)

-si ese es el verdadero tamaño de los colmillos de leche de tigresa no me imagino que tamaño tendrán los permanentes –dijo mono muy nervioso por el tamaño el colmillo de tigresa media alrededor de cuatro centímetros, tigresa aprovecho la situación para asustar a mono sonriéndole macabramente mostrándole todos sus dientes-¡AAAAHHHH!NO ME COMAS, MEJOR COMETELO A EL, ES MAS JUGOSO Y CARNOSO QUE YO!-grito mono mientras se escondía atrás de po

-¡OYE!Sé que me veo canosito y jugosito pero no cepo rico-dijo po indignado, todos sus compañeros se empezaron a reír por el comentario de po-oye tigresa… si de este tamaño son tus colmillos de leche ¿de que tamaño son los que tienes ahora?-dijo po muy curioso, ya que esos colmillos eran demasiado grandes para un cachorro aunque fueran los de un tigre

-no lose, nunca me había fijado-dijo tigresa

-bueno abre tu hocico-dijo po, tigresa lo abrió, todos sus amigos estaban impactados, los colmillos de tigresa tenían el doble de tamaño que los de leche, a mono y mantis les empezaron a temblar las patas del miedo, ahora si no le harían mas bromas pesadas a tigresa.

-¡ay mama! son enormes-dijo grulla asombrado

-ni mi papa los tenia tan ¡grandes! -dijo víbora asustada por el tamaño de los colmillos

-acaso si son tan grandes yo pensé que el tamaño era normal-dijo tigresa nerviosa con los comentarios de sus amigos

-tigresa! Son el doble de grades que tus colmillos de leche!-dijo mono sobresaltado, no podía creer que su amiga piense que esas cosas sean de tamaño normal

-yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta el día que a tigresa se le callo su primer colmillo-dijo el maestro shifu

-¿cuando ocurrió eso?-pregunto víbora

-el segundo día que tigresa llego aquí y también fue cuando conoció al maestro oogway-dijo el maestro shifu, todos tenían la boca y los ojos bien abiertos menos tigresa estaba sonrojada ya que recordaba perfectamente ese día.

-no lo puedo creer, debio ser algo emocionante y bárbaro y…y..y asombroso….y..y fantástico-dijo po saltando de la emoción de tan solo imaginar ese día

-buenoo…no fue realmente como lo describiste po-dijo tigresa mientras se rascaba la nuca y aun mas sonrojada

-entonces ¿Cómo?-le pregunto po muy confundido

-jejeje tigresa creía que el maestro oogway era un fantasma jajajaja-el maestro se empezó a reír recordando aquel día

Todos trataron de contener las risas pero no pudieron-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJ AJA!-po y mantis estaban acostados boca bajo golpeando el piso con sus manos y pies, riéndose a morir, grulla y mono estaban abrazados de tanta risa que hasta parecía que trataran de calmarse ellos mismos, víbora se estaba retorciendo en el piso de la risa, el maestro shifu ya se había caído de espaldas riéndose se estaba sobando la panza de ya no poder mas y tigresa tenia sus dos manos cubriendo su cara de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento

-lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir ¡ESTE HA SIDO EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!-grito mono realmente emocionado-este día ha sido completamente único-dijo mantis parando de reír

-maestro ya cuéntenos de como tigresa conoció a oogway-dijo po tomando aire después de tremenda risa

Si maestro díganos como tigresa… "conoció al fantasma de oogway" ¡boooooooo!-dijo mono en tono fantasmagórico para molestar a tigresa, tigresa solo lo miro por un instante y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que dejo a mono viendo estrellitas.

-"estrellita donde estas me pregunto que serás"-canto mono atontado antes de caer inconsciente

-jejeje ahora si se lo busco solo-dijo mantis burlándose de su amigo-¡mono! Despierta! ya amigo no te duermas-decía mantis mientras presionaba unos nervios en el cuello de mono para despertarlo

-aaahh!Mi cabeza ya se como se sentía po hace rato-decía mono sobándose la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el maestro confundido

-luego le explicamos maestro-dijo tigresa completamente sonrojada

-maestro ya explíquenos como tigresa conoció a oogway-dijo po ya realmente desesperado ya estaba ansioso por saber

-yo creo que esa historia la debería contar tigresa-dijo el maestro shifu señalando a tigresa

-¿Por qué yo?-decía tigresa reprochándole a su maestro de por que tenia que contarle a sus amigos aquella experiencia tan embarazosa

-es que yo no se me toda la historia yo llegue hay cuando te vi…

-ya esta bien yo la cuento bueno fue mas o menos así…-dijo tigresa

FLASHBACK

Me había perdido en los pasillos del palacio de jade buscando al maestro shifu, y me tope con este que lleva a los archivos secretos, seguí caminando para ver a donde me llevaba, y de pronto vi algo al principio pensé que era mi pura imaginación pero luego vi que no cuando alcance a ver mejor, lo seguí hasta el final del pasillo y al doblar la esquina ya no estaba aquella extraña figura, nada mas sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda y…

Fin de flashback

-y…y..y..¡ ¿Y QUE?!-gritaba po desesperado la tensión era muy grande-¡TIGRESA YA DINOS QUE PASO!-decía po sujetando a tigresa se los hombros y sacudiéndola

-po…no te lo repetiré dos veces suéltame-dijo tigresa enojada pero seria, po la soltó de sus hombros-no les quiero decir por que es muy vergonzoso-

-bueno como tigresa ya no quiere decir ya no le rueguen porque no hablara-dijo el maestro muy serio, pero esa seriedad desaparición cuando una sonrisa diabólica se formo en su rostro-así que…yo les tendré que contar que paso después-dijo el maestro shifu, a tigresa se le erizaron los pelos.

-¡NO! maestro shifu no es necesario que les cuente…creo ya es tarde…aaaaaoooo!(Bostezo) creo que mejor ya nos vamos a dormir-decía tigresa nerviosamente tratando de impedir que su maestro hablara

-tigresaa… son las tres de la tarde es demasiado temprano para irnos a dormir-le dijo víbora, mono y mantis se estaban aguantando la risa ya que ese comportamiento lo esperarían de po y grulla solamente pensaba-_creo que víbora tenia razón tigresa ha cambiado mucho desde que po esta aquí_-pensaba grulla

-tigresa no importa lo que digas yo les voy a contar a si que mejor siéntate en silencio es una orden-dijo el maestro shifu en tono serio, tigresa no tubo mas opción dio un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo a lado de po

-bueno por donde se quedo tigresa…-dijo el maestro recordando aquel día

FLASHBACK

Yo estaba en una habitación de aquel pasillo cuando vi al maestro oogway siguiendo a tigresa, al parecer tigresa lo había perdido de vista y no había sentido la presencia del maestro a su espalda y al llegar ala esquina del pasillo el maestro toco la espalda de tigresa y del susto tigresa dio un grito y se quedo pegada al techo, estaba temblando le dije que se bajara pero no pudo, su garras se habían aferrado ala madera del techo, así que con todas sus fuerzas trato de zafarse y al hacerlo rompió un pedazo de la biga y al caer…bueno jejeje al parecer se golpeo muy fuerte en el suelo y cuando se levanto escupió uno de sus colmillos, yo me espante pensé se iba a pone r a llorar o no lo se, pero no nada mas se sobo la mejilla y se escondió atrás de mi le seguía teniendo miedo al maestro le esplique quien era, no le tomo mucha confianza hasta que el maestro hablo con ella después de un rato el maestro se retiro a meditar y antes de irse le dio la bienvenida a tigresa al palacio de jade, tigresa se fue jugar al jardín y yo pues… recogí el diente de tigresa y lo guarde…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-jejeje tigresa no puedo creer que te hayas quedado pegada al techo-decía víbora riéndose entre dientes

-maestro usted dijo que fue por este pasillo en el que tigresa se quedo pegada en el techo y rompió una parte-dijo po muy curioso

-si salen aquí al pasillo en la tercera viga le falta una parte-dijo el maestro shifu, nadie lo pensó dos veces todos salieron corriendo hacia el pasillo buscando aquella viga, y cuando la encontraron no lo podían creer si era verdad mono y mantis se vieron las rasguñadas que tenían en sus cuerpos después de la pelea y se preguntaron así mismos que hubiera pasado si tigresa les hubiera encado sus garras, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Po solamente tenía una palabra que decir y obviamente era-¡BARBARO!-a todos les pareció genial y gracioso ala vez aquello, menos a tigresa a ella le parecía tonto y penoso-podemos regresar ala habitación-decía tigresa completamente apenada y sonrojada

Ya de nuevo en la habitación po le volvió a quitar el baúl al maestro shifu, empezó a esculcar entre aquellas cosas, varias pinturas de tigresa y el maestro entrenando con los cinco furioso hasta que encontró una medalla del primer lugar del campeonato de kung fu del consejo de maestros.

-oiga maestro esta medalla es suya-dijo po entregándole la medalla, el maestro la miro con mucha atención.

-es de tigresa es que en los demás campeonatos ya había vencido a todos los contrincantes de los demás campeonatos y gano un pase para el campeonato de maestros-decía el maestro shifu, mostrándole una sonrisa de modestia sus alumnos.

-¿y cuantos años tenia tigresa maestro?-le pregunto po a su maestro

-tenia alrededor de ocho años de edad-decía el maestro shifu todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos menos tigresa y víbora ellas ya sabían porque.

-si yo recuerdo eso, recuerdo que todos ansiaban ver ala nueva discípula del gran maestro shifu la nueva estudiante del palacio de jade, ese día yo fui con mi papa a ver su primera gran pelea en ese campeonato, se había hablado mucho de tigresa por mi aldea que había derrotado a todos los de nivel infantil y juvenil solo le faltaba derrotar a los de nivel superior-dijo víbora

-si yo también recuerdo ala perfección aquel día-dijo el maestro shifu

FLASHBACK

Acababa de llegar ala ciudad imperial con tigresa su primer combate comenzaría en una hora, y tenia que calentar un poco, así que empezó a entrenar conmigo por el momento, todos se nos quedaban viendo en especial a tigresa, no podían creer que ella siendo tan pequeña ya estuviera en el nivel superior.

Llego la hora de empezar el torneo, todos los maestros de todas las escuelas de kung fu estaban hay, llego el turno de tigresa le toco enfrentarse contra el estudiante de la academia de las montañas era un rinoceronte, él se empezó a mofar de ella enfrente de todos los que estaban presentes, decía que era un insulto para el no ponerle un contrincante digno, que de una pisada la aplastaría, que en un minuto ya estaría pidiendo clemencia y que de una vez ya le dieran la medalla del campeonato, tigresa solamente se quedo parada sin hacer nada esperando a que se escuchara el gong.

Se escucho el gong, tigresa hizo primero su reverencia y luego se puso en posición de flecha el otro ni hizo reverencia solamente se puso en posición de combate, ínsito a tigresa a hacer el primer movimiento y así fue tigresa se puso a correr en cuatro patas y a estar cinco metros cerca de el tigresa salto al aire tratando de darle una patada voladora pero no dio resultado el rinoceronte la esquivo y con un rápido movimiento agarro la cola de tigresa, yo solo me decía a mi mismo tapándome los ojos"¡rayos!¡Que idiota! no debió agarrarla de la cola ¡ya esta muerto!",él estaba sonriendo victoriosamente, pero no estaba consiente de lo que le esperara seguía mofándose de tigresa la sostenía como si fuera un trofeo de guerra hasta que tigresa le hizo una señal con su dedo de que la subiera a su cara para decirle algo, el rinoceronte acepto sin soltarla de su cola la tenia boca abajo, recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo aquel rinoceronte le dijo si tenia alguna ultima petición antes de que el acabara con ella y también recuerdo con exactitud las palabras que dijo tigresa "nunca debiste agarrar mi cola" en ese momento tigres a le dio una patada a su mano para poder zafarse, el rinoceronte estaba furioso de que una simple niñita le hubiera pateado su mano, tigresa se coloco enfrente de el en posición de ataque haciéndole una seña para que la atacara, el rinoceronte ya harto de la situación quería acabar con ese combate lo mas antes posible empezó a aventar puñetazos y patadas que tigresa esquivaba fácilmente, tigresa esperaba el momento exacto para atacar y así lo hizo, en uno de los puñetazos que esquivo tigresa tomo el brazo del rinoceronte para poder derribarlo con su propio peso, el suelo se cuarteo por la fuerza del impacto, con ese mismo movimiento tigresa lo aventó al aire para terminar con el con una patada de Thalía directa ala cara, mandándolo a volar al pobre rinoceronte a una pared de concreto dejándolo fuera de combate, todos estaban atónitos de como una niñita le había ganado a un rinoceronte de media tonelada con tres simple movimientos de kung fu el maestro de la academia de las montañas estaba incrédulo de que su mejor estudiante hubiera perdido contra tigresa.

Tigresa siguió venciendo a todos sus contrincantes hasta quedar en las finales contra una maestra de la escuela de Lee Da llamada Mei Ling (en ese instante todos se le quedaron viendo a grulla con una sonrisa picara, menos víbora ella estaba molesta)ella y tigresa subieron a la explanada de combate hicieron su reverencia y se pusieron en posición de combate, el silencio reino en ese lugar hasta que sonó el gong, las dos empezaron a tratar de conectar algún golpe pero no hubo contacto alguno las dos esquivaban ala perfección los golpes de la otra, hasta que mei agarro el puño de tigresa y le dio un rodillazo directo en la cara, haciéndola retroceder tigresa ataco con una patada lateral esperando a que mei la esquivara para golpearla con la otra pierna, mei recibió el impacto de la patada de tigresa arrojándola cinco metros hacia el aire, mei ling aprovecho la altura para golpear a tigresa con una patada descendente(como la que usa tai long contra el maestro shifu cuando llega al palacio de jade)tigresa espero a que mei estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para detener su patada con su mano, el publico estaba atónito y por la expresión que tenia mei ella también lo estaba, al parecer esa era una de sus patadas mas fuertes y tigresa la pudo parar sin ningún problema con su mano, la pelea siguió puñetazos y patadas salían de las dos contrincantes, las dos estaban dando lo mejor de si mismas, el publico aplaudía y gritaba emocionado y asombrado aquella si era una batalla de kung fu, las dos se quedaron por un momento quietas esperando a que una perdiera su concentración o se equivocara en algún movimiento y poder acabar con aquel combate, la tención subió al máximo nadie se atrevía a atacar, hasta que a mei se le acabo la paciencia y trato de envestir a tigresa, tigresa espero el golpe de mei ling con los ojos cerrados hasta que …

Tigresa le dio una patada frontal directo al mentón de mei, siguió con una patada giratoria y para acabar la golpeo con la palma de fuego, mei salió volando fuera de la explanada de combate dejando a mei ling fuera del combate en ese instante tigresa fue nombrada ganadora del combate y coronada campeona del torneo de kung fu del consejo de maestros.

Ella y yo subimos ala plataforma para que ella recibiera su medalla del campeonato, se la entrego el maestro rino (po solo dijo una palabra con mucha emoción-¡genial!-)le dijo que si seguía por ese camino se convertiría en una grandiosa maestra, mei ling fue darle la mano como señal de respeto y pues el estúpido rinoceronte se fue a disculpar con tigresa…

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-eso si que fue genial, no puedo creer que tigresa hubiera vencido a mei ling con tan solo ocho años de edad, ni siquiera yo la podía vencer a mis dieciséis-decía grulla completamente sorprendido.

-después de eso yo conocí a tigresa esa misma tarde, mi papa fue a hablar con el maestro shifu para saber si me podía entrenar junto a ella en el palacio y el maestro shifu acepto y yo me uní con tigresa en el palacio de jade y hemos entrenado juntas desde entonces-dijo víbora con una sonrisa en su rostro-ese día conocí a mi mejor amiga-volvió a decir víbora con unas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-hay! Víbora no llores tu también eres mi mejor amiga-dijo tigresa tratando de consolar a su amiga, víbora no pudo mas abrazo a tigresa y tigresa también le respondió el abrazo

-y yo llegue aquí cuatro años después-dijo mono, haciendo que sus amigas se separan de su abrazo

-siii!Recuerdo que el maestro oogway te trajo y que esa misma tarde trataste de hacernos bromas…que no te salieron bien-dijo víbora, recordando porque a mono no le habían salido bien sus bromas

-si recuerdo aquello-dijo mono rascándose la nuca-recuerdo que le puse unas cascaras de bananas en las salidas de sus habitaciones y …pues no funciono-dijo mono con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Por qué no funciono?-pregunto grulla

-uno yo no tengo pies así que no puedo resbalarme, dos tigresa podía oler la cascara de banana a kilómetros y tres mono no pensó que el único que se resbalaría seria el y que caería enzima de tigresa-dijo víbora aguantándose las ganas de reír-de hecho por aquí vi una pintura de nosotros cuando llego mono con oogway-dijo víbora esculcando las cosas-¡aquí esta!-grito víbora victoriosa mostrándole la pintura a sus amigos, en ella se podían aprecia a tigresa mas alta que shifu y víbora, tenia la estatura de oogway, sus rayas ya estaban mejor definidas y su cuerpo ya empezaba a tener mas forma tenia una blusa un poco mas larga de color rojo con unas flores de durazno en blanco, víbora ya estaba un poco mas larga y sus flores eran un poco mas pequeñas, el maestro shifu seguía igual que antes, no habían cambiado mucho y mono era un poco mas delgada y tenia la misma altura que tigresa.

-si recuerdo ese dia, fue la primera vez que amarre a mono al pilar-decía tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro-nunca debió ponernos esas cascaras de banana jejeje- decía tigresa riéndose de la cara de mono que puso aquel día cuando lo amarro al pilar

-jajaja recuerdo que la primera vez si fue gracioso, pero las trecientas cincuenta y cuatro veces que le siguieron ya no fueron divertidas-decía mono con un tono de fastidio en su voz

-en realidad creo que fueron trecientas cincuenta y cinco-dijo tigresa

-si yo también creo que fue el número que dijo tigresa-dijo víbora

-bueno ya! No importan las veces que tigresa me amarro al pilar! El chiste es que yo quiero seguir viendo los recueros del maestro shifu-dijo mono quitándole el baúl a po de sus pata mono empezó a ver las cosas dentro del baúl cuando se encontró con un papel enrollado-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto mono mientras sacaba a que papel enrollado del baúl, todos sus compañeros se acercaron a ver que era aquel royo, al abrirlo a todos se les abrieron los ojos a mas no poder en especial a grulla y a tigresa.

-(silbido) esa es tigresa!-decía mantis que no dejaba de observar-¡rayos! que…linda se ve!-dijo mantis casi incrédulo de lo que acababa de decir

Grulla se puso completamente nervioso el sabia que era esa pintura, en ella se podía ver a tigresa vestida con un kimono largo abierto de los dos lados de las piernas, dejando ala vista las piernas de tigresa, ella estaba sentada sobre una roca con sus dos piernas cruzadas, echándose aire con un abanico con una mirada muy coqueta.

-esa pintura ¿de donde salió?-dijo tigresa completamente sonrojada, nunca en su vida pensó que hubiera una pintura así de ella, era muy vergonzoso que la hayan pintado de esa forma -¡OIGAN DEJEN DE VER ESA PINTURA IDIOTAS!-les grito tigresa a po a mono y a mantis que no le quitaban el ojo de encima ala imagen

-tigresa solamente estamos buscando la firma del artista que la pinto-dijo mono tratando que tigresa no le quitara la pintura.

-sii tigresa es solo eso, no es queramos ver lo sexi que te vez en esta pintura jeje-dijo mantis escapando de las garras de tigresa con la pintura entre sus tenazas, hasta que tigresa logro alcanzar a mantis haciendo que se le cayera la pintura y se extendiera por completo revelando la firma del misterioso artista…

-miren aquí esta la firma del artista y es…¡GRULLA!-dijo víbora asombrada de que el ser responsable de esta pintura muy "inapropiada" fuera grulla

-¡QUE!-dijeron todos juntos del asombro, grulla no podía estar mas rojo en toda su vida, víbora y tigresa tenían una vena palpitante del enojo que sentían en ese momento y po tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro por que le había "encantado" aquella pintura-_grulla, desde hoy eres mi mejor amigo_-pensaba po

-esperen…ya recuerdo…¡A GRULLA LE GUSTABA TIGRESA ANTES!-grito mono de emoción, no podía creer que se hubiera olvidado aquello.

Todos sus amigos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, víbora estaba echa una furia, tigresa estaba completamente sonrojada y ala vez furiosa aun los estaba por la pintura y po le cambió esa sonrisa de la cara por un gesto molestia-_wow que gran amigo!-_pensaba po molesto

-tigresa…me puedes explicar porque grulla hizo ese dibujo de tiiii!-dijo víbora completamente molesta de que el amor de su vida estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga

-no lo se víbora yo también quiero una explicación-dijo tigresa con una mirada que podía hacer que el guerrero mas valiente se congelara del miedo y tronándose los nudillos-y créeme que la tendré tarde o temprano-decía tigresa en tono amenazante

-esperen puedo explicarlo!-dijo grulla antes de que terminara hecho pedazos por tigresa y víbora-es que…amiii… si me gustaba tigresa antes dije antes! y dibuje eso como un regalo pensaba invitarla al festival de primavera y dárselo esa tarde y decirle lo que sentía-dijo grulla rascándose la nuca completamente nervioso, víbora estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando grulla dijo algo-pero esa misma tarde vi a alguien salir de las habitaciones y me pareció ver un ángel cuando la vi salir por aquella puerta con su hermosas flores en su cabeza y esos ojos tan azu…-grulla se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas, tigresa se dio cuenta de la persona de quien estaba hablando grulla y miro pícaramente a víbora, ella solo se sonrojo ya estaba de nuevo feliz-ahhh y como iba diciendo me gustaba tigresa antes y vuelvo a recalcar ¡ANTES!,pero ya no solamente la veo como una amiga leal y noble que le encanta golpearme cuando hago algo mal pero solamente eso, pero eso si cuando el maestro shifu encontró esa pintura en mi habitación créanme no querrán saber lo que hizo para castigarme-dijo grulla asustado recordando su "castigo"

-¿Qué le hizo a grulla maestro?-pregunto mantis

-le envía una carta a su mama-dijo el maestro shifu en tono serio, como si ese fuera el peor castigo del mundo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA!-todos se estaban riendo, ellos pensaban que el maestro lo había encerrado en los calabozos o lo hubiera puesto a limpiar todo el palacio a el solo, pero eso no lo podían creer ese era su castigo era completamente ridículo.

-ja ja ja (risa sarcástica) ya sé que no es un buen castigo, pero mi mama era imposible con cualquier cosita que le di…que estoy diciendo porque tengo que contar como era mi mama, el maestro me castigo y punto-dijo grulla, el maestro volvió a guardar aquella pintura de tigresa devuelta en el baúl, po bajo la mirada de tristeza porque esa seria la ultima vez que vería aquella pintura que le gusto tanto, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea…

-grulla si tú me haces una pintura como esa te ayudo en tu relación con víbora-le susurró po al oído de grulla-hecho-le susurro grulla a po de acuerdo con el trato.

-y después llegue yo-dijo mantis, decidió que ya era su turno de contar su historia cuando llego al palacio de jade.

-y bueno ya dilo-dijo po esperando a que mantis contara como fue cuando llego al palacio de jade

-llegue al palacio y conocí a todos y me lleve bien con ellos y me uní con ellos para formar a los nuevos cinco furiosos y…creo que ya es todo-dijo mantis

Po lo miro incrédulo a mantis su historia a comparación con las demás era… era… era demasiado simple-_creo que no todas la historias son bárbaras_-pensaba po

Po le quito el baúl a mono para seguir buscando algo interesante hasta que encontró…

-siiii! Al fin! Sabia que tenia que haber un arma genial por aquí-grito po de emoción sacando del baúl una daga de plata hermosamente detallada-¿chicos no es genial?-decía lleno de alegría, pero los rostros de sus amigos y maestro se tornaron serios, po estaba confundido por la expresión de sus amigos.

-oigan…¿que tienen?¿porque tienen esa cara?-po les pregunto a sus amigos preocupado por el silencio que domino aquel lugar lleno de risas hace un momento, sus amigos se vieron entre ellos, como si se preguntaran si debían contarle hasta que alguien hablo…

-po…esa daga…es mía-dijo tigresa en un tono seco sin expresar ninguna emoción

-enserio! Eso… es …genial!-dijo po con la respiración cortada por la emoción

-tigresa es una experta en armas po lo a sido desde los quince años y a los dieciocho tigresa ya era toda una maestra en el arte del kung fu y las armas-dijo el maestro shifu

-¡WOW!Entonces sabes usar la espada, el sable, el arco, los nonchocs, las dagas, las estrellas y el bastón, eso si que es ¡Bárbaro!-grito po lleno de emoción, volvió a dirigir su mirada de a aquella arma y le dedico una mirada confusión-tigresa… se parece a una daga pero es mucho mas pequeña-dijo po confundido

-po hay muchos tipos de dagas y a está se le conoce como daga de punta de flecha-dijo tigresa

-¡wow!Enserió!...y ¿Cómo funciona?-le pregunto po a tigresa, ella se aparo de su lugar y le quito a po la daga de las manos…

-po…funciona ¡ASI!-tigresa lanzo la daga con su mano hacia una de las velas, se clavo en la pared, pero hizo que la vela se apagara, tigresa quito la daga de la pared.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué la llaman daga de punta de flecha?-pregunto po

-porque al lanzarla no lanzas al punto exacto donde quieres que caiga, los haces con la vista desviada, igual que una flecha, calculas la dirección del viento y la fuerza debido por la distancia del objetivo y ya que es un arma de reacción apenas tienes menos de una fracción de segundo para calcular y lanzarla a tu atacante u objetivo-dijo tigresa seriamente-así que tienes que tener mucha concentración y tener los instintos al máximo-

-y… ¿Por qué ya no las usas?-le pregunto po

Tigresa bajo la mirada-es que en una misión falle un tiro y herí a alguien que yo quiero-dijo tigresa, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer…

-tigresa… no fue tu culpa, simplemente fallaste y ya-dijo víbora, tratando de consolar a su amiga pero la cosa le salió al revés…

-¡Y YA!¡VIBORA NO RECUERDAS QUE POR ESE MALDITO TIRO CASI MATO AL…-tigresa ya no pudo mas sus ojos liberaron sus lagrimas-maestro shifu…-lo dijo casi en un susurro, ya no podía hablar aquel recuerdo era uno de los mas horribles que tenia, casi mata a su maestro y padre, tigresa apenas podía respirar se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas-eso…es …algo …que…nunca me ..Perdonare-su llanto no la dejaba hablar.

Sus amigos muy pocas veces la habían visto llorar y cuando lo hacían se les partía el corazón al ver a su amiga la que les decía que no temieran y que todo saldría bien, verla en ese estado era lo peor en el mundo, para po fue peor ya que fue la primera vez que vio a tigresa llorar, tenia tantas ganas de consolarla y abrazarla y decirle que todo esta bien, pero a él no le correspondía esa tarea en ese momento…

-maestro ¿Por qué tuvo que guardar esa tonta daga?-decía tigresa en su voz se escuchaba tristeza y furia, seguía abrazando sus piernas para que sus amigos no vieran sus lagrimas de impotencia y que su maestro no viera sus ojos…

-tigresa (suspiro) guarde esta daga no para recordarme aquel horrible día-dijo en voz seria-la guarde para recordar la alegría que sentía al ver que mi hija ya se estaba convirtiendo en una adulta-dijo el maestro shifu con un leve tono de felicidad mostrándole una sonrisa a tigresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo tigresa incrédula mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con la mano, no podía creer que el maestro la hubiera llamado "hija" después de veinte años.

-tigresa sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo y mas bien no tengo que referirme a mi mismo como tu padre ya que no actuaba como uno-decía el maestro shifu con los ojos humedecidos-y después de veinte años que no te di ni cariño y amor te veo ahora y te pido que me mires tigresa…y no que me mires como tu maestro mas bien quisiera que me miraras como tu padre, la verdadera razón de que e estado guardando esto por tantos años, es que me sentía orgulloso de ti me sentía orgulloso de ver cada día la sonrisa de aquella pequeña cachorra que traje conmigo de bao wu, tigresa y tenia miedo de decírtelo porque ya había cometido un error en el pasado-dijo el maestro soltando una lagrimas de sus ojos-mi orgullo me segó y deje que todo se me fuera de las manos, y pensé que si cometía el mismo error contigo no me lo perdonaría…nunca me lo perdonaría, así que por eso nunca te mostré el amor de un padre a su hijo, siempre me réferi a ti como mi alumna, pero créeme que no es tan fácil…ver que aquella pequeña y dulce niña crecer y saber que algún día tendrá que apartarse de ti…quise olvidarme de ese sentimiento, pero era imposible olvidarlo cuando te veía sonreír, llorar, grita e incluso cuando te veía en los campeonatos, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de gritar a los cuatro vientos esa es mi hija…y mi niña, me llenaba de emoción cuando te veía combatir y ala vez de preocupación al pensar que podrían herirte-dijo el maestro shifu con las lagrimas mojando sus mejillas-y tigresa hoy te pido perdón aunque sé que no me lo merezco pero te lo e querido pedir por veinte años y no acumulaba el valor suficiente para decirte que te quiero y te amo mucho como mi hija…y…tigresa eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida y por eso qui…-al maestro no le dio tiempo de terminar la ultima palabra cuando sintió los brazos de tigresa abrazándolo por primera vez en su vida…

-maestro…yo siempre lo quise como un padre nadie podrá cambiar eso, desde el primer día que lo conocí usted me mostro por primera vez un sentimiento que nadie se había atrevido a mostrarme y es el cariño-dijo tigresa sin dejar de abrazar a su maestro-usted me mostro compasión y respeto cuando todos me llamaban monstruo y le estaré eternamente agradecida por eso…y estaría mas que feliz en poder decirle papa y que usted me diga hija-dijo tigresa entre lagrimas-para mi seria lo mejor de todo el mundo papa-dijo tigresa mirando con una sonrisa a su maestro y con su cara empapada en lagrimas de felicidad.

El maestro la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió al ver que su hija por primera vez lo había llamado padre-tigresa hija…mi niña…mi cachorra te amo mas que nada-

-y yo a ti papa-dijo tigresa respondiendo al abrazo de su padre con una enorme sonrisa…todos sus amigos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, víbora ya estaba llorando de felicidad, po y grulla estaba con los ojos humedecido y mono y mantis ya estaban llorando a mares …

-jejeje mono mantis dejen de llorar la que debería llorar soy yo-dijo tigresa burlándose de la forma de llorar de sus amigos, eran demasiado dramáticos…

-es que eso fue tan hermoso y tan tierno-dijo mono sin parar de llorar

-siii…el amor de un padre a su hijo están hermoso –dijo mantis llorando a un mas fuer te.

-jejeje-tigresa se rio y bajo a su maestro al piso, el baúl se había volteado y ella fue a recogerlo, cuando lo alzo se callo un pequeño alhajero de madera parecido al baúl-¿Qué es esto maestro?-tigresa le pregunto a su maestro alzando a aquel alhajero.

-creo que tarde o temprano tenia que darte esto-dijo el maestro shifu , el maestro abrió, el alhajero con cuidado y lo primero que saco fue una pequeña pintura-recuerdan lo que vinimos a buscar desde el principio-dijo el maestro enseñándoles a sus alumnos aquella pintura ,era tigresa de bebe con una enorme sonrisa y con un enorme moño rojo en su cuello que hacia juego con sus enormes ojos… "rojos".

-AAAAWWWWWW!-dijeron todos era realmente adorable aquella imagen de tigresa de bebe.

-que linda-dijo po

-que tierna-dijo víbora

-y ¿Por qué tengo una foto de bebe?-le pregunto confundida a su maestro.

-las encargadas la hicieron cuando fue tu primera semana de adopción y pues creo que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que tenias una fuerza muy "especial"-dijo el maestro shifu- también me contaron como llegaste al orfanato, dicen que te encontraron en la orilla del rio envuelta en esto-dijo el maestro shifu sacando una manta rosa con un escudo bordado color dorado en la esquina de la manta…

-¿es mía?-le pregunto tigresa a su maestro muy asombrada, tigresa empezó a sentir a aquella de tan suave y delicada, le parecía familiar aquella sensación en su piel al tocar la manta.

-y también me dijeron que te con…esto-dijo el maestro shifu sacando de la alhajero un hermoso broche en forma de flor de loto, hecho de rubíes y detalles en oro, todos estaban boquiabiertos por aquel hermoso broche era increíble-lo guardaron para que nadie se lo robara y me lo entregaron cuando te traje al palacio-dijo el maestro mirando el hermoso broche-a ver como te ves con el broche-dijo el maestro acercándose a tigresa para ponerle el broche en su oreja derecha-te vez hermosa –dijo el maestro shifu

Tigresa se veía preciosa con ese broche en la cabeza y con el moño en el cuello (recuerden que a un lo tiene puesto) se veía realmente espectacular, po estaba encantado con la apariencia de tigresa ya se veía bellísima con ese moño, pero con el broche parecía un ángel, una diosa o una princesa de un cuento de hadas…

-tigresa te vez preciosa-dijo po de nuevo con la misma sonrisa de tonto oso enamorado, tigresa se volvió a sonrojar, al maestro no le gusto nada de como po miraba a su hija…

-¡PO!-le grito el maestro shifu a po para llamar su atención

-¿Qué?-le pregunto po confundido

-ya váyanse a dormir-dijo el maestro tratando de disimular su molestia.

-pero maestro…a un es muy temprano-repelo mono

-¡a si!-dijo el maestro parándose de su lugar ya acercándose a una ventana que estaba cerrada-pues mire!-dijo el maestro shifu mientras habría la ventana con su bastón para mostrarle a sus alumnos que ya era tarde.

-wow! Hemos estado aquí todo el día-dijo mono casi sin creerlo el pensaba que habían pasado como dos horas.

-creo que el maestro tiene razón ya debemos ir a dormir mañana tenemos que entrenar oooooaaaa!(Bostezo)-dijo grulla un poco cansado

-nos vemos mañana descansen bien-dijo el maestro shifu asiendo una reverencia a su s alumnos y se acercó a tigresa para darle un abrazo de buenas noches-descansa mi niña y si quiere puedes llevarte el baúl-dijo el maestro acercándose ala puerta del pasillo para irse

-gracias papa que descanses-le dijo tigresa a shifu con una sonrisa, el maestro salió por la puerta directo hacia su habitación-oigan! Me ayudan a recoger todo y guardarlo en el baúl-les pregunto tigresa a sus amigos, todos la ayudaron guarda r todas las cosas en el baúl su manta de bebe, su bola de estambre, la daga, las pinturas y aquella pintura que le pinto grulla y que po quería llevarse a escondidas…

Mientras estaban guardando las cosas grulla estaba sosteniendo dos pinturas de tigresa entre sus alas y noto algo muy extraño…

-psss víbora ven mira esto-susurraba grulla a víbora-¿notas algo extraño en estas dos pinturas?-le pregunto grulla a víbora, víbora en peso a inspeccionar aquellas dos pinturas con mucha atención una era donde tigresa estaba jugando con la mariposa y la otra era cuando tigresa era bebe lo único extraño en esa pinturas eran…

-los ojos-le susurro víbora a grulla, en la pintura donde tigresa era bebe tenia los ojos rojos como dos rubíes y en la que ya era mayos tenia los ojos color ámbar.

-¿no te parece extraño?-dijo grulla

-si, pero creo que seria mejor que le preguntara a tigresa mañana-dijo vibora

-si yo también creo que es mejor hoy esta muy feliz por que al fin arreglo las cosas con el maestro shifu-dijo grulla

-ve dale esas pinturas son las que faltan-le dijo víbora a grulla, grulla le fue a entregar las dos pinturas a tigresa para que las guardara en el baúl, después todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mantis tubo que salir huyendo para que no lo atrapara shue entre sus redes(literalmente).

EN LAS BARRACAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Todos los chicos ya estaban en sus habitaciones porque se quedaron atrás por ir conversando sobre los temas que hablaron en el día…

-que bueno que tu y el maestro ya arreglaran todo su asunto-dijo víbora mostrándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-si verdad, espere veinte años para que me dijera hija y se siente bien –dijo tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa a tu amiga.

-tigresa ¿Por qué no te has quitado el moño el trato ya se termino?-le dijo víbora a su amiga ya que al principio se quejaba por ese moño y ahora como si estuviera acostumbrada a usarlo siempre

-es que creo que ya me acostumbre a el-dijo víbora tocando aquel moño.

-que bueno que si tengas algún recuerdo de tus padres aunque sea ese broche-dijo víbora señalando el broche de flor de loto que tenia tigresa en su cabeza-yo quisiera uno así

-víbora te digo algo… no es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres-dijo tigresa en tono serio-tengo otro que es de mi madre-

-enserio! Y ¿Cuál es?-le pregunto víbora a su amiga muy interesada no podía creer que tigresa recordara algo de sus padres.

-a mi madre cargándome en brazos cantándome una canción de cuna, solamente recuerdo una pequeña parte de esa canción, pero es el único que tengo-dijo tigresa mirando a su amiga con una mirada tierna-y sueño con eso todas las noches.

-que lindo recuerdo tigresa, que descanses-dijo víbora despidiéndose de su amiga y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-que descanses víbora…y tu también po-dijo tigresa percatándose que ella no estaba sola en el pasillo.

-ahhh!-grito po del susto que le pego tigresa de que lo haya descubierto tigresa, po abrió la puerta de su cuarto-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?-dijo po u poco apenado

-escuche tus pisadas, aun no puedes disimularlas muy bien-dijo tigresa mostrándole una tierna sonrisa a po

-lo siento, es que no quise espiarlas, solo que las escuche hablar y quise desearte buenas noches –dijo po un poco sonrojado

-entonces buenas noches po que tengas dulces sueños-dijo tigresa dándole un beso en la mejilla, po se quedo congelado por aquel beso…

-buuenas noches tiiigresaaa quee tengasss duulcees sueños-no podía ni hablar de la impresión, tigresa entro a su habitación dejando a po solo, po tenia una enorme sonrisa bobalicona-_este a sido el mejor día de mi vida_-pensaba po, se fue caminando hacia su cuarto tambaleándose de un lado a otro y se desmayo de la felicidad de que tigresa lo hubiera besado dos veces en el mismo día.

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado este capitulo me ayudo un poco mi hermano ty en siertos puntos de la historia,dejen sus opiniones y ahora constento los reviews del capitulo pasado...**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR:que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y tus mensajes me animan mi dia cada vez que los veo, ya me quiero ver jejeje :)espero que actualises pronto tu fic y lo de tu nombre en un capitulo tendra que tarda un poco ya tengo contemplado ese capitulo pero no es el proximo yo te aviso cuando lo sea :)**

**Sabine bardales:no te mueras que aqui ya esta la conti! jajajaXD gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Eduardoandres:es genial que te guste mi historia...tratare de actualizar pronto**

**Mayluz:jajaja bueno creeme que es muy dificil hacer eso ya que los nombres del capitulo se acoplan con un punto clave del capitulo mejor dame una idea y la tomare mucho en cuenta,me caes bien :)**

**master tigresa:gracias te agradesco mucho tu preferencia tu historia tambien es buena espero tu contii**

**Fanatico z:jejeje animo ese animo a veces no se me da gracias po tu apoyo tratare de tardar menos:D**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:no se como le haces pero siempre me levantas el animo con reviews jejeje,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y los ojos de tigresa recuerda eso es muy muy importante es un punto clave,cuando publicas otra historia?es que con la de la broma me que de con ganas de mas!me gusto mucho te deseo suerte!**

**Cassy-Cassy:de hecho mantis ni podra comer si tener la sensacion de que shue lo este odservando jejeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Lordyupi:gracias por leer mi historia,espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Sue29:que bueno que te gusto mi capitulo anterior espero que te haya gustado tambien este**

**bueno me despido de ustedes por ahora amigos les prometo actualizar lo mas antes posible...**

**ATTE**

**Shanya :D**


	5. El festibal de los demonios

**Hola a todos!perdon por la tardanza y se que me perdi un buen rato,pero eso tiene su explicacion...recuerdan que les dije que no tendria mucho tiempo para escribir porque tendria que entrenar para mi torneo de kung fu...pues le digo amigos que el entrenamiento valio la pena!...si asi es! gane un lugar en el campeonato estatal de kung fu!,gane en el segundo lugar WWWWUUUUJJJJUUUU!gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y me dieron animos...**

**Este capitulo es un regalo por halloween y el dia de muertos,conbine estas celebraciones con la cultura china para crear este capitulo,en este capitulo se revelara algo importante para que continue esta historia,este capitulo tengra intriga,humor(bueno eso creo),terror,romance y celos paternos...**

**Por cierto FanKFPMasterTigress y WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR,lo del titulo es que si tenia planeado ponerle hacia la principio,pero el capitulo se alargo mucho y tube que ponerle haci por el festibal,porque mas bien es de lo que trata el capitulo,el siguiente se llamara asi,ya lo estoy empezando a escribir y ustedes son los unicos que saben eso el titulo asi que sssshhhhh! quiero que sea sorpresa,y una cosa mas gracias por su apoyo con lo del torneo les dedico esta medalla y tambien a fanatico z que tambien me dio su apoyo o mejor aun le dedico esta medalla a todos mis lectores que siguen mi historia, a todos los que son fans de kung fu panda y a todos los que luchan porque sus metas se hagan relidada, y W.A.B WARRIOR mi hermano envia saludos y una cosa mas,creo que debes estar inpaciente por ver tu premio que era que le pusiera tu nombre a un capitulo(ya se que me estoy tardando,pero tiene sus razones)por mientras te dejo un pequeño regalo me inspire en tu nombre para crear a dos personajes de esta historia,espero que te guste...**

**no los distraigo mas aqui esta el capitulo amigos...Kung fu panda no me pertenese ni tampoco sus personajes,solamente los que yo cree pra esta historia...**

**"El festibal de los demonios"...**

* * *

**El festival de los demonios…**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día en los archivos sagrados, las cosas no podían estar mejor en el palacio de jade, pero ya empezaban a ver unas cuantas lluvias de otoño tiempo perfecto para hacer travesuras en el palacio, esa era una buena noticia para mono y mantis ya que esa misma tarde era el festival de los siete demonios perfecto para asustar a sus amigos y salir a divertirse disfrazados de demonios al festival y todos en el palacio hablaban de que demonio se iban a vestir…

**EN EL CUARTO DE PO EN EL PALCIO DE JADE…**

-haber mono ¿te vas a vestir de el demonio del agua o el de la tierra?-le pregunto po a su amigo enseñando le dos mascaras de dos demonios echas de madera una era café con enormes dientes y unos grandes cuernos afilados y la otra era color azul era muy parecida ala verde nada mas la única diferencia es que esta estaba sacando su enorme y larga lengua

- yo creo que usare la de la tierra po ya que tengo una capa de color café, además víbora ya tiene una mascara del demonio del agua-dijo mono

-y entonces tu grulla ¿de cual te vas a vestir?-le pregunto po a grulla, aunque ya sabia mas o menos la respuesta-creo que te disfrazaras de el demonio del aire porque bueno…es el único que no tiene boca-dijo po

-exactamente por eso es que voy a ser el del aire y ya que no tiene boca la mascara me dará facilidad de sacar mi pico miren-dijo grulla mientras le mostraba a sus amigos su mascara, era color gris debido a su elemento, solamente tenia la parte de los ojos eran enormes y con púas saliendo de su cabeza…

-wow! si da miedo grulla, pero mi mascara es mucho mas aterradora que la de ustedes nada mas mírenla!-dijo mantis presumiendo su "grandiosa mascara" era la del demonio del rayo era color amarilla con enormes orejas en punta de color negro y dos colmillos afilados como los de una serpiente…

-mantis… tus mascara apenas se ve…es demasiado pequeña-dijo po con un tono de fastidio

-y que! La mascara del demonio del rayo es mucho mas aterradora que la de ustedes y…-

-y se la quitaste a una estatuilla pequeña de madera o mejor dicho un juguete ya que no hay otra que te quede jajajaja-dijo mono burlándose de su pequeño, haciendo que sus demás compañeros se empezaran a reír-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se empezaron a reír grulla y po por el comentario de po

-jajaja-rio mantis sarcásticamente-que graciosos pero ninguna de sus mascaras le gana a la del maestro-dijo mantis molesto por la forma en la que se burlaron sus amigos de el por ser pequeño.

-¿Cómo es la mascara del maestro?-pregunto po con mucha curiosidad en su mirada.

-es la que da mas miedo es la del demonio de fuego… esa si hace que te orines en los pantalones como mono el año pasado-dijo mantis burlándose de lo que le paso a mono cuando vio la mascara del maestro, mono estaba completamente sonrojado y apenado y ala ves molesto de que su amigo hubiera dicho eso.-¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR PEQUEÑO INSEPTO!Toma detenme-dijo mono dándole su cola a po para que lo "detuviera" de golpear a mantis-¡DEJAME IR!¡DEJAME IR!-gritaba mono para que lo "soltara" po y poder golpear a mantis…

-ahhhhh….mono esto es ridículo no puede a ver un día que ustedes dos no peleen-dijo po fastidiado soltando la cola de mono, ya estaba harto de sus juegos infantiles.

-y no puede a ver un día de que no te la pases soñando despierto con tigresa-dijo mono molesto, para hacer enojar a po

-¡OYE!Eso es injustificado-dijo po molesto

-no mientas po! Lo sabemos porque cada vez que te vemos con una mirada perdida siempre dices "tigresa te amo tanto bésame mua mua"-dijo mono imitando a po cuando tiene la mente en otro lado, po estaba completamente avergonzado-_rayos! Espero que tigresa nunca me haya escuchado decir eso_-pensó po nervioso

-po no te preocupes mejor dinos de que es tu disfraz-dijo grulla tratando de que mono ya no molestara y olvidara ese asunto.

-bueno… prepárense para caerse de espaldas-dijo po mientras sacaba una capa negra de un baúl y una mascara del mismo color la mascara tenia unos enormes colmillos blancos salidos de la parte inferior y unos enormes cuernos puntiagudos en la cabeza, la mascara de po parecía un dragón pero diabólico, po se puso la mascara y la capa para impresionar a sus amigos-SOY EL DEMONIO DE LA TINIEBLAS Y ME LLEBARE SUS ALMAS MUAJAJAJAJA-dijo po con una vos tenebrosa para asustar a sus amigos.

-¡WOW!-dijeron los tres al ver la mascara de po-esa mascara esta genial po ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-pregunto mantis asombrado de aquella mascara era una obra de arte, una obra de arte hermosa y ala ves horrorosa

-yo la talle…me dije a mi mismo que ya todos usaba las mascaras de los demonios de los elementos pero nadie usaba la de los dos últimos demonios así que me hice la del demonio de las tinieblas-dijo po ,quitándose la mascara y quitándose el gorro de capa-aunque nunca entendí el verdadero motivo de este festival-dijo po confundido

-bueno creo que hay que explicarle a po de que se trata este festival…ok hay que poner manos ala obra… listos para una leyenda-dijo mono emocionado por contar aquella leyenda

-¡si!-dijeron sus amigos emocionados a ellos les encantaba contar leyendas e historias de terror…

-bueno…hace miles de años los siete demonios habitaban en el mundo terrestre causando hambre, muerte, sufrimiento, enfermedades y guerras entre los mortales, todos los espíritus corrompidos por la maldad causaban estragos también en la tierra trayendo tristeza y dolor a todo aquel que se encontraran…los grades dragones rojo y verde ya no soportaban ver aquella matanza y sufrimiento a si que los enjuiciaron ante los demás dioses que los ayudaban a regir el mundo ,ellos decían que esa era su misión ya que los mortales eran tan corronpibles, cada mortal tenia un demonio en su ser así que ellos no tenían la culpa, que solamente los ayudaban a obtener lo que mas desearan, fama, fortuna, poder, venganza y hasta amor, pero no un amor puro, los dragones y los dioses estaban perplejos de la respuesta de los siete demonios, no les quedo opción que encerrar a cinco de los demonios en un báculo forjado en oro y plata con cinco piedras una roja, una café, una gris, una azul y una amarilla que representaba a los cinco elementos chinos escondiéndolo en una cueva muy profunda se dice que la cueva esta en el volcán baekdu en la frontera, los dos últimos demonios por ser los mas poderosos se encerraron en dos piedra una blanca y una negra y escondiéndolas en ningún lugar-

-como no entiendo ¿Qué es eso de ningún lugar?-dijo po confundido interrumpiendo a mono-que nadie sabe donde las escondieron y mejor déjame continuar para que explique mejor-dijo mono

-pero antes de que convirtieran a esos dos demonios ellos dijeron que algún día un mortal encontrara a sus hermanos y que después los encontrara a ellos cuando las tinieblas se junten con la luz-

-es por eso que los llaman los demonios de la luz que es el blanco y el de las tinieblas el negro-dijo mono-aaaahhhhh-dijeron sus amigos

- y lo usaran para que su venganza contra el mundo y contra ellos sea tan dulce, tan impresionante y tan sangrienta que los mortales desearan que los maten antes de vivirla en carne y hueso y que preferían vivir como sus esclavos en el inframundo, los dragones se cansaron de escuchara aquellos dos y de una buena vez los encerraron en aquellas piedras…después bajaron al mundo mortal para quitarles a los mortales los demonios que tenían en su interior para que se volvieran puros de corazón y también se llevaron a los espíritus malvados corrompidos por los demonios para que en el mundo hubiera paz y armonía otra vez, las guerras se acabaron, el hambre ya no era problema y todo el mal se había ido…-termino mono de contar la historia

-entonces por eso ala media noche salen las dos botargas de dragones una verde y otra roja y nos quitamos las mascaras-dijo mantis-y es por eso que también se habla de los espíritus malvados que también se los llevaron y que hasta media noche se les ve pasear por pueblo booooo!-dijo mantis

-sip…simbolizando a los dos grandes dragones que vinieron a este mundo para librarnos de nuestro demonio interior y al quitarnos las mascaras simboliza que nos han sacado el demonio y ya no tenemos maldad en el interior y que aquellos espíritus ya no vuelvan a atormentarnos-dijo mono sabiamente

-wow casi hablaste como el maestro shifu-dijo grulla asombrado de mono, ya que ese tipo de seriedad y seguridad al hablar solamente lo había escuchado de shifu

-gracias…además es el día de los fantasmas y demonios perfecto para hacer travesuras y bromas antes de la media noche jejeje-dijo mono maliciosamente, mirando a mantis con una cara de complicidad-siii jejeje-dijo mantis maliciosamente frotando sus tenacitas.

-ay no…estos dos nunca van a cambiar-dijo grulla con un tono de decepción en su voz y tapándose los ojos con su pata (como cuando po salió de la habitación de grulla en la uno)…

-y entonces nunca se cumplió lo que dijeron los demonios ¿verdad?-dijo po nerviosamente

-bueno esa es otra historia.-dijo mono tratando de recordar como iba hasta que mantis le tapo la boca para que no hablara-tengo una idea! Mejor ala media noche después del festival venimos al palacio para contar historias de terror! Ya que este es el día de los fantasmas hay que hacer los honores!-dijo mantis

-hay mantis las historias de terror son tontas no hay nada en el palacio que asuste-dijo grulla ya que conocía las historias de miedo del palacio y eran muy aburridas.

-no grulla! Me refiero historias que hayamos vivido nosotros o del lugar de donde venimos-dijo mantis corrigiendo a su amigo

-aaahhh, pues eso suena mejor yo se me unas que harán que se les caiga los pantalones del miedo-dijo grulla presumiendo que era el mejor y el mas indicado para contar esas historias

-ah si, pues las historias que yo tengo grabadas en mi mente los harán tener pesadillas por una semana-dijo mono diciendo que era mejor que el en esto de las leyendas…

-con que eso, yo se me la historias mas terroríficas que cuando las escuchen no querrán volverá ir al baño de noche MUAJAJAJA!-dijo po con un tono siniestro en su voz para decir que en historias y leyendas no hay nadie mejor que el…

-ja! Ninguna de sus historias se compara con las mías, las mías harán que se orinen en sus pantalones-dijo mantis con un tono de burla y orgullo de que él era el amo del terror…

-oigan! Creen que deberíamos decirles alas chicas-dijo grulla sacando de sus pensamientos a sus demás amigos.

-no creo que debamos decirles ya que ellas no entienden de estas cosas y se asustan fácilmente-dijo mantis con arrogancia, él era un poco machista así que creía que todas las chicas eran unas miedosas y delicaditas pero en ese instante se le iba a quitar ese modo de pensar…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !-se escucho un escabroso grito desde el pasillo que hizo que a nuestros héroes se les erizara los pelos y sintieran un profundo escalofrió correr pos su espalda, sus ojos estaban como platos y sudaban frio, aquel grito parecía de ultratumba…

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo mantis atemorizada y que no dejaba de temblar en el hombro de po

-creo que fue un grito-dijo mono abrazado a uno de los brazos de po del miedo

-y vino del pasillo, po ve a revisar!-dijo mantis empujando a po hacia la salida para que fuera a ver lo que causo ese grito

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo po molesto, pero también se le escuchaba el miedo en su voz

-porque si gritas sabremos que hay algo haya fuera y así podremos escapar por la ventana-dijo mantis tratando de que po saliera a revisar el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué?! Mejor ve tu insecto cobarde a revisar que fue ese grito-dijo po molesto con su amigo que lo quería mandar de carnada viva, para que el pudiera escapar.

-bueno esta bien revisamos todos juntos por una abertura de la puerta y si vemos que es seguro salimos de aquí-dijo mantis para no tener que ir solo.

Ellos abrieron un pequeña abertura de la puerta del cuarto de po para poder observar si alguien o algo andaba a fuera, no había nada ninguna persona caminando por hay hasta que vieron el suelo y lo que vieron los impacto…

-¡VIBORA!-grito grulla aterrado al ver que su "amiga", estaba tirada sobre un chaco de sangre, parecía inconsciente, grulla no pensó dos veces en ir a verla y tratar de hacer algo y saber que le paso, los demás salieron corriendo de la habitación de po para ver a víbora, todos pensaban que el grito que escucharon debió ser de ella-¡VIBORA RESPONDE POR FAVOR!-grulla gritaba desesperado por alguna señal de vida.

-gr..rrr..uuu…lllaa..aa-dijo víbora apenas con una voz débil, como un susurro-cuu…i..da..doo-dijo víbora débilmente, todos ellos e sobresaltaron con lo que dijo víbora.

-cuidado-dijo grulla confundido-¡CUIDADO CON QUE!-grito grulla desesperado con víbora entre sus brazos.

-de…tras dee..e uus…te..dess-a todos casi se les para el corazón al escuchar eso, sintieron el sudor frio correr por su espalada cuando escucharon algo parecido aa un gruñido detrás de ellos, voltearon lentamente para saber de quien o que se trataba…

Al voltear tenían los ojos tan abiertos de la impresión y del miedo…ante ellos un horrible espectro blanco con una enorme capa y un rostro tan espantoso, que hizo que a nuestros héroes se les helara el corazón, lo único que hicieron nuestros héroes ante semejante monstruosidad fue…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue abrazarse y gritar del miedo con los ojos bien abiertos casi saliéndoles las lagrimas, todos estaban aterrados que nunca pensarían escuchar el único sonido …que no va de acuerdo ala situación y mucho menos de la persona que menos esperaban…

-jejejeje- minúscula risa que al parecer venia de cierta serpiente que hace unos momentos estaba "según" herida-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!Debieron ver sus caras no tenían precio¡JAJAJAJAJA!-dijo víbora burlándose de sus amigos levantándose del suelo.

-¡¿eh?!-dijeron los chicos confundidos, respiraban agitadamente del tremendo susto-no se suponía que deberías estar casi muriéndote!-dijo po alarmado, sorprendido y ala vez confundido hasta que…

-jejejeje-otra risa les llamo mas la atención, venia de aquel horrible"espectro"-jejeje¡no puedo creer que hayan caído en esa estúpida broma!-tenia una voz muy familiar y era….¡femenina!...

-¿tigresa?-dijeron todos los chicos-¡WOOOOWWW!Tu mascara es!…lo siento po esa cosa asusta mas que la tuya ¡es genial!-dijo mantis asombrado.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?-pregunto mono

-me la dio el maestro shifu para que me la pusiera ya que la anterior que tenia ya estaba muy maltratada-dijo tigresa

-y una cosa antes de que vuelvan a hablar, les tengo que decir….¡ESTAN LOCAS!¡CASI HACEN QUE ME DE UN PARO CARDIACO!-grito mantis súper molesto-¡YO CASI ME ORINO EN MIS PANTALONES!-grito mono enojado-¡A MI CASI ME MATAN DEL SUSTO!-dijo grulla muy molesto -¡¿EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO AL HACER UNA BROMA ASI?!-grito po molesto como sus demás compañeros…

Tigresa se quito la mascara y víbora se quito un poco de la "sangre" que tenia en el rostro con su cola, las dos intercambiaron miradas, no podían creer que sus amigos no aguantaran una simple broma pesada, pero cuando ellos les hacían una broma a ellas, ellos se reían a morir aunque ellas estuvieran furiosas-¿es…enserio?-les pregunto tigresa incrédula-ustedes siempre nos hacen bromas a nosotras aunque nos molestemos no se detienen!...y aparte los escuchamos decir que las chicas somos una miedosas y unas delicadas, pero mírense ustedes ahora quienes son los miedosos-dijo víbora mostrándoles una sonrisa de burla a sus amigos.

-bueno esta bien creo que nos equivocamos a decirles miedosas y delicadas…mas bien tigresa no le tiene miedo a nada y víbora aunque sea mucho mas femenina que tigresa no es una delicada-dijo po

-¡oye! Acabas de decir que no soy femenina-dijo tigresa con un tono de molestia cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-¡NO NO NO! No es que no seas femenina…es que no actúas como una chica…¡NO!...no es que no actúes como una chica mas bien…no haces lo que una chica normal de tu edad hace…no espera! Es que no seas una chica normal, claro que eres una chica normal, pero no lo demuestras…sabes que… mejor de una vez golpéame-dijo po nervioso poniendo su mejilla para que tigresa le diera un puñetazo.

Tigresa estaba sumamente molesta por esas palabras ya le iba dar un puñetazo a po cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras de él eran del todo ciertas, ella era una hembra de alrededor de veinticinco años y no actuaba como una, mas bien su comportamiento era el de un macho, la mayor parte del tiempo, fue bajando su puño y suavizando sus facciones de la cara, po esperaba con los ojos cerrados el puño de tigresa en su mejilla, al notar que no le tiraron los dientes abrió los ojos y vio que tigresa se había quedado completamente inmóvil con la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo…

-(suspiro) el maestro dice que se alisten que partiremos al pueblo en una hora-dijo tigresa seriamente, se dirigió a su habitación dejando a sus compañeros en el pasillo.

-ti…tigresa yo… lo lamento-dijo po arrepentido tratando de alcanzarla pero mono lo detuvo.

-no tienes por qué disculparte po, no es tu culpa…que yo actué así…-dijo tigresa se le notaba algo de tristeza en su voz, ella entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe-_no puedo creer que po me haya dicho eso-_pensó tigresa mientras se sentaba en el piso abrazando sus piernas y apretando sus ojos contra sus rodillas…

**MIENTRAS EN EL PASILLO…**

-debo hablar con ella-dijo po decidido, pero víbora se interpuso en su camino

-po no creo que sea buena idea ahora ella esta muy sensible por las palabras que le dijiste-dijo víbora en un tono suave pero firme

-pero no entiendo porque se enojo así conmigo, mono y mantis le hacen ese tipo de bromas y no se enoja con ellos…bueno si los golpea y los quiere matar, pero…eso es diferente! A lo que yo me refiero es el porque se comporto así! Me alegra un poco que no me haya desacomodado la quijada pero ¿a que se refirió a actuar así?-dijo po confundido por aquella reacción de tigresa

-po… tu eres su mejor amigo, ella te ve diferente a los demás, ella pensaba que eras diferente a los demás, tu eras entre todos nosotros al que le tenia mas confianza, pero ahora con lo que le dijiste no creo que se sienta cómoda estando junto a ti y mucho menos dirigirte la palabra-dijo víbora seriamente.

Po estaba completamente arrepentido-_TONTO…TONTO…TONTO!-_pensaba po mientras golpeaba su frente con su puño-_genial po! Eres un genio! Primero le dices a la hembra mas hermosa que hallas conocido en tu vida! Que es una maquina de pelea sin sentimientos y ahora le dices que no actúa o se ve como una chica!,eres un completo genio!Seguro algún día tendrás oportunidad de salir con ella¡bravo po!_-pensaba po con sarcasmo y molestia, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber dicho eso-víbora crees que puedas hablar con ella ¡por favor!-dijo po implorándole a víbora para que hablara con tigresa para que lo perdonara…

-esta bien po hablare con ella, pero no prometo nada ya sabes como es tigresa cuando se enoja-dijo víbora mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a po- después de alistarme hablare con ella, mientras ustedes vístanse para el festival…no te preocupes po tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda-dijo víbora dirigiéndose a su cuarto, po estaba deprimido y ala vez enojado con el mismo, por no cuidar sus palabras podría perder a su mejor amiga y ala persona que ama…

Todos se fueron a preparar a sus habitaciones, se fueron a vestir de acuerdo a las mascaras que se pondrían esa tarde todos los chicos salieron hacia el patio a ver al maestro shifu pero víbora a un no estaba lista y dijo que después los alcanzaba, víbora en vez de sus flores rosas se coloco una flores color azul turquesa con detalles negros, muy parecidos a unos lirios y en sus ojos se puso una sombra negra y se los delineo, recordó lo que le había pedido po, víbora salió de su habitación y fue directo ala puerta de la habitación de tigresa…

-tigresa…¿estas hay?-dijo víbora mientras tocaba la puerta de tigresa con su cola.

-¿Qué quieres víbora?-dijo tigresa amargamente, se notaba que no estaba de buen humor.

-¿puedo pasar?-le pregunto víbora tímidamente

-no, tengo ganas de hablar-dijo tigresa secamente

-vamos tigresa…ni siquiera con tu mejor amiga que te cuenta todo y escucha lo que le tienes que decir…por favor abre la puerta-dijo víbora, tigresa no lo dudo por ningún segundo víbora era su mejor amiga siempre podo y puede confiar en ella, tigresa abrió la puerta dejando que víbora entrara y la cerro para poder conversar a gusto.

-tigresa vine hablar contigo de lo que paso hace rato…tu muy bien sabes que lo que dijo po no fue intencional fue un accidente, tu sabes muy bien que esas palabras no son ciertas-dijo víbora en un tono serio, tigresa la vio con una mirada fría y seria…

-víbora…como dijo oogway los accidentes no existen, tubo cierto propósito de que po me dijera eso, con lo que me dijo me di cuenta de que como me ven los demás en mi forma de actuar y de ser…y admito que no soy la típica chica normal que se maquilla y se arregla como las demás, pero mi actitud es mas como la de un hombre que la de una mujer-dijo tigresa con un tono de tristeza en su vos, pero con la misma mirada fría.

-pero tigresa…admito que si eres algo seria-tigresa se le quedo viendo con incredulidad-bueno…si eres muy seria, pero no significa que no actúes femenina, admito que no te arreglas como otras hembras de tu especie o como cualquier hembra, pero no significa que….actúes como un…sabes que! Ni siquiera pienso decir esa palabra, tigresa tu eres linda, la verdad eres hermosa! Yo moriría por lucir como tu!-dijo víbora casi gritándole a tigresa, no podía creer que su amiga no se diera cuenta de quien en verdad es…

-espera víbora…¿Qué dijiste?-dijo tigresa incrédula de lo que dijo su amiga de ella y mas de que dijera "moriría por lucir como tu" tigresa se quedo en shok, no sabia que esperar ahora-_me estará mintiendo o haciéndome una broma, que estoy pensando víbora no es de esa clase de personas ella nunca haría una broma así y menos en un momento como este_-pensó tigresa con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-lo que oíste tigresa…créeme eres perfecta en cualquier sentido pero tu no lo quieres ver, eres noble, sincera, valiente, fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, ágil, una gran líder, una sorprendente maestra y una excelente amiga no te lo digo solamente porque soy tu amiga, te lo digo porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo que en verdad eres hasta te juro que te admiro, tigresa y te admiro por la forma en como eres -dijo víbora bajando su mirada-lo que cualquier hembra quisiera tener tu ya lo tienes, créeme que la mejor arma que tienes para destacar tu belleza son tus ojos, te digo algo si tus ojos fueran gemas o cualquier tipo de joyas serian las mas codiciadas de toda china, para que digo china del mundo! Y hasta po lo dijo que ese día con el moño en tu cuello para el pareciste algo irreal ya que según el solo se ve algo tan hermoso en los sueños-con este comentario tigresa se sonrojo un poco- y con tu broche que te dio el maestro te veías el doble de hermosa, hasta los chicos, espero que no oigan que te dije esto por que me pidieron que les guardara el secreto, ellos dijeron que ese día no parecías la misma te veías diferente, ellos dijeron que te veías muy linda con tu moño y con el broche dijeron que parecías una princesa de cuento de hadas, y te digo algo mas tienes razón! Los accidentes no existen, pero ese no era el verdadero propósito por el que te haya dicho po eso, la verdad es que paso eso para que te dieras cuenta de que tu no eres así, como tu te describes, hay mucho mas en ti tigresa que tu no ves pero otros si lo vemos y solamente quiero que abras los ojos veas realmente quien eres!-termino de decir víbora con la respiración agitada, tigresa no hacia ningún movimiento solamente miraba el piso, víbora se preocupo porque tigresa no reaccionaba…

-tigresa…¿estas bi…!-víbora no termino de decir, tigresa la estaba abrazando.

-gracias víbora, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, realmente eres mi mejor amiga-dijo tigresa con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojo y una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en su cara.

-de nada para eso estamos las amigas para decirnos verdades y compartir momentos de alegría y llanto y en algunos de tus casos de ira jejeje-dijo víbora sonriente, a tigresa le pareció gracioso el comentario ya que eso era cierto-una cosa mas te quiero decir-dijo víbora seriamente

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto tigresa intrigada

-es que po se siente muy mal por lo que dijo ase rato y seria buena idea de que lo perdonaras ya que todo este asunto ya esta resuelto-dijo víbora rascándose la cabeza con la punta de su cola.

-ya lo perdone en el pasillo, no recuerdas que le dije no tiene la culpa, nunca me enoje con el-dijo tigresa

-fiuuuu!Que bueno porque po realmente estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido-dijo víbora aliviada se había quitado un peso de encima.

-bueno como ya todo esta resuelto creo que debemos irnos al festival-dijo tigresa abriendo la puerta, pero víbora la detuvo poniéndose enfrente de ella…

-tigresa…tu dijiste que nunca habías usado maquillaje ¿verdad?-pregunto víbora muy interesada

-sii…nunca me he puesto maquillaje-respondió tigresa nerviosa-_que estará tramando víbora_-pensó tigresa

-creo que tengo una idea para hacerte parecer mas femenina-dijo víbora mostrando una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa.

-víbora serás mi mejor amiga, pero como detesto que me mires y me sonríes así, en especial cuando tienes una de tus "geniales ideas"-dijo tigresa retrocediendo un paso

-descuida tigresa, esta idea hará que po se vuelva loco por ti-dijo víbora en tono pícaro

-víbora no estoy de tan buen humor como para estar aguantando bromas, de ese tipo recuerda po y yo solo somos amigos-dijo tigresa algo molesta

-tigresa… le diste un beso en la mejilla-dijo víbora

-pero fue un gesto de amigos, además ¿porque aquel día venias volando con grulla en su espalda?-le pregunto tigresa a víbora con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa picara, víbora se quedo sin palabras.

-eeeeehhhh…tigresa no es momento para interrogatorios, es hora de poner en marcha mi gran idea-dijo víbora tratando de cambiar de tema

-enserio! Y dime ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?-le pregunto tigresa sarcásticamente a víbora

-ooohhh!Ten paciencia tigresa ya veras-dijo víbora maliciosamente

**EN LA SALIDA DEL PALCIO DE JADE…**

Los chicos esperaban ya listos y preparados para el festival, todos vestían sus trajes, mono usaba una capa marrón y los pantalones del mismo color con una cinta shaoling dorada, grulla vestía unos pantalones grises con una cinta shaoling azul marino y su característico sombrero, mantis usaba una camiseta shaolin amarilla con detalles negros que le quito a un muñeco(al mismo que le quito la mascara) y po llevaba la misma capa negra,pero llebava unos pantalones largos negros y una cinta shaoling plateada ,solamente faltaba el maestro y als chicas que por alguna razón estaban tardando demasiado…

-aaaahhhrrrr!¿Porque tardan demasiado?-dijo mono estresado y fastidiado de tanta espera

-no lose seguro tigresa debe seguir triste por lo de hace rato-dijo grulla, po puso una mirada de culpabilidad al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hija?-una voz seria se escucho atrás de ellos, era el maestro shifu que ya estaba vestido del demonio del fuego,(llevaba una capa roja y sus ropas eran como las que vestía a diario pero en distintos tonos de rojo y llevaba el bastón de oogway)todos se quedaron congelados, si decían algo el maestro haría a po pedazos…

-aaahhhhh-dijeron todos nerviosos tenían que pensar rápido, para salvar a su amigo de una muerte segura…

-siii…-dijo el maestro curioso por la respuesta a su pregunta.

-es que….-dijeron todos rascándose la nuca y sudando del nerviosismo, no sabían que decir…hasta que apareció un milagro…-ohh! Miren hay viene víbora-dijo mantis rompiendo el silencio y cambiando el tema, víbora venia rectando hacia sus amigos y su maestro…

-se ven muy bien, me gusta tu camisa mantis-dijo víbora notando la camisa de mantis, mantis la mira con una mirada de molestia, pero le agradeció el cumplido-ya están listos?-

-disculpa víbora…¿y mi hija?-le pregunto el maestro preocupado por el paradero de tigresa.

-acá estoy!-dijo tigresa saliendo por la puerta del palacio, ya estaba lista, ella estaba vestida con un blusa china de mangas largas color blanca con los detalles negros, un pantalón negro como el que usa normalmente, una cinta shaoling roja y una capa blanca con los bordes negros que le llegaba a los tobillos, por alguna razón tigresa tenia cubierta la parte superior de su rostro por la capucha de la capa lo único que se veian era el brillo de sus ojos…

-bueno ya que todos estamos aquí creo que ya es…-el maestro dejo de hablar un momento para ponerle mas atención a su hija,ya que había visto algo raro en su cara-tigresa…¿que traes en los ojos?-le pregunto el maestro shifu con mucha curiosidad y acercándose a tigresa….

-nada!-dijo tigresa nerviosa, retrocediendo un paso…

-tigresa quítate la capucha!Es una orden!-dijo el maestro firmemente a tigresa.

-¡NO!-dijo tigresa jalándose el gorro hacia delante y tapando mas su cara, esto sorprendió a sus amigos no podían creer que tigresa dijera no a una orden de shifu, a shifu le molesto su actitud…

-¡TIGRESA! No me dejas opción…-dijo el maestro molesto agarrando su bastón con fuerza.

-haga lo que haga no lo hare!-dijo tigresa resignada, tigresa se destapo un poco la cara para poder ver que hacia su padre y maestro, se sorprendió a ver que ya no estaba-¿adonde se fue?-dijo tigresa confundida, soltando un poco mas su capucha, cuando…sintió que una pata le jalaba su gorro quitándoselo por completo, tigresa de inmediato se cubrió sus ojos con sus manos…

-tigresa ya enséñame lo que me estas ocultando!-dijo shifu realmente molesto, tigresa no tubo mas opción que descubrir sus ojos, víbora estaba emocionada por ver las caras de sus amigos cuando vean el nuevo cambio de tigresa…

Tigresa bajo sus manos lentamente dejando ala vista…unas hermosas y largas pestañas, todos estaban estupefactos de que tigresa llevara maquillaje y mas que se veía muy con el, en ese momento todos tenían en sus manos sus mascaras y de la impresión las soltaron, hasta el maestro shifu soltó el bastón de oogway…

-yyyyy….¿no van a decir algo? no lo se alguna broma, algún regaño u otra cosa!-dijo tigresa desesperada por alguna palabra de sus amigos o de su padre…

Nadie articulaba una palabra, parecía que a todos se le iba a caer la mandíbula a unos mas que otros, víbora se canso de que sus amigos no dijeran ninguna palabra, así que con latigazo de su cola a cada uno, los saco a todos de su transe…

-¡AAAUUUCCHHH!¡VIBORA!-gritaron todos molestos y adoloridos sobándose las nucas por el coletazo de víbora, hasta le pego al maestro shifu uno

-oigan!¿no van a decir nada de como se ve tigresa?-les pregunto víbora a sus amigos y maestro, todos se miraron todos estaban sonrojados…

-no creo, lo que voy a decir…tigresa…te ves muy linda-dijo mono casi incrédulo de lo que decía

-siii! Te vez muy bonita-dijo mantis asombrado

-woowww!te ves muuuyyy biennn-dijo grulla,víbora solamente lo miro de reojo un poco molesta, pero que le iba hacer esa fue su idea, además le encantaba como se veía su amiga con maquillaje, se rio un poco de tan solo pensar que dira po…

-tigresa te vez muy hermosa-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro recogiendo su bastón y su mascara.

-¡QUE!-grito po exaltado-como cree que esa simple palabra puede describir como tigresa se ve ahora! Ni por que dijo "muy", ni siquiera alcanzan las palabras aunque diga hermosa, preciosa, bellísima, fantástica, asombrosa, encantadora y ni con la palabra ¡BARBARA! Alcanza para decir como se ve!-dijo po casi gritando, todos se le quedaron viendo a po, tigresa estaba completamente sonrojada y shifu estaba muy molesto, los demás estaba asombrados de que po dijera eso, bueno no tanto ya que lo conocían muy bien ,po se dio cuenta de que había dicho y de la pena jalo el gorro de su capa hasta cubrirse completamente el rostro, al maestro estaba por explotarle la vena de la frente de como ese panda porque lo había corregido y de que le dijera esas palabras a su hija, mejor empezó a calmarse antes que volviera a ese oso alfombra, se repetía en sus adentros-_paz interior, paz interior, paz interior_-pensaba el maestro shifu para calmarse

-aaaaahhhhh…creo que ya deberíamos irnos al pueblo-dijo mantis para romper la tensión que había en el aire…

-si…ya es hora del festival tenemos que bajar, ya esta empezando a oscurecer-dijo el maestro ya mas calmado empezando a descender por las largas escaleras, todos recogieron sus mascaras y también comenzaron su trayecto por las infinitas escaleras, a po le alegraba que en este momento solamente tenia que bajarla y a un mas contento de que tigresa iba junto a el y mucho mas por que esa tarde se veía radiante con sus hermosas pestañas que casi parecían tocar el cielo, po se adelanto para decirle algo a víbora…

-psss víbora-le susurro po a víbora para que se acercara

-¿que pasa po?-le pregunto víbora a po

-hablaste con tigresa de lo de hace rato-le dijo po en voz baja

-si dijo que no estaba enojada contigo, más bien que nunca lo estuvo-le dijo víbora

-que bueno una cosa mas…¿tu fuiste la que maquillo a tigresa?-le pregunto po

-siii, yo fui quien la maquillo a aunque fue un poco difícil ya que no se dejaba de quejar, lo único que no pensaba es que tigresa tuviera sus pestañas tan largas, su pelaje las ocultaba muy bien-dijo víbora.

-víbora…eres la mejor, no sabes como te agradezco que hayas hecho eso, si antes tigresa me volvía loco ahora me hechizado con su mirada-decía po, tan solo imaginar la mirada de tigresa se le escapaba un enorme suspiro soñador…

- jejeje de nada po, hay que apurarnos porque ya nos dejaron atrás-dijo víbora señalando a sus compañeros que ya casi iban terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-oh si! Vamos!-dijo po empezando a correr seguido por víbora.

**EN EL PUEBLO…**

Todas las calles del pueblo del valle de la paz estaban decoradas con faroles de colores blancos y morados y listones negros que colgaban de las cornisas de las casas, estos colores que simbolizaban al inframundo y ala muerte también a fuera de todas las casas había muchas velas alumbrando la calle, que simbolizaba el camino al otro mundo y por toda la calle pétalos de flores tirados de color blanco y naranja que significa el camino que seguían las almas hacia el descanso eterno ya buenas o malas, todos los niños jugaban y hacían travesuras, comían dulces y contaban historias de miedo, los adultos conversaban, comían, bailaban y se divertían, aquel festival era de lo mas hermoso y lo mejor estaba por venir ala media noche…

-wow!Yo voy a los juegos-dijo mono emocionado, acababa de llegar al festival y ya salía corriendo para perderse en los juegos de azar y hacer travesuras a los niños del pueblo ya que era divertido jugar con ellos…

-espérame mono!-dijo mantis saltando al hombro de mono ya que él también quería jugar y hacer travesuras…

Todos los demás prefirieron ver que hay en el pueblo por donde cruzaban había gente comiendo, bailando y jugando, pero había cierta gente que se le quedaba viendo a cierta felina de manera muy peculiar…

Tigresa se sentía incomoda por las miradas de los pobladores, muchos le ponían mas atención a ella que a lo que estaban haciendo, por ejemplo un cerdo iba cargando una caja llena de panecillos de frijol junto con un pato y el cerdo por ir viendo ala maestra dejo caer la caja en la pata del ganso, este grito de dolor obviamente, otro fue un conejo que iba al parecer con su esposa y esta por notar la forma en que su esposo miraba ala felina lo agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo casi arrastrando completamente molesta, el conejo se quejaba del dolor y de la pena de que su esposa lo llevara de la oreja como un niño regañado, al maestro no se le paso esto por alto y no era el único también po lo había notado, los celos y el enojo se les notaba en los ojos a estos dos…

-tigresa…ponte tu capucha-dijo el maestro seriamente, se le notaba el enojo en su voz…

-pero maestro por que me la…-

-póntela ahora-dijo el maestro entre dientes molesto, tigresa se la puso, cuando se la puso los aldeanos(los hombres)todos pusieron cara de lastima y uno que otro le grito al maestro shifu-¡aguafiestas!-después el maestro los asesinaba con una mirada, que uno preferiría tener a un demonio sediento de sangre frente a el que al maestro shifu,o a po ya que también su mirada era de miedo, aunque normalmente sea tan tierna cuando esta molesto puede a llegar a dar escalofríos…

Llegaron al restaurante del señor ping, estaba completamente lleno de clientes comiendo, platicando y jugando majong, po acomodo a sus amigos en una mesa y maniobrando entre las mesas llego a la cocina para saludar a su padre…

-hola papa-dijo po saludando a su padre mientras entraba a la cocina

-¡hijo!-grito el señor ping contento de ver a po-que bueno que hayas venido, tu disfraz te queda muy bien hijo ¿Cómo va todo en el palacio de jade?-le pregunto el señor ping

-muy bien papa! Todo a estado en paz, no a habido ningún problema y ningún maleante, todo a estado un poco…aburrido-dijo po con fastidio

-así! Y que me dices de tus amigos ¿también piensan lo mismo?-le pregunto el señor ping mientras rebanaba una zanahoria

-siii….dicen que si las cosas siguen así la vida en valle será muy aburrida-dijo po algo fastidiado por aquello, sabe que es bueno que las cosas estén tranquilas, pero ya extraña patear traseros y probar que su poderbilidad no tiene comparación…

-pues ya esta el festival aquí perfecto para que tu y tus amigos se diviertan jugando, paseando y jejeje bailando con cierta persona especial-dijo el señor ping pícaramente

-eh!¿Que dijiste papa?-le pregunto po confundido por el tono de voz de su padre

-ya me escuchaste! Es la ocasión perfecta para que saques a tigresa a bailar y le digas lo que en verdad sientes por ella-dijo el señor ping

Po estaba completamente rojo como un tomate, su propio padre le había dicho que saque a bailar al amor de su vida-_y el como demonios lo ha sabido!,no puedo creer que medio mundo ya lo sepa_-pensaba po…

-¡¿QUE?!¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! Quiero vivir!-dijo po

-vamos po!Es el momento perfecto para que la saques a bailar y le reveles tus sentimientos-dijo el señor ping

-lo de bailar tal vez es buena idea, pero lo de decirle lo que siento creo que es mejor esperar un poco, ya que no quiero que me golpee hasta quedar echo puré-dijo po

-bueno como quieras hazlo a tu manera, pero créeme que seria bueno que le dijeras-dijo el señor ping entregándole cinco platos a po para sus amigos y uno para el…

-solamente tengo un problema-dijo po,su papa lo miro interesado, y se puso a pensar cual era ese problema…

-el problema es shifu ¿verdad?-dijo el señor ping

-sii, desde que trata a tigresa como su hija, el maestros se la a traído contra mi y con todo macho que se le acerque a tigresa!-dijo po

-hay…(suspiro) un caso típico de celos paternos-dijo el señor ping ,po lo miro confundido no sabía de que estaba hablando su padre…

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto po extrañado ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de eso

-luego te explico, mientras lleva esas sopas a tus amigos ya que deben tener hambre, y no te preocupes hijo créeme que yo me encargo de shifu para que tu te la pases bien con tigresa-dijo el señor ping mostrándole una sonrisa sincera a su hijo…

-gracias papa-po salio con cuidado de la cocina para no tirar los platos de sus amigos, de nuevo a manobrear entre las mesas para no pisar o aplastar a alguien…

Todos su amigos y maestros estaban platicando en la mesa, hasta que llego po, a todos les coloco un plato de fideos en la mesa y de inmediato todos empezaron a comer gustosamente esa famosa sopa…

-po ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en traer la comida?-dijo grulla mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su sopa.

-es que estaba hablando con mi papa, y pues me distraje un poco-dijo po mientras se comía un dumpling-¿y que planean hacer en el festival antes de media noche?-les pregunto po

-yo tal vez jugar majong con tu padre po ya que la ultima vez me gano y hoy planeo tomarle la revancha-dijo el maestro shifu

-¿y tu grulla?-le pregunto po

-yo planeaba pasear con víbora por el pueblo e ir a los juegos-dijo grulla, po y tigresa se le quedaron viendo, y víbora estaba que quería gritar de la emoción ya que pasara casi toda la noche con grulla…

-¿y ustedes dos que planean hacer?-les pregunto víbora mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿nosotros?-dijeron ambos confundidos mirándose entre ellos y dejando sus palillos en la mesa

-si ustedes!-dijo víbora señalando a ambos con su cola-no creo que nada mas se la van a pasar sentados aquí en restaurante-dijo víbora

-yo creo que iré al pueblo a ver los puestos de dulces ya que a mi me gustan mucho-dijo po dándole un sorbo a su sopa

-y yo daré un paseo por el pueblo antes de que sea la media noche-dijo tigresa dándole un sorbo a su taza de te…

-¿y por qué no van juntos?-dijo víbora pícaramente

Po y tigresa de la impresión escupieron todo lo que tenían en la boca, empapando por completo a grulla, hasta el maestro shifu casi se ahoga con un pan de frijol-¡¿Qué!?¿Porque reaccionan asi? solamente saldrían como amigos no es una cita-dijo víbora

-es que en la forma en que lo dijiste se dio a entender otra cosa, por cierto lo lamento grulla-se disculpo po con grulla por haberlo llenado de fideos, mientras se limpia los que le quedaban en la cara con una servilleta

-si yo también lo lamento-dijo tigresa, grulla los miro molesto mientras se limpiaba el pico con su ala…

-deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto víbora!-la regaño el maestro estaba muy molesto

-es que no fue una bro…-

-¡oh! Ya veo que ya cavaron déjenme recoger sus platos-dijo el señor ping interrumpiendo a víbora, el señor ping empezó a recoger los platos de todos en la mesa, apilándolos uno sobre el otro en su ala, estos se empezaron a tambalear…

-papa…¿estas seguro que puedes tu solo?-le pregunto preocupado po, ya que al parecer su papa no podía con todos los platos…

-no te preocupes hijo yo los….¡AAAHHHH!-el señor ping se resbaló, lanzando los platos al aire, el maestro shifu atrapo uno con su bastón, po vio que dos platos caerían por atrás de tigresa y tigresa vio que caerían dos platos por atrás de po, los dos no lo pesaron dos veces y se lanzaron para atraparlos con sus manos, pero lo que nunca se le ocurrió es que terminarían casi besándose, por unos escasos centímetros casi se tocaban sus labios, podían sentir la respiración del otro y sus miradas se encontraron, po estaba como un tomate completamente rojo y tigresa tenia puesta su capucha, pero debajo de ella estaba completamente ruborizada, los dos se apartaron con cuidado con los platos en las manos, todos se quedaron congelados sin saber que decir…

-aaaahhhh…..shifu me ayuda a llevar los platos ala cocina y ya después podemos tener nuestro torneo de majong, mientras ellos van a pasear por el pueblo antes de que sea el destape-dijo el señor ping mientras tomaba los platos que tenia po en sus manos y dándoselos a shifu, luego tomo los que tigresa tenia, el maestro quiso decir algo, pero el señor ping se lo impidió jalándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a la cocina, dejando solos a nuestro héroes…

-bueno grulla y yo iremos a dar un paseo por los juegos del pueblo para ver si están mono y mantis por hay, nos vemos luego-dijo víbora saliendo del restaurante seguida por grulla-no se les olvide que nos tenemos que ver en el centro a media noche, adiós-se despidió grulla antes de salir…

Po y tigresa estaban solos parados en la puerta del restaurante como tontos sin saber que hacer, po estaba nervioso e indeciso no sabia si hacer lo que le dijo su papa u olvidarlo por completo ,hasta que alguien le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

-¿quieres ir a pasear por el pueblo?-le pregunto tigresa

-¡enserio!-dijo po incrédulo

-si…porque no ¡vamos!-dijo tigresa tomando el brazo de po y jalándolo para salir a la calle…

Anduvieron un buen rato comiendo dulce, conversando y riendo por que algunos niños les querían hacer travesuras, pero no lo conseguían ya que siempre tigresa los atrapaba con las manos en la masa, al llegar al centro, había mucha gente bailando y escuchado la hermosa música, po recordó lo que le había dicho su padre de sacar a tigresa a bailar, así que tomo aire y se armó de valor para pedirle que si bailaba con el…

-tigresa…¿te gustaría bailar?-le pregunto po nervioso

-po…no se bailar si supiera te diría que si, pero…no quiero hacerte quedar en ridículo-dijo tigresa con un tono de tigresa en su voz…po se puso triste ya que su plan no funcionaria-_rayos!, no puede ser que no sepa bailar, vamos po piensa en algo!Ella no conoce estos tipos de bailes , pero conoce distintas llaves, pociones, saltos, golpes y patadas de kung fu….¡tengo una idea!_-pensaba po

-tigresa tengo una idea!-dijo po mientras se acercaba a decirle su idea al oído-¿y que te parece?-le pregunto p

-me parece buena idea, pero ¿crees que funcione?-le pregunto tigresa

-solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-le dijo po decidido, po tomo del brazo a tigresa, jalándola al centro de la pista-vamos tigresa! No te resistas-dijo po mientras jalaba a tigresa de su brazo, tigresa ponía resistencia ya que no quería-vamos tigresa, hazlo por mi-le dijo po mostrándole una tierna mirada, tigresa cayo ante la hermosa y tierna mirada de po-_no puedo creer que vaya hacer esto, odio esa mirada-_pensó tigresa

-esta bien po vamos!,espera nada mas me quito este gorro que no me deja ver bien-dijo tigresa quitándose el gorro y mostrando sus hermosos ojo y a un mas hermosos se veían con esas largas pestañas, po se empezó a poner nervioso ante la mirada de tigresa, se perdía en esos hermosos ojos ámbar que brillaban con la luz de las velas…

Todos los que estaba hay se acercaban a ver que el guerrero dragón y la líder de los cinco furiosos bailarían en la pista de baile juntos, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle mas atención a estos dos maestros…

-po…todos nos están observando-dijo tigresa hablando entre dientes con una sonrisa fingida y muy nerviosa

-ya lo note...solo imagina que estamos en un campo de batalla y todos quieren matarnos-le dijo po a tigresa para que se calmara

-bueno…eso es mucho mas cómodo-dijo tigresa

-ven ¿recuerdas el plan?-le pregunto po nervioso a tigresa

-descuida si lo recuerdo, no te pongas nervioso yo soy la que debería estarlo, porque no se bailar-le dijo tigresa tomando su pata derecha y con la otra agarrando su hombro, po se sorprendió del comportamiento de su amiga…

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto po nervioso

-se supone que así se baila en pareja-le dijo tigresa

-aaahhh….bueno jejeje-se rio po nerviosamente, po luego rodeo la cintura de tigresa con su brazo, estaba muy nervioso, por tener a tigresa asi de cerca –_vamos po! Tú puedes hacerlo, todo saldrá bien, esta tu oportunidad de quedar bien con ella_-pensaba po

**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO PERO EN OTRA PARTE…**

El resto de los cinco furiosos estaban jugando en juego de darle a blanco, cuando vieron un montón de gente reunida en el centro del pueblo….

-oigan chicos vamos a ver que hay allá-dijo víbora señalando al montón de gente reunida…

-si vamos –dijo mantis mientras se subía al sombrero de grulla

Al llegar se metieron entre el tumulto de gente, y mono le pregunto a un conejo que estaba lado de el que pasaba, el conejo señalo con su dedo hacia adelante, los cuatro maestro estaban estupefactos a tal escena eran po y tigresa en medio de la pista de baile, abrazados y muy juntos…

-ustedes creen que van a…-grulla ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar por que ni podía creer lo que iba a decir

-no lo creo ¿o si?-pregunto mono

-pues yo creo que si lo van hacer-dijo víbora con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro, de la escena que estaba a punto de ver…

La música comenzó, po le dio tres vueltas a tigresa colocándola atrás de su espalda para que ella después tomara los hombros de po para poder impulsarse y saltar y dar una patada de dragón para después ser atrapada por los brazos de po, luego el la bajaba con una voltereta hacia atrás para que los dos se pusieran en posición de flecha, girando lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos del otro, como si estuvieran en un combate, pero también parecía que estuvieran bailando un vals, en la misma posición dieron tres vueltas por el lado derecho y otras tres del lado izquierdo, sin dejar de mirarse, po dijo algo en voz baja-maniobra de espejo-y en ese instante los dos se pusieron en posición de águila agachada, después en el de la mantis, luego la de la grulla, y así fueron cambiando pociones perfectamente sincronizados e iguales como un espejo, luego po agarro a tigresa de su mano y con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia el teniéndola cara a cara y haciendo que bailara como si fuera una hermosa bailarina, aquel baile era algo en verdad asombroso algo nunca antes visto, todos los demás bailarines dejaron de bailar para ver aquellos dos maestros, tigresa se separa de po dando vueltas lentamente como una delicada hoja que flotaba en el aire-_no que no sabia bailar_-pensaba po, el dio un giro hacia atrás, mientras que tigresa con unas volteretas de dragón se fue acercando hacia po, hasta que él se agacho sobre su espalda, casi formando un arco, los dos volvieron a conectar miradas cuando él estaba en esa posición y tigresa estaba en el aire sobre el, casi rozando narices, cuando po escucho que tigresa puso sus pies en el suelo, po lanzo una patada de thalia hacia atrás, tigresa la esquivo fácilmente, y ala vez ella lanzo una patada de gancho que po esquivo con una patada barrida, ellos comenzaron a hacer un pequeño combate en medio del baile, esquivando, golpeando, bloqueando y pateando con una agilidad y una gracia lo hacían al ritmo de la música lenta y delicadamente ,en la cara de los dos había una enorme sonrisa, que no desaparecía con nada, ese baile era sublime con el movimiento de las capas de los dos parecían como si fueran seres de otro mundo, po volvió a tomar a tigresa entre sus brazos, llevándola de un lado a otro, ellos daban volteretas laterales y mortales en perfecta sincronización y con una enorme elegancia en aquellos pasos, po conocía bien esa canción sabia que ya se iba acabar-_es hora del gran final_-pensaba po, agarro a tigresa por la cintura con sus dos manos y lanzo al aire como unos 20 metros-uy! Creo que se me paso la mano- dijo po, tigresa estaba casi volando-_tonto panda ¡esta loco!bueno admito que su fuerza aumentado_-pensaba tigresa, al descender tigresa fue cayendo en picada hasta casi llegar al suelo dando un triple giro mortal hasta llegar a los brazos de po, quien la atrapo quedando casi acostada en uno de sus brazos muy cerca del suelo con los brazos extendidos y una pierna extendida y la otra doblada por detrás de su espalda y po sujetándola con un brazo y el otro completamente extendido hacia arriba(como un poción de tango),los dos se quedaron viendo respirando agitadamente por sus bocas y muy sudados…

Todos los pobladores del valle de la paz empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar de la emoción y del asombro, sus amigos estaban boquiabiertos, acababan de ver aquello y todavía no lo odian creer, mantis y mono se habían desmayado de la impresión…

-wow! Eso fue…-po volteo a ver hacia arriba y lo que vio no fue muy bonito-¡SHIFU!-dijo po realmente espantado, era el maestro shifu molesto, se le notaba por el tic en su ojo…

-¿Qué?...¡UY!-dijo tigresa del golpe que se dio por que po la soltó sin que le avisara, tigresa se levanto del suelo…

-me puedes explicar, que haces con mi hija entre tus brazos en esa posición-dijo shifu tratando de moderar su tono de voz, para no gritar de coraje

-ehhhh…..solamente estábamos…bailando-dijo po nerviosamente jugando con sus dedos

-no te creo!Porque tigresa no sabe bailar-dijo el maestro shifu a un mas molesto

El maestro estaba a punto de romperle la cara a po con su bastón, cuando alguien apareció para salvarle ale pellejo a nuestro querido amigo panda…

-maestro espere!-dijo víbora-él dice la verdad, tigresa por lo extraño que paresca, si estaba bailando con po como amigos, no se debe enojar por eso-dijo víbora colocándose a lado de po- además es una fiesta, solo se estaban divirtiendo-dijo víbora mostrando una tierna mirada, ala que todos sucumbían, para desgracia del maestro él también lo hacia…

-(suspiro) bueno esta bien –dijo el maestro más tranquilo-quédense aquí ya falta poco para la media noche, voy a ver si ya esta todo listo con los preparativos, para culminar el festival-dijo el maestro mientras se alejaba de sus alumnos

-ufff! Gracias víbora me salvaste el cuello-dijo po aliviado

-de nada…tigresa ¿desde cuando sabes bailar?-le pregunto víbora arqueando una de sus cejas y mirándola fijamente…

-no estábamos bailando…bueno si, pero mas bien estábamos practicando kung fu al ritmo de la música-dijo tigresa nerviosa ante la mirada de su amiga

-aja tigresa…claro que te creo-le dijo víbora en tono sarcástico

-pues yo si le creo-dijo grulla interrumpiendo a víbora-esa posiciones que hicieron, eran las de mi estilo de kung fu-

-siii…también hicieron unas mías y también tuyas víbora-dijo mantis

-y del mono, y del águila, el leopardo, el escorpión, el dragón, el tigre y el oso-dijo mono contando cada posición con sus dedos…

-y a mi me gusto el pequeño combate que hicieron durante el baile…po ¿desde cuando te volviste tan bueno dando patadas?-le pregunto mantis

-pfff…que te digo soy mas bárbaro! Desde que descubrí mi paz interior nadie puede superarme!-dijo po mientras presumía sus "habilidades"…

-si nadie puede superarte…pero comiendo! Jejeje-dijo mono burlándose

-ya amigos no molesten a po, vengan ya faltan dos minutos para la media noche-dijo víbora señalando la luna, la luna ya casi quedaba en el punto exacto de la media noche…

-si ya es hora de que nos pongamos las mascaras-dijo víbora, colocándose la suya, los demás hicieron lo mismo, todos intercambiaron miradas y se empezaron a reír, ya que ellos juntos parecían seis de los siete demonios…

-MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Nos apoderemos del mundo!-dijo mantis en tono macabro empezando a jugar…

-jajaja solamente nos falta el maestro shifu para que seamos los siete demonios-dijo grulla riéndose

-eso me recuerda que iremos a contar historias de miedo al palacio después de media noche ¿quieren venir?-les pregunto po ala chicas…

-seguro! Pero no se molestara el maestro shifu, recuerden que nos dijo que no nos durmiéramos tarde-dijo víbora

-descuiden, esperaremos aquel maestro se duerma y contaremos las historias en la habitación de po ya que es la mas grande-dijo mono

-de acuerdo, pero no se vale llorar como bebes!-dijo tigresa de manera retadora

-nadie lo hara, porque el primero que se raje tendrá que lavar mi ropa interior por una semana-dijo mono, todo hicieron cara de asco de tan solo pensar en la ropa interior de mono sucia, si limpia olía horrible, sucia era un castigo que no se lo desearían ni a su peor enemigo, pero no querían que los llamaran cobardes…

-acepto-dijeron todos juntos, juntados sus manos…

El maestro apareció con una vela sobre la tarima del centro, todos los pobladores del valle de la paz guardaron silencio, todos estaban ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar…

-¡ciudadanos del valle de la paz con todo gusto les deseo a todos!-el maestro shifu dejo rápidamente la vela en el piso y con rápido movimiento en sus manos apago todas las velas y faroles del todo el pueblo, haciendo que todos los pétalos y hojas empezaran a flotar por el movimiento del viento provocado por shifu, volvió a sostener la vela que llevaba en las manos la única luz aparte la de la luna en todo el pueblo, con una mano agarro el fuego(como tai long en la primera película) y lo avivo mas con la otra mano y dijo -¡feliz día de los siete demonios!-dijo shifu, lanzando una bola de fuego hacia una esquina de la tarima y otra dirigida a otra esquina, provocando que cientos de fuegos artificiales se prendieran y salieran disparados al cielo, explotando en miles de hermosas y fantásticas luces de colores que iluminan el cielo y a todo el valle, todos los pobladores miraban maravillados aquellas luces, todos ya se habían colocado sus mascaras esperando a que saliera la atracción principal, dos hermosos dragones salieron bailando alrededor de todos los pobladores, uno era rojo y el otro verde como los de la leyenda, cuando pasaban danzando alrededor de los pobladores, estos se quitaban las mascaras, simbolizando que ya toda la maldad que tenían dentro de ellos ya se había ido…

Todo era alegría y gozo, todos gritaban emocionados por los juegos artificiales y los dos fantástico dragones que danzaban por toda la calle…

También a nuestros héroes les toco su turno de quitarse sus mascaras, cada uno disfrutaba aquella danza de esos dos dragones, tigresa los veía con mucho cuidado, había algo que le llamaba la atención de aquellos dos dragones, por unos instantes tigresa se perdió entre los movimientos de los dragones y por un instante le pareció creer ver que los dos eran reales que estaban vivos!Tigresa se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza, al parecer los fuegos artificiales la habían aturdido…

Po noto la extraña reacción de su amiga-tigresa …¿estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado po a tigresa

-si po no te preocupes, es que creo que el sonido de los fuegos artificiales me dejaron un poco mareada-dijo tigresa mirando a po con una sonrisa, po estaba completamente perdido en el rostro de tigresa con la luz de la luna y las luces de los fuegos artificiales se veía radiante y sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas joyas y sus pestañas parecía que cuando parpadeaba provocaban una briza que hacia que las hojas y los pétalos se fueran volando y esa preciosa sonrisa lo volvía loco!-te vez hermosa-dijo po sin querer, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que dijo y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, completamente sonrojado…

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto tigresa confundida, porque tal vez fue su imaginación la que le esta jugando bromas…

Po iba a decir algo, cuando un sonido súper fuerte retumbo en el cielo haciendo que todos en el pueblo se asustaran-wow!¿que fue eso?-dijo po confundido, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, todos en el valle hicieron los mismo y vieron que se acercaba una tormenta, otro trueno volvió a sonar por todo el valle, los pequeños buscaban a sus madres para acurrucarse y protegerse en sus brazos, todos dijeron que era una simple lluvia que luego pasaría, pero un fuerte ventarrón azoto en ese momento sacudiendo lo faroles y tirando todos los adornos, po abrazo fuertemente a tigresa entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo, para protegerla de algunos objetos que eran llevados por el aire, grulla sujeto a víbora con sus alas, ya que el viento era muy fuerte víbora era arrastrada por la corriente de aire, mono tubo que sostener a mantis ya que a él también se lo estaba llevando el viento, todos salieron corriendo a sus casas para protegerse de la tormenta, el señor ping se despidió de po y entro a su restaurante, todos ellos fueron subiendo las largas escaleras, tuvieron que subirlas en penumbras ya que no pidan encender una luz sin que esta se apagara por el fuerte aire, la única luz que los alumbraba ese lugar eran los rayos que iluminaban el cielo, tigresa no tenia tanto problema ya que ella podía ver en la oscuridad, víbora y mantis tenían problemas para subir ya que a ellos los jalaba muy fácilmente el aire, po tubo que llevar a los dos en su espalda, tigresa y grulla clavaban sus garras en cada una de las escaleras para poder subir, shifu se iba apoyando de su bastón y po por su peso no le era tanto problema, pero si le costaba a veces mantener el equilibrio, pero tigresa lo ayudaba, a veces a po se le enredaba su capa en sus pies haciendo lo casi tropezar…

Al estar casi en la cima una fuerte lluvia, con viento, truenos y rayos al fin cayo en el valle, tigresa se cubrió con el gorro de capa y po y mono hicieron lo mismo pero les costaba mantenerlo en su lugar por el viento, mantis y víbora se cubrieron también con la capa de po, a shifu y a grulla no les importo irse mojándose ya les faltaba poco para llegar al palacio…

**EN LA HABITACIONES DEL PALACIO…**

Ya habían llegado, todos estaban completamente empapados, así que todos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa, víbora y tigresa se fueron a quitar el maquillaje que se les había corrido un poco por la lluvia, todos se despidieron del maestro shifu y entraron a sus habitaciones y apagaron las luces en señal de que ya se iban a acostar a dormir, el maestro se retiro a su habitación que estaba un poco apartada…

Cuando ya no se oyeron pasos ningún solo ruido alguien abrió una pequeña parte de su puerta para ver que no allá moros en la costa…

-psss! Tigresa…¿ya se fue?-dijo po casi susurrando, casi saliendo de la puerta de su cuarto…

Tigresa saco la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto y empezó a olfatear el aire-si ya se fue, ya no detecto su aroma por aquí-dijo tigresa en voz baja

Ellos fueron a tocar las puertas de sus amigos todos salieron y se dirigieron ala habitación de po, lo único que alumbraba el cuarto era un pequeña vela…

-bien es media noche, esta lloviendo, caen truenos y relámpagos y es el día de los espíritus y demonios ¡perfecto para contar historias de terror!-dijo mantis en tono macabro-bueno ¿quien empieza?-les pregunto mantis a sus compañeros

-yo creo que debería empezar mono ya que dijo que nos contaría que paso con los demonios y dragones-dijo grulla

-si yo también lo creo… mi papa me contaba lo que les hicieron los dragones a los demonios, pero nunca me conto que paso después-dijo víbora

-bueno, pero hay algo mas esta historia me la conto el maestro oogway así que esta la original no la copia barata esto fue lo que en verdad paso…-dijo mono poniendo la vela en el centro

-hace ya tres mil años reinaba la paz, todo estaba en calma no había guerras, ni hambre y tampoco pobreza, los dragones se habían encargado de que todo estuviera en equilibrio, peo ellos no contaban que alguien estuviera interesado en aquel báculo…y su nombre era shao kang…

-espera, espera, espera!-dijo po interrumpiendo a mono-que ese nombre no era el de un emperador-dijo po confundido

-si…el actual emperador se llama kang y del que estamos hablando es su tataratataratataratataratata rabuelo-dijo mono un poco molesto-bueno prosigo….-

-creo que te faltaron varios tataras!-dijo grulla

-ya no importa!...como decía…-

-él quería ese báculo para expandir las fronteras de china, y sabia que con el poder del báculo lo podría conseguir…inicio una larga búsqueda por el volcán baeduk, hasta que lo encontró…el sabia que seria el ser mas poderoso en la tierra con ese báculo, pero lo que nunca pensó que ese báculo se apoderaría de su mente…los cinco demonios lo obligaron a esperar a que las tinieblas se juntaran con la luz…-

Todos sus amigos menos tigresa, los miraron confundidos-en un eclipse solar-dijo tigresa, quitándoles la dudas a sus amigos…

-ooooohhhh!-dijeron sus amigos asombrados

-sip..así es tigresa-dijo mono dándole la razón a tigresa…

-los demonios lo obligaron esperar al próximo eclipse solar para encontrar a sus hermanos, el espero veinte años casi consumido por su locura, los demonios jugaban con sus mente, ya que él era el emperador lo obligaban a desatar guerras en toda china para solamente divertirse un poco mientras seguían encerrados, el susodicho día llego, el eclipse estaba completo solo faltaba esperar a que aquellas piedras aparecieran ,en una mano tenia el báculo en la otra ya tenia las dos piedras, la negra y la blanca, el las unió al báculo, esperando a que algo pasara, pero ocurrió lo inimaginable el emperador ya no era quien era, ahora su mente y cuerpo era controlado por completo por aquellos demonios, ellos decidieron cumplir su venganza así que mandaron a un esclavo para buscarlos…los dragones ya no podían quedarse en el mundo espiritual, las cosas se habían salido de control, así que ellos idearon un plan de poner a dos mortales a cargo un hombre y una mujer solamente ellos tendrán en su ser a los dos dragones, el verde había dicho que esperaría a que su elegido llegara, se convertiría en una espada tan afilada como sus colmillos y el dragón rojo dijo que la criatura solamente tendría sus poderes al principio y cuando estuviera lista el también estaría dentro de ella, pero el esclavo que fue enviado a buscarlos los escucho y fue a avisarle de inmediato al emperador…los siete estaban tan emocionados ya sabían como vencerían a los dos grades dragones, llamo a todo su ejercito ya fueran de mortales o de almas malignas a que atacaran a los dos grades dragones y los trajeran ante el…así cumplieron pero ala hora del ataque el dragón verde logro escapar y completar su misión, pero su hermano el dragón rojo fue capturado y llevado ante el emperador…el y un grupo de mortales le ordenaron que entregara todos sus poderes y que su querido mundo no seria destruido, y tendría que hacerlo como su hermano transformándose en un objeto mortal una corona imperial, él dijo que si lo haría pero el ser que los recibiera tenia que ser hembra y la verdadera heredera al trono de china solamente ella podrá llevar la corona, y solo ella tendrá mis poderes desde el día de su nacimiento y aquel que quiera usar la corona como suya se volverá cenizas, todos los mortales presentes protestaron, el emperador trato de hacer algo para impedir eso, pero antes que pudieran hacerlo el dragón rugió lo mas fuerte que pudo y se convirtió en la susodicha corona…el emperador trato de hacer eso realidad pero nunca lo consiguió, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los demonios….y así fue durante quinientos años se trato de hacer realidad aquella leyenda, pero se dieron por vencidos, nunca se logro nada…el emperador murió y con el fue enterrado el cetro, pero al momento de morir las dos piedras desaparecieron…fue enterrado en un lugar escondido en el enorme palacio imperial, dicen que el lugar donde esta enterrado esta lleno de trampas mortales, que a un el mas valiente guerrero no se atrevería a cruzar, y la corona fue tratada de robar mas de mil veces pero nunca se logro ya que los que lo intentaban no podían resistir la tentación de ponerse la y morían calcinados hasta quedar solamente sus cenizas, con el tiempo la corona se perdió en el palacio y nunca jamás se volvió a ver, la leyenda no se ha cumplido, pero se dice que una vez si hubo una princesa, pero esta murió al cumplir un año…-dijo mono terminando de contar la historia

-entonces nadie ha vuelto usar el baculo desde entonces-dijo víbora un poco nerviosa

-nop-dijo mono

-y según ya había nacido una princesa heredera ¿de que murió?-dijo grulla muy curioso

-no lo se, pero no se si este muerta, ya que el maestro oogway dijo que ella desapareció en la noche de su primer cumple años y que nadie la volvió a ver, y pues supongo que ya debe estar muerta-dijo mono

-y la espada en la que se convirtió el dragón verde ¿donde esta?-le pregunto po

-eso tampoco lo se y ya déjenme de preguntar!…ahora ¿quien sigue?-dijo mono

Mantis, víbora ,grulla y po contaron las historias mas terroríficas que se sabían, unas eran de una mujer que rondaba por las calles buscando a su hija la cual fue violada y asesinada sangre fría por su esposo, esta la conto mantis, otra era de que dos hermanas gemelas, que apenas tenían ocho años de edad, fueron quemadas vivas porque según eran brujas, y que tres días después regresaron para vengarse de quienes las quemaron cortándoles las lenguas, esta la conto víbora, grulla conto que en donde vivía, se decía que ala media noche se escuchan risas de niños en las calles, y el tonto que se atreviera a salir de noche y deambular por las calles a esa hora, ala mañana siguiente lo encontrarían completamente descuartizado en medio de la calle y po conto una que le dijo su padre cuando era pequeño, que hace mucho tiempo los pobladores del valle de la paz vivían aterrorizados por que según un encapuchado pasaba caminando a media noche buscando victimas, y cuando las hallaba esos terminaban colgados de un árbol volteados como calcetines, cada historia hacia que a nuestros héroes se les hicieran los pelos de punta y a un mas con los trenos y rayos que alumbraban el palacio de jade…

Todos ya habían pasado de a contar su historia, menos una persona…tigresa, todos sus amigos se quedaron viendo fijamente, tigresa se empezó a sentir muy observada-¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-dijo tigresa confundida, de la mirada de sus amigos

-y tu…¿no vas a contar una historia?-le pregunto mono

-no se me ninguna-dijo tigresa seriamente

-vamos tigresa! No me digas que nunca tuviste una experiencia aterradora-le dijo po

-bueno…una experiencia es muy diferente a una historia, pero si e tenido una experiencia aterradora, pero no se si contarla-dijo tigresa

-por favor tigresa! Cuéntala todos ya contamos una historia y además si no la cuentas tendrás que lavar la ropa interior de mono por una semana-dijo po, tigresa puso una cara de asco y le entro un escalofrió por su espalda de tan solo tener cerca de su nariz y sus manos la ropa sucia de mono…

-esta bien-dijo resignada tigresa-esto tiene lugar cuando yo estaba en el orfanato de bao wu apenas tenia alrededor de tres años-empezó a contar tigresa

-en mi habitación la pasaba casi todo el día encerrada, ya que todos me tenían miedo, pero créanme que nada de lo que se contaba afuera lo pasaba por alto…decían que antes de que yo llegara esa habitación ya estaba en el orfanato la usaban para cuarto de control de epidemias, hay iban todos lo niños que estaban enfermos de gravedad y por desgracia muchos no lograban salvarse…una noche yo estaba durmiendo y empecé a escuchar pisadas en la habitación, no le di importancia y pensé volverme a dormir, pero escuche que algo se caía, voltee a ver a todos lados y lo que encontré fue…a un conejo parado a los pies de la cama, tenia la cabeza mirando hacia abajo…le pregunte como entro, no hubo repuesta, le pregunte como se llamaba, tampoco contesto, hasta que le pregunte que quería y me dijo alzando su…mirada… que quería jugar conmigo, y vi que no tenia ojos, que tenia el espacio de los ojos vacíos…-contaba tigresa nerviosa, al recordar aquella experiencia, todos sus amigos estaban súper asustados, estaban temblado y con los ojos bien abiertos, mono se estaba comiendo las uñas de sus manos de lo nervios, mantis estaba escondido bajo una almohada temblando, víbora estaba abrazando a grulla ambos estaban temblando y po le estaban tronando los dientes del miedo-quise salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no podía la puerta estaba cerrada y empecé a gritar lo mas fuerte que pude, el seguía acercándose hacia a mi, con una macabra sonrisa y ala ves cantando "tu siempre aquí te vas a quedaar, no puedes escapaaar,no te puedes ocultaaar, nadie te puede salvaaar y esta noche te voy a mataar",no aguante mas y empecé a golpear la puerta con toda mi fuerza hasta que la tire y salí corriendo de mi cuarto-termino de contar tigresa en ese momento cayo un rayo que ilumino por completo el palacio de jade y un trueno que hizo que las paredes temblaran, todos sus amigos se abrazaron del susto y empezaron a gritar-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaban todos a todo pulmón

-ya cállense o el maestro shifu se va a despertar!-les dijo tigresa molesta, todos dejaron de gritar, seguían temblando del miedo…

-tigresa…tu ganas definitivamente eso si que fue aterrador, creo que hoy dormiré con la luz encendida-dijo mantis nervioso

-yo igual-dijo mono

-siii…eso si que dio miedo-dijo grulla, temblando

-¿Qué paso después tigresa?-le pregunto po, un poco nervioso

-me tuvieron que cambiar de habitación ya que había roto por completo mi puerta-dijo tigresa-creo que esa habitación termino como armario-

-un armario al que nunca iría-dijo mono

En eso las puertas del cuarto de po se abrieron, era el maestro shifu muy molesto, todos se espantaron al ver que los habían descubiertos despiertos a seas altas horas de la noche, ya se imaginaban el doloroso castigo que les impondría shifu en la mañana…

-¡MAESTRO SHIFU!-dijeron todos levantándose de sus lugares nerviosos

-me pueden explicar ¿Por qué siguen despiertos y porque gritan tanto?-les pregunto molesto el maestro

-es que estábamos…contando historias de miedo-dijo po nervioso-

-ahhh! Con que historias de miedo…bueno que tal si yo les cuento una donde seis alumnos no obedecían a su maestro y les ponía un castigo tan severo que no podrá ni caminar por una semana! Les gustaría escuchar es cuento!-dijo el maestro shifu furioso, todos negaron con sus cabezas rápidamente y salieron huyendo hacia a sus habitaciones, menos po que ya estaba en su habitación, el maestro se retiro a su habitación y po solamente no podía dormir sin desearle primero a alguien las buenas noches…

-tigresa…-dijo po en voz baja desde un espacio de su puerta

-¿Qué pasa po?-le pregunto tigresa abriendo un poco la puerta de su cuarto

-solamente te quiero desear la buenas noches, hoy fue un día genial excepto por lo que te dije en la tarde-dijo po un poco avergonzado

-no te preocupes po no fue tu culpa, además yo también la pase muy bien hoy po-dijo tigresa un poco sonrojada

Po estaba mas tranquilo, ya que tigresa lo había perdonado-buenas noches tigresa…que tengas dulces sueños-dijo po con una sonrisa en su rostro

-buenas noches po, dulces sueños-dijo tigresa devolviéndole la sonrisa

Los dos cerraron sus puertas y se fueron a acostar a sus camas, esperando tener dulces sueños esa noche, lastima que para uno de ellos no va hacer así…

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y si no se reciben todo tipo de criticas y puntos de vista...para que su imaginacion vuele mas alto,cuando po y tigresa estaban bailando,pueden escuchar la musica del baile esta en youtube y es del soundtracks de avatar la leyenda de anng y se llama (nombre en ingles) scraf dance,el baile esta inspirado en el baile de anng con katara en la caberna de la nacion del fuego y en la tecnica del fuego control el dragon danzarin (es que estaba viendo la serie y me gusto mucho y pues me dije ¿porque no poner a bailar a po y tigresa juntos?)...**

**ahora contestare unos reviews del capitulo anterior...**

**WHITHE AND BLACK AND WARRIOR:contigo siempre es misterio e intriga,eso me gusta...espero que este capitulo te alla gustado...y que tambien te hayan gustado los personajes que inspire en tu nombre,estos tendran mucha importancia en la historia...**

**Master Tigresa:gracias por tu apollo,espero que tambien te paresca lindo este capitulo y tambien espro que tan siquiera te haya causado un poquitito de miedo jejeje...**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:perdon por la tardanza,espero que este capitulo lo recompense,espero que te guste...y una cosa mas ¿como es que ma levantas tanto el animo de seguir escribiendo? eso es realmente ¡BARBARO!...**

**Fanatico Z:gracias por tu apoyo,y tambien muchas gracias por tus palabras,en verdad yo no creo que mi fic se tan bueno como otros que he leido,pero enserio muchisimas gracias,espero que este capitulo te haya gustado...**

**Sabine bardales:aqui esta la contiii! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo...**

**Master DJ 8765:por cierto soy escritora, y en realidad creo que no soy la indicada para eso,porque aveses se me complica un poco eso,pero lo unico que te puedo reconmendar es que lo primero que tienes que hacer para publicar una historia es tener un perfil,lo creas y asi puedo mandarte las instrucciones por medio de un mensaje,y lo de otro fic que sea de Perfect Blue,no los se ya vi el video,pero no me llamo mucho la atencion,pero tal vez lo considere mas tarde...**

**Guest o Mayluz(corrigeme si estoy mal):creeme que lo de tu nombre en un capitulo lo tendre en mente,espero que te guste este capitulo,creo que es un poco largo...**

**DannyNK:gracias por leer mi historia,espero que te guste este capitulo y tambien espero que te gusten la partes de "terror" jejeje...**

**bueno me despido de ustedes amigos,dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y si no les gusto tambien dejeme un review para saber en que estoy fallando,una cosa mas ya hay un forun hecho para nosotros los fans de kung fu panda,se llama kung fu panda unidos un lugar especial para todos aquellos fans que quieran intercambiar opiniones,jugar,probar conocimientos y conocerce los invito a que le den un viztazo y con esto me despido por ahora amigos...**

**con amor...**

**Shanya**


	6. Dulces pesadillas

**hola amigos yo de nuevo perdon por la tardanza tenia examenes y muchas practicas de fut,kung fu,basquet y natacion(lo se soy una maniatica de los deportes),pero lo bueno que ya estan las vacaciones proximas y saben lo que significa mucho tiempo para escribir y le quiero decir(¿?:ejem!)ash! ya ok ya voy que impaciente! bueno amigos y amigas les quiero presentar a alguien tal vez muchios ya lo conocen y es mi molesto hermano Ty...**

**Ty:uy que precentacion hola amigos yo soy Ty estoy ayudando a mi hermana un poco con su historia haciendo chistes que la hagan reir y pues y si piensa que son lo suficiente graciosas para ponerlas en el fic..se puede decir que soy el escrtor secundario...**

**Shanya:si si lo que tu digas bueno amigos ya no los distraigo mas a qui esta el capitulo...**

**los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenesen solamente los que son de mi propia creacion**

**Ty:¿por que en todos los fics ponen eso?**

**Shanya:luego te explico Ty...**

* * *

**Dulces pesadillas…**

Era una noche fría y escalofriante en el palacio de jade, los pasillos eran iluminados por la luz de los rayos que caían del cielo, el estruendoso sonido de los truenos hacían que la paredes de madera temblaran y el viento helaba cada vez mas el lugar, nuestros héroes ya descasaban en sus respectivos cuartos, a pesar de haber contado historias de terror y del ambiente tan pesado no tenían problemas para dormir, todos estaban cansados del día tan agitado, lleno de emociones, risas, golpes y gritos, y no solo de terror.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus mundos, mundos que solamente ellos podían ver y contemplar, libres de hacer lo que quisieran, de tener lo que mas desearan y en algunos casos encontrar ante ellos a lo que mas temieran, pero no solamente pueden ser sueños o pesadillas los que tengan nuestros héroes en sus mentes, también en algunos casos pueden ver una pequeña parte del futuro anunciando algún acontecimiento importante que pasara en sus vidas a esto se le llaman visiones, que ha veces pueden ser confundidas por un sueño o una pesadilla dependiendo de lo que se vea en ella y a partir de estas visiones se revelan secretos del pasado que ya estaban olvidados…

Po estaba dormido casi colgando de su cama(con una pata, brazo y cabeza colgando del borde de la cama)con la lengua de fuera y roncando a lo que mas daban sus pulmones, siempre soñaba con los típicos sueños en que era el guerrero mas poderoso del mundo venciendo a los cinco mil escorpiones de fuego de las montañas de hong dain, donde siempre combatía con sus amigos los cinco furiosos y llevando en mano el arma mas afilada de todo el mundo la espada de los héroes que corta con solo mirarla, pues obviamente nunca había tocado la espada solamente en sus sueños por que siempre se cortaba antes de tocarla y aparte shifu ya casi no lo dejaba entrar al salón de los guerreros ya que jugando con el tridente invisible del destino lo perdió en el inmenso palacio de jade siendo regañado por su maestro, el esperaba que sus sueños siempre fueran así, pero esta vez no…

_EN EL SUEÑO DE PO…_

_Él estaba caminando atreves de un hermoso bosque de arboles de cerezos y duraznos en flor, el viento hacia que los pétalos de estos empezaran volar por el cielo, el olor de las flores llenaba de alegría su nariz y a su corazón, cada pétalo parecía estar danzando con el viento, en ese lugar se respiraba paz, pero al parecer era demasiada…_

_El guerrero dragón escucho un crujido entre los arboles, alguien se acercaba, tal vez un bandido o un asesino que se disponía acabar con su vida trato de empuñar la espada que siempre llevaba pero esta no estaba en su funda, esto puso nervioso a nuestro guerrero tendría que combatir de cuerpo a cuerpo, no le importaba ya que él era el mismísimo guerreo drago el protector del valle y héroe de toda china, no le importaba cuantos vinieran o que tan fuertes y grades fueran el los vencería fácilmente…pero debería considerar contra quien o a que se enfrentaría…_

_Po escucho otro sonido detrás de su espalda-ya te tengo-dijo po casi en un susurro-WUAAAAaaaaa….a-grito po cuando volteo poniéndose en posición de lucha, lo que vio no lo podía creer se encontró con unas enormes patas de lagarto con enormes garras, miro hacia arriba lentamente para ver si encontraba la cabeza, recorrió todo el largo cuello o cuerpo no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero si sabia algo que esa cosa o animal era enorme!po se sorprendido mucho al ver su cara no podía creer que la criatura que estaba viendo en ese momento fuera…_

_-¡UN DRAGON!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!-grito po asustado y sorprendido ya que tenia un dragón de alrededor de diez metros de largo y eso solo de la parte de sus patas delanteras hacia su cabeza, sus alas eran impresionantes parecían las alas de un murciélago y tenían un hermoso color verde esmeralda que abarcaba todo su cuerpo y en algunas escamas tenia otro tono de verde color jade y en unas cuantas escamas de su cola, lomo, cabeza y alas eran de color plata, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y sus colmillos sobre salían de su hocico-¡POR FAVOR NO ME COMAS NO TENGO BUEN SABOR Y TE CAUSARIA INDIGESTION!-gritaba po suplicante de que no lo lastimara o mejor dicho que se lo comiera de un solo bocado…_

_-tranquilo guerrero no voy a comerte-dijo de forma tranquila y serena el dragón, po se quedo perplejo al oír que esas palabras venían de aquella bestia…_

_-¿eh?¿como? perdón es que tus colmillos me dieron otra impresión de ti-dijo po un poco apenado jugando con sus dedos y mirando el suelo_

_-guerrero…no te han enseñado a no juzgar a alguien por su exterior, tu mejor que nadie debes comprenderlo-dijo el dragón sabiamente_

_-creo que si… ya que a los lugares a los que he ido y con los que me enfrentado no me creen que soy el guerrero dragón, ya sabes porque soy un panda y pues creen que el guerrero dragón debería ser alguien musculoso y fuerte, y con lo que primero que se topan es con un panda grande y gordo-dijo po_

_-¿y que tiene que ver que seas un panda? ellos están mal guerrero tu eres quien eres y en muchos casos eso te hace especial, pero creo que si están en lo correcto en una cosa…-dijo el dragón, po estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras del dragón a los únicos que había escuchado hablar así…con tanta sabiduría y eran oogway, la adivina y a shifu(cuando no estaba enojado)pero tenia mucha curiosidad por la ultimas palabras del dragón…_

_-¿y cual es?-po pregunto tímidamente no sabia si lo que iba a decir el dragón era algo bueno o malo._

_-que tu no eres el guerrero dragón….o mejor dicho que todavía no eres completamente el guerrero dragón-dijo el dragón de manera seria, po estaba asombrado y ala vez confundido, cuando escucho esas palabras sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, tanto tiempo llevando un titulo que al parecer no tenia sentido…_

_-¿Cómo que no soy el guerrero dragón? oogway me eligió, el dijo que yo era el guerrero dragón, que yo seria el único en entender el secreto del royo que solamente yo vencería a tai long!-dijo po exaltado quería encontrar una respuesta y rápido, no entendía lo que pasaba._

_-tranquilízate guerrero yo te dije que todavía no eres completamente el guerrero dragón, oogway es un gran amigo mio y ahora veo que se le olvido rebelar unas cuantas cosas sobre este asunto y creo que es mejor así…tu has sido el único en revelar el gran secreto del rollo, otro hubiera pensado que era una farsa lo hubiera tirado o destruido de rabia al ver que no contenía nada y tu fuiste el único en saber su significado, pero te falta algo y ese algo tienes que encontrarlo tu mismo sin ayuda de nadie -dijo el dragón seriamente, po no podía estar mas confundido en su vida mejor se sentó en el suelo eran tantas las emociones que sentía que hasta ya se había quedado un poco mareado…_

_-no me gusta esto…¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-le pregunto po muy serio, al dragón le sorprendido su respuesta…_

_-si…¿Qué quieres saber?-le pregunto el dragón a po_

_-¿eres el mismo dragón de la leyenda? ya sabes el de los siete demonios y lo del báculo-le pregunto po_

_-si soy yo ¿Por qué?-le volvió a preguntar muy confundido el dragón_

_-porque… no se supone que estas convertido en una espada y estas aquí conmigo hablando de que no soy verdaderamente el guerrero dragón-dijo po_

_-mi cuerpo físico se transformo, no puedo cruzar al mundo terrestre solamente puedo estar en el mundo espiritual o mental-dijo el dragón_

_-mental…¿esto es un sueño o una visión?-le pregunto po levantándose del suelo_

_-de los dos tiene algo, pero creo que es mas un sueño por que estas dormido y no meditando-le dijo el dragón acomodando su cola para echarse en el pasto, ya que supuso que estaría un ratito ahí con po-¿Cómo supiste que era un sueño?-le pregunto confundido_

_-estoy hablando con un dragón eso es algo que no se ve en el mundo real…espero que no te moleste esta pregunta, y tu hermano ¿Cómo es el?-le pregunto po_

_-en realidad no es mi hermano pero así nos consideraban, ya que no nos separábamos, es como mi otra parte es parecido a mi nada mas que de otro color -po lo miro confundido no entendía lo que le quería decir y esto el dragón lo noto-ummmm…mira sin maldad no existiría la bondad, sin la oscuridad no existiría la luz y sin el yo no existiría somos parte de un mismo ciclo el controla lo terrestre yo lo espiritual, sin el o sin mi no habría balance en el mundo de hecho no existiría…-dijo el dragón_

_-es como el ying y el yang-dijo po, al dragón lo sorprendido su respuesta, al parecer po capto rápido_

_-exactamente guerrero, diste en el clavo…nosotros tenemos que estar en este mundo para mantener el flujo de la energía de los elementos, él es mi opuesto y yo también soy su opuesto nosotros controlamos la energía de todos los elementos ya sean los espirituales que son el agua y el aire o los terrestres que son el fuego y la tierra, como veras cada elemento tiene su apuesto, y pues claro cada uno de nosotros tiene mas habilidades unos que en otros-dijo el dragón sabiamente_

_-pero…¿Qué paso con el rayo?- le pregunto confundido po_

_-el rayo no es un elemento, es un derivado de otro el cual es el fuego como también es el magma o los mismos rayos del sol pero este es una variación mas pura, es energía ,el del agua puede a ver una gran infinidad como el hielo que es solido y el gas como el vapor que también lo puede manejas por parte del elemento del aire y del elemento de la tierra también hay y uno de ellos es el metal-dijo el dragón con la mirada fija a po, después desvió su mirada al cielo como si viera el sol-creo que ya me tengo que ir tengo que hacer otra cosa que también es importante-dijo el dragón extendiendo sus enormes alas para volar_

_-espera! Solamente te tengo otra pregunta que hacerte-dijo po, el dragón dio un suspiro de fastidio pero que le quedaba…_

_-y bien…¿Cuál es?-le pregunto tranquilo el dragón_

_-¿Dónde esta tu hermano o tu mitad? Según la leyenda se convirtió en una corona imperial y desapareció, no entiendo como el mundo sigue en equilibrio si el no esta-dijo po_

_- él se convirtió en una corona, como yo, solamente lo hizo físicamente, pero su alma y mente están en otro lugar, hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo con un poco de melancolía el dragón_

_-espera! acabas de decir que su mente y alma están en otro lado, entonces eso significa que esta dentro de una chica, y esa chica es la princesa heredera al trono de china, entonces no esta muerta!-dijo po, el dragón lo miro con una mirada de fastidio…_

_-¿porque todos creen que esta muerta?-dijo el dragón un poco molesto-no guerrero ella solamente esta perdida tanto física como mentalmente ya que no sabe quien es en realidad y en eso tu tienes que ayudarla-dijo el dragón ,esto hizo que po se pusiera mas nervioso y confundido…_

_-¡¿Qué?!me dices primero que debo hallar algo que me falta para ser completamente el guerrero dragón y ahora dices que debo ayudar a una princesa perdida que ni siquiera se quien es!-dijo exaltado po-ni con paz interior podría hacerlo!-dijo volviéndose a tirar al suelo con un largo suspiro de exasperación_

_-descuida amigo, te digo esto porque esta escrito en tu destino joven guerrero, créeme lo podrás lograr…¿sabes lo que es una misión de sangre?-le pregunto en un tono serio el dragón_

_-no mucho, pero lo único que se es que el guerrero hace el pacto con su propia sangre de cumplir su misión a toda costa y mayormente esas misiones se hacen para asesinar a alguien-dijo po, estaba un poco confundido, de cual era la razón de que el dragón sacara ese tema en ese momento…_

_-¿y que pasa cuando el guerrero no cumple su misión?- le pregunto el dragón sin mostrar ninguna emoción_

_-se…(gulp, traga saliva nerviosamente)suicida enterrándose una espada de platino negro en el corazón, ya que según esa es de las mayores deshonras que hay…no me harás hacer una misión de sangre ¿verdad?-pregunto nerviosa y tímidamente po_

_-lamentablemente si guerrero, pero descuida no tendrás que asesinar a nadie, solamente cumplir un encargo-dijo el dragón, esto tranquilizo un poco al po- tendrás que encontrar a mi hermano-dijo el dragón mirando fijamente a po, él estaba completamente impactado_

_-¡¿q..que di..jiste?!-le pregunto nerviosamente po-ni siquiera se donde esta!¡Ya es la tercera cosa que me dices que tengo que buscar!-grito molesto po_

_-descuida guerrero yo te apoyare, mi hermano dejo pistas, solamente tienes que encontrarlas-dijo el dragón serenamente, pero po estaba apunto de explotar, ya tenia un tic en el ojo, al parecer se le pego eso de su maestro…_

_-¡¿Y COMO DEMONIOS VOY A ENCONTRARLAS?!-grito furioso po-¡tu hermano desapareció hace miles de años!¡es imposible!-decía po exaltado-soy solo un simple panda que tiene un titulo que ni siquiera sirve-dice po tristemente bajando la mirada, el dragón le dedico una mirada de comprensión, su actitud le recordaba a alguien…_

_-tranquilo joven guerrero, tu pudiste vencer a tai long y a lord shen seguro podrás con esta misión-dijo el dragón _

_-pero esas veces, no se muy bien lo que hice solamente seguí lo que mi corazón me indicaba que era correcto-dijo po poniendo su mano sobre su pecho en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón…_

_-eso es lo único que tienes que hacer guerrero seguir a tu corazón, eso te llevara a encontrar a mi hermano y también a cumplir tus otras dos misiones que revelaran tu destino en este mundo-dijo el dragón_

_-entonces son tres misiones de sangre que tengo que cumplir o solamente es una sola pero eso me llevara a descubrir las otras dos misiones y….¡ahhh ya me confundí!-decía po frustrado _

_El dragón dio un largo suspiro-po…-po estaba sorprendido en toda su conversación es la primera vez que decía su nombre-se acercan días muy oscuros tanto para ti como para todos los que conoces y los que no conoces, encontraras cosas de tu pasado que causaran un gran impacto en tu futuro y créeme que te enfrentaras a mayor reto de tu vida es por eso que necesitas esas tres cosas para poder superarlo y salvar a china y también al mundo de su completa destrucción, necesitas encontrar a la princesa para que ella libere a mi hermano y tu los necesitas a ambos para poder descubrir lo que te falta para ser realmente el guerrero dragón-dijo seriamente el dragón_

_-pero porque no me dices que es ese reto al que me tengo que enfrentar ¿y a que te referías con que encontrare cosas de mi pasado que causaran un gran impacto en mi futuro? pensé que ya había resuelto todos los asuntos de mi pasado cuando fui gongmen y dime tan siquiera que la princesa es linda-dijo po_

_-lo sabrás a su tiempo po, pero una cosa tu tienes lo que necesitas delante de tus narices, pero no te diré que es…entonces aceptas tu misión-le pregunto el dragón firmemente a po_

_-si significa salvar a china y al mundo de otra catástrofe pues…si …acepto-después de haber dicho esto el dragón se acercó a po, y con unos de sus colmillos corto finamente su palma derecha, po pensaba que le dolería así que cerro sus ojos, pero no le dolió ni siquiera sangro-ahhh….¿ya me cortaste? Es que no pasa nada-dijo po confundido_

_-descuida po estas en un sueño, un lugar donde no te pueden hacer daño físicamente pero en algunos casos puedes sentir las cosas que pasan en el exterior, la herida ya la sentirás al despertar…bueno ya me tengo que ir, te dejo para que sigas soñando, una cosa mas po no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esta misión ni siquiera a tu maestro ¿esta claro?-le pregunto el dragón_

_-tan claro como el agua del estanque de lágrimas sagradas-dijo po, este comentario le pareció gracioso al dragón, este se limito solo a sonreír_

_-por cierto tienes muy buen ojo jejejeje, te deseo mucha suerte…dulces sueños-le dijo el dragón mientras este abría sus alas y empezar a elevarse por los aires hasta desaparecer de la vista de po, po solamente se rascaba la nuca de lo confundido que se sentía en ese momento por la palabras del dragón_

_-¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de buen ojo? ummmmm- decía pensativo po, de pronto escucho un sonido el mismo que se provoca cuando hojas secas son pisadas, po volteo rápidamente mandando un puñetazo al aire esperando que este impactara con el ser que se le acercaba, pero este fue detenido por una mano firme, pero suave por su pelaje…_

_-¿tigresa?-pregunto asombrado po, el se dio cuenta de que su puño había impactado con la palma de la hermosa felina y rápidamente la quito de hay-perdón tigresa no fue mi intención golpearte, es que me agarraste desprevenido y pues en verdad lo siento-dijo po bajando la mirada apenado…_

_-tranquilo po ni siquiera llegaste a pegarme fue un accidente-le dijo tigresa con una voz suave-¿Dónde estabas te andaba buscando? prometiste que iríamos al lago para ver al atardecer-dijo tigresa_

_-oh…en el sueño anterior te lo había prometido-dijo po, este comentario confundió a tigresa_

_-¿sueño?-dijo tigresa con una cara de confusión_

_-no me hagas mucho caso…¡oye! ¿ trajiste los dumplings?-tigresa saco una pequeña cesta llena de duplings calientes alzándola como si fuera un premio frente de los ojos de po, la abrazo levantándola del suelo unos cuantos centímetros como si le hubiera dado un regalo-eres la mejor!-le dijo po dándole un beso en la mejilla, obviamente se lo daba porque sabia que era un sueño y en la vida real si se lo daba terminaría con la cara completamente arañada, la bajo al suelo para poder caminar juntos hacia el lago, tigresa tomo su mano como si fueran una pareja…_

_-po…¿y tu espada?-le pregunto tigresa ya que noto que no la tenia en la funda de su espalda…_

_-ahhhh….no lo se hace rato que la estoy buscando y no la encuentro-decía po volteando a ver a todos lados…_

_Tigresa volteo hacia atrás mientras po miraba hacia todos lados como loco-¿no es aquella?-le pregunto tigresa agarrándole el hombro para que volteara a ver que su espada estaba clavada en el suelo a unos treinta metros de ellos justamente donde había estado el dragón hace un rato…_

_-si…pero ¿Qué hace haya? no estaba ahí- po corrió a recogerla, cuando las tenia en sus manos se le quedo viendo toco su hoja, algo que nunca haría en el mundo real ya que era muy afilada y noto algo el dragón grabado con jade ya no estaba-esta no es mi espada-dijo po sacando de onda a tigresa_

_-claro que si mira!-dijo tigresa quitándole la espada de las manos de po-el mango es de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, su hoja es de platino blanco y es tan afilada que podría cortar el aire-_

_-pero no tiene el dragón de jade!-dijo po señalándole el lugar donde debería estar el dragón_

_-ahhh…po si lo tiene-dijo tigresa enseñándole la hoja de la espada, po tenia los ojos bien abiertos el dragón si estaba en la espada…_

_-pero ¿Cómo? hace un momento no estaba ahí-dijo po confundido agarrando la espada, el dragón estaba ahí como siempre, empezó a recordar que estaba en un sueño así que no le tomo mucha importancia, mejor guardo la espada en su funda y tomo la mano de tigresa para ir al lago-mejor vámonos antes de que empiece el atardecer-dijo dulcemente po con una tierna sonrisa…_

_-si es mejor-dijo tigresa acercándose al rostro de po para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, po estaba levemente sonrojado, pero estaba feliz no le importaba que ese fuera un muy dulce sueño, le correspondió el beso a tigresa rodeándola de su cintura con sus brazos, para el eso le parecía tan real que no quería que acabara por que el sabia que eso tal vez eso nunca pasaría en el mundo real…_

_FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE PO…_

Po estaba acostado en cama, a pesar de su profundo sueño el ya no roncaba, mas bien el estaba abrazando a su almohada como en su sueño abrazaba a tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría en su rostro-tigresa no sabes cuanto te amo-dijo po entre sueños casi susurrando, aferrándose mas a su almohada como si de un tesoro se tratara…

La estruendosa tormenta seguía afuera, pero todos seguían hundidos en su mar de sueños, víbora soñando que su familia conocía a su novio grulla y lo aceptaban, mono soñando con su querida madre llevándolo a columpiarse en las ramas cuando era niño, grulla con una cita con víbora y mantis con shue, por lo extraño que parezca tenia que admitir que en cierta forma era muy linda, todos tenían dulces sueños soñando con el amor de sus vidas o con algún familiar al que extrañan mucho, pero tigresa era un caso muy diferente…

EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA…

Ella estaba acostada en su cama usando sus mano como una almohada, a pesar de ya tener una se sentía mas cómoda apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos y con una delicada sabana cubriendo su cuerpo solamente vestía su pantalón negro y sobre su torso un top fabricado con vendas así si alguien ataca del valle de noche solamente se pondría su blusa y bajaría al pueblo lo mas rápido que pudiera, pero esta noche no, ningún ladrón seria tan tonto como para salir ala horrible tormenta que azotaba al valle, ella estaba profundamente dormida, sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada que la hiriera o lastimara y sin que nada la molestara, ella parecía ser una criatura tan frágil, delicada e inocente cuando dormía, cuando la cubría aquella sabana blanca parecía un hermoso ángel ,ella normalmente soñaba con el único recuerdo que tiene de su verdadera familia y era a su madre…

_EN EL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA…_

_Tigresa se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas de madera todas parecían antiguas cada una con un símbolo extraño, tigresa trato de abrir unas cuantas pero estaba cerradas, al final del pasillo había una puerta estaba muy maltratada y rota, tigresa intento abrirla, pero esta se abrió sola al acercar su mano, tigresa empujo suavemente la puerta, asomo su cabeza por el espacio abierto, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no se distinguía nada, tigresa abrió mas la puerta para poder entrar, pero con solo dar un paso dentro de la habitación tigresa cayo en parecer un abismo tan profundo que el fondo no se veía…_

_-AAAAHHHHHH!-gritaba tigresa con desesperación, agitaba los brazos buscando algo de que aferrarse para no seguir cayendo, tigresa estaba desesperada sabia que si llegaba al fin del abismo seria su fin, así que mejor cerro los ojos esperando a que todo acabara, sentía como si nunca acabaría, así que volvió a abrir los ojos, pero estos le pesaban como si se despertara de un largo sueño, empezó a ver una gran luz blanca, no sabia donde estaba, si estaba muerta o viva o si se estaba volviendo loca, empezó a escuchar voces las reconoció de inmediato que una era femenina y la otra masculina, tigresa sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía y mucho menos sus sentidos, su olfato no serbia, su oído detectaba algunos sonidos pero eran un poco débiles ,no podía articular ninguna palabra, su vista era borrosa y apenas podía sentir las cosas, con el escaso oído que tenia empezó a escuchar que unos suaves pasos se acercaban a ella, su cuerpo no respondía, solo sabia que estaba en un lugar acostada sin poder moverse y que seres desconocidos se acercaba a ella…_

_Una silueta delgada se empezó a acercar a ella, tigresa apenas la podía distinguir con la pobre vista que tenia en ese momento…_

_-oh…mi amor la bebe se volvió a despertar-dijo aquella voz femenina, tigresa estaba sorprendida ya que se refirió a ella como un bebe-¿Qué esta pasando?-se pregunto tigresa en su mente…_

_-¿Por qué? si se acaba de quedar dormida-dijo aquella voz masculina_

_-creo que estaba soñando…la veo muy nerviosa al parecer tenia pesadillas-dijo la voz femenina, esta era suave, tranquila y hermosa_

_-¿pero que pesadillas puede tener una bebe de dos semanas?-dijo la voz masculina casi incrédulo, su voz era firme, pero tranquila…_

_Para tigresa tenia ya mas sentido aquella situación, si tenia dos semanas de edad eso explicaba su falta de sentidos y si era una bebe de dos semanas en ese momento solamente había una explicación lógica-estoy soñando-se dijo así misma, pero sus palabras mas bien parecían balbuceos…_

_-no lo se pero no la dejare así de asustada-dijo la voz femenina, la silueta se fue acercando mas a tigresa, tigresa la pudo distinguir mejor, era al parecer una tigresa de bengala color anaranjada, a pesar de estar cerca no podía distinguir bien su rostro solamente sus ojos los cuales eran color miel, estaba sorprendida no era la primera vez que la veía la había visto varias veces pero en otros sueños…_

_-¿mama?-tigresa no le quitaba la mirada, ya había soñado con ella antes pero solamente la había escuchado cantar mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos, nunca la había visto de esa forma…_

_-ven acá mi pequeña- dijo la mama de tigresa mientras la tomaba en sus manos, ya que era demasiado pequeña, la levantándola con cuidado con cuidado ,para poder recargarla en su hombro…_

_-están pequeña y tan tierna, no puedo creer que ella sea mi hija-dijo aquella voz masculina, tigresa penas pudo voltear su cabeza para dirigir su débil mirada, apenas pudo divisar que era un tigre pero mucho mas grande que su madre, mucho mas grande, y sus ojos eran color ámbar, supuso que ese era su papa ya que la llamo hija, el toco suavemente su mejilla con su dedo, inconscientemente tigresa empezó a ronronear-la primera vez que la escucho ronronear ¿la puedo cargar?-pregunto un poco nervioso el padre de tigresa_

_-no creo, me da miedo que la vayas a lastimar, además tu en una mano la cargas y te confías mucho de eso-dijo la mama de tigresa en un tono molesto_

_-naaa! Mi hija aguanta todo-dijo el padre de tigresa ya estirando los brazos para que se la diera, pero su mama le dirigió una mirada asesina-bueno no…aahhhhhh mejor me voy a entrenar con la espada-dijo nervioso el padre de tigresa dirigiéndose a la puerta…._

_-si mejor vete a entrenar con tu espada…¿no se te olvida algo?-le pregunto aun molesta la madre de tigresa_

_-ah si!-se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a tigresa-que descanses mi bebe-dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo a tomar camino hacia la salida…_

_-amooorrr…¿no se te olvida otra cosa?-dijo un poco molesta la madre de tigresa, aunque tigresa no tuviera buen oído en ese momento, si los podía escuchar pelear, le daba risa, se peleaban por cualquier cosa, igual que ella con cierto panda…_

_-ya ya ya no te enojes como crees que me iba a olvidar de ti…ven-él le pidió que se acercara para que le diera un abrazo, estaban aplastando tigresa, ella gimió para que se soltaran y ya no la siguieran aplastando-jejeje cuidas ala bebe yo vuelvo mas tarde nos vemos-le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego se dirigió ala puerta para salir de la habitación sin antes de darle una mirada a sus dos mas grandes tesoros…_

_Las dos se quedaron solas en la habitación, la mama de tigresa la empezó a acariciar suavemente para que se volviera a dormir-no entiendo como una cachorra de dos semanas puede tener pesadillas, apenas oyes y casi no vez ¿ que tipo de pesadillas puede tener una cachorra de tu edad?-decía la mama de tigresa mientras la seguía acariciando ,le dedico una tierna sonrisa-creo que debes volverte a dormir, para que ya no despiertes a tu padre por las noches…sabes que no me hagas caso con lo de tu padre jejejeje-este comentario provoco que tigresa se riera…_

_-(suspiro) tu sonrisa están hermosa, será mejor que duermas, no has estado durmiendo bien en estos días y eso que eres una recién nacida-dijo la mama de tigresa, ella la empezó a arrullar suavemente…_

**_Recuerdo lágrimas corriendo por tu rostro  
Cuando dije: 'nunca te dejaré ir,  
Cuando todas esas sombras estén a punto de apagar tu luz...'  
Recuerdo que dijiste: 'no me dejes aquí solo',  
Ahora todo eso ha muerto y se ha ido esta noche _**

_Empezó a cantar la mama de tigresa con una suave, dulce y hermosa voz, que con tan solo oírla sentía uno que estuviera flotando en las nubes…_

**_Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora  
Ven, luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y a salvo_**

No mires por la ventana, cariño, todo arde en llamas  
La guerra tras nuestra puerta ha sido desatada  
Aférrate a esta canción de cuna,  
Así se haya ido la música... la música...

Sólo cierra tus ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien  
Nadie puede hacerte daño ahora  
Ven, luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y a salvo

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuhh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuhh_**

**_Oouaa,oouaaa_**

**_Oouaa,oouaaa_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh_**

**_Oouaa,oouaaa_**

**_Oouaa,oouaaa_**

**__**_A tigresa la suave voz de su madre la tranquilizaba mas que nada, no le importaba que todo esto fuera un sueño para ella era real, esa sensación cálida que tenia en el pecho cuando escuchaba el canto melodioso de su madre…_

**_Sólo cierra tus ojos  
Vas a estar bien  
Ven, luz de la mañana,  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y a salvo._**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh uuuuuuh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh,uh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh,uh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh_**

**_Uuh,uuh,uuh,uuuuuh,uh…_**

_Tigresa escucho decir a su madre "dulces sueños mi pequeña flor de loto" antes de cerrar los ojos, tal vez para despertar o soñar con algo mas, pero se equivoco…_

_Al volver abrir los ojos, tigresa no sabia donde estaba, esta flotando en la nada, para donde viera había pura oscuridad-¿Qué paso?-dijo confundida tigresa, al hablar noto que ya era normal, su cuerpo, voz y sentidos ya eran de una adulta, tigresa se quedo flotando en el aire por un momento hasta que cayo al suelo, era el mismo pasillo lleno de puertas antiguas, al parecer estaba donde había comenzado, camino a paso lento examinando cada puerta, intento de abrir unas pero estaban cerradas, a otras trato de tirarlas a patadas y golpes, pero no funciono…_

_Sus oídos captaron unos gritos, rugidos y sonidos de pelea, tigresa empezó a caminar mas deprisa averiguando de donde venían esos gritos, tigresa se paro en seco cuando escucho el llanto de una bebe-esa…esa…esa soy yo-tigresa se puso correr en cuatro patas buscando de donde provenía ese llanto, sus patas iban lo mas rápido que podían, su respiración ya le pesaba(_en el mundo real, tigresa se empezaba a mover mucho en la cama, respiraba demasiado fuerte y rápido, pero seguía completamente dormida)_al final había una puerta abierta tigresa salto para entrar, se puso en posición de combate, pero ahí adentro no había nada, la puerta se cerro de golpe a tigresa no le importo solo quería saber de donde venia ese llanto…_

_-asustada preciosa-dijo una voz seria detrás de ella_

_-yo no le temo a nada-contesto tigresa en un torno amargo y serio_

_-pues…deberías-dijo en un tono amenazante_

_-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo tigresa seriamente_

_-¿Quién soy y que quiero? Ja! Solo digamos que soy un ancestro tuyo de hace miles de años, vine a hablar contigo lindura de ciertas cosa-tigresa volteo a ver de que o quien se trataba, al voltear se encuentra con un enorme tigre, musculoso, con enormes colmillos saliendo de su mandíbula inferior, sus ojos eran color purpura oscuro y estaba vestido solamente con un pantalón negro y un cinturón de cuero marrón…_

_-no me interesa, así que lárgate!-dijo tigresa molesta_

_-wow que modales, esperaba un poco mas de una maestra de kung fu…pero no me iré me gusta estar aquí…te puedo ver cuando yo quiera preciosa, puedo ver todo! Absolutamente todo! Déjame decirte que no tienes mal cuerpo-dijo este barriéndola con una mirada obscena relamiéndose los dientes, tigresa estaba furiosa…_

_-¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ AHORA!-grito tigresa completamente furiosa lanzándole un zarpazo directo ala cara, pero este la detuvo con su mano…_

_-veo que la gatita tienes coraje, eso me gustan en las hembras, pero no vine aquí para satisfacerme contigo, aunque me encantaría porque tienes todo lo que un macho quiere, vine a decirte unas cosas…creo que ya notaste ese llanto lindura esa eres tu de cachorra y esos rugidos y gritos son de tus padres tratando de defender a su jejeje inocente bebe-dijo paseándose enfrente de tigresa examinándola con la mirada_

_Tigresa quito su mano-¿defenderme de que?-pregunto tigresa curiosa alzando una ceja_

_-tigresa tu naciste con…ciertos dones por así llamarlos, esa fuerza que tienes no es normal y pues digamos que muchos la querían para ellos y si no la podían tener tan siquiera se conformarían con matarte, tus padres se enteraron de esto y trataron de protegerte, pero no funciono-dijo el tigre seriamente, los rugidos se escuchaban mas fuertes se oía gritar "¡suéltala! ¡devuélvemela! o ¡te juro que si no la sueltas te mato!, esta ultima oración la dijo su padre seguido por un fuerte rugido-por tu culpa ellos…pues murieron tratando de que no te asesinaran, por esa razón terminaste en ese rio, por un milagro no te ahogaste como tu padre-tigresa estaba completamente conmocionada con la noticia que le acababa de dar aquel tigre, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-quita esa cara lindura acaso creíste que tus padres tal vez seguirían vivos, que ingenua eres, si siguieran vivos no crees que te buscarían, bueno eso haría yo jejejeje-dijo con un tono de burla el cual no le gusto nada ala felina_

_-y eso…es lo único que me viniste a decir o viniste a hablar de otras cosas-dijo tigresa en un tono molesto, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y ojos humedecidos_

_-no hermosa no solo vine a decirte eso, vengo a decirte muchas otras cosas, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que deberías descubrirlas por ti misma, será mas divertido ver como lo haces todo pedazos, como destruirás todo lo que amas y veras morir a tus seres queridos-dijo el tigre con una horrible sonrisa en su cara_

_-sigue soñando nunca me veras hacer eso-dijo tigresa fríamente disponiéndose a salir de ese lugar_

_-¿eso crees? según el idiota de shifu ya te entreno para que puedas controlar tu fuerza, pero en esta semana que a pasado no te has sentido un poco…extraña-tigresa se detuvo en seco antes llegar ala puerta_

_-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto tigresa mirándolo de reojo_

_-recuerda tigresa que estado aquí y e visto muchas cosas, creo que el mejor ejemplo es el cambio del tono de color de tus ojos-dijo acercándose mas a tigresa hasta estar pegado con ella_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-dijo tigresa con un tono molesto, despegándose de el_

_-en verdad me sorprende lo ingenua que eres tigresa, pero así te crio shifu, te convirtió en una cobarde que no puede defender a sus amigos, al valle y a ese estúpido y patético panda que te usurpo el titulo de guerrero dragón, pesar de esa gran fuerza que tienes y esa esplendida técnica de kung fu, un torpe, gordo e idiota panda fue proclamado guerrero dragón y tu te quedaste sin nada-esto molesto a tigresa y empezó a gruñir_

_-¡yo no era la indicada para ser la guerrera dragón!¡No era mi destino! A pesar de ello soy tan capaz de defender a mis amigos de cualquier peligro-dijo tigresa a un gruñendo (_en el mundo real tigresa gruñía entre sueños_)_

_-me lo esta diciendo la líder de los cinco furiosos la que llevo a sus compañeros a una muerte segura al enfrentar a tai long, lo dice quien casi mata a su maestro por un mal calculo y lo dice quien no pudo evitar que ese inútil panda buscara su muerte con el cañón de lord shen con eso te refieres que eres tan capaz defender a tus amigos ja! eres una completa inútil por lo que e visto en tus recuerdos-dijo este con un tono de burla, alrededor de ellos se muestran unas imágenes a batalla con tai long en el puente, cuando sus compañeros fueron derribados por tai long creyendo que habían muerto, cuando hirió al maestro con aquella daga pensado que moriría en ese momento por su culpa y cuando a po salió disparo por aquel cañón de la fabrica de lord shen, escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus amigo y maestro era un sufrimiento, esos suceso la hacían sentir completamente inútil y ala vez furiosa, ese tigre le estaba echando en cara todo sus errores y eso no le gustaba_

_-¡eres un maldito bastardo! Como te atreves a venir aquí a decirme todo lo que ya se! Que por mi culpa casi mueren mis amigo! Que casi mato a mi maestro! Y que no pude detener a po ante de que el cañón le disparara! Todo eso ya lo se! Y me arrepiento de eso! Pero el pasado es pasado y todo eso quedo atrás…-dijo tigresa bajando un poco la mirada_

_-te equivocas tigresa el pasado siempre te estará persiguiendo, no importa adonde vayas o hagas siempre estará ahí para hacerte la vida imposible, el cambio de color de tus ojos se debe que estas perdiendo el control sobre ti misma!Creíste que el entrenamiento de shifu funcionario para controlar todos tus instintos pero al parecer no!Cuando shifu te entreno perdiste ese hermoso tono rubí de tus ojos un color muy extraño de ojos aun para un tigre, se hicieron color ámbar, y debido a tus fuertes emociones, tu "fabuloso entrenamiento"-dijo sarcásticamente-no sirve de nada, una emoción a encendido el fuego tigresa y con el tiempo se avivan mas la llamas esta emoción es desconocida para ti nunca la habías experimentado y me pregunto ¿Cuál será? que tal si vemos en tus recuerdos de estos últimos meses-dijo este con mucha curiosidad empezando a caminar alrededor de tigresa, ella seguía gruñendo fuertemente_

_Empezaron a salir los recuerdos de tigresa de los últimos meses la batalla en la aldea de los músicos la misión de gongmen, el…abrazo…-¡¿Qué es esto?!-dijo incrédulo y ala vez burlándose señalando aquel recuerdo-no lo puedo creer la maestra tigresa! La mas furiosa de los cinco furiosos abrazando al idiota del panda que tiernos se ven…a ver que mas hay-siguieron buscando mas recuerdos de tigresa, tigresa estaba sorprendida de como aquel tigres podía manejar fácilmente sus recuerdos-aquí hay algo interesante, todos felices ya vencieron a lord shen y…¿adonde vas?-dijo con mucha curiosidad-oh! El mismo tonto panda, y….¡¿Qué?! jajajaja ¡¿te abrazo?! Ja! Ese panda tiene suerte…suerte de que no lo golpearas ¿no que no dejabas que nadie te tocara?-le pregunto volteándola a ver, tigresa solamente desvió su mirada molesta hacia otro lado-aaahhhh! Ahora entiendo…tu sientes algo por el panda veamos que es ese sentimiento-siguieron buscando hasta que se toparon con los últimos acontecimiento el dia en los archivos y el festival de los demonios-¡no…lo …puedo….creer!¡estos es imposible!-dijo incrédulo el tigre-¡la gran maestra tigresa! ¡la líder y la mas ruda de los cinco furiosos!...esta enamorada de un panda grande y gordo!- dijo burlándose de tigresa sin quitar esa horrible sonrisa de su cara, que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes acercando se a tigresa hasta estar cara a cara con ella- eres mas patética de lo que creía!-tigresa ya no aguanto el descaro de aquel tigre, se abalanzó directamente a su cuello con un gran rugido, para poder acabar con el…._

_-¡tu no sabes nada de mi! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie y nunca lo estaré! –dijo tigresa completamente furiosa, pero ella se había metido mas a si misma de lo que le había mentido a aquel tigre-ese sentimiento es para los débiles!-dijo tigresa mientras le sujetaba el cuello a aquel tigre, pero este se libero fácilmente del agarre de tigresa_

_-¡eso dices tu!Tigresa…si puedo meterme a tu mente es por compartimos un lazo muy fuerte, conozco muchas cosas sobre ti que tal vez jamás conocerás! Pero de lo que si te puedo decir es que tu eres débil en todos los sentidos, estas descontrolada por ese patético sentimiento hacia el panda! Que diría shifu si te viera ahora! Seguramente no le costaría nada detenerte si te vuelves como tai long….ya que para el no eres nada! Y ese estúpido panda porque se fijaría en ti…al principio lo trataste como basura y además…¡solo mírate! –dijo señalándola de arriba abajo con su mano-no eres mas que una gata asustada!-tigresa le dejo marcada la cara con sus garras, el tigre gimió de dolor llevándose las manos ala cara-¡maldita gata!-mascullo el tigre adolorido_

_-¡no vuelvas a llamarme así! Nadie me llama así y sobrevive para contarlo!-dijo tigresa en un tono amenazante ,el otro tigre sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre ella para clavarle sus garras, lanzando golpes y bloqueando sus ataques tigresa mantenía a ese tigre alejado de ella, tigresa por lo furiosa que estaba, rugía con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que sus rugidos no solo se escucharan en sus sueños…_

_FUERA SE SUEÑO DE TIGRESA…_

Tigresa gruñía fuertemente entre sueños, se movía mucho en su cama haciendo que se cayera de ella, sus amigos seguían dormidos pero no por mucho tiempo, uno a uno se fueron despertando, víbora y grulla se despertaron confundidos y sobresaltados, mono y mantis se despertaron gritando y asustados por esos ruidos y po se despertó cayendo abrazado a su almohada, soñoliento se paro sin soltar a su almohada, dirigiéndose a su puerta, en el pasillo encontró a los demás de igual manera…

-oooooaaa!(Bostezo)¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo aun cansado y confundido grulla fue el primero en contestarle…

-no lose, yo me desperté por causa de unos rugi…-

-¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?! No los mande a que se fueran a dormir!-llego el maestro interrumpiendo a grulla gritando furioso y dando de pisotones…

-si maestro pero no fuimos nosotros empezamos a escuchar unos…rugidos de la habitación de…tigresa-dijo po seriamente, todos voltearon hacia la habitación de tigresa y volvieron a escuchar otro rugido, todos se dirigieron silenciosamente a la habitación de tigresa….

-ahhh …tigresa…¿ estas bien?-pregunto víbora pero no hubo respuesta…

-tigresa puedes venir a abrir….-dijo po empezando a tocar su puerta, se empezaron a escuchar unos cuantos pasos acercarse desde adentro de la habitación-ven no le pasa nada tal vez solamente tubo un mal sueño y nada mas-dijo po seguro, pero de pronto vieron que el puño de tigresa atravesó la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que todos pegaran un grito de miedo y abrieran los ojos a no mas poder, el maestro shifu abrió la puerta de una patada y el primero en entrar fue mono, pero tigresa le lanzo una patada que lo mando hasta el otro lado del pasillo

-tigresa!¿Que te esta pasando?!-le grito molesto el maestro, pero luego se quedo tieso ya que noto que tigresa seguía dormida, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba gruñendo por debajo y estaba respirando agitadamente, eso no era una buena señal-esta dormida…-dijo shifu asombrado, todos los demás lo miraron con confusión

-¿Cómo que dormida?-dijo po esquivando un puñetazo de tigresa-eso es imposible nadie pelea dormido o camina al menos que sea… ahhhh eso explica todo-dijo po recibiendo un golpe en la cara

_(En el sueño de tigresa los dos felinos seguían peleando salvajemente, el tigre siempre buscaba maneras de hacer enojar a tigresa, ya se con su pasado, sus amigos, su maestro y po…_

_-el maestro shifu te entreno para que pudieras controlar no solo tu fuerza también tu temperamento y no a servido de nada, vez tigresa tu no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo impulsiva, orgullosa y fría con los demás-dijo el tigre esquivando un puño de tigresa-no importa si te cambiaron de color tus ojos sigues siendo un adefesio de la naturaleza, un fenómeno, una abominación y ¿cual otro? Ummmm…ahhh siii…como te decían los niños del orfanato de bao wu… a ver si esto te refresca la memoria-empezaron a sonar las voces de los niños y de sus cuidadoras del orfanato de bao wu llamándola "monstruo"-ese exactamente se me estaba olvidando esa era la palabra perfecta que te describía tigresa monstro porque eso eres! Y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar! Así que vete acostumbrado eso tigresa¡siempre serás un maldito monstro!-tigresa se lanza sobre el tigre hacia su cuello…)_

En el mundo real tigresa seguía dormida, pero estaba estrangulando a po, todos estaban desesperados por tratar de quitar a tigresa de enzima de po, el maestro trato de separarlos con ayuda de su bastón pero tigresa estaba completamente decidida a seguir estrangulándolo, mono y grulla tratan de quitar las manos de tigresa del cuello de po, víbora y el maestro tratan de evitar de que lo siga mordiendo y mantis trataba de despertarla, gritándole y presionando unos nervios para que despertara, po apenas podía respirar trataba de que tigresa no le rompiera el cuello o le mordiera el cuello para matarlo por desangramiento, asi que con su pie pateo fuertemente el estomago de tigresa para alejarla de su cuello…

_-(tigresa había sentido aquella patada que la había mandado a volar cinco metros de aquel tigre, que se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado con la misma horrible sonrisa-¿esa ha sido toda tu fuerza tigresa? creo tan siquiera si logro algo el inepto de shifu y fue dormir lo que en verdad habita dentro de ti por que si no, no hubiera podido entrar a tu mente, no hubiera podido ver tus recuerdos o ver todo sobre ti,y pues al parecer a veces quiere despertar, y lo puedes notar cuando tus ojos cambian de color cuando te hablan de tu amorcito jejeje ,si no hubieras tenido ese "gran entrenamiento" con shifu pues… ya estaría muerto-rio entre dientes el tigre…_

_-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confundida tigresa, sentada desde el suelo…_

_-ya lo veras cuando despiertes tigresa…pero te digo algo de no haber existido yo esto nunca hubiera pasado, nunca hubieran matado a tus padres, tu seguirías con ellos y pues tendrías la vida que todo ser en el mundo quisiera tener, pero como en toda realidad siempre hay algo que hecha a perder todo y puedes culparme a mi si quieres, porque yo soy la razón de que tu vida sea una porquería, yo soy la razón de que tus amigos morirán en el futuro y soy la razón de que todo ¡absolutamente todo perecerá!...dulces pesadillas tigresa jajajajaja-dijo en un tono de burla el tigre dándole la espalda a tigresa para irse, tigresa estaba furiosa sus ojos estaban humedecidos por lagrimas de coraje y rápidamente se levanto para clavarle las garras en la nuca, hasta que estuvo apunto de encajarle cada una de sus filosas garras…pero en un momento todo se desvaneció y …despertó…)_

Tigresa se sentía perdida por unos cuantos segundos, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente cuando los abrió miro que todos sus compañeros y maestro estaban en su habitación, respirando agitados, sudando y completamente asustados…-¿Qué hacen todos en mi habitación?-pregunto tigresa tímidamente

-Tigresa…¿Qué estabas soñando?-pregunto un poco nervioso el maestro acercándose un poco a tigresa, ella noto que todo su cuarto estaba completamente destrozado las paredes la puerta, su cama y muebles completamente destrozado-_no lo puedo creer!...todo lo que soñé lo hice en el mundo real-_pensaba tigresa, se percato que su mano estaba alzada para darle un zarpazo a alguien, tigresa se empezó a poner nerviosa y bajo su brazo ocultando sus garras y empezó a alterarse cuando vio a todos sus amigos llenos de golpes, rasguños y heridas, se empezó a tambalear un poco y a respirar agitadamente, eran demasiadas emociones vividas en el sueño y ahora había herido inconscientemente a sus amigos-¡Tigresa por favor cálmate!-dijo el maestro shifu preocupado tratando de sostener a tigresa…

Po Sujeto de los hombros a tigresa, de todos él era el mas lastimado, la parte de su cuello estaba llena de mordeduras, golpes y rasguños profundos, tigresa abrió los ojos como platos-_ese maldito bastardo tenia razón!Casi mato a po…-_tigresa se puso a inspeccionar desesperadamente a po para ver que las heridas no fueran graves-¡Tigresa, tigresa cálmate!-dijo po agarrando sus muñecas-escúchame…estoy bien no me lastimaste, solo son unos cuantos rasguños y golpecitos, tuviste una pesadilla y empezaste a…gruñir entre sueños y te vinimos a ver para cerciorarnos de que estuvieras bien y pues…al parecer tenias una muy fea pesadilla, pero no nos hiciste daño ninguno de nosotros son solo simples golpes-dijo po tranquilo, tigresa se calmo un poco al saber que sus amigos no están heridos de seriedad, ella empezó a sentir que un liquido caliente correr por su brazo izquierdo, por la oscuridad no lo distinguía solo sabia que era de un color rojizo oscuro, ella detecto un olor repúgnate y a la vez embriagador que lleno el cuarto por completo, tigresa quito la mano de po de su muñeca, el maestro recogió una vela que estaba tirada en medio del desastre y con un chasquido en la mecha la encendió, el maestro coloco la luz cerca del brazo de tigresa para saber que era aquel liquido que ya goteaba en el piso, los dos estaban atónitos, el liquido era sangre de…po, tigresa se llevo su mano derecha a su boca y nariz y gimió de horror, le empezaron a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos…

Po estaba confundido y sorprendido, vio su mano derecha y había un gran corte fino en su palma que chorreaba mucha sangre-tigresa….yoo…. no es tu culpa! Esta herida fue…-po se quedo pensativo sin contestar nada-_el sueño, "no debes de decirle a nadie sobre esta misión po ni siquiera a tu maestro"-_escucho sonar en su cabeza la voz del dragón, po se quedo completamente inmóvil-tigresa descuida no es nada grave solamente es una simple cortada-mintió po el sabia muy bien que no era una cortada cualquiera, trato de acercarse a tigresa pero ella se hizo para atrás…

-po…sal de aquí ahora mismo-dijo tigresa seriamente a un con su mano en la boca y nariz, sus mejillas ya estaban algo humedecidas por las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado…

-¿Qué? pero tigresa ya te dije que estoy bien no me hiciste daño solo es un poco de sangre-dijo po no le daba mucha importancia al asunto de su herida, la sangre a un le salía y le escurría por la palma y su brazo…

Tigresa empezó a gruñir y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color, del tono ámbar al tono rojo rubí-¡CARAJO PO! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR UNA ESTUPIDA ORDEN PANDA IDIOTA!¡ TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS DE AQUI!-dijo tigresa furiosa a todos les sorprendió su forma de hablar…

-pero tigresa…-

-¡LARGATE DE MI CUARTO!-grito tigresa furiosa interrumpiendo a po, el no tubo mas opción que salir de la habitación y dirigirse al jardín, en el pasillo po iba caminando con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas…

Momo y mantis siguieron a po para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, tigresa solamente se lamentaba por gritarle a po así- quítenme esta cosa!-dijo tigresa apretando los dientes y su puño, rápidamente grulla abrió la ventana y tigresa saco las manos para lavarse todo rastro de sangre que estuviera en su brazo con la lluvia…

-voy a ver si po necesita ayuda con su herida-dijo grulla saliendo de la habitación, víbora empezó a recoger unas cuantas cosas que estaban en el piso, encontró pequeñas manchas de sangre por todo el piso…

-tigresa no te puedes quedar aquí esta noche, hay mucha sangre en el piso-dijo víbora seriamente

-te quedaras hoy conmigo tigresa-dijo el maestro shifu

-(suspiro) ya no soy una cachorra que se puede meter bajo su cama maes…quiero decir papa-dijo tigresa aun lavándose la sangre de su brazo…

-de eso ya me pude percatar tigresa, creo que con todo lo que a pasado no te acordaste que estabas en top-dijo el maestro, tigresa pego un respigo, se miro a si misma y su padre tenia razón, estuvo parada enfrente de po y los demás chicos en top, ahora si tigresa estaba completamente sonrojada-te quedas en la cama y yo en el piso hasta que los sirvientes limpien esto-dijo el maestro shifu

-yo no quepo en su cama es demasiado pequeña, además me siento mas cómoda en el piso-dijo tigresa volviendo a cerrar la ventana, tigresa volvió a oler su brazo para saber si se le avía quedado el aroma a sangre, cuando tigresa olfateo su brazo, rápidamente volvió a apartar su nariz el aroma seguía siendo muy fuerte y muy tentador-¿con que me quito este olor?-le pregunto tigresa a su padre

-no lo se, será mejor que lo olvides-dijo el maestro

-como espera que lo olvide si es muy fuerte-dijo tigresa nerviosa, tratando de evitar que la dominaran sus instintos

-tigresa…a ti te enseñe a tener control sobre tus instintos, yo sé que podrás superar el maestro optimista

-maestro…(suspiro)para serle sincera esta ultima semana no me he sentido del todo bien sobre ese asunto de los instintos-dijo tigresa con la mirada en el suelo, el maestro la miro con mucha curiosidad-¿a que te refieres tigresa?-le pregunto el maestro preocupado

-recuerda que en el orfanato yo tenia…otro color de ojos-dijo tigresa nerviosa, esto hizo que shifu abriera sus ojos como platos, se paro sobre su bastón para poder alcázar a ver los ojos de tigresa…

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de este cambio?!-le dijo el maestro un poco molesto inspeccionando los ojos de tigresa…

-porque no quería preocuparlo maestro shifu-le dijo víbora, el maestro se puso mas furioso -¡le dijiste a víbora y no me pudiste decir a mi!¡YO QUE SOY TU PADRE!-grito el maestro shifu molesto, tigresa frunció el seño, no le gustaba que nadie le gritara así, ni su maestro

-yo le dije a víbora porque ella fue la primera en notarlo y le pedí que no le dijera nada sobre este asunto para que no se preocupara, así que no tiene por qué enojarse y mucho menos gritarme-dijo tigresa igual de molesta que shifu, víbora los miraba nerviosa a los dos, ellos se seguían gritando enojados por ciertos asuntos, eso era como verse al espejo cuando ella discutía con su padre, pero ellos dos se gritaban cosas muy duras sabia que nada podría salir bien de esa discusión…

-¡TIGRESA TU NO ENTIENDES!¡ YO SOLO QUIERO EVITAR QUE ESOS INSTINTOS TE DOMINEN Y PARA QUE NO HAGAS ALGO QUE HARA QUE TE ARREPIENTAS POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!,¡TU SABES MEJOR QUE YO QUE ESO ES DIFICIL!¡REPRIMIR TUS INTINTOS CAZADORES!-grito el maestro a tigresa

-¡PERO MAESTRO USTED NO ES Y NUNCA A TRATADO CON UN TIGRE!_ –_le grito tigresa a su maestro, pero empezó a recordar aquella pesadilla y fue suavizando el tono de su voz-Y además no soy un tigre normal ¿a que tigre le cambian de color los ojos a la edad de veinticinco o veinticuatro años?¿que tigre posee tal fuerza siendo apenas un bebe?...soy monstro-dijo tigresa con una lagrima en su mejilla, shifu noto la ultima palabra que dijo tigresa, era la misma palabra que tigresa le había dicho aquel día que la conoció en el orfanato de bao wu-_soy tigresa! Tigresa el monstro! El monstro que nadie quiere…-_ese recuerdo se hizo presente en la mente de shifu…

-tigresa tu no eres un monstro…solo eres una jovencita muy especial y muy hermosa, y ya e tratado con algunos tigres por eso se de lo que te hablo y me recuerdas mucho a una tigresa de bengala que conocí hace mucho tiempo se llamaba xia, ella estudio kung fu conmigo aquí en el palacio de jade, ella también la conocían como el loto plateado, peleo junto a mi en la orden de los seis dragones imperiales en la ultima guerra de imperio-dijo el maestro shifu, tigresa lo miro confundida, no entendía porque su maestro estaba hablando de eso

-y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo maestro?-dijo tigresa confundida

-ella me recuerda mucho a ti porque…era casi tan hermosa como tu, la únicas diferencias son el patrón de tus rayas en el rostro y el color de tus ojos, en todo lo demás son idénticas nobles, fuertes, amables, testarudas, enojonas, el mismo nivel de paciencia-tigresa lo miro con un ceja arqueada…

-muy bien ya entendí, pero ella no tubo el mismo problema que yo con lo de mis instintos y mi fuerza-dijo tigresa

-no los tubo como tu, pero si tubo sus problemas con la sociedad ella por ser hembra no la dejaban entrenar kung fu-dijo el maestro, tigresa y víbora compartieron miradas…

-que estupidez-dijeron las dos juntas al mismo tiempo con una mirada de fastidio

-si lose, pero ella demostró que las hembras podían ser hasta mejores guerreras que los machos, ella peleo con pues…conmigo en la orden de los seis dragones imperiales junto con otra tigresa blanca llamada lixue, un tigre blanco llamado liang, aunque no lo crean un panda llamado shao y pues…un tigre de bengala llamado kang-dijo el maestro shifu

-¡¿Qué?! un panda! Pero no se suponía que ellos pues estaban muertos -dijo tigresa incrédula

-esto paso antes de que lord shen los asesinara creo que el ya esta muerto, fue cuando yo tenia como tu edad tigresa, era el mas viejo de todos, ellos tenían como veinte años menos shao el tenia veintitrés-dijo el maestro shifu

-hablando de pandas ¿creen que este bien po?-dijo víbora con un tono de preocupación, tigresa solamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado con un gran suspiro, ella se arrepentía de la forma en que le grito a po

-creo que debería de ir a disculparme con el de la manera en que le hable-dijo tigresa encaminándose a la puerta, pero el maestro la detuvo-(suspiro)ya se creo que seria mejor esperar hasta mañana-dijo tigresa

-no solo te iba decir que ya te ibas sin tu blusa-dijo el maestro con la blusa de tigresa en su mano, tigresa se puso roja de la vergüenza –pero tienes razón mejor espera hasta mañana para hablar con el, su herida seguramente debe seguir abierta y el olor es muy fuerte-dijo el maestro

-bueno…dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes, nos vemos mas tarde-dijo tigresa colocándose la blusa y saliendo de la habitación, alejándose atreves del pasillo

Víbora y el maestro se quedaron en la habitación de tigresa recogiendo algunas cosas que tigresa no alcanzo a romper, víbora se topo con el baúl de recuerdos que el maestro shifu le había dado a tigresa, se le quedo viendo al extraño símbolo, aquella hermosa flor de loto y recordó lo que había dicho po ese día en los archivos sagrados_-¡__maestro __no me diga que adentro están los abanicos del loto plateado!-_sonó la voz de po en su mente…

-maestro…usted dijo que el loto plateado fue discípula de oogway ,¿ese cofre es algo de ella?-le pregunto víbora señalando el símbolo del cofre…

-ese es el cofre donde ella guardaba sus abanicos los cuales se los entrego oogway-dijo el maestro

-¿y que paso con sus abanicos?-le pregunto víbora

-no lose la ultima vez que la vi a ella fue en su boda-dijo el maestro shifu

-¿boda?¿con quien se caso?-le pregunto víbora

-con…uno de los guerreros de la orden de los seis dragones imperiales-dijo el maestro encaminándose a la salida, víbora se quedo ahí pensando y viendo a aquel baúl, no sabia que era aquella sensación cada vez que lo veía, su intuición le decía que ese baúl era algo importante o mas bien aquel símbolo estaba segura que lo había visto en otra parte…

EN LA COCINA…

Po estaba con mono, mantis y grulla, ellos lo estaban ayudando a curar su herida, grulla limpia la sangre, mantis presiona unos puntos de la mano para que esta dejara de salir y mono colocaba el vendaje, po seguía triste por las palabras que le dijo tigresa, nunca pensó tigresa le gritara de esa forma, el sabia que a veces la sacaba de quicio por sus tonterías o bromas que a veces le hacia con mono y mantis, por que era divertido y siempre le pedía perdón para que no le rompiera cuello, pero en todas aquellas veces nunca le había gritado así de duro como en esa noche y no había hecho nada malo para hacerla enfadar así, po dio un largo suspiro que sus amigos no pasaron por alto…

-tranquilo po,esta herida cerrara mañana-dijo mono

-no es la herida es otra cosa mono-dijo po un poco molesto apoyándose en la mesa con sus dos brasos y recargando su cara contra ellos…

-ooohhh…ya veo es por la forma en que te hablo tigresa-dijo grulla

-seee…no se porque me hablo así no hice nada malo y tampoco la estaba culpando por mi herida, ni siquiera me duele mucho solo me salió sangre y nada mas, no están grave-dijo po, sus amigos se le quedaron viendo…

-po tigresa te hablo así porque cuando te dijo que salieras de la habitación no lo hiciste-dijo grulla poniendo su ala en el hombro de po

-pero eso no tiene sentido, no entiendo solo fue un simple corte, no creo que se haya enojado porque le manche su pelaje –dijo po quitándose el ala de grulla de su hombro

-po ella te pidió que salieras del cuarto para…que ella no te saltara enzima-dijo mono

-¿eh?¿a que te refieres?-le pregunto confundido po

-po cuando alguien esta gravemente herido no has notado que tigresa se aleja de donde haya alguna mínima gota de sangre-dijo mono, po seguía confundido-es porque para ella la sangre y su aroma es como una droga, por ser carnívora, por naturaleza tiene instintos cazadores desde muy pequeña, cuando olio y vio tu sangre sus instintos se activaron, por eso te pidió que salieras de aquel cuarto, pero como tu no le hiciste caso sus instintos salieron haciendo que ella te hablara de esa manera-dijo mono, po estaba perplejo-_tigresa me hubiera comido si no me hubiera salido del cuarto-_pensó po nervioso…

-¿entonces ella no me odia?-les pregunto po a sus amigos

-no po ella no esta enojada contigo-dijeron los tres juntos

-aafff…uufff que bueno-dijo po mas contento con una sonrisa en la cara

-oye po…esa herida es muy fina como para hacértela una zarpa de tigre y eso lo sabemos de experiencia yo y mono-dijo mantis, a po se le quito la sonrisa de la cara-no creo que tigresa te la haya echo-

-es que….-po se empezó a poner nervioso, no podía contarles lo que paso en su sueño, ya que era secreto a si que tubo que inventar algo rápido-puede que me haya cortado con alguno de los objetos que estaban en el piso-dijo po sus amigos lo miraron a los ojos buscando la mentira, pero al parecer po si había mentido bien esta vez…

-bueno te creo po solamente porque yo me raspe con unos tablones rotos del piso-dijo mono sobándose su pie-mantis no me quieres sobar por fis-dijo mono suplicante poniéndole los pies en la cara a mantis

-que asco! No lo hare!-dijo mantis molesto saltando de la mesa dirigiéndose a su habitación

-oh! Por favor mantis solo por esta vez-dijo mono persiguiendo a mantis por el pasillo

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO Y NO INSITAS!-grito mantis molesto-¡POR FAVOR!-le volvió a gritas mono correteándolo por el pasillo a los dormitorios-¡NO!-grito por ultimo mantis antes de alejarse lo suficiente para que po y grulla ya no escucharan su inútil pelea…

Los dos se quedaron en la cocina riéndose a carcajadas de la pelea de mono y mantis, siempre se peleaban por babosadas, pero siempre le causa gracia sus incoherencias…

-oooooaaaa!Creo deberíamos regresar a dormir-dijo grulla un poco cansado

-siiii ya me esta dando sueño otra vez-dijo po mientras se tallaba su ojo con la mano-mañana será un nuevo día en toda china-dijo po estirando sus brazos

-oye po… a mi no me engañas esa herida te la hizo alguien mas y supongo que no le vas a decir a nadie-dijo grulla

-creo que contigo si puedo ser sincero, si tienes razón esta herida no me la hizo tigresa ni un otro objeto, pero no puedo decir nada porque prometí guardar el secreto-dijo po seriamente

-esta bien po el silencio es algo bueno a muy pocos guerreros se les da eso de guardar silencio cuando es necesario asi que ya no te hago mas preguntas, pero siempre sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo guste-dijo grulla poniendo su ala en el hombro de po

-gracias amigo…oye! Y la pintura de tigresa que me ibas a hacer ¿donde esta?-le pregunto po, grulla se empezó a reír nerviosamente

-jejeje a un no la he empezado-dijo grulla con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello con su pata…

-oye! Te la pedí desde hace una semana-dijo po un poco molesto

-nos vemos po-grulla salió volando de la cocina perseguido por po-vuelve aquí tonto pájaro vas a ver cuando te alcance!-decía po mientras perseguía a grulla por el pasillo-me prometiste que lo harías a cambio de que yo te ayudara con...-dijo po frenándose delante de víbora-ah…hola víbora-dijo po un poco nervioso

-¿a quien le estabas gritando po?-le pregunto víbora mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-yo…yo le gritaba aaaaa…..grulla-dijo po nervioso, víbora alzo una ceja y se acercó mas a po-y me puedes decir ¿Por qué le gritabas a grulla?-le volvió a preguntar

-aammm….ammm….ah yo ya me voy ,no vemos-dijo po empezando a correr por el pasillo tratando de que víbora no lo siguiera, cuando la perdió, cosa fácil ya que víbora no lo siguió solamente se le quedo viendo con una enorme gota de sudar cayendo sobre su frente(como en las caricaturas)-aaaffff….uuufff creo que la perdí…porque solamente en el palacio de jade hay problemas así de difíciles creo que somos el único lugar en china que sufrimos de esto, que suertudos son los demás-dijo po dirigiéndose a su habitación para descansar lo que le queda de esa noche aun seguía lloviendo, pero ya se estaba calmando, po creía que en el palacio de jade solamente les pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero en otro lugar de china los problemas estaban apunto de empezar…

* * *

**a ver que les parecio la canion que canta la mama de tigresa es la version traducida de safe and sound de taylor swift,si la quieren escuchar en ingles ahi es su decisison y tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo,solo la puse asi para que los que no comprendan muy bien el ingles entiendan lo que significa ya que la letra me parecio de a cuerdo con una situacion del pasado que se vera mas adelante en este fic espero que me dejen reviews para saber como le parcio este capitulo...**

**ahora contestare reviews del capitulo anterior...**

**Kriton6:espero que este capitulo te haya parecido interesante gracias por leer mi historia...**

**DannyNK:si es coincidencia ya que ese capitulo lo empese a escribir mucho antes de que saliera el episodio de po y los fantasmas,me sorprendio mucho porque si se patrecia algo a mi capitulo ¡puedo ver el futuro!...bueno ya volviendo al tema gracias por leer mi historia espero que te haya parecido ¡Barbaro!este capitulo...**

**Master Tigresa:que bueno que te guste mi historia espero que tu tambien continues la tuya...**

**Sabine Bardales: ceroq e tu tambien eres adivina shhhhh! no digas nada...perdon por la tardanza es que la escuela,mis deportes y mi familia me tenian ocupada espero que este capitulo te guste...**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:que bueno que te haya gustado(Ty:hola la idea de la broma fue mia)bueno ya escucho tu opinion...si a ti te dio miedito imaginate que sentia cuando escribi esa parte alas doce de la noche,sola en mi cuarto,con las luces apagadas y lloviendo a mares con un horribles truenos y rayos que hacian que todo pareciera una pelicula de terror...y aparte a esa hora pasa avatar y estaba pasando ese episodio odio que pase tan tarde,pero esa fue una execion,espero actualizar pronto y que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado...**

**Mayluz:creo que me confundi perdon jejejeje(risa nerviosa)(Ty:que idiota)callate!este capitulo esta mas cortito que el anterior espero que te guste jejejeje...**

**Fanatico Z:jejejeje ahorita mesale el pelo rubio y empieso a volar! jajajajaja por cierto te vuelvo a corregir soy niña(Ty:no lo culpo AUCH!)eso te lo mereces(Ty:no eres fea me refiero a que eres igual de testaruda y fuerte que un niño y por cierto si me dolio!)...gracias por tus palabras me levantan el animo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como el otro...**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR:wow nunca crei que te dejaria sin comentarios ¡asombroso!...**

**Zhihui de xinzang:lamento decirte que tu prima tenia razon...no importa que bueno que sigas mi historia a mi tambien me gusta mucho la tuya y espero que este capitulo te guste y a tu prima tambien...**

**Sue29:tu tambien tienes algo de adivina jejeje te digo que si es buena idea...ummmm...ya lo habia pensado y tal vez no lose ya lo veras mas adelante espero que este capitulo te haya gustado...**

**Natubis:primero que nada muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que ta haya gustado mi historia espera un momento(agarro mi almohada y empieso a gritar AAAAAAHHHHH!)es que soy de tus mayores fans y que mi escritora favorita me haya dejado un review es tan barbaro!espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...**

**bueno amigos creo que son todos espero que les haya gustado este capi y en el siguiente nos hiremos un poco mas haya del valle de la paz mucho mas haya,habra muchos nuevos personajes que seran de mi creacion y pasaran muchas cosas interesantes(Ty:lo unico que no me gusta es que un personaje esta inspirado en mi te oreo)y tu me chokis(como las galletas) nos veremos pronto amigos...**

**ATTE...**

**Shanya and Ty-rex**


	7. Una nueva mision

**Hola amigo les pido mil veces perdon(perdon^1000) es que he tenido unas semanas dificiles,cosas por hacer,mi kung fu(por cierto otra vez estoy lastimada )problemas de familia,con mis amigos(y otro que quieren ser mas que mis amigo,mi cabeza esta totalmente confundida) y por cierto FELIZ AÑO!ya se un poco tarde,pero es mejor tarde que nunca(lo mismo digo de este capitulo)bueno mis amigos les quiero decir que este capitulo abrira ya la historia para nuestros guerreros,se encontraran con muchos nuevos personajes de mi creacion...**

**Ty:¬.¬ te odio,¡¿porque tubiste que inspirar un personaje en mi?!**

**Shanya:descuida ty ellos no sabran de que personaje me base en ti(los reto a que lo averiguen),muchos de estos personajes son importantes en especial uno y que hara que nuestro guerrero dragon se vuelva loco de...uuummm...no lose creo que se dicen...bueno ustedes averiguen eso...**

**Ty:en este capitulo nos vamos mas haya del valle de la paz,no estaran nuestros queridos guerreros en este capitulo,pero si otros personajes que formaran parte de esta gran aventura, esperamos que les guste...**

**Shanya y Ty:yo no los distraemos aqui esta el capitulo...kung fu panda y sus personajes no nos pertebesen,no hacemos ningun lucro con esto solo es para dibertirnos,varios de los personajes de esta historia son creacion nuestra...**

Una nueva misión…

Lejos del valle de la paz, una hermosa ciudad le daba la bienvenida a una hermosa mañana, los pétalos de los cerezos volaban con el viento eran sus últimos florecimientos antes de que los frutos comiencen a salir, las bellas casas eran iluminadas con la luz del radiante sol, el lugar era una completa maravilla no se podía esperar menos de la ciudad imperial…

La obra maestra mas sobresaliente de aquel lugar era el palacio, sus mas de mil escalones, sus hermosos techos y paredes adornados hasta el ultimo centímetro y sus miles de secretos encerrados en aquellos muros, en ese lugar vivía un tigre de bengala, demasiado grande para su especie(tamaño),fuerte de físico y carácter, soberbio, serio, pero era muy amable y cuando la situación se lo permitía era muy bromista, sus pelaje anaranjado y finas y ala vez toscas rayas de su cara le daban un aspecto duro y sus ojos color ámbar hacia que su rostro se llenara de luz su vestimenta era el de una túnica de seda roja con detalles dorados que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero estaba abierta de parte de en medio de las piernas sus pantalones eran de color cafés y sobre su cabeza llevaba una simple corona echa completamente de oro que parecía echa de ramas de arboles entrelazadas ,su nombre era Li Kang emperador de toda china…

El y sus cinco hijos vivían en el palacio junto con sus sirvientes y otros que tenían deberes en ese lugar, siempre pasaba lo mismo, asuntos reales, enseñarles a sus hijos mayores algunas técnicas de espada, cuidar a sus hijos menores y ver que en todo el imperio este en paz, tareas simples para un simple emperador…

Ese día no era la excepción, ya muy temprano el y sus hijos mayores ya estaban entrenando, junto con los algunos guardias en la enorme explanada, les explicaba paso a paso como manejar la espada ala perfección, pero a veces las practicas no son lo que el espera ya que principalmente su dos hijos lo sacaban de quicio y tenia que reunir todo lo que tuviera de paciencia para no terminar agarrándolos a golpes…

Ellos dos eran sus hijos gemelos que se llamaban shang y shiang, a pesar de ya tener veinte años eran un poco infantiles con sus peleas y también con sus bromas, esos dos eran un mar de problemas cuando estaban juntos, shang era mas alto y corpulento que su hermano, era todo lo que un guerrero tenia que ser, fuerte, ágil, audaz, era listo, pero no tanto como su hermano shiang su falta de músculos y estatura lo compensaba en inteligencia y velocidad, a un siendo un buen guerrero igual que su hermano el prefería pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca real, a pesar de tener las mismas actitudes entre ellos mismos no se tenían paciencia, siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa en la que no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero igual se querían, a un cuando entre ellos se sacaran de quicio, ambos vestían solamente con pantalones, y un cinturón de cintas, con el pecho descubierto, el pantalón de shiang era de color gris oscuro con el cinturón color café y el pantalón de shang era color verde oscuro y su cinturón color negro…

-y bien hijos les decía que la espada la tienen que usar como una parte mas de ustedes como si fuera otra exten…Shang podrías despertar a tu hermano por favor-le pidió molesto el emperador a su hijo mayor

-no lo puedo creer, al parecer alguien se quedo leyendo hasta tarde…¡SHIANG DESPIERTA!-le grito shang a su hermano en la oreja, este se despertó de golpe, poniéndose en posición de combate

-¡aaaahhh ¿Dónde esta el ladrón?!-grito el asustado moviendo su espada a todas partes como si estuviera luchando, luego se percato de la mirada molesta de su padre y se quedo quieto-ouuuhhh no hay ladrón ¿verdad?-dijo shiang avergonzado…

- no…no hay ningún ladron, ahora ¿porque te quedaste dormido? eso lo esperaría de tu hermano, pero de ti no –dijo kang algo decepcionado

-si eso no es…¡OYE!-grito shang molesto-¡no tienes por qué ofenderme cuando solamente me he dormido en la practica una vez!-dijo indignado el joven tigre

-shang…solamente te has quedado dormido durante la practica una vez…cada semana jeje, me quede dormido porque anoche me quede leyendo los libros y los royos que me faltaban de la biblioteca-dijo shiang tallándose sus ojos por el sueño…

-cof ñoño cof-dijo shang para molestar a su hermano

-¿es enserio shang? ten un poco mas de cerebro por favor no gastes tu "inteligencia" en una broma tan infantil-dijo shiang un poco molesto…

-aaahhh… con que prefieres que te lo diga directamente, pues por mi mejor eres un nerd!-

-y tu un idiota, pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias-dijo shiang en tono amenazante

-creo que por tu tono de voz me estas retando-dijo shang acercándose a el para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos…

-ahora ya veo que si tienes cerebro por que supones bien te reto a un combate el ganador se lo lleva todo-mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano…

-y bien… ¿Qué apostamos?-

-que te parece que si yo gano me das todos tus postres por un mes incluyendo los de cereza-dijo shiang poniéndose en posición de combate con su espada en mano…

-¡¿QUE?! Los de cereza no! tu sabes muy bien que son mis favoritos-recamo shang

-aceptas o no-dijo shiang en tono retador

-esta bien, pero si tu haces mis deberes por un mes si yo gano-dijo shang con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-¡ ¿QUE?!Eso no es justo-se quejo shiang

-ahhh…ahora mira quien se queja yo creo que es un trato justo, ¿o no papa?-le pregunto shang a su papa, quien los miraba molesto por sus tonterías…

-a mi no me metan en sus peleas infantiles-respondió molesto cruzando sus brazos mirando de manera fría a sus dos jóvenes hijos

-ya!pa! Como si tu no te hubieras peleado con mi tío cuando eras joven-dijo shang

-no peleábamos solamente tenias unos cuantos desacuerdos con ciertas cosas-dijo el tratando de excusarse…

-claro que si peleaban de jóvenes pero ellos se peleaban por la atención de su madre-dijo alguien detrás de ellos, todos voltearon para ver de quien era aquella voz, era un tigre blanco, casi tal alto como el emperador, vestía con el uniforme diario del ejercito imperial que consistía de unos pantalones color negro, con un cinturón metálico color plata en el cual llevaba una enorme espada de doble filo, dos muñequeras que les llegaban casi al codo echas de metal adornadas con el símbolo del sello imperial, una pechera y hombreras igual de metal adornadas de manera detallada también con el mismo símbolo y otros tipos de adornos en tonos dorados y plateados y un casco que alas orillas parecía que tenia las alas de un ave igual echo de metal el cual lo llevaba bajo el brazo izquierdo…

-General liang que noticias me trae ahora-dijo el emperador acercándose a el…

-mensajes de la fortaleza del norte y del sur de la muralla-dijo este entregándole unos rollos que tenia en el brazo derecho-y que tal con el entrenamiento ¿todo en orden?-dijo el en un tono burlón…

-por lo menos todavía no rompen nada...¿y donde esta tu hijo? hace mucho que no lo veo-

-es cierto general ¿Dónde esta el amargado de lexang? hace mucho que no lo vemos por aquí-dijo shang acercándose a su padre…

-tal vez ya se consiguió una novia y salió a pasear con ella-dijo shiang parándose junto a su hermano

-por favor shiang no digas tonterías, tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que eso pasara cuando el tío zhou se vuelva el nuevo emperador de china ósea nunca!-se empezó a reír shang con su hermano hasta que alguien toco sus espaldas e hiso que a los dos les diera un respingo…

-al parecer a dos gatos les encanta a hablar a mis espaldas-dijo una voz molesta que los dos reconocían bien

-oh!...hola lexan –saludaron los dos nerviosos sin voltear hacia atrás-nosotros no estábamos hablando de ti estábamos hablando de otro lexan que conocemos por ahí-respondió shang nervioso

-¡así!-dijo sarcásticamente el joven tigre blanco, que iba vestido como su padre excepto que el no llevaba casco y su espada no era tan grande y adornada como la de su padre-pues adivinen que… no les creo así que si siguen hablando de mi les juro que no llegaran a cumplir otro año de edad ¿les quedo claro?-los dos hermanos asintieron rápidamente sus cabezas con nerviosismo-bien-dijo el en un tono seco y molesto

-buenos días lexan ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?-le pregunto el emperador sin mirarlo ya que estaba muy concentrado leyendo los mensajes que el general le había entregado

-no me quejo hasta ahora a sido un poco aburrido-dijo lexan con un tono de fastidio

-porque no mejor practicas con los gemelos eso te animara el día hijo-lexan miro con malicia a los gemelos que ya temblaban de miedo…

-creo que seria divertido, hace mucho que no le rompo un hueso a alguien-dijo lexan acercándose a los gemelos tronándose los nudillos-_ahora si me las van a pagar todas jejeje-_pensaba el joven tigre blanco

-creo que mejor nos vamos-dijeron los dos juntos empezando a correr, pero sus padre los detuvo agarrándolos de las colas a los dos…

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!ni siquiera han entrenado-dijo molesto su padre jalándolos de sus colas para evitar que se vayan…

-¡por favor papa no queremos morir tan jóvenes!-dijo shiang tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus padre, pero le era imposible…

-¡esto es el colmo, se están comportando como unos gallinas!-dijo su padre jalándolos con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡no!… ¡ser gallina es tener miedo y ser un cobarde, nosotros nos estamos retirando de una pelea que sabemos que nunca ganaremos así que te pedimos respetuosamente que nos sueltes el rabo para que podamos escapar de una muerte segura!-dijo shang en un tono muy amable, que hizo que a todos se les abrieran los ojos y las bocas de asombro…

-oye…¿y tu de donde sacaste ese tipo de vocabulario?-le pregunto incrédulo su hermano

-no lose solamente se me ocurrió… y ahora¡CORRE!AAAAAHHHHH!-dijo shang empezando a correr mas fuerte, su hermano hiso lo mismo…

-¡ya niños, dejen de comportase como un par de gatos miedosos, piensen en lo que diría su madre si los viera actuar así!-dijo el emperador ya cansado de jalar las colas de sus hijos, los gemelos terminaron por liberarse e hicieron que su padre cayera de espaldas…

- que un verdadero guerrero nunca huye de una batalla aun cuando sabe no la ganara, buscaría diferentes opciones para lograr vencer a su adversario…eso es lo que nos diría mama-dijeron los dos ayudando a su padre a levantarse-creías que lo habíamos olvidado a un después de tantos años sin ella…no te equivocaste-dijo shiang con un leve tono de tristeza…

-pues me alegro de haberme equivocado-dijo su padre un poco desanimado, los dos gemelos notaron la expresión de su padre y se quedaron viendo entre ellos un momento hasta que uno de ellos hablo…

-creo que ya tengo ánimos de un pequeño combate con lexan ¿me acompañas hermano?-dijo shiang con un tono de voz mas entusiasta…

-si…se me antoja romperle a alguien su lindo cuello-dijo shang mientras tronaba todos los huesos de sus patas, lexan solo se les quedo viendo con la típica mirada seria que siempre tenia, solamente cruzo los brazos…

-tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha-dijo shiang, se empezaron a acercar cautelosamente a ambos costados de lexan, acechando todos sus movimientos

-(suspiro)tres…dos…uno-lexan se agacho para esquivar el ataque de los gemelos haciendo que estos chocaran-por favor no tienen algo mejor que eso-los gemelos se volvieron a abalanzar hacia lexang,en vez de pelea parecía un juego infantil…

-¡oigan mordidas no se valen!-se quejo shiang ya que alguien le estaba mordiendo su cola…

-¡perdón pese que era la cola de lexan!-se disculpo shang soltando la cola de su hermano, mientras ellos tres "peleaban", sus padres ya no les ponían tanta atención estaban discutiendo sobre las diferentes situaciones que a habido en china y un ejemplo era lo que había sucedido en la ciudad de gongmen…

-¿tu hermano no fue a inspeccionar sobre lo sucedido haya?-le pregunto liang al emperador

-se suponía que si, pero no ha mandado ni una carta o alguna noticia, y no se cuando regresara-dijo el emperador en un tono serio…

-lo único que me interesa saber que fue de shen, tu y yo lo conocimos cuando éramos niños, quien hubiera pensado que se volvería así y que…trataría de matar a shao-

-si a mi también me sorprendió, no le deseo la muerte a nadie y mucho menos a alguien como shen él era listo y muy hábil, pero algo lo hizo cambiar al parecer su deseo de mas poder logro acabar con el…pero si shen ya no esta los pandas podrán salir de su escondite-dijo el emperador

-en eso tienes razón, hace mucho que no veo a shao, fíjate que lo extraño y a shifu también, extraño las veces que nos decía gatos incompetentes buenos para nada jejejeje-dijo liang con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-si recuerdo eso o cuando rompimos su flauta de bambú, ¿recuerdas lo que nos grito?-le pregunto el emperador al tigre blanco…

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente jejejeje-se empezó a reír entre dientes-"así como rompieron mi flauta les romperé la cabeza par de gatos idiotas y estúpidos" JAJAJAJAJAJA!-dijeron los dos tratando de imitar la voz molesta de shifu y como resultado terminaron riéndose a carcajadas…

-¿de que se ríen si se puede saber?-les pregunto una voz seria detrás de ellos…

Kang apenas podía controlarse y liang tenía que agarrarse del hombro de este para no caer al piso-nos reímos de las veces cuando…¡zhou!-dijo sorprendido kang al ver a su hermano menor quien lo miraba de manera fría con sus ojos color verde brillante, se aclaró la garganta y trato de recobrar su seriedad-¿cuando llegaste?-dijo kang sonrojado y apenado por su comportamiento

-hace unos minutos y creo que llegue en buen momento, porque veo que el inútil de liang se la pasa jugando contigo cuando debería a ser sus deberes, así que seré yo quien los haga ya que te traje noticias gongmen-dijo el en un tono frio y serio, liang estaba furioso por el comentario de zhou y empezó a gruñir por debajo, a zhou solamente le dio gracia el comportamiento de liang-liang no tienes por qué enojarte tu sabes que estaba jugando-

-si seguro-dijo este en tono saracastico, lo que le dio mas risa a zhou mostrando una molesta sonrisa que a nadie le daba mucha confianza…

-ustedes ya estense tranquilos, no voy a tolerar tus bromas zhou, así que mejor dime que noticias me traes de gongmen-dijo el emperador poniéndose entre los dos, zhou le dirigió una ultima mirada burlona a liang, como si lo viera inferior a el…

-ya no te enojes, las noticias que te traigo…unas te van alegrar y otras no tanto ¿Cuáles quieres primero las buenas o las malas?-le volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono burlo fastidioso, que hacia que a liang se le acabara la paciencia.

-quiero primero las malas, las buenas tan siquiera me suavizaran el golpe-dijo el en un tono serio…

-pues prepárate que no te agradara nada lo que vas a escuchar shen esta muerto…-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos tigres por la sorpresa

-si como escuchaste…y no es el único el maestro rhino líder del consejo de maestro también murió a causa de unas de las armas shen, el palacio también quedo completamente destruido solo quedan escombros y varias zonas de la ciudad quedaron devastadas-dijo zhou en un tono serio y seco sin mostrar ninguna emoción, el emperador y liang estaban que no se la creían-¿y ya quieres escuchar las buenas noticias?-

-espero escuchar en esas noticias que las armas han sido destruidas-dijo el emperador

-pues tienes suerte, solo encontré cuatro armas intactas y fueron destruidas, ya no hay ninguna y me dijeron los ciudadanos de gongmen que los que destruyeron las armas y derrotaron a shen fueron los maestros del palacio de jade-

-creo que hubiera preferido escuchar las buenas noticias antes, no puedo creer que shen y el maestro rhino estén muertos…entonces fueron shifu y sus alumnos quienes derrotaron a shen ¿cierto?-le pregunto liang a zhuo

-cierto y eso me recuerda que les traje unos regalos a los trillizos-kang y liang se quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa…

-¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermano?!-le pregunto kang

-siii…tu no eres zhou,el nunca haría nada parecido, a menos que le convenga-dijo liang con desconfianza

-no tienen que ponerse asi, solamente les quiero mostrar a mis sobrinitos el cariño que les tengo-dijo zhou mostrando sus mas "sincera" sonrisa…

-solamente tienes un problema…ellos te tienen miedo y no te tienen confianza-dijo liang burlándose de zhou…

-pues creo que es momento de cambiar eso, llama a tus "dulces angelitos" kang-dijo el en un tono burlon…

El emperador silbo como si de un ave se tratara, y en un segundo apareció una pequeña ave color roja, la cual se poso en su hombro-me llamo su majestad-dijo la pequeña ave…

-si lan…quiero que busques a los trillizos y les digas que los quiero ver aquí a fuera-

-enseguida su majestad-voló la pequeña ave hacia el interior del palacio, los tres tigres adultos se quedaron esperando unos cuantos minutos en el mismo lugar donde se habían quedado, hasta que escucharon unos cuantos ruidos de caos que provenían del interior del palacio, eso era señal de que una feroz batalla se estaba dando o de que los trillizos ya se estaban acercando, una de las puertas del palacio se abrió de golpe de donde salieron los tres pequeños tigrillos que tenían alrededor de cinco años persiguiendo a la pobre ave roja la cual trataba de salvar su pequeña vida y detrás de ellos salió una joven tigresa blanca vestida con un blusa de manga larga azul celeste y un pantalón amarillo tratando de que los trillizos no se comieran al ave…

-¡AAH AYUDENME!-grito desesperado agitando sus alas tratando de esquivar las patas de los pequeños traviesos, la tigresa blanca les gritaba que se detuvieran, pero estos no le hacían caso, logro alcanzar a dos de los pequeños, pero el tercero logro escapar y logro meter a la pobre ave adentro de su hocico ,la tigresa logro alcanzarlo, pero los tres se movían tanto que perdió el equilibrio y resbalo con los tres pequeños en brazos y cayo por el resto de las escaleras hasta los pies de los tres machos adultos que contemplaron aquella rara escena…

-aaauuuhhh….pequeños escuincles les aseguro que cuando vuelvan a entrar al palacio les voy a dar una buena…¡oh! Buenos días su majestad y hola papi….-dijo ella a un acostada en el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los dos tigres adultos que la miraban con seriedad…

-¡PAPI!-dijeron dos de los tigrillos con entusiasmo, el tercero corrió abrazarlo a un con la boca llena, pero lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a verlo a la cara…

-¡suéltalo!-dijo el emperador molesto, el pequeño negó con la cabeza y cruzo los brazos-¡te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez mas suéltalo!-el pequeño apretó mas la boca y esto hizo que su padre se pusiera a un mas molesto-como veo que no lo vas a soltar por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas-el emperador tomo las patas traseras y lo volteo de cabeza-liang pon tus patas abajo-le ordeno

-¿para que?-le pregunto confundido

-¡SOLAMENTE PONLAS!-grito furioso, liang ya no dijo nada y mejor le hizo caso-¡esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo asi que suéltalo ahora mismo!-dijo kang con el ultimo gramo de paciencia que le quedaba, el pequeño volvió a negarse-bueno como tu quieras… ¡SUELTALO, SUELTALO, SUELTALO!-gritaba furioso mientras agitaba al pequeño de arriba abajo para que soltara ala pequeña ave, el pequeño ya estaba mareando y ya no tuvo mas remedio que soltar al ave que cayo entre las patas de liang completamente lleno de saliva y mareado…

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto liang

-si estoy bien…gracias-dijo completamente aliviado-su majestad permitiría que me tomara el resto del día libre-

-por mi no hay problema, después del trauma que acabas de pasar no tengo motivos para negarte nada-dijo el emperador un poco apenado-niños quiero que se disculpen-

-lo sentimos-dijeron los tres pequeños

-bueno su majestad yo me retiro-dijo la pequeña ave roja, que apenas pudo tomar vuelo por su plumaje mojado, los pequeños intentaron escabullirse para volver a entrar al palacio y no solo ellos también la tigresa blanca que venia con ellos, pero otros tres tigres que habían dejado de combatir para poner mas atención a lo que estaba pasando, se interpusieron en su camino…

-¿A dónde creen que van? Y también lo digo por ti Lily-les pregunto lexan, la tigresa blanca lo asesino con la mirada, pero luego vio a su padre quien también la miraba…

-déjala ir lexan yo mas tarde hablare con ella-dijo liang molesto, Lily solamente dio un suspiro y se retiro sin antes decirle algo a su hermano mayor…

-cuando llegues a casa no sabes la que te espera lexan-dijo Lily molesta y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el palacio…

-y ustedes ¿Por qué decidieron que seria divertido comerse a uno de los sirvientes?-pregunto shang a sus hermanitos…

-¡FUE CULPA DE DAI!-acusaron dos de los tigrillos a su otro hermano, este los miro con rabia.

-¡NO ES CIERTO TODO FUE IDEA DE ZANG! –se excuso dai para que no le echaran toda la culpa

-¡CLARO QUE NO LA IDEA FUE DE PENG!-grito zang

-¡QUE METIROSO ERES!-grito peng empujando a su hermano

-¡YA BASTA!-grito furioso su padre y todo el mundo se callo, los tigrillos quedaron petrificados por el miedo de ver a su padre tan molesto con ellos-¡no me importan las razones de porque hicieron eso lo que me importa ahora es el castigo que les voy a poner!-dijo furioso, estaba apunto de decirle algo mas cuando sintió una pata sobre su hombro…

-kang no seas tan duro con tus hijos tus eras igual a ellos cuando tenias su edad, después los castigas ahora déjame saludar a mis queridos sobrinitos-dijo zhou en un tono muy amable, que hizo que todos se sorprendieran, incluyendo al emperador le sorprendió, pero cambio su expresión de incredulidad por una de desconfianza, luego miro a sus hijos los cuales seguían parados atrás de él y dio un largo suspiro de exasperación…

-esta bien…vengan niños quiero que saluden a su tío zhou-dijo kang rindiéndose a la petición de su hermano

los pequeños se acercaron con cautela, ya que la confianza que le tenían a su tío era limitada y mas a un por el rostro lúgubre que tenia, a pesar de tener una pocas similitudes con el de su padre, este no mostraba simpatía alguna, trato de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, pero los pequeños al ver los grandes y amenazantes colmillos de su tío se les erizo el pelo de la nuca y se escondieron entre las piernas de su padre, a sus hermanos les pareció gracioso y se empezaron a reír un poco, pero lexan los cayo a los dos dándoles un golpe a ambos en la nuca, los cuales después le reclamaron al joven tigre blanco…

-al parecer te siguen teniendo miedo zhou-se burlo liang

-ya veremos-susurro zhou-niños no tienen por qué temerme no les voy a hacer daño, solo quiero que me vengan a saludar-

Uno de los pequeños salió de su escondite y después lo siguieron sus hermanos, se acercaron un poco a su tío para decirle un seco y simple _hola_, y después se volvieron a esconder entre las piernas de su padre, este se agacho a la altura de ellos para poder hablarles…

-su tío les tiene un pequeño regalo, acérquense mas a el para que se los de y ya no le tengan miedo que no se los va a comer-dijo el emperador con una pequeña sonrisa, a los tres tigrillos se les abrieron los ojos de emoción con la palabra _regalo_,y no lo pensaron dos veces en acercarse a su tío con alegría y emoción, su padre se empezó a reír de la reacción de los niños ya que era típico de ellos…

-cuando hay un regalo de por medio nadie los detiene-se burlo el emperador

-solamente con eso logras que tus hijos se le acerquen a tu hermano-dijo liang

Los niños saltaban con emoción enfrente de su tío el cual sostenía una pequeña bolsa en la cual llevaba los regalos de los pequeños, les pidió que cerraran los ojos y extendieran sus patas para poder darles el regalo, después de unos minutos zhou, les puso sobre sus patas a cada uno de los pequeños una figuras de madera, que había comprado en la ciudad de gongmen, conto hasta tres para que los pequeños abrieran los ojos, y cuando los abrieron los pequeños estaban confundidos, no sabían que tenían en sus patas, cada uno observo la figura que tenían entre sus garrar, las posiciones extrañas en las que estaban los confundían, sabían que habían visto ese tipo de posiciones en los libros y rollos que shiang olvidaba guardar después de leerlos en la biblioteca…

-ammm…tío ¿Qué son?-le pregunto dai confundido mirando aquella figura de madera en forma de grulla…

-son juguetes, los vendían en el mercado de la ciudad de gongmen…son maestros de kung fu-explico zhou

-¿maestros de kung fu? Y… ¿Quiénes son?-le pregunto peng, mientras examinaba su figura en forma de mantis religiosa

-creo que son parte de los cinco furiosos, son los que se enfrentaron a shen y salvaron a china-dijo zhou, los pequeños compartieron miradas de confusión por los muñecos

-¿cinco? Pero si yo aquí solamente veo tres maestros-exclamo liang

-¿son los alumnos de shifu?-pregunto el emperador-veo que ya tienen mas fama-

-si son los alumnos de shifu y pues no encontré a los otros tres, me faltaron las dos maestras y el guerrero de blanco y negro y los que tienen los niños son los maestros mono, mantis y grulla-

-ah! Y mi nombre es tigre-dijo sarcásticamente liang- ¡ya enserio! ¿Como se llaman?-

-así se llaman en realidad, pero no se quienes serán las maestras, solo sé que una es una felina-dijo zhou sin darle mucha importancia al asunto…

Mientras ellos hablaban los pequeños les mostraban sus nuevos juguetes, a sus hermanos mayores y a lexan, que no les parecían nada interesante, los pequeños trataron de imitar algunas de las posturas de los muñecos, pero solamente lograban caerse y ser la burla de sus hermanos, lexan les volvió a pegar a los gemelos para que ya no se rieran de sus hermanitos…

-ustedes dos dejen de reírse que así eran también de niños-dijo molesto el joven tigre blanco

Los dos refunfuñaron, pero después se rindieron y decidieron jugar con sus hermanitos un momento para que ya se estuvieran quietos, lexan los dejo para dirigirse a los adultos que estaban conversando a pocos metros de ellos…

-señor me retiro hacia el cuartel, con su permiso-dijo lexan

-hijo no tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo-le dijo su padre-si te puedes retirar te toca hacer ronda nocturna hoy-

-si sigue así nunca conseguirá una novia liang-dijo zhou burlándose

Los dos tigres blancos empezaron a gruñir por debajo, por el comentario de zhou, el emperador solamente se le quedo viendo a su hermano y con solo una mirada zhou se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse y se despidió con mismo tono burlón que hacia que a lexan y a su padre se les frunciera el seño, subió las largas escaleras hasta entrar al palacio y para dejar por completa a los tres tigres molestos…

-un día…un día…le voy a romper el cuello kang y no podrás detenerme-dijo liang molesto

-ya déjalo tu sabes como es el, además si tiene un poco de razón de que tu hijo ya tiene veintiocho años y no ha novia-dijo el emperador

El joven tigre blanco no podía tener mas rojas sus mejillas cuando su padre y el emperador tocaban ese tipo de tema cuando estaba el, solamente bajo sus orejas y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado cuando su padre lo llamaba…

-lexan no tienes por qué avergonzarte-dijo su padre con compresión

-si, tu padre tampoco podía hallar la pareja perfecta hasta que…el destino hizo que su verdadero amor le pegara en la cara-dijo el emperador tratando de no reírse

-si… recuerdo ese día-dijo en un tono molesto-el punto es que me han dicho varios soldados que tu ya tienes muchas pretendientes en la ciudad-dijo su padre con picardía, y golpeando con el codo el brazo de su hijo

-¡eso ya lose! pero…es que las chicas de la ciudad pues están…¡locas!-exclamo lexan

Los dos tigres adultos dieron un gran suspiro, y luego miraron a lexan con compresión ya que también en su juventud habían tenido problemas con ese tipo de temas, y para liang era como verse al espejo cuando era joven, experto por el color de ojos de su hijo…

-mira lexan…tu vas a encontrar a tu pareja ideal cuando el momento llegue y ese momento va a llegar cuando menos lo esperes-le dijo su padre, lexan solo sonrió y le dijo gracias a él y al emperador que ya era como su segundo padre para el,se dirigió a la salida sin antes despedirse de los gemelos y sus hermanitos que seguían jugando ahí en la explanada…

-vas a probar mi puño gato tonto-dijo dai jugando con su muñeco de el maestro grulla

-es un pájaro los pájaros no tienen puños-dijo con arrogancia shiang

-no les arruines su diversión shiang-dijo shang-vengan acá pequeños traviesos que me los voy a comer, por que soy muy malo-dijo shang agarrando a sus hermanos y empezando a jugar que se los comía, mientras ellos trataban de liberarse de los brazos de su hermano, lexan le toco las espaldas a los dos hermanos para decirles que ya se iba…

-no te vayas lexan quédate a jugar con nosotros-dijo el pequeño peng

-si lexan tú puedes ser el guerrero de blanco y negro que llega a salvar a todos-dijo zang lanzando una pequeñas patadas al aire, antes de caerse sentón…

-si lexan hace mucho que no te vemos, solo serán unos minutos no es para tanto-dijo shian

-bueno esta bien serán solamente unos pocos minutos-se rindió lexan-pero yo solamente los veré-los cinco hermanos no les importo ya sabían como era el asi que se quedaron viendo unos cuantos minutos hasta que…

-¡a que no nos alcanzan!-gritaron los tres pequeños ya corriendo, sus hermanos les siguieron el juego, los pequeños mientras corrían en cuatro patas no dejaban de reírse a carcajadas, del otro lado su padre solamente los veía huir de sus hermanos a toda velocidad…

Los gemelos estaban apunto de alcanzar a sus hermanitos pero en ese momento una daga apareció clavada en su camino, los dos se pararon de golpe, dirigiendo sus miradas a todos lados para saber de donde venia esa daga, una segunda apareció a sus patas, ellos dos se miraron confundidos, pero el primero en reaccionar fue shang quien lo aparto para que no lo atravesara otra daga la cual se quedo clavada en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el hace unos momentos, los dos se sorprendieron y lexan se percato de lo sucedido y rugió para llamar la atención de los guardias y de su padre y emperador, los dos machos adultos reaccionaron ante el rugido de lexan y se sorprendieron al ver todas aquellas dagas clavadas en el piso de la explanada, los dos sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en frente de los gemelos, ellos también buscaron sus armas shang dos espadas gemelas y shiang un arco con un cajad de veinte flechas, el emperador trato de buscar a los trillizos pero estos ya no estaban pensaba que ya se habían ido de ahí…

Todos los guardias del palacio estaban en el muro y otros estaban en la explanada con el emperador y el general, de pronto tres figuras negras descendieron al suelo de la explanada eran tres grades buitres negros, llevaban un tipo de armadura ligera y uno llevaba una banda de cuero que le colgaba de su hombro hasta su cintura contraria a este llevaba las mimas dagas que se habían clavado hace unos instantes junto a los gemelos, el mas grande se acercó lentamente para hablar con el emperador…

-su majestad es un gran honor tenerlo enfrente de mi-dijo el buitre haciendo una reverencia-perdone a mi soldado, es que solamente quería llamar su atención-

-pues trato de matar a mis hijos, eso si llamo mucho mi atención-dijo molesto el emperador-¿Qué quieren?-

-le pido amablemente que guarde su arma, solamente somos mensajeros no vinimos a pelear-

-¿y entonces vienen a entregar un mensaje o que? porque se me esta acabando la paciencia-dijo molesto el emperador guardando su espada de nuevo en su túnica

-si mi señor le vengo a entregar un mensaje-el buitre saco un rollo de entre sus enormes alas y lo coloco en el piso y lo empujo con su garra para que rodara hasta los pies del emperador, este lo tomo con su cola, no perdió de vista a aquel buitre-le pido que no lo habrá ahora, debe ser en privado-

-¿y quien lo manda?-le pregunto el emperador con desconfianza

-pues el ser que lo manda, es el mismo que usted conoció hace ya casi veinticuatro años, aquella noche en la que una flor hermosa se perdió y murió entre las aguas del rio y que usted trato de salvar-

El emperador estaba en shok y unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia se le escaparon de sus ojos ámbar, el buitre solamente embozo una media sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de la reacción del emperador y este se burlo-¡si se acuerda! Fue el dia en que se perdió uno de sus más grandes tesoros y también algo tan sagrado para todo el imperio de china jajajaja que patético ¿no? todo el futuro de china perdido en una sola noche-se burlo el buitre

-te equivocaste al venir aquí, porque de este lugar no vas a volver a salir-dijo el emperador con rabia-quiero que me digas quien es el que envió este mensaje-

-esa es información privada, yo respeto la privacidad de mis clientes-dijo el buitre volviendo a hacer una reverencia-sus majestades ya me tengo que ir tengo otros trabajos que hacer-dijo e l buitre en tono burlón, el emperador se empezó a reír sonoramente…

-tu crees que te puedes ir, la única forma de que vas a salir de aquí es en pedazos con tus compañeros después de que me digas quien envió el mensaje-dijo el emperador volviendo a sacar su espada

-su majestad cree que somos estúpidos, usted nos dejara ir a menos que quiera perder a alguien de su familia-dijo el buitre, el emperador lo miro confundido, pero su expresión cambia a una de furia y miedo al ver que entre las alas de uno de los buitres tenia a dos de sus cachorros y el otro buitre tenia al tercero, los tres estaban aterrados y temblando del miedo…

-¡PAPI!-gimió uno de los cachorros, pero luego el buitre le cubrió la boca con su garra.

-¡LIBERALOS!-grito el emperador con furia

-los liberaremos si nos deja ir su alteza-dijo tomando a unos de los cachorros que tenia unos de los buitres por el cuello con su garra-solamente mírelo tan frágil tan inocente, que con solo retorcer su pequeño, frágil y lindo cuellito podría matarlo-dijo el buitre poniéndole mas fuerza a su agarre ahorcando al pequeño cachorro…

-esta bien…se pueden ir, pero primero quiero a mis hijos-dijo el emperador rendido

-sabia decisión emperador…libérenlos-les ordeno a los otros dos buitres, los dos pequeños salieron disparados a los brazos de su padre, pero el buitre a un tenia al pequeño cachorro entre su garras-me quedare con este como un seguro de vida-dijo el buitre alzo sus alas y tomo vuelo, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo-sabe algo emperador, creo que debería cuidar mucho a sus cinco hijos estos días porque tal vez alguien que este cerca de ustedes no sea de mucha confianza-dijo el buitre y este soltó al pequeño, lexan se lanzo y lo atrapo con su hocico, los tres buitres se alejaron volando del palacio…

-quiero que los atrapen-dijo el emperador en tono serio…

Liang hizo un ruido muy extraño para su especie ya que aquel sonido se escuchaba como el llamado de un águila, después de unos segundos de las torres de vigilancia del muro salieron como alrededor de diez águilas de diferentes razas y colores, el emperador y liang le hicieron una señal para que los siguieran, lexan se acercó al emperador con el cachorro en brazos el cual a un temblaba del miedo, se lo entrego en sus brazos y cuando el cachorro sintió la calidez de los brazos de su padre lo abrazo junto con sus demás hermanitos y a los pequeños se les escaparon unas lagrimas del miedo que habían experimentado hace unos momentos y esas pequeñas lagrimas hicieron que el emperador sintiera mas rabia hacia esos buitres, les entrego a los gemelos a sus hermanitos para que los llevaran adentro sin antes decirles que no paso nada que ya todo estaría bien y estas simples palabras calmaron un poco a los cachorros, los dos gemelos obedecieron a su padre y los llevaron dentro del palacio, liang les dijo a dos guardias que los siguieran y los vigilaran, estos obedecieron y los siguieron, cuando ellos entraron al palacio el emperador volvió a tener su misma expresión de seriedad y recordó aquel mensaje que le habían dejado aquello buitres y lo saco de su túnica, recordó que aquel buitre le dijo que lo leyera en privado y mejor lo guardo de nuevo en su túnica, le hizo una seña con la mirada a liang y lexan para que lo siguieran dentro del palacio, sin antes decirles a los guardias que mantuvieran los ojos bien abiertos para que ya no hubieran mas visitas inesperadas…

Ya dentro del palacio el emperador los guio hasta una habitación grande, llena de rollos, pergaminos, libros y mapas, era el cuarto de planeación y estrategia o así era conocido en el palacio ya que principalmente se usaba para asuntos oficiales del imperio, el emperador cerro la puerta y las ventanas para que nadie oyera o escuchara nada desde afuera,saco el rollo de su túnica y lo extendió en la mesa de centro empezó a leerlo y con cada palabra escrita en ese mensaje su mirada se llenaba de mas odio y rencor hasta que sus pelos de la nuca se le pararon y empezó a gruñir los dos tigres blancos lo miraron confundidos y preocupados por su reacción al leer el mensaje…

-kang…¿Qué dice el mensaje?-le pregunto nervioso liang

-aquí dice...-el emperador dio un gran suspiro y cambio su mirada por una mas seria-que en el palacio tenemos una inmunda rata que planea acabar conmigo en otras palabras un traidor-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron ambos tigres blancos

-si al parecer alguien ya no quiere que siga siendo el emperador y que tampoco mis hijos continúen mi legado porque ese traidor también planea acabar con ellos-

-¿y porque te diría eso ese maldito?-le pregunto liang tomando el pergamino

-no lose pero el pergamino esta limpio-dijo el emperador

-¿a que se refiere?-le pregunto lexan confundido al emperador

-que no tiene ni una marca o firma de quien la envió normalmente cuando es de un clan oscuro sus egos les gana y ponen su sello y este esta limpio-aclaro el emperador

-y esta escrito con una tinta roja muy peculiar-dijo liang poniéndole mas atención al color de la letra lexan se lo quito de la manos y empezó a olfatear el papel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

-es sangre…es sangre de otro felino…un tigre-dijo lexan

-¿estas seguro?- le pregunto su padre

-muy seguro, entonces nuestro amigo misterioso es un tigre, eso nos deja en ceros, hay demasiados tigres por aquí y por otros lados-dijo lexan

-pero lo que no entiendo es porque te enviaría un mensaje advirtiéndote de que hay un traidor aquí entre los muros del palacio-dijo confundido liang

-de seguro para que desconfié de los suyos, para que todo se vuelva caos y paranoia-dijo lexan

-yo también lo creo pero no pienso bajar la guardia y mucho menos dejar solos a mis hijos-dijo el emperador preocupado

-la siguiente semana empieza la temporada de los lirios dorados un momento perfecto para que desconfíes de los demás kang-dijo liang

-ya lose y esa no es mi única preocupación, también tengo que ver que los cabezas duras de mis hijos encuentren ya su pareja je!-se rio un momento el rey pero luego volvió a poner su expresión seria-creo que dejare esto en tus mano liang yo se muy bien que tu te encargaras-

-cuenta conmigo kang-dijo liang

-pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¡absolutamente nadie! no quiero que haya pánico y caos-dijo el emperador

-si señor-dijeron juntos los dos tigres blancos

El emperador salió de la habitación dejando solos a los dos tigres albinos, estos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que liang empezó a mirar a su hijo…

-lexan te tengo una misión, será tu primera misión solo-dijo liang, a lexan se le abrieron los ojos como platos y su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido…

-¿una misión solo?-le pregunto lexan un poco sorprendido

-si, necesito que vigiles a los hijos de kang-a lexan le cambio su expresión de emoción por una de desilusión…

-entonces quieres que sea niñero-dijo lexan desilusionado-no crees que se darán cuenta de que algo pasa si los vigilo todo el tiempo-

-si eso ya lose pero no serás tu quien los vigile, quiero que busques a alguien que sea de confianza para que no se den cuenta, pero que también nos ayude a descubrir quien es la rata-dijo liang

-¿pero quien puede hacer ese trabajo?-le pregunto lexan

-no se tu eres listo arregla eso, yo tengo que ver sobre el ataque de esos buitres y sobre muchas otras cosas mas así que te dejo esta misión, y si lo logras quien sabe…tal vez llegues a capitán-

-que gran soborno… esta bien lo hare-dijo lexan aceptando la misión, después de esa platica se fueron de la habitación su padre se fue a ver lo del ataque de los buitres a las torres de vigilancia del palacio y lexan se fue ala fortaleza del norte que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del palacio imperial al llegar ahí se encontró con su mejor amigo lee un puma con ojos cafés era menos musculoso que el pero se las arreglaba para otra cosas, le pregunto que había sido de los buitres, le respondió que lograron escapar pero los siguen buscando en los alrededores de la ciudad, lexan rápidamente lo arrastro lejos de la fortaleza le dijo que le tenia que decir algo importante, pero no ese lugar se lo llevo a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí,y cuando llegaron lexan lo empujo para entra y cerro la puerta…

-lexan me estas poniendo nervioso con eso de traerme a rastras a tu casa-dijo lee nervioso

-descuida lee te tengo que decir algo pero…afff Lily puedes salir de tu escondite ya te oí-dijo lexan en un momento una tigresa bajo del techo de la sala y se acercó a los dos felinos…

-¿Cómo me descubriste?-le pregunto Lily-no estaba haciendo ningún ruido-

-haces ruido al respirar…¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto lexan

-holaaa…esta es mi casa puedo estar aquí cuantas veces quiera y además te tengo que decir algo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido lexan, en un momento Lily se acercó a el para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara-¡auch!¡¿y eso porque fue?!-dijo lexan sobándose su mejilla izquierda

-recuerdas que en el palacio te dije que me vengaría pues ahí esta mi venganza-dijo Lily molesta-hola lee-

-hola Lily te vez muy linda hoy-dijo lee mirando a lily de arriba abajo, pero luego la mirada molesta de lexan se encontró con la suya y mejor decidió mirar hacia otro lado

-te puedes ir estoy ocupado-le dijo lexan molesto

-no me voy a ir yo también quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir y si no lo dices le voy a decir a papa que ustedes dos fueron los que rompieron la vasija de la armonía en el palacio-dijo lily mirando fijamente a su hermano

-nosotros no hemos rompido nada-dijo lexan molesto

-y a quien le va a creer a la niña de sus ojos que es su única y tierna hija o a ustedes dos que han tenido algunos problemas con el-dijo Lily formando una media sonrisa en su rostro, los dos felinos machos se miraron y se rindieron…

-esta bien Lily pero no digas nada sobre esto es súper secreto-dijo lexan tomado asiento en el suelo

-soy la hija del general del ejercito imperial se guardar un secreto de esa clase de magnitud-dijo Lily tomando asiento junto a su hermano…

Les explico todo sobre lo que había hablado con el emperador y su padre en el cuarto de planeación y estrategia y de la misión que le había encomendado su padre…

-entonces tienes que conseguir a alguien para que vigile y los ayude a investigar esto sin que nadie se entere ¿y porque me dijiste a mi?-le pregunto lee

-por que esto es algo difícil y no se me ocurre nadie y necesito ayuda-dijo lexan en un tono serio

-será mas difícil ya que la siguiente semana es el inicio de la temporada de los lirios dorados-dijo lee-jejeje quisiera ser los príncipes tendrán ante ellos a las hembras mas hermosas de todo el imperio excepto por Lily claro-

-si será difícil pero hay que…¡ya lo tengo!-dijo Lily emocionada-no ven lo simple que es, hay conseguir a una hembra, para que entre con las otras al palacio y pues estará con los príncipes todo el tiempo además todas ellas estarán en el palacio durante diez días hasta que los príncipes encuentren a una pareja, el tiempo perfecto para que nos ayude a investigar quien es el traidor-

-¡lily eres una genio!-exclamo lexan-pero no tenemos a una hembra que sea lista, ágil, fuerte, intrépida, audaz y que no le tenga miedo a nada y mucho menos hermosa-dijo lexan desanimado

-tienes razón-dijo Lily también desanimada-eso si es algo difícil de lograr, a un mas difícil que lee se bañe-

-¡oye!-exclamo lee-yo me baño…cada vez que puedo y me dan ganas ¡es que soy felino!-se excuso lee

-¡nosotros también y nos bañamos todos los días!-dijeron los dos hermanos juntos

-y también es tan difícil como conseguir que te guste alguien a ti lexan-dijo lee molesto, pero lexan le hizo caso omiso a su comentario

-creo que esta misión es imposible-dijo lexan desanimado se acostó en el suelo y mejor empezó a pensar que haría, en un momento recordó lo que había dicho zhou esa mañana sobre los maestros que derrotaron shen y que había dos maestras y que una era una…felina, en ese momento a lexan se le paso como un rayo de luz de la cabeza y se puso de pie-¡ya lo tengo! esta mañana zhou llego y les trajo unos juguetes a los trillizos y eran tres maestros de kung fu que pertenecían a una elite llamada los cinco furioso-dijo lexan

-pero…¿eso que tiene que ver?-le pregunto lee confundido

-espera hay mas, él dijo que eran los actuales alumnos del maestro shifu y dijo que hay dos maestras y que una de las maestras es una felina-lily y lee abrieron de sus ojos dé la impresión

-si eso es cierto ella nos podría ayudar ¿y de que raza es?-le pregunto Lily

-eso no lose, pero pienso averiguarlo voy a ir al valle de la paz a ver a los cinco furiosos y a platicar con esa maestra-dijo lexan decidido

-sonríele y te dirá que si lexan jejeje-bromeo lee

-no es gracioso lee, entonces…¿me acompañas?-le pregunto lexan

-¡claro! Si voy a conocer a una linda maestra de kung fu me anoto!-dijo lee parándose del suelo

-¡yo también voy! ¿quien dice que esa maestra es linda? ¿y si no lo es? yo misma me encargare que lo sea¡ la voy a volver una diosa!-dijo Lily también parándose del suelo, los dos felinos machos se le quedaron viendo raro-¡¿Qué?! eso es cierto todos las demás son unos bombones caminantes y pues con mi ayuda ella se vera mucho mas hermosa que esas tipas-

-bueno tendremos que partir esta noche ya que el valle de la paz que da a dos días y medio de aquí-dijo lexan

-bueno será a media noche en la salida sur del palacio ya que a esa hora ya no hay gente en las calles y así no te asediaran tu admiradoras jejeje-se volvió a burlar lee

-jajaja que gracioso-dijo lexan sarcásticamente-bueno nos tenemos que ir lee tenemos que ir a la fortaleza nos toca turno ahora-dijo lexan

-¡oh rayos! ¡es cierto no vemos Lily!-dijo lee saliendo de la casa de lexan-¡vámonos lexan que si nos descubre tu papa nos corta la cabeza!-dijo lee desesperado

-no le digas nada a papa ni él tiene que saberlo –le dijo lexan a su hermana

-esta bien tu descuida yo no diré nada-dijo Lily-vete por los tejados por ahí no te agarraran tus admiradoras jejeje-

-¿por donde creías que me iba a ir? ¡lee!¡por el tejado!-le grito lexan a su amigo

-¡ya voy!-grito lee y con un rápido movimiento se subió a los tejado luego se encontró con lexan para ir a la fortaleza, se fueron ambos por los tejados para llegar mas rápido…

ESA NOCHE…

Lee ya los estaba esperando en la entrada sur de la ciudad, ya no llevaba su uniforme de soldado llevaba solamente un pantalón marrón oscuro con una cinta color beige en su cadera y para cubrirse una capa del mismo color que su pantalón, estaba recargado en una pared esperando a sus amigos hasta que empezó a escuchar pasos que venían hacia el, volteo y vio que eran lexan y Lily se acercó a ellos…

-tardaron mucho-dijo lee

-perdón es que teníamos que esperar a que nuestro padre se durmiera-dijo Lily, ella iba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa azul con una cinta a su cintura amarilla y llevaba una capa azul celeste como sus ojos

-ya hay que irnos-dijo lexan el también ya no levaba su traje de soldado, llevaba un pantalón azul zafiro con un cinturón negro y su capa era del color de sus ojos y sus pantalón pero esta tenia bordes negros, para lee era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía a lexan sin su uniforme y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer una broma…

-¡wow!lexan que bien te vez si las hembras de la ciudad te ven… se caen a tus pies-dijo lee burlándose

-ya lee por favor…no estoy de humor para tus bromas…¿llevas lo que te dije?-le pregunto lexan en tono serio

-si-dijo lee enseñando su espada y una de las muñequeras del uniforme imperial

-¿y eso para que?-pregunto confundida Lily

-por si tenemos problemas-dijo lexan también enseñando su muñequera y su espada

-pues yo traje esto-dijo Lily sacnado de un bolsillo un liston color rojo, los dos la miraron confundidos…

-¿y eso para que es?-pregunto Lee confundido

-como mi madre se usarlo si quieres que te demuestre lo hare-dijo Lily en tono amenazante

-no hace falta-dijo lee nervioso

-bien ya estamos listos vámonos-dijo lexan empezando acorrer en cuatro patas hacia el bosque luego sus compañero hicieron lo mismo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche para lograr llegar a su destino sin ser descubiertos por nadie…

**bueno amigos esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo,trataremos de publicar el siguiente lo mas antes posible y por favor dejenos reviews para saber si lo hicimos bien o mal y ahora contestarmos unos reviews del capitulo anterior...**

**Sabine Bardales:si pobre tigresa,creo que fui un poco mala con ella por dejarla en top,pero ya nimodo que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este tambien te guste...**

**Blazetigresa:que bueno que sigas mi historia espero que este capitulo tambien te guste...**

**Bolttens:muchas gracias por seguir mi historia(Ty:¿solamente tu historia?)yo soy la que escribe todo tu solamente me das algunas ideas para seguir escribiendo(Ty:tan siquiera dame credito)esta bien es 9/10 mi historia y es 1/10 tu historia ya ¿contento?(Ty:si)bueno lo que decia espero que este capitulo te haya gustado...**

**DannyNK:a ti no te podre tener contento ¿verdad?-.-'son dragones chinos! muchos dragones se parecen nada mas que los mios si tienen alas!espero que te haya gustado este capitulo...:)**

**Renesme Black Cullen1096:supongo que eres fan de crepusculo o me equiboco?a mi tambien me gusta mucho los libros de la saga ya los lei todos hasta el manuscrito del sol de media noche...creo que me sali del tema espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia...y si pobre tigresa ya que no estubo en contacto con los de su especie no sabe tratar muy bien esa parte de ella...**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:no te me emociones tan rapido,son muchas preguntas y supociones,eso te lo contestare capitulo por capitulo(lose soy muy mala muajajaja!cof cof ejem)bueno volviendo al tema y si esa cancion tiene que ver mucho con el pasado de alguien pero no tanto por tigresa si no de otro personaje que abrira mas respuestas,(Ty:hola)bueno creo que fue lo unico que tenias que decir tu(Ty:nop tambien tengo que decir que espro que te haya gustado este capitulo)¡oye esa era mi linea!...**

**Natubis:si se vale soñar con eso(espero que alguna vez pase)y si po tiene muchas misiones pero ¿lograra cumplir todas?eso lo veremos mucho mas adelante,espero que...ty no te robes mi linea esta vez (Ty:aaaauuuhhh)bueno espero que haya gustado este capitulo y por favor...no nos comas jejejeje no era broma xD...**

**Anika kings:¡ayudenme que se me desmaya!xDjejeje gracias por seguir mi historia espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...por cierto tu ya tienes otro nombre o me equiboco es que creo que ya habias escrito un fic resiente mente pero no me acuerdo cual es,porfis sacame de la duda...**

**FanaticoZ:pues que te digo es que estaba viendo animal planet y pues me emocione con eso jejeje y no te preocupes con eso yo tambien cometo errores a veces,por cierto Ty tu callado(Ty:¿ahora que hice? yo no dije nada!)pues por si lo pensabas espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y porfis continua con tu historia ya quiero saber que pasa en el otro capitulo...**

**Sue29:paciensia mi pequeño saltamontes a un falta para eso,por mientras te dejo con la intriga y con este capitulo que espero que te haya gustado...**

**HectorKiller:es que no lo deje dificil,yo ya tenia planeado eso,por eso esta la parte de la comedia,de que no se dan cuenta de que lo que nesecitan siempre estubo enfrete de sus narices jejeje y que bueno que te hay gustado muchos los otros capitulos y gracias por lo del torneo,sera hasta marzo asi que me tengo que poner en forma,claro despues de que me recupere de mis lesiones ...ojala te haya gustado este capitulo...**

**Doble Persona:que bueno que sigas mi historia y no te preocupes por lo de dejr reviews,no hay problema y si po es un soñador siempre lo atrapan con la mente en otro lado jejeje incluyendo en la serie,espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como los otros...**

**bueno mis maigos esos son todos,espero que tambien me dejen reviews por este capitulo y tratare de no tardar tanto con la actualizacion y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza de este espero que no los haya desepcionado ya tan siquiera conocen a otro spersonajes que tomaran un papel importante en esta historia...**

**les dessamos lo mejor sus amigos...**

**Shanya and Ty-Rex...**


	8. El otro guerrero de blanco y negro

**Hola amigos!...lose me tarde mucho,pero es que han pasado muchas cosas y también muchos deberes en la escuela,asi que les pido disculpas por a verme tardado tanto,pero ya mejor cambiando de tema desde hace varios meses hice un pequeño concursito y pues el que ganara le pondría su nombre a un capitulo de mi historia y el ganador fue ¡WHITE AND BLACK WARRIOR!espero que te guste y te felicito…ya se!... muy tarde pero es que tenia que acoplar el titulo con lo que tenia que ver la historia jejeje te pido disculpas,bueno aquí ya veremos a los nuevos personajes entrar en acción con nuestros héroes…abra ciertas incomodidades para algunos de los personajes jejejeje…**

**Una cosa mas…mi hermano no pudo ayudar con este capitulo porque estaba en exámenes pero me prometió que me ayudaría con el siguiente jejeje,bueno amigos ya no los distraigo mas aquí esta el capitulo…**

**"****kung fu panda no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes,solamente son míos los que son de mi creación"**

**EL OTRO GUERRERO DE BLANCO Y NEGRO (THE OTHER WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR)**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquella horrible noche, tigresa se había disculpado con po y él había aceptado sus disculpas, pero tigresa lo notaba muy distraído y muy nervioso, cuando quería hablar con sobre si sentía bien y ya no sentía dolor por sus heridas en un segundo cambia de tema y desaparecía del lugar de donde estaba así que a tigresa se le ocurrió una idea para pasar mas tiempo con el y como un modo de compensación por las heridas que le había causado, ella le propuso que entrenara con ella, pero no kung fu, tigresa conocía muy bien a po y ella sabia que po siempre a tenido un gran interés por las armas de kung fu y decidió entrenar a po en el arte de la espada, el acepto encantado la propuesta de tigresa y la misma tarde después de esa noche de tormenta empezaron a entrenar, ella le mostraba equilibrio y balance en si mismo, a po le costaba mucho ya que tigresa lo tenia parado sobre una vara de bambú, los demás furiosos solamente los observaban como entrenaban y también como tigresa regañaba a po, a mono y a mantis se les escapaban unas minúsculas risas y víbora solo veía a su amiga con una sonrisa de flor a flor y grulla solamente hacia caras de dolor cuando tigresa le pegaba en la cabeza a po con una vara de bambú ,sin importar los regaños de tigresa po estaba contento y no porque estuviera aprendiendo al fin a manejar un arma, lo estaba porque la maestra que le enseñaba era su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida, y así siguieron durante los siguientes dos días, los demás se aburrían en la cocina si caber que hacer a parte de entrenar…

En la cocina…

El resto de los cinco estaban sentados en la mesa observándose unos a otros sin saber que hacer, mono estaba jugando con una pelusa que tenia en su dedo, mantis estaba acostado dentro de un tazón, grulla estaba sentado mientras jugaba con un palillo que se encontró y víbora solamente veía jugar a grulla con ese palillo…

-esto si que es aburrido-exclamo mantis-no hay nada interesante que hacer-

-si lose po esta entrenado con tigresa y el maestro meditando-dijo mono a un jugando con esa pelusa

-ni un bandido ni nada, el valle de la paz esta muy en paz-dijo grulla con un tono de fastidio

-si ya lose ni una misión en semanas, por que la vida es tan injusta-dijo víbora

Los cuatro maestros dieron un largo suspiro de exasperación, ya no tenían ni un deber para el resto del día, en un momento mono aventó la pelusa que tenia en el dedo hacia el pico de grulla, grulla se movió para todos lados para quitárselo, víbora se lo quito con su cola y después miro a mono molesta…

-¿Qué me vez? solamente me quería divertir por un momento…oye mantis vamos a hacerles una broma a po y a tigresa-dijo mono parándose du su asiento

-mono tu crees que es buena idea que vayas al salón de entrenamiento a hacerles una broma a po ya tigresa, mientras que tigresa esta practicando con armas!-dijo grulla

-bueno ya vi que es una mala idea, pero no hay nada interesante y ya que me pare voy a ir al pueblo ¿mantis me acompañas?-le pregunto mono a su amigo

-seguro, ¡vamos!-dijo el pequeño insecto con entusiasmo mientras saltaba al hombro de su amigo y se iban alejando de la cocina, dejando solos a grulla y a víbora…

-oye grulla ¿quieres ir a pasear conmigo y a comer fideos al restaurante del señor ping?-pregunto víbora en un tono tímido, grulla estaba sonrojado, no sabia que responder y se congelo por un momento-grulla…¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupada…

-¡SI!-respondió de golpe-claro que estoy bien y si quiero ir a comer fideos contigo me encantaría, porque ir a comer es divertido y necesitamos comer para estar en forma y…y…y ya no se lo que estoy diciendo…perdona-dijo grulla apenado y nervioso por su comportamiento

-descuida grulla vamos, pero hay que avisarles a po y a tigresa a donde vamos-dijo víbora empezando a dirigirse a la salida…

-por que debemos decir…ahhhh ya te descubrí…quieres ver que están haciendo esos dos ¿verdad?-dijo grulla con un tono de picardía

-bueno grulla me descubriste…¡vamos!-dijo víbora saliendo velozmente de la cocina seguida por grulla y dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento…

MIENETRAS EN EL PATIO DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Po estaba parado sobre una estaca de bambú, ya no le costaba tanto como al principio, pero estaba confundido, no entendía que tenia que ver estar parado sobre una estaca de bambú con manejar la espada, sabia que el equilibrio era importante, pero eso ya era una exageración así que mejor decidió preguntarle a tigresa para que serbia todo ese entrenamiento…

-ahhh…tigresa… ¿para que me sirve estar parado sobre esta estaca de bambú?—dijo po confundido

-cuando estas en un combate tienes que tener en cuenta, todo tu terreno de movilidad, incluyendo si ese terreno es la punta de una estaca de bambú-dijo tigresa seriamente-además tienes que aprender a moverte desde un punto clave y mantener el equilibrio sobre este ya que cuando te mueves en un combate mueves el peso de tu cuerpo hacia varios lados muy rápido y eso hace que pierdas el equilibrio sobre ti mismo-

-seguramente alguien va atacarme desde una estaca de bambú-dijo po con fastidio

-pues si quieres, ya podríamos tener un combate-

-¡¿enserio?!-pregunto po incrédulo

-si claro, espérame un momento voy por las armas-dijo tigresa alejándose de po

Po estaba extasiado no podía creer que iba a manejar un arma y que tigresa iba a pelear contra el, daba pequeños saltos de alegría, hasta que noto las armas que traía tigresa entre sus patas, eran dos simples varas de madera, la expresión de emoción de po cambio a una de desilusión…

-ten po-dijo tigresa ofreciéndole una de las varas de madera, po se quedo pensativo de tomarla o no tomarla-¿Qué te pasa?¿no quieres entrenar?-

-tigresa…estas son varas de madera…no son espadas-

-¿y? no tienen nada de malo, si usamos espadas de verdad terminarías lastimado-dijo tigresa

-tigresa vamos! soy el guerrero dragón, el único guerrero de blanco y negro nada puede conmigo!-dijo po con aires de grandeza

-¿estas seguro que nada puede contigo?-le pregunto tigresa acercándose cada vez mas al panda de manera coqueta y sensual

-ahhh…si…muy seguro-dijo po nerviosismo-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque…-tigresa no contesto le dio un golpe al pobre panda directo en el cuello-estas muerto-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-¡AUH!...¡TIGRESA!-se quejo po mientras se sobaba el cuello-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ni siquiera habíamos comenzado el combate-

-po tienes que estar atento a todo movimiento, aunque parezca inofensivo no lo es-dijo tigresa, po solamente sentía que las mejillas le ardían, tenia que admitir que tigresa moviéndose de manera sensual era algo muy distractor y tentador pero también amenazador-de haber sido espadas de verdad ya estuvieras muerto-

-¿entonces así te enseño shifu?-le pregunto sobándose el cuello

-si así me enseño, de esta manera puedes aprender por errores sin lastimar a nadie-tigresa le entrego la otra vara de madera-ahora intenta tu-

-bueno…¡a la carga!-grito po comenzando el combate, el trataba de darle un golpe a tigresa en cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero en vez de eso se le enredaban los pies y perdía su equilibrio y para tigresa era fácil era mas fácil derrotarlo…

-estas muerto…de nuevo, vez por eso te puse a entrenar sobre la estaca y aparte olvidaste tu punto clave-dijo tigresa con compresión ayudando a levantar a po-no trates de crear una ilusión con tus brazos, piensa que esta vara como lo va ser tu espada es otra conexión de tu brazo…

Tigresa con la ayuda de sus brazos trataba de poner en una posición correcta a po, pero él se ponía rígido por el contacto que tenia con la felina se ponía de nervios sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y aparte la mirada de tigresa lo distraía mucho, ella noto que algo pasaba con el así que trato de ponerlo lo mas cómodo posible…

-po…solo imagina que estamos en medio de un campo de batalla y que yo soy el que quiere acabar contigo-dijo tigresa poniéndose en posición, po se le quedo mirando y su palabras sonaron en su cabeza-_imagina que estamos en medio de un campo de batalla-_eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquella vez que bailaron, eso le dio un poco mas de confianza a po y también se coloco en posición-listo…¡ahora!-dijo tigresa al fin dando comienzo al combate…

Po respondía bien, en partes sentía que se iba a caer, pero luego recordaba lo que le había enseñado tigresa y lo ponía en practica-bien po vas muy bien, solo enderézala un poco-le decía tigresa a po durante el combate, unas cuantas veces por poco lograba darle un golpe a tigresa, pero su mirada lograba que se perdiera por un momento en este mundo, cosa que tigresa a veces trataba de aprovechar-¡vamos po! no te distraigas-

-perdón es que me perdí…en tus ojos-dijo po con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, en un momento, tigresa perdió su concentración y po logro tenerla a u merced logrando colocar la vara cerca de su cuello, pero ella también había hecho lo mismo-empate-dijo po victorioso

-en la guerra y en el amor no hay empate-dijo tigresa sin dejar de mirar los ojos del panda

-pues en la guerra sé que habido empates, pero en el amor es algo que desconozco-dijo po acercándose un poco mas a tigresa, ella sentía que sus mejillas le ardían teniendo a po tan cerca de su rostro, solo eran unos escasos centímetros de distancia para que sus labios hicieran contacto con los suyos, todo para po parecía perfecto hasta que…

-ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo?-dijo víbora que había llegado con grulla al patio del salón de entrenamiento con grulla, rápidamente po y tigresa se separaron nervioso y sonrojados, pero po estaba un poco molesto ya que por unos cuanto centímetros estuvo apunto de besar a tigresa-_a eso si se le puede decir matar el momento ¡muchas gracias víbora y grulla!-_pensaba po molesto

-no…solo estábamos entrenado-contesto po con cierto tono de fastidio, tigresa aprovecho que estaba distraído le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza con su vara de madera-¡AUUUCCHH!¡TIGRESA!-grito adolorido

-una batalla nunca acaba cuando no hay un vencedor, por cierto estas muerto…de nuevo-

-bueno ya entendí no debo distraerme...¿y ustedes que quieren?-dijo po

-les veníamos a decir que iremos al pueblo a comer-dijo víbora, po y tigresa compartieron miradas de confusión…

-¿y porque nos vienen a avisar? no somos sus padres para darles permiso –les dijo po

-pues solo les veníamos a avisar por si…ammm…emmm…por si se les ocurre ir a espiarnos-dijo grulla muy orgulloso de su respuesta, todos se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad y pena ajena, hasta víbora se cubrió su cara con su cola por pena…

-grulla mejor vámonos-dijo víbora jalando a su amigo con su cola-nos vemos en la tarde chicos-

Los dos salieron de ese lugar rápidamente, dejando a sus amigos confundidos por sus comportamientos, pero luego po recordó que estaban en entrenamiento y decidió sorprender a tigresa dándole un varazo en el trasero, cosa que no funciono ya que tigresa rápidamente bloqueo el ataque con su mano…

-mucho cuidado donde pones esa vara panda-dijo tigresa en tono amenazante

-otra ronda el que pierda limpia la habitación del otro-

-hecho-tigresa rápidamente empezó a combatir, pero po le seguía el paso hasta que la gravedad le volvió a ganar, pero po trato de no volver a caerse tratando de buscar algo de donde sostenerse…lo siguiente que escucho fue un sonido extraño como si rasgara un pedazo de tela, lo único que vio fue que su pata tenia un gran pedazo de tela roja con unos detalles que parecían ser flores negras, solo se le quedo observando unos escasos segundos hasta que una pata se lo quito, po solo se quedo petrificado prefirió mantener la mirada hacia abajo…

-tigresa…lo lamento…no fue mi intención haberte roto tu blusa-dijo po sin dejar de ver hacia abajo

-no es tu culpa po…fue… solo un accidente…mejor me voy a cambiar antes de que alguien me vea-dijo tigresa tratando de cubrirse lo mejor que podía con sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que ya no le importo nada y mejor se fue corriendo hacia su habitación…

Po solamente se repetía en su mente-_si no vi nada seguramente no me mata, pero luego se las cobrara conmigo por lo de su blusa, ¡por favor oogway que se acuerde que no vi nada!-_pensaba po nervioso sin poder mover un musculo, mejor se sentó y se dejo caer sobre el suelo para poder tomarse un respiro del entrenamiento, aun sentía una extraña sensación en su pata, la observo por unos cuantos instantes y recordó aquel sueño, las misiones que tenia que cumplir y no eran nada fácil tenia que averiguar como y donde empezar a buscar, eso lo mantenía pensante por muchas horas en la noche, solo pensaba que tenia que encontrar algo ya perdido en el tiempo, a alguien a quien nunca ha visto y una cosa que necesita para ser el autentico guerrero dragón y que cuando encuentre alguno de esos tres las respuestas y los caminos se irán revelando mas fácilmente deseaba tener a oogway con el para que le explique mejor, y para aumentar mas su preocupación tenia que ver como se le iba a declarar a tigresa, la pobre mente del panda estaba hecha un lio…

Tigresa ya en su habitación, cerro su puerta y observo lo que le quedaba de su ropa, po le había roto la mayor parte de su blusa de entrenamiento, resoplo con exasperación y decidió buscar entre sus cosas otra blusa, pero de repente recordó que no tenia una limpia, tenia ganas de darse una patada a ella misma, así que empezó a buscar mas fondo y se encontró con una de las blusas que le había regalado víbora, nunca se la había puesto, era muy bonita y también era de su color favorito, pero le resultaba incomoda para entrenar, así que decidió solo ponérsela por hoy o hasta que su ropa este limpia, cuando se la puso se miro en el espejo para ver como le quedaba y le gusto lo que veía, pero sintió que le faltaba algo y recordó el baúl que le dio shifu…

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE…

Tres felinos ya se acercaban por el bosque de bambú, pero ya estaban casados, uno mas que otros, pero su destino ya estaba muy próximo…

-ufff…affff ¿podemos descansar?-dijo un cansado puma que trataba de salir de entre los bambúes.

-no podemos ya estamos cerca-decía Lily saliendo también de entre los bambúes.

-estamos como a un kilometro del valle de la paz-dijo lexan tratando de salir de entre los bambúes, pero noto que no podía, se había quedado atorado-ahhh…chicos…¿me ayudan?-

-¿porque?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-es que…me quede atorado-dijo lexan con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, a su hermana y a su mejor amigo se les dibujo una enorme sonrisa en la cara para luego seguirle una estruendosa carcajada…

-JAJAJJAJAJA! lexan…se quedo atorado entre los bambúes JAJAJAJA!...esto es único JAJAJA!-decía su hermana entre risas, lee ya estaba tirado en el piso y retorciéndose de la risa…

-no es gracioso-dijo molesto-¡ya ayúdenme a salir de aquí!-

-JAJAJAJA! espera lexan…tengo que conseguir un espejo-dijo lee empezando a voltear a todos lados.

-¿para que?-pregunto lexan molesto.

-¡para que puedas ver lo ridículo que te vez!-dijo lee entre risas.

-¡YA ESTUBO BUENO!-grito furioso y empezó a romper los bambúes a mordidas y zarpazos-¡VEN AQUÍ LEE!-

Lee al ver que lexan lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, salió corriendo por el sendero que llevaba hacia el pueblo después para ser seguido por un tigre blanco demasiado furioso y su hermana también fue tras ellos para que su hermano o lee no cometiera una tontería…

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANZE!-gritaba lexan cada vez mas cerca del puma.

-¡cálmate lexan solo era una broma no te lo tomes tan apecho!-dijo lee muy nervioso, pero lexan ya estaba a pocos metros de él y de un salto logra alcanzarlo y atraparlo entre sus patas, lexan coloco su pata derecha sobre su cabeza para sumirla en la tierra…

-¡¿ahora quien se ve ridículo?!-dijo lexan furioso metiendo la cara del puma mas en la tierra

-¡lexan ya cálmate solamente estaba bromeando, además tu fuiste el que se atoro!-dijo Lily alcanzando a su hermano y tratándolo de quitar de enzima de lee..

-si lexan, perdón, ¡ya por favor quita tu rodilla de mi riñón!-grito lee adolorido, lexan al principio dudo, pero después se rindió ante las suplicas de aquellos dos…

-esta bien,pero a la próxima te rompo un dedo-dijo el seriamente

-si, si, si solamente me callo el hocico y todo bien, solo dime eso-dijo lee un poco nervioso

-lexan, ya deberías controlar tu mal genio, nadie lo tiene como tu-dijo Lily

-nunca digas nadie Lily, tal vez por ahí hay alguien con el mismo genio que yo-

-seguro lexan-dijo ella de modo sarcástico, empezó a cruzar una enorme maleza que había en el camino-eso es algo…imposible-dijo ella con asombro, todos los demás la siguieron, como ella su hermano y lee estaban asombrados al ver la belleza del valle de la paz, con sus montañas en el horizonte, y sus hermosas casas que se iluminaban con la luz del sol del medio día…

-¡wow! es tal como nos conto papa lexan-dijo Lily

-¡es asombroso!-dijo lexan

-bueno, si ustedes prefieren quedarse aquí y contemplar el paisaje de aquel hermoso paraíso no los molestare, porque yo escuche que hay buena comida ahí y solo he comido raíces y hojas por estos días, así que me voy-dijo lee empezando a correr en dirección al pueblo, pero lexan lo agarro de su capucha para evitar que se fuera…

-lee no podemos entrar así nada mas, aquí no están muy acostumbrados a ver felinos grades andando por ahí en especial si tienen instintos asesinos-dijo lexan

-debemos andar con precaución, para ellos se les haría raro ver aun a un enorme tigre blanco macho, a un puma musculoso, fuerte y atractivo…perdón creo que me desvié del tema-dijo Lily apenada y rascándose la nuca-y a una hermosa tigresa blanca jejejeje…andando por ahí sin ningún motivo-

-buen punto, supongo que tendremos que ponernos las capas para evitar que vean que somos carnívoros-contesto lee

Los tres se volvieron a poner las capaces ocultadas partes de sus rostros, cuerpo y patas, lo único que les faltaba eran sus colas…

-¿y como ocultaremos las colas?-pregunto lee sujetando la suya

-pues…-lexan saco su espada y empezó a acercarse a lee con una mirada siniestra…

-no…no, no, no y ¡no!-exclamo lee nervioso abrazando su cola-¡no me vas a cortar el rabo!-

-tranquilízate lee no te voy a cortar, solo quería ver que cara ponías-dijo lexan volviendo a guardar su espada-solamente la enredas en tu pierna-el movió su cola y esta se enredo en una de sus piernas dejando al puma muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso?!-pregunto lee sorprendido

-nuestra madre nos enseño, era uno de sus trucos-dijo Lily haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

Después de que lee practicara y de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, al fin pudo lograr que su cola se enredara en una de sus piernas, los tres intercambiaron miradas para ver como se veían, Lily se veía normal no llamaría mucho la atención y lee si tomaba un palo pasaría por un anciano, él lo haría porque le resulta divertido, pero lexan aun se veía demasiado grande…

-¿Cómo le haremos?-se preguntaba Lily

-creo que tendrás que hacer lo mismo que haces en la ciudad-contesto lee

-¿treparme y saltar por los tejados? no es justo, siempre tengo que hacer eso al lugar a donde voy-dijo lexan fastidiado

-es que tu llamas demasiado la atención, y esta vez es por tu tamaño, tendrás que hacerlo-dijo Lily

-(suspiro) si no queda otra opción…esta bien vámonos!-

Los tres felinos se apresuraron para llegar al valle de la paz lo más rápido posible, para ir al palacio de jade…

EN EL PUEBLO…

Mono y mantis se encontraban en el restaurante del señor ping planeando travesuras para la tarde y comiendo los fideos que tanto les encantaban, hasta que llegaron dos seres mu familiares, pero les sorprendió que estos dos vinieran juntos y solos…

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-les pregunto mono con picardía

-vinimos…a comer-dijo grulla un poco nervioso

-¿y porque vinieron ustedes solos?-le pregunto mantis saltando al hombro de su amigo primate.

-porque po y tigresa estaban entrenando y quisimos venir a comer ya que no hay nada interesante que hacer así que mejor ya cállense y dejen de hacer preguntas-dijo víbora molesta

Todos se sentaron en una sola mesa, sin decirse ni una palabra, el señor ping llego para tomarles su orden y todos pidieron los mismo, los clásicos fideos que siempre comían y tanto les gustaba, se fue a preparar las ordenes de los cuatro, la tensión se sentía en el aire que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo, víbora no dejaba de ver feo a mantis y a mono solamente esperaba a que salieran a decir una de sus típicas estupideces.

-ahhhh…¿Qué les parece el día?-pregunto mantis un tanto nervioso

-pues…un poco aburrido no a habido nada interesante en todo el día-dijo grulla con un tono de fastidio y aburrimiento

-espero que este día haya algo interesante-dijo víbora un poco desanimada, todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, y siguieron comiendo…

EN LA ENTRDA SUR DEL PUEBLO…

Dos de los felinos iban entrando hacia el pueblo, lee había recogido palo para usarlo de bastón y fingir que era un anciano, Lily solo se iba riendo de todas las tonterías que decía con ese asentó grave y ronco, se escuchaba como el de un anciano de verdad, lexan se tubo que ir por los tejados como de costumbre, pero no se le dificultaba, así podía tener visualización del todo el pueblo, todas las calles estaban llenas de los habitantes comprando o vendiendo, de niños jugando y de personas platicando tranquilamente, su padre le había contado historias sobre ese lugar y al parecer le había dicho toda la verdad todo era armonía y alegría sin nada de que preocuparse…

-este lugar me gusta mucho-se dijo el joven tigre blanco, veía como unos cerdos conversaban de sus asuntos hasta que uno volteo hacia un lado y salió corriendo despavorido, el otro cerdo hizo lo mismo, el tigre blanco estaba muy confundido, mas aldeanos se iban alejando con temor y terror en sus rostros, se oculto en el tejado pensando que tal vez lo habían visto o algo parecido, pero alzo las vista al ver que unos jabalíes completamente armados y con pinta de ser unos completos canallas se iban metiendo en las casas de los pobres aldeanos del valle, observo hacia varios lados buscando a su hermana y amigo y estaban ocultos contra la pared en un callejón, le hacían señas par preguntarle que hacer, la respuesta era fácil como soldados tenían que proteger a todos los habitantes de china contra todo tipo de amenaza y esta era una de esas, el bajo del techo cuidadosamente para que no lo vieran y coloco contra la pared, le empezó a ser señas a lee para que entraran en combate, y que Lily se quedara ahí, pero obviamente ella no haría caso alguno, así que los tres entraron caminando como si nada estuviera pasando los jabalíes se les quedaron mirando por unos instantes…

-miren…al parecer estos tres se están buscando una buena paliza-dijo el mas grande de los jabalíes.

-mejor dicho los que se están buscando una paliza son ustedes-respondió lee

-ja! nosotros somos veinte y ustedes solo tres, no tienen ni una posibilidad contra nosotros-dijo el jabalí en tono burlón.

-yo creo que los que no tienen alguna oportunidad son ustedes-contesto Lily, el jabalí al escuchar su voz femenina se empezó a reír.

-tienen a una hembra con ustedes, perdón por un momento creí que nos darían batalla alguna, pero con ella de su lado seria mejor que nos dejaran en paz-dijo burlando se el jabalí, Lily se molesto y quiso ir a romperle el cuello, pero su hermano la detuvo y el empezó a avanzar, algunos de los jabalís se hicieron para atrás al ver que el mas grande ellos tres se acercaba…

-les daré una ultima oportunidad para que les regresen a todos esos pobres habitantes sus pertenencias y se larguen de aquí sin ningún problema-dijo el seriamente

-pues yo no creo que eso pase maldito imbécil-todos se congelaron ante las palabras de aquel jabalí, por las mentes de Lily y de lee solo se les cruzaban dos simples palabras y eran "_esta muerto"_, los demás jabalíes se burlaban junto con su líder, pero nunca pensaron lo que estaba por venir

-¿me dijiste imbécil?-pregunto molesto y empezando a gruñir, su cola se dejo ver bajo su capa, unos de los jabalíes se dio cuenta y trato de llamarle la atención a su jefe…

-aaahhh…jefe…tenemos un problema-dijo nervioso

-¡no me interrumpas, no ves que le estoy diciendo a este imbécil que es un idiota!-

-señor…de eso me di cuenta, pero es que con quien esta hablando es un…-

-un imbécil que te partirá la cara-dijo lexan en forma amenazante quitándose la capucha de su capa, revelando que era un tigre de bengala blanco y uno muy furioso.

Dé la impresión el grotesco jabalí soltó la bolsa en la que llevaba todo tipo de cosas de valor y temeroso empezó a retroceder junto con sus compañeros.

-entonces eres un maldito gato-dijo el jefe de los jabalíes

-Ay no! ya le dijo gato-dijo Lily jalándose su capucha para no ver lo que iba pasar.

-mis condolencias para ese cerdo-dijo lee

Todos los cerdos tomaron sus armas y se pusieron posición de ataque cuando empezaron a escuchar un fuerte gruñido proveniente de aquel tigre…

-nadie me llama gato, y vive para contarlo-dijo lexan entre gruñidos, varios jabalíes quisieron soltar sus armas pero sus jefe no se los permitía…

-no se dejen intimidar es solo un pobre gato que…-lexan lo había tomado del hocico, y lo levanto con tanta facilidad para tenerlo cara a cara…

-ya te dije que nadie me llama gato y vive para contarlo-

En un momento lexan aventó al aire la pobre jabalí, para poder mandarlo lejos con una patada de gancho, los demás jabalís fueron al rescate de su jefe y empezaron a atacar a lexan, lee y Lily también entraron en acción, lee golpeaba a aquellos rufianes con el mismo palo que había recogido empezó a derribarlos, Lily por su lado usaba su listón para enredar las piernas de los jabalíes y poder derribarlos mas fácilmente y lexan saco su espada y empezaron a escucharse sonidos metálicos, al chocar su espada con las armas de los bandidos, algunos aldeanos se asomaban de sus escondites para poder observar a aquellos tres misteriosos que estaban arriesgando sus vidas por ayudarlos a ellos, algunas jóvenes hembras se emocionaban, gritaban y suspiraban al ver aquellos dos machos pelear y también los del sexo masculino se le quedaban viendo a la joven tigresa blanca cuando hacia sus movimientos agiles y letales, pero no solo eso, estaban asombrados por su belleza como las hembras del pueblo estaban distraídas con aquellos felinos atractivos, fuertes y agiles, varios ya habían salido de sus escondites arriesgándose solo para ver aquel espectáculo…

-¿Dónde se encontraran los cinco furioso y el guerrero dragón?-le pregunto un conejo a un cerdo.

-seguramente nadie les ha deber avisado todavía-contesto el cerdo

-creo que debería avisarles, luego regreso-dijo el conejo y salió rápidamente a avisarle a los maestros…

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING…

Los cuatro furiosos aun seguían deleitándose con aquellos fideos, se contaban chistes para divertirse un rato, y mono y mantis ya estaban planeando la broma del día y la victima seria po…

-bien cuando él lo habrá…¡PAM! Se llevara la sorpresa de su vida-explicaba mantis

-esto será grandioso, y aun mas divertido ver su cara-dijo mono, grulla y víbora preferían mejor ignorarlos y hablar ellos…

-entonces po te pidió que le hicieras un retrato de tigresa…¿ya lo comenzaste?-

-no aun no, pero estoy esperando el momento justo-

-algún día podrías retratarme a mi jejejeje-rio la pequeñas serpiente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas…

-si claro víbora-dijo grulla un tanto nervioso-_si supiera que tengo como cincuenta retratos de ella…(suspiro)es que están hermosa-_pensaba grulla, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando un pequeño conejo entro corriendo al restaurante y se dirigió directo a ellos…

-¡Maestros!¡Maestros!...¡hay bandidos en la entrada sur del valle!-gritaba el pequeño conejo

-yooojooo! Al fin algo de acción-dijo mono empezando a salir emocionado y corriendo del restaurante seguido por sus amigos igual de emocionados dejando al pobre conejo a un con una cuantas palabras en la boca…

-ni siquiera me dejaron contarle de aquellos tres que aparecieron-dijo el conejo

Los cuatro salieron disparados ala dirección que les había dicho el conejo, estaban emocionados, hace ya varias semanas que todo estaba en calma y ya no combatían con algún bandido patético que creía tener la oportunidad de vencerlos, pero al llegar pensaban que había aldeanos escondidos o gritando, pero lo que vieron al llegar fue como si hubiera un festival, como si fuera de nuevo el nombramiento del guerrero dragón en plena calle(excepto por los papeles de colores y la música)los cuatros estaban confundidos…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto mantis.

-no lose, será bueno preguntar-dijo víbora se acercó a unos pequeños que trataban de ver lo que pasaba, pero por los adultos no podían-disculpen niños…¿Qué esta pasando?-

El mas pequeño de ellos que era ganso se le acerco para contestarle-es que hay unos bandidos…pero ya se están encargando de ellos-

-¡si un guerrero de blanco y negro!-dijo emocionado otro de los pequeños este era un cerdito

-¿un guerrero de blanco y negro? chicos…creo que po y tigresa se nos adelantaron-dijo víbora

-no maestra víbora…no es el guerrero dragón-dijo el gansito, esto saco mucho de onda a víbora y a sus amigos…

-¿Cómo que no es po? él es el único guerrero de blanco y negro-dijo grulla confundido.

-bueno si no nos creen…véanlo ustedes mismos-

Todos quedaron confundidos por las palabras de aquellos dos pequeños, otro guerrero de blanco y negro, no podían ni imaginárselo, pero como decían los niños había otro…todos se quedaron quietos esperando el momento justo para poder observar mejor a aquel guerrero…

En medio donde estaba todo, los tres felinos ya tenían sometidos aquellos jabalíes y los habían amarrado con el listón de Lily, otros habían perdido el conocimiento y pues el líder estaba en garras de lexan…

-ja! nunca debió haberle dicho gato a lexan-se burlo lee

-por favor déjenme ir y ya no volveré a molestar este lugar-suplico el cobarde

-primero quiero que le devuelvas a todos estos pobres visitantes sus pertenencias-dijo lexan a un sujetándolo por el cuello.

-claro lo que digas-

-y segundo quiero que le pidas una disculpa a mi hermana-

-¡¿Qué!?-exclamo el cerdo-¡eso jamás!-dijo molesto, pero los tres felinos le empezaron a gruñir y a enseñar los dientes-¡bueno esta bien!...lo lamento señorita-

-ja! Mejores disculpas me han dado-dijo Lily

-bueno como ya es todo…es hora de que te vayas-dijo lexan arrojándolo al aire y dándole una patada voladora para mandarlo lejos-¡y no vuelvas!-dijo lexan limpiando se las patas por a ver echo un buen trabajo.

-¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro?-pregunto lee

-el me llamo imbécil y aparte gato-

-jejejeje bueno admito que si te controlaste-

-¡oigan!¿que hacemos con estos?-dijo Lily refiriéndose a los secuaces que estaban tirados inconscientes y los otros que estaban amarrados.

-desátalos y diles que se vayan-

-como ordenes lexan-lily solo jalo un pequeño extremo de su cinta con toda su fuerza liberando a los jabalíes, todos se pararon velozmente y recogieron a sus caídos y se los llevaron en la misma dirección en la que lexan había mandado a su jefe, todo los habitantes vitorearon a los tres felinos, los cuales apenas si se habían percatado de que ellos estaba ahí, las hembras gritaban y suspiraban lo cual ponían muy incomodo a uno de los felinos…

-creo que aquí también a todas las volverás locas lexan jejejeje-se burlo el puma

-lily puedes preguntar donde viven los maestros del palacio de jade-pregunto un poco nervioso lexan ocultándose detrás de su amigo

-lexan deja de esconderte…que no te van a morder…bueno al menos eso pienso jejeje-lily se acercó a unos pequeños que estaban parados viéndola como si fuera un caramelo(los mismo que hablaron con víbora)esa se agacho-pequeños…¿ustedes saben donde están los maestros?-

Los pequeños se acercaron cautelo y nerviosos-están por esa dirección-dijo un poco nervioso-el cerdito, el gansito se acercó también, pero este para otra cosa-me…me…me regalas un mechón su pelo hermosa hembra-

-ammmm…ummm…quizá después gracias-respondio Lily tomando camino hacia donde los niños le avian indicado-vengan vamos-

Los cuatro se habían quedado atrás esperando a ver a aquel supuesto guerrero de blanco y negro, vieron que algunos aldeanos se hacían a un lado dejando pasar aquellos tres, los cuatro quedaron en shok al ver que el "guerrero blanco y negro "no eran lo que esperaban…bueno no esperaban que fuera un felino…

-no…lo…puedo creer-dijo mono

-¿es una broma?-pregunto mantis

-esto no es posible- dijo grulla

-por oogway…¡es guapísimo!-exclamo víbora

-¡VIBORA!-grito molesto grulla

-¡¿Qué?! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad y su amigo no se queda atrás-dijo víbora refiriéndose al puma que venia atrás del tigre blanco…

Los tres felinos se percataron de la presencia de aquellos cuatro, lexan los reconoció de inmediato, por las figuras que les habían dado a los trillizos y fue el primero en acercárseles…

-¿ustedes son los maestros del palacio de jade?-pregunto firme pero tranquilamente lexan, víbora fue la primera en acercársele…

-soy la maestra víbora del palacio de jade, miembro de los cinco furiosos-

-yo soy el maestro grulla residente en el palacio de jade y también miembro de los cinco furiosos-dijo grulla poniéndose a lado de víbora.

-soy el maestro mono también miembro y residente del palacio de jade y de los cinco furiosos-

-y yo soy el maestro mantis y también miembro de los cinco furiosos-dijo mantis subiéndose al hombro de mono-nosotros ya nos presentamos les toca a ustedes-

Lexan fue el primero en avanzar e hizo una reverencia.

-mi nombre es lexan, soy soldado del ejercito imperial e hijo del general liang el dragón de las montañas-dijo seriamente, todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar que era hijo del dragón de las montañas…

-mi nombre es Lily soy hija de la dama lixue también conocida como la sombra y la dragóna de la luna-todos los machos se les empezó a notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y víbora lo noto también en grulla y eso no le gustaba…

-y mi nombre lee también soy soldado del ejercito imperial-víbora se quedo estática al escuchar ese nombre, lo había escuchado antes pero ya no se acordaba bien…

Los cuatro furiosos compartieron miradas de impresión, porque nunca se esperaron algo como eso, seguramente al maestro shifu les interesaría conocerlos, pensaban ellos.

-si son soldados imperiales ¿Dónde están sus armaduras?-pregunto mantis cruzándose de pinzas.

-no las trajimos, teníamos que llegar rápido al valle-contesto lexan

-pero no estamos seguros de que sean soldados imperiales-dijo grulla

-claro que los somos miren-dijo lee enseñando su muñequera con el símbolo del imperio, lo mismo hizo lexan, lee al alzar la mirada la enfoco en víbora y se le acerco…

-oiga maestra ¿acaso será hija del maestro víbora?-pregunto el puma

-si lo soy ¿Por qué la pregunta?-lee se emociono ante la respuesta de la maestra

-víbora…soy yo…lee…el puma tonto…tu mejor amigo de la infancia-

-¿lee?...lee… ¡Lee!¡no lo puedo creer…creme que no te reconocí-

-tal vez porque ya crecí y me hice mucho mas apuesto jejejeje-

-jajajaja lee tu siempre con tus malos chistes puma tonto…¿Qué no le piensas dar un abrazo a tu mejor amiga de la infancia?-

-¡claro! no me importa que no tengas brazos de todos modos te abrazo-dijo lee abrazando a víbora, todos sus amigos los miraban con confusión excepto dos de ellos…

-chicos lee vivía en mi pueblo y siempre jugaba con el cuando éramos niños-

-luego me tuve que ir a vivir con mi abuela a la ciudad y pues me volví soldado-dijo lee bajando a víbora al suelo-nunca imagine que te fueras ha convertir en maestra de kung fu-

-ni yo que te convertirías en un soldado imperial-dijo víbora con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿y ha que vienen al valle de la paz? de seguro no será para ver solamente a víbora ¿o si?-pregunto grulla molesto.

-no, vinimos a ver a una de las maestras, porque queremos que nos ayude en una misión-dijo lexan seriamente

-pues las misiones se le tienen que comunicar al maestro shifu antes de que alguno de nosotros la acepte-dijo mono

-pues entonces llévenos con su maestro-dijo lexan, los cuatro los guiaron hacia el centro del pueblo, llevándolos hasta la entrada del palacio y lugar menos preferido de po…las escaleras.

-wow…¿Por qué en todos los palacios o lugares sagrados tiene que a ver un madral de escaleras?-dijo lee con fastidio

-ya no te quejes en el palacio imperial también hay muchas…¡¿una carreritas?!-pregunto Lily ansiosa

-sale…y te diré que ala cuenta de…¡tres! ¡ya!-grito lee empezando a correr por las escaleras dejando a lili atrás…

-¡oye eso no se vale!-dijo lili empezando a correr atrás de lee, lexan solo los veía molesto por sus tonterías infantiles…

-hummm, siempre tienen que salir con alguna tontería-dijo lexan molesto

-creo que seria bueno que también nosotros subamos y no te preocupes nosotros también tenemos a un par de inmaduros en el palacio-dijo víbora mirando de reojo a mono y a mantis, lexan la miro por un momento y la entendió perfectamente…

-oh…te creo, pero ese par no se compara con el par que tengo en la ciudad imperial y no hablo de lily y lee-dijo lexan empezando a subir por las largas escaleras, seguido por víbora y grulla

-¿a quien se estarán refiriendo?-pregunto mono a mantis

-no lose…¡oye!...¿viste la cara que puso grulla cuando aquel puma abrazo a víbora?-

-siiii…¿y ese tigre blanco no te recuerda a alguien?-

- si te refieres a cierta tigresa anaranjada con mal carácter y con ira contenida…sip se parecen-

-esto se pondrá bueno-dijo mono maliciosamente frotándose sus manos-¡ah! y que no se te olvide la broma de po-

-nunca la olvidaría-dijo mantis subiéndose al hombro de su amigo y empezaron subir las escaleras…

EN EL PATIO DEL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Po seguía recostado en el suelo hundido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que alguien se le acercaba…

-po…¿estas bien?-pregunto tigresa

-no…perdón por lo de hace rato, te acepto el hecho que me quieras matar-

-po no te voy a matar, solo…mírame…quiero tu opinión-le dijo tigresa un poco apenada y nerviosa

-¿para que quieres mi ooouuuu…wow…tigresa-dijo po asombrado, porque al voltear vio a una hermosa tigresa, llevaba una blusa diferente, esta era de mangas largas y un poco mas larga, era roja pero los detalles de las mangas y cuello eran dorados, llevaba una cinta shaoling, pero en vez de la cintura la llevaba en la cadera, haciendo que a tigresa se le viera mas figura, no tenia ningún dibujo, pero cuando se ponía en otra posición la luz hacia que se viera en la tela una grecas que tenia dibujadas y para rematar su nueva apariencia traía el broche que le había entregado shifu, la flor de loto echa de oro y rubís, po se había quedado embobado con su apariencia…

-y bien…¿Cómo me veo?-

-muuuuuyyyyy hermosaaa-dijo el panda embobado, tigresa se sonrojo, pero eso no le impidió notar que po estaba en otro mundo y decidió aprovechar eso…

-jejejeje ¿y que mas?-

-preciosa, bellísima, bárbara, asombrosa, radiante, despampanante y súper radical-dijo po aun embobado con una gran sonrisa, tigresa con cada palabra se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas…

-creo que ya fue suficiente…ahora…¿Cómo lo despierto?-se preguntaba tigresa-_si lo golpeo como la ultima vez…de seguro le romperé la nariz…ummmmm tratare como el maestro shifu-_pensaba tigresa

-a ver…panda…panda…¡panda!...¡PANDA!-grito tigresa tan fuerte que po salió del trance y callo de espaldas completamente alterado...

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Cuándo?!-decía po volteando hacia todos lados

-¡po! Tranquilo soy yo-dijo tigresa agarrando a po por los hombros, él se empezó a sonrojar y ella noto esto-por favor ya te vallas de nuevo a tu mundo jejeje-

-descuida…no lo hare, para que ya no me vuelvas a gritar así jejejeje-

-jejejeje…po…¿en que pensabas cuando llegue?-pregunto algo preocupada tigresa, po pego un respigo por la pregunta de tigresa…

-ahhhh…¿Por qué?-pregunto nerviosos

-porque te veía muy…distraído…demasiado distraído aun para ti jejeje-

-bueno es que…¡oye!-dijo indignado el joven panda-ya sé que soy un poquito distraído, pero no es para tanto…pensaba ennnn…las cosas que habían pasado en estas ultimas semanas, pero ya no hablemos de eso-

-pues entonces ¿de que hablamos?-pregunto tigresa

-pues…no lose…ummm…que tal si me cuentas…que fue lo que soñaste aquella noche-pregunto un tanto nervioso, tigresa se puso un poco nerviosa y triste dejando caer sus orejas y dejando salir un gran suspiro…

-enserio…¿quieres que te cuente?-pregunto tigresa cabizbaja

-bueno la verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad, pero si te incomoda mejor no insisto mas-dijo un poco apenado, tigresa lo miro y puso su pata sobre su hombro…

-si en verdad quieres saber que paso…toma asiento-le indico tigresa y po obedeció

En otra parte del palacio iba una serpiente acompañada de un tigre blanco y una grulla ya habían llegado a la explanada del palacio, se encontraron con una puma y una tigresa blanca muy cansados…

-¿ya tuvieron suficiente de juegos infantiles?-pregunto lexan

-uffff!es que las escaleras están…demasiado empinadas afff!-dijo lee respirando agitadamente

-y todavía nos faltan…no es justo-dijo Lily dejándose caer al suelo

En eso zeng el mensajero del palacio pareció junto a ellos, con sus buenos aterrizajes (y cuando me refiero a buenos es casi tirando todas su plumas)…

-¡maestros!...el maestro shifu se preguntaba donde estaban-dijo zeng

-dile que ya volvimos y que tenemos visitas-contesto grulla,zeng se les quedo viendo a los tres peculiares visitantes un momento…

-esta bien le diré maestro grulla-dijo zeng empezando a tomar vuelo, pero víbora lo detuvo…

-¡zeng espera!¿donde esta po y tigresa?-pregunto víbora, lexan tenia los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de víbora-_entonces la otra maestra es una tigresa…¡wow! Es mi día de suerte-_pensaba lexan con una sonrisa en cara…

-los maestros están en el salón de entrenamiento-dijo zeng y se retiro y se fue hacia el salón sagrado de los maestros a avisarle a shifu, mono y mantis ya venían llegando a donde estaban sus amigos…

-¿ahora que hacemos?-pregunto mantis

-llévenlos a ver al maestro nosotros vamos a buscar a po y a tigresa-dijo víbora restando hacia el salón de entrenamiento acompañada de grulla

-bueno entonces vámonos rápido-dijo lexan empezando a avanzar junto con mono y mantis, pero se detuvo al notar que lee y su hermana seguían tirados en el piso-¡oigan ya levántense que tenemos que ir a ver al maestro shifu!-

-espera un momentito lexan que aun seguimos muy cansados-dijo Lily

-nada que un momentito, si no te paras en un segundo le diré a todos quien te gusta y es…-

-¡NO!¡ESTA BIEN YA ME PARE!-grito Lily nerviosa parándose de jalón…

-a mi si quieres cárgame, pero yo no me paro aun-dijo lee

-a ti no necesito decirte nada…me basta con rómpete un dedo jejeje-dijo lexan empezando a tronarse los huesos de los nudillos, solo a escuchar los nudillos de lexan lee se paro y salió huyendo en dirección al salón sagrado, claro perseguido por lexan

-¡ya me pare!¡ya me pare!-decía lee mientras trataba de huir…

Mono, mantis y Lily se les quedaron viendo con una enorme gota correr sobre sus frentes…

-definitivamente me recuerda demasiado a tigresa-le susurro mantis a mono en la oreja

-pero creo que ella es un poco mas compasiva que el cuando nos regaña-dijo mono

-(suspiro) hay que alcanzarlos antes de lexan le rompa algo a lee-dijo Lily empezando a correr en cuatro patas en la dirección que había tomado su hermano, seguida por mono y mantis…

Mientras que en el salón de entrenamiento estaban dos que discutían de ciertos asuntos…

-tigresa…eso es horrible-

-si…lose, pero no sé que hacer, me dijo tantas cosas que me confundieron mas y mas-dijo tigresa cabizbaja

-pero tigresa, ¿tienes que saber quien es?-

-po ese es el problema, nunca lo he visto, nunca he visto otro tigre y no se como lo conozco, se me hace muy familiar-

-habrá que contarle a shifu…cuando me golpeaste tratabas de defenderte de el ¿verdad?-tigresa solo asintió y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse…

-hay po…lo siento tanto…no quise lastimarte-decía tigresa con tristeza, po la tomo en sus brazos para poder calmarla…

-tigresa no te preocupes estoy bien, todo es o quedo atrás-dijo po estrechándola en sus brazos, tigresa se había acurrucado en su pecho, pero abrió los ojos de repente cuando escucho una minúsculas risitas…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto ella seriamente, de los arbustos aparecieron grulla y víbora con una sonrisa muy picaras-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-la verdadera pregunta es ¿que están haciendo ustedes abrazados?-pregunto víbora, los dos se miraron y s separaron completamente sonrojados…

-ammm…ummm…es que pues-po no sabia que contestar y mucho menos tigresa, víbora ya los tenia contra la pared a los dos, pero noto algo que no encajaba y ese algo era la ropa de tigresa, obviamente la reacción de víbora fue…

-¡AAAHHHHH!-todos se encogieron de dolor ante el fuerte grito de víbora, ella se abalanzo a tigresa para abrazarla y esto hizo que las dos cayeran al suelo-¡te adoro! no puedo creer que te la hayas puesto-decía víbora llena de dicha

-víbora…suéltame por favor…estas apretando muy fuerte-dijo tigresa aprisionada por el abrazo de víbora

-oh!lo siento…¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión para que te la pusieras?-pregunto víbora

-es que…po por accidente en el entrenamiento rompió mi blusa-dijo tigresa un tanto nerviosa

-fue un accidente o ustedes se pusieron muy cariñosos-dijo grulla pícaramente

-¡Grulla!-dijeron molestos po y tigresa

-ya tranquilos saben que es una broma-respondió grulla

-entonces…te la pusiste, pero veo que también te pusiste tu broche-dijo víbora, de inmediato tigresa se quito su broche de la cabeza-no, no te lo quites va perfectamente con tu blusa-

-víbora el otro asunto-le susurro grulla a víbora…

-ah! Si tenemos que ir al salón de los maestros-víbora se quedo pensativa por un momento-grulla tu adelántate con po, tengo algo que decirle a tigresa…cosas de mujeres-grulla no tubo mas remedio que irse con po, porque cuando se trataban de esas cosas tenían que irse, pero a la de ya…

-no tarden mucho las esperamos, en el salón-dijo po antes de irse con grulla, víbora observo a que ya no estuvieran para platicarle a tigresa…

-¿cosas de mujeres? desde cuando yo y tu hemos tenido una platica de esas-dijo tigresa confundida

-si hemos tenido, pero tú no te das cuenta, pero no quiero hablar de esas cosas ahora, necesito preguntarte algo tigresa-

-si me preguntas que si me puedes maquillar la obvia respuesta es no-dijo tigresa retrocediendo unos pasos

-no es eso…bueno por una parte si te quería preguntar eso porque te verías el doble linda, pero mejor lo hago luego…tigresa… ¿has conocido algún otro felino antes,pero macho?-pregunto víbora seriamente

-aparte de tai long…no fíjate que no, nunca he conocido algún otro felino que sea macho o que yo recuerde… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-pues tigresa…cuando lleguemos al salón de los héroes…no te vayas a emocionar…pero tengo que admitir si están guapísimos los condenados-dijo víbora, a tigresa le impresiono esas palabras de víbora…

-víbora porque dices eso…no te entiendo…¿y que tiene que ver eso con están muy guapos los condenados?-pregunto confundida…

-mejor te lo muestro ven vámonos-dijo víbora empezando a irse al salón sagrado de los maestros tigres se le quedo viendo confundida para luego seguirla…

En las escaleras del palacio ya iban los tres felinos acompañados de mono y mantis, lexan si había alcanzado a lee, pero luego Lily llego y después de tremenda discusión todo se arreglo,las risas de mono y mantis apenas se escuchaban ya que se tapaban las bocas, ya estaban casi en la entrada del templo…

Adentro de él se encontraba shifu meditando enfrente del espejo de agua del palcio,s us orejas se empezaron amover por las pisadas pesadas que escuchaba a las afueras del templo los primeros en entrar fueron mono y mantis…

-¡maestro shifu tenemos visitas!-grito mono a su maestro, shifu se puso de pie apoyándose del báculo de oogway…

-si ya lose, me lo comunico zeng…bueno que pasen nuestros invitados-dijo el maestro serenamente, los tres felinos entraron al salón dejando a shifu petrificado dé la impresión…solo se les quedo viendo a tres felinos que ingresaban al salón, pero en especial se le quedo viendo a los dos tigres blancos…

-maestro shifu…¿se encuentra bien?-le pregunto mono

-si…si estoy bien…es que nunca me imagine que nuestros visitantes fueran…los hijos de liang-

**Bueno mis amigos que les parecieron los nuevos personajes jejejeje,¿que pasara cuando po conozca a los visitantes? Jejeje, los dejare con la intriga (MUAJAJAJAJA COF COF! perdon ya no me sale mi risa malvada)bueno espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o odiaron el capitulo, ahora contestare alguno reviews…**

**Master Tigress:me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este también te guste…**

**Blazetigresa:te agradesco que sigas mi historia y me alegro aun mas que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior también espero que te guste este…**

**Cassy-Cassy:en algunas cosas si,pero mi hermano se parece mas a Lee jejejeje,que bueno saber de ti otra vez, espero que continúes tu historia ya que me gusta mucho, también espero que te guste este capitulo…**

**ErickLsk:muchas gracias por seguir mi historia jejeje lectores como tu solos que me animan a seguir escribiendo, espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo…**

**Sue29:descuida yo también soy algo impaciente…bueno muy impaciente,espero que también te guste este capitulo…**

**DannyNeko:xD JAJAJAJAJA!creeme que cuando dijiste incesto casi me orino JAJAJAJAJA…ya poniéndose serios,no no es scar jejeje,bueno si tiene alguito de el,pero creeme que zhou…es peor…mucho peor(MUAJAJAJAJA COF COF COF!rayos!¿porque ya no me sale la risa malvada?)espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…**

**HectorKiller:una pregunta ¿paso lo que creías que iba a pasar?:)espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por lo de mi torneo ya estoy bien y entrenado para ganar(empieza a sonar la canción de we will rock yo)jejejeje xD…**

**.o0: ¡publícalos!¡publícalos! yo los leería! Bueno ya volviendo al tema que bueno que te guste mi historia y también espero que te guste este capitulo y una cosa mas ¡Yo también soy una monstruito! también soy su fan me encanta como es jejeje…**

**FanaticoZ:tranquilo…tranquilo no te deseperes…ya van dos personas que me dicen que zhou se parece a scar,bueno tal vez un poquito jejejeje,y lo de esa escena bueno es que me parecio ideal para esa situación jejeje ya lei tu historia esta ¡barabara! Continua porfis! Y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo…**

**Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu:me alegra tanto que sigas mi historia,ya que yo amo la tuya es uan de las mas graciosa que he leido,espero que la continues tienes muchas ideas originales y me gustan mucho,espero que este capitulo te guste como los otros que has leido…**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR:espero en verdad que haya gustado,este capitulo y por cierto a lo de la pregunta si es po y tigresa este fic,pero habra momentos que te harán dudarlo(la risa malvada ya no la hare ya que no me sale…por ahora)espero que te haya alegrado ver tu nombre en este capitulo,lo puse en ingles y en español para que te dieras cuenta de que tu nombre esta ahí(tambien para los que no saben ingles se den cuenta jejeje)espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y porfis continua tu historia que has dejado super picada!...**

**Tigress Fenix:ahhhhh…yo tambien abrazo a mi hermano y no estoy enamorada de el por eso,pero no es que tigresa le haya dado un abrazo po asi nada mas,es que cuando po abrazo a tigresa de pura casualidad sono una minúscula musiquita romántica al fondo,hasta en los comentarios de director unos de ellos dijo que la relación había ido muy lejos y que quien sabe a donde podría llegar…bueno espero que te convenzan estos puntos…**

**Buenos mis amigos estos son todos,tratare de tardar lo menos posible para publicar el siguiente capitulo,les deceo mucha suerte…mis mejores deceos…**

**ATTE**

**Shanya…3**


	9. Confeciones y Aceptaciones

**Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza es que tuve mi campeonato y pues…¡gane! Nacionales ahí les voy jajajaja, bueno cambiando de tema aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, lose tarde mucho, pero escribir es algo difícil cuando la musa de la inspiración se va de vacaciones de semana santa jejejeje…**

**Ty: bueno para no tener nada de inspiración el capitulo si esta algo largo.**

**Shanya: solo algo largo ¬.¬**

**Ty: bueno lo admito mucho muy largo, asi que amigos les llevara un rato leerlo jejeje, pero no se aburrirán, por cierto ¿se acuerdan que mi hermana se inspiro para un personaje en mi? Bueno si en el puma llamado lee créanme tuve que optar el personaje para que mi hermana pudiera escribir jejeje ya lose esta un poco loca (todos se me quedan viendo)bueno para que les digo mentiras esta muy loca! Y bueno algunas frases de él sonaran como las que digo a veces jejeje asi que no se sorprendan.**

**Shanya: bueno les tengo que decir que si leen este capitulo, no me odien, porque pasaran muchas, pero muchas cosas inesperadas jejeje, pero les vuelvo a recordar este fic es de romance po y tigresa, pero va a ver ocasiones que los hará dudar, pero eso hará que afloren mas los sentimientos de po como, ira, rabia, celos, envidia y muchos mas, y grulla y víbora también tendrán su parte(para los admiradores de este romance que también me agrada)bueno mis amigos los dejo con la historia.**

**Ty: "kung fu panda no nos pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, solo nos pertenecen los personajes de nuestra propia creación, no hacemos ningún lucro con esto solo es para divertirnos con otros lectores y autores y…**

**Shanya: Ty…ya bájale que todos quieren leer el capitulo…bueno aquí el titulo…**

"**Confesiones y Aceptaciones"…**

Po seguía subiendo las escaleras con grulla, pero lo notaba molesto hasta lo llegaba a oír hablar entre dientes, así que mejor decidido preguntarle que pasaba, como buen amigo que era, además también quería saber porque los mando a llamar shifu-_de seguro ya se a deber enterado que volví a romper la urna de los guerreros susurrantes ¡esa cosa ya se ha roto como veinte veces!_-pensaba nervioso…

-ahhh…grulla…¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado el joven panda

-¡¿eh?!...oh! lo siento po es que tengo un problemita…bueno, mas bien un gran problema-

-¿Qué clase de problema?...se trata de víbora ¿cierto?-

-bueno si, pero ella no es el problema es…-grulla dudo al contestar

-¿entonces quién es?-pregunto po

-mejor te lo explico cuando lleguemos al salón sagrado, porque si te lo digo ahora no me vas a creer-dijo grulla tomando vuelo, dejando a po muy confundido, así que mejor decidió seguirlo…

Ya casi llegando ala gran entrada del salón, po ya no podía mas ya necesita aire para poder continuar llego arrastrándose hasta el salón hasta quedar junto a grulla, noto que tenia la misma expresión de molestia así que volvió a preguntarle…

-¿ya me dirás que te tiene tan molesto?-pregunto poniéndose de pie

-solo mira hacia adelante, observa los que están conversando con el maestro, los machos son la razón de mi molestia-dijo grulla seriamente

Po miro en la dirección en la que le había indicado grulla, estaba anonadado por ver a tres felinos una hembra y dos machos, no sabia ni que decir solo se les quedo viendo, por un momento recordó a tigresa que se quedo a solas con…-_¡víbora!-_pensaba po supuso que se de haber quedado con ella para platicar de cosas de mujeres y seguramente una de esas cosas de mujeres debe ser de esos dos machos, principalmente po se le quedo viendo al tigre blanco que conversaba con shifu, para luego seguir con el puma-_supongo que esto no me va a gustar nada, pero porque grulla se molesto ummmm-_

-psss…grulla…¿y esos quienes son?-pregunto po en un susurro

-son soldados de la ciudad imperial, el que no me cae bien es el puma-dijo grulla molesto

-bueno…yo también supongo que en el futuro estos dos van hacer como una piedra en el zapato para mi-dijo con el mismo tono de molestia…

-¿Por qué lo dices…-grulla se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su amigo y abrió los ojos como platos-¡oh rayos! Que mala suerte tenemos tú y yo mí querido amigo y mas tu-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-a ver has memoria, ¿como estaba vestida antes de que viniéramos para el salón?-

Po empezó a recordar lo que había pasado en el salón de entrenamiento y con tan solo ese recuerdo puso cara de tonto oso enamorado-estaba muy hermo…-y en ese momento se rompe el hechizo de los recuerdos, recordó como estaba vestida y que esos dos estaban ahí-¡demonios!-mascullo po furioso dando un gran pisotón que causo que todos voltearan a verlos…

-po que bueno que llegas quiero que conozcas alguien-dijo el maestro acercándose a el seguido por los tres felinos-él es el guerrero dragón-dijo shifu, po hizo una reverencia para saludarlos, el primero en avanzar fue el tigre blanco…

-es un gran honor guerrero dragón…mi nombre es lexan soy un soldado imperial-dijo dando una reverencia, po solo se le quedo viendo-_genial…esto va de mal en peor-_pensaba po

-él es hijo de general liang-dijo shifu-¿si sabes quien es el general liang?-pregunto shifu…

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿él es hijo del dragón de las montañas?!...no puede ser…uno de los seis dragones imperiales, que lucho junto con usted el ultima guerra de imperio…eso si que es…¡bárbaro!-dijo po con emoción, pero luego recordó-_esto es peor de lo que pensaba, primero es un soldado imperial, luego me van diciendo que es hijo del general liang que es también conocido como el dragón de las montañas y por ultimo el maldito tiene los ojos azul zafiro! no puedo competir con eso!-_pensaba po

Luego se fue acercando una tigresa de color blanco hacia el-_bueno admito que es muy hermosa, pero nadie es mas hermosa que tigresa-_ella se inclino para saludarlo…

-es un honor conocerlo guerrero dragón me llamo Lily y soy hermana de lexan y también soy hija de la dama lixue ya supongo que sabrás de quien se trata-

-lixue…¡oh por oogway la sombra de la luna!...¡el general se caso con la bandida mas famosa y peligrosamente atractiva de toda china!...¡si se quien es ella se unió a los dragones imperiales junto con el loto plateado, a ella también la conocían como el dragón o dragona de la luna!-dijo realmente emocionado…

-veo que conoces toda la historia jejeje-dijo Lily

-¡es de mi favoritas!-dijo po realmente emocionado.

-yo soy lee, yo no tengo familia importante, pero también soy soldado imperial-dijo el acercándose-¿enserio eres el guerrero dragón? porque no te vez como como un verdadero gue…-lee fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de lexan directo en el estomago para que no hablara de mas de lo necesario dejándolo sin aire…

Mono y mantis ya no aguantaron mas se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, para luego ser callados por la mirada de su maestro, po solo lo miraba con cierta molestia y grulla igual…

-disculpe a mi compañero maestro po-dijo apenado lexan

-descuida ya me lo han dicho muchas veces-dijo po tratando de disimular su molestia con una sonrisa-¿y que los trae al valle de la paz?-

-necesitamos ayuda de una de las maestras para una misión-contesto Lily

-y..uufff…necesitamos…que sea…una felina…ufff…ese golpe si me dolió- decía tratando de pararse y sobando su estomago, po sintió un pinchazo en el cuello al escuchar las palabras de aquel puma, lexan le explico el plan, po con cada palabra que salía del hocico de aquel tigre se enojaba mas y mas y shifu se mantenía con una serenidad al escuchar aquel plan que hasta lo tenia sorprendido-_no puedo creer que shifu este tan serio ante semejante plan, espero que al final diga que no_-pensaba po nervioso, al terminar de contar todo el maestro se acercó al tigre …

-así que necesitan a mi hija para esta misión-dijo shifu seriamente

-¿su hija?-pregunto lexan confundido

-si mi hija-dijo shifu, luego puso su bastón enfrente de lexan y se subió para poder hablarle directamente a la cara-¡tu crees que les voy a entragar a mi hija en bandeja de plata a los hijos de kang, si sus hijos son iguales que él no la dejare ir ni por que el destino de china este en juego!-grito shifu realmente furioso lexan solamente se hacia mas pequeño cada vez que shifu le gritaba-¡pídanle ayuda a su madre o a xia con este problema, son sus hijos ni modo que les diga que no!-contesto furioso…

Lexan se quedo callado por unos momentos, Lily también se callo y tomo el hombro de su hermano pero este lo aparto y miro directamente a los ojos de shifu…

-¿a mi madre? mi madre murió hace años y xia también esta muerta-dijo lexan amargamente, shifu estuvo apunto de perder el equilibrio sobre su bastón pero po lo detuvo antes de que se callera…

-¿Cómo…como que están muertas?-pregunto shifu incrédulo

-a mi madre la asesinaron y xia murió por una extraña enfermedad-dijo lexan con cierta tristeza en su voz…shifu estaba anonadado ante tal noticia,sus mejores amigas estaban muertas y el sin saberlo…

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo shifu

-créalo o no es cierto, por eso necesitamos a su…hija en esta misión es la única que nos puede ayudar, hay un traidor dentro del palacio que planea acabar con lo que queda de la familia imperial, por eso necesitamos que nos ayude a averiguar quien es la rata antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo lexan

-bueno…es que…no se si ella aceptara la misión…por una parte me tienen que convencer a mi pero a ella si que será difícil-dijo shifu

-descuide maestro tenemos a lexan el convence a cualquier hembra con solo una sonrisa-dijo lee poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de lexan, este lo miro con rabia e hizo que el puma se apartara nervioso-bueno esta bien el tratara de convencerla de manera diplomática y todo eso-

-¿no la puede hacer otro además de ella?-pregunto po preocupado ya que el estaría dispuesto a morir antes de a tigresa se le acerquen los príncipes, este tigre y ese puma que tiene parados ahí enfrente…

-no…tiene que ser una hembra…y una muy hermosa…ya que tiene que ser invitada al palacio primero-contesto Lily

-en eso ya se arruino el plan-dijo mono dejando escapar una minúscula risa

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unísono los tres felinos…

-digamos que tigresa no es muy femenina-dijo mantis

-bueno para eso me trajeron a mi-dijo Lily acercándose a los dos maestros-y yo la convertiré en todo un bombón-dijo Lily tirando de las mejillas de mono, haciendo que este se sonrojara…

Po solo se quedo pensando, no sabia que decir le encantaría gritar que "¡no tigresa no ira a esa misión!" y no tener que separarse de ella y lo peor de todo es que tendría que ir con ese tigre, el puma no le preocupaba mucho porque era un tanto infantil, pero ese tigre cuando golpeo al puma en el estomago le recordó a tigresa cuando golpeaba a mono o a mantis cuando la molestaban y el que supiera tigresa nunca había visto otro macho aparte de tai long, pero él era su hermano adoptivo y este no…

-acepto que tigresa valla ala misión-dijo shifu serenamente

-¡¿Qué?!-grito po incrédulo

-pero con una condición-dijo el maestro shifu

-¿y cual es esa condición?-pregunto lexan,po cruzaba los dedos de que la condición fuera de que esos dos dejaran de ser machos sin importar lo que tengan que hacer para lograrlo…

-que la maestra víbora la acompañe-grulla se quedo en shok y po también…

-acepto-dijo lexan, grulla estaba que echaba humo y po también estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo no podía creer que su maestro allá aceptado los dos ya tenían bien remarcada la vena de la frente….

-¿y donde están ellas?-pregunto lee

-seguramente ya no han de tardar-aseguro mantis…

En las escaleras del palacio ya subían tigresa y víbora, tigresa se había dejado convencer por víbora de que la maquillara un poco como en el festival solo le maquillo las pestañas ya que si no lo hacia le contaría a todos en el valle que la encontró abrazándose con po y también dejo que le volviera poner el moño pero este era del color de los detalles de su blusa…

-me veo ridícula-dijo tigresa

-no es cierto te vez bellísima tigresa, ya quiero ver que cara ponen aquellos-dijo víbora con emoción

-pero no entiendo, porque de la nada quisiste maquillarme y ponerme este moño-dijo tigresa jalándose el moño que traía en el cuello…

-es que…ya te dije te explico cuando lleguemos arriba-dijo víbora sin querer dar muchos detalles…

-vamos víbora dime que…snif,snif…¿Qué es ese aroma?-pregunto tigresa mientras olfateaba el aire…

-no se ¿Qué olfateas?-

-hay tres nuevos aromas en el palacio de jade-dijo tigresa volviendo a olfatear, víbora se había quedado sorprendida ante asombrosa habilidad de su amiga…

-¿y como son tigresa?-

-uno es como el roció de la madrugada que cae sobre el pasto, el otro es como jazmines salvajes y el tercero…-tigresa respiro mas fuerte-…y el tercero es como el amanecer cerca de las montañas de la ciudad imperial-

-¿y como es ese?-

-es el aroma que sale de los cerezos cuando se están descongelando sus frutos por los rayos del sol del amanecer, hace mucho que no lo olía desde mi último campeonato-

-wow en verdad me sorprendes tigresa…ven hay que darnos prisa-dijo víbora empezando a subir los últimos escalones que les faltaban seguida por tigresa…

Tigresa no era la única que sentía nuevos olores adentro del salón sagrado cierto felino también empezaba percibir un olor muy peculiar…todos platicaban sobre la misión hasta que de la nada lexan empezó a sonreír y todos lo notaron y empezó a respirar profundamente…

-lexan…¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto lee

-es que alguien viene y su aroma…me llega hasta acá-dijo lexan sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, a po le intereso lo que estaba diciendo así que decidió poner atención…

-¿y a que huele?-le pregunto Lily con cierta curiosidad

-huele como a…no se como explicarles es como hubieran hecho un ramo de flores de loto, de cerezo, de durazno, magnolias, jazmines del sur y Lilis de tigre amarrado con un hilo de canela y cubiertas de roció de lluvia…sé que suena tonto, pero eso es lo que percibo con mi olfato hasta me da cosquillas en la nariz, pero me gusta-dijo lexan dejando escapar una minúsculas risas, cerro sus ojos para perderse en el aroma-nunca he olido algo mas exquisito-

Po abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, la descripción de ese aroma le resultaba tan familiar ya que lo había olido cuando estaba tan cerca de cierta felina-_maldito tigre, ¡ahora si le rompo el cuello!-_pensaba po furioso

Todos voltearon ala entrada de salón menos lexan el seguía perdido en aquel aroma, que no se percato que de quien provenía aquel hermoso perfume estaba a unos metros de ellos, tigresa iba entrando con víbora y ella se quedo en shok al ver a los dos felinos que la estaban mirando como si fuera un fantasma, todos estaban realmente quietos, po se había vuelto a quedar pasmado por como se veía tigresa, shifu, mono, mantis y grulla estaba boquiabiertos, lee y Lily estaban petrificados con los ojos bien abiertos, pero lee se había quedado con una enorme sonrisa soñadora en su cara…

-lexan tienes que ver esto-dijo lee sin perder la sonrisa que tenia, para que volteara a ver a la felina…

-¿Qué pasa lee…-lexan se quedo quieto, sus mejillas empezaron a agarrar un tono rojo y sus patas le empezaron a temblar, se quedo boquiabierto como sus amigos sin saber que decir o que hacer-_no lo puedo creer es…es…es…muy hermosa-_pensaba lexan sin aun creerse lo que veía…

Por otro lado tigresa estaba igual no podía creer lo que veía, estaba viendo a otro tigre la única deferencia es que este era blanco y tenia los ojos color azul zafiro, a tigresa por una razón le llamaron la atención sus ojos, sentía que se congelaba cuando la miraban e igualmente se perdía en ellos…víbora decidió romper la tención dando un estruendoso grito…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!-grito víbora sacando del trance a todos los que estaban en la habitación…bueno menos a uno-oye tigresa…¿no te piensas presentar con los visitantes?-

-¿eh?...oh…¡¿Qué?!-preguntaba tigresa confundida porque aun estaba aturdida-espera un momento que me dejaste sorda como a los demás- decía tigresa molesta mientras se sobaba sus orejas…

-lo único que no extrañe de víbora fueron sus gritos-dijo lee mientras se sobaba su oreja izquierda

Víbora lo asesino con la mirada, para luego volver a dirigirse asu amiga-tigresa…te dije…¿Qué si no te piensas presentar con visitantes?-

-¿yo?-pregunto tigresa confundida.

-no…me refiero al gusano que esta parado detrás de ti….¡claro que tu!¡¿hay alguien mas que se llame tigresa en esta habitación?!-víbora tuvo que jalar a tigresa para que se les acercara a aquellos felinos, estaba muy nerviosa y po estaba que se lo carcomían los celos…

-ahh…yo soy la maestra tigresa del palacio de jade y líder y miembro de los cinco furiosos-dijo tigresa un tanto nerviosa…

-yo me llamo Lily y…

-¡¿tienes novio?!-pregunto lee de manera inesperada encimándose sobre Lily sorprendido mucho a tigresa y haciendo que se sonrojara…

-¡LEE!-grito molesta Lily.

-¿Qué tiene es solo una pregunta? pero…dime ¿tienes novio? porque a mi me encantaría ser tu novio-dijo lee, tigresa lo aparto de su cara agarrando su hocico y tirándolo al suelo-¡wow una hembra con carácter así me gustan!-po estaba retorciendo de la furia la cola de mono y este se la quito molesto y adolorido…

-jejeje gracias…creo que me vas a caer bien-dijo Lily

-gracias…¿y de donde eres?-pregunto tigresa, todo el nerviosismo que tenia se fue…

-de la ciudad imperial, vengo con ellos dos él es un soldado imperial-dijo Lily señalando a lee, tigresa solamente arqueo una ceja…

-pues no se nota…¿y que los trae por aquí?-

-bueno seria mejor que te lo explicara mi hermano…él también es un soldado imperial y…¿lexan?-pregunto Lily preocupada ya que su hermano no se movía o decía alguna palabra-lexan…¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Lily moviendo una pata sobre la mirada de lexan…

-¿Qué le paso?-se acercó lee a moverlo un poco por los hombros-lexan…lexan…¡lexan despierta!...ya estuvo…ya se nos fue-

-lee no bromees-dijo lily empezando a chasquear sus dedos en las orejas para ver si había laguna reacción, pero no lo había, lee agarro una de las velas de l salón y la coloco cerca del ojo…

-no hay reacción de las pupilas y tampoco de las orejas…¿Qué tendrá?-pregunto lee confundido, escucharon una cuantas risitas minúsculas que provenían de ciertos maestros…mono y mantis.

-¿Qué están gracioso?-pregunto lee

-jajajaja…es que a nuestro amigo po le pasa lo mismo cuando ve a tigresa así vestida se va de paseo a imaginaciónlandia-dijo mono entre risas

-eso…no es…cierto-dijo po nervioso y apenado con las mejillas sonrojadas…

-no mientas po es cierto pones tu cara de tonto oso enamorado y después tigresa te golpea en la cara para que vuelvas ala realidad-dijo mantis subiéndose al hombro del panda que ya no era blanco si no mas bien estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero recordó lo que dijo mantis-"_tigresa te golpea en la cara para que vuelvas ala realidad"-_en eso a po se le ocurrió una magnifica y diabólica idea…

-tienes razón mantis-dijo po en un tono muy alegre, el cual se les hizo raro a sus amigos-lo que se tiene que hacer es que tigresa lo golpee directamente en la cara muy duro-

Grulla perfectamente entendió el tono de voz de su querido amigo panda, así que decidió apoyarlo en su macabro plan…

-si yo estoy de acuerdo con po, hay que despertarlo de una buena vez-dijo el empujando a tigresa cerca del tigre…

-¿no hay otro plan mejor?-pregunto Lily un poco preocupada…

-no este es el mejor-dijo po-¡vamos tigresa golpéalo!-

Tigresa estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero lexan reacciono y bloqueo el golpe con su palma, esta tembló por la fuerza del golpe y tigresa quito su puño rápidamente por la expresión n que tenia lexan…

-huy lo lamento es que todos me dijeron que…

-no…te preocupes-decía lexan apretando los dientes-me…disculparías un momento-

-adelante-contesto tigresa, lexan se volteo un momento y se empezó a acomodar sus dedos haciendo que estos tronaran y se escuchara un sonido tan desagradable que todos hicieron cara de dolor, lexan seguía mascullando cosas que nadie alcanzaba a entender-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto tigresa un poco preocupada…

-si descuida ya estoy mejor-decía lexan aun sobándose su pata-por cierto soy lexan-

-si eso ya lose me lo dijo tu hermana-respondio tigresa-por cierto me llamo tigresa-

-un gusto conocerte…para ser hembra tienes la pata muy pesada jejeje-

-wow lexan al fin reaccionas-dijo lee-pesábamos que ya te nos habías ido de paseo permanentemente-

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundido

-es que te quedaste como estatua cuando entro ella…acaso al gran lexan el que tiene corazón de piedra se cautivo por semejante belleza-dijo lee de manera picarona, tigresa y lexan cada vez estaban mas sonrojados, pero para desgracia del tigre blanco a él se le notaba mas…

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Eso es solo una estupidez!-dijo lexan furioso cruzándose de brazos

-entonces no crees que ella sea bonita-dijo Lily tratando de echar mas leña al fuego,lexan abrió los ojos de golpe…

-como!...cla…ro que es muy bonita es realmente hermosa creo que es la hembra mas hermosa que haya cono….-dejo de hablar ya que se percato que estaba hablando de mas y aparte por las expresiones que tenían los demás-ahhhhh…¿Qué estábamos haciendo?-dijo nervioso y sonrojado tratando de cambiar de tema…

-pues…estaban diciendo que venían a…darnos una clase de misión-dijo víbora

-así…les decíamos que necesitábamos a una hembra, exactamente tenia que ser una felina y una muy hermosa…creo que tu cumples esas características ala perfección-dijo lee acercándose cada vez mas a tigresa, pero ella lo volvía apartar…

-¿y en que consiste esa misión?-pregunto tigresa con cierta curiosidad

-pues…consiste exactamente en…-lexan le conto todo el plan a tigresa y cuando termino la obvia respuesta de tigresa fue…

-¡NO!¡ME NIEGO!¡si ustedes creen que voy a hacer esa clase de misión son unos pin..uhsuheuhhiiha- víbora se enrollo en el cuello y hocico de tigresa para que no dijera nada que después la haga arrepentirse…

-tigresa vamos tranquilízate es solo una misión y ¡AUCH!-víbora grito de dolor porque tigresa la había mordido y rápidamente se apartó-tigresa…¿acabas de morderme?-

-si! Y lo volveria a hacer así que no vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo tigresa furiosa, sus amigos empezaron a buscar refugio ya que cuando tigresa estaba así alguien obviamente saldría lastimado y su principal escondite para mono, mantis y grulla era…la espalda de po…

-¡wow que carácter¡-dijo lee asombrado por el comportamiento de tigresa…

-definitivamente tiene el mismo mal genio que lexan-dijo Lily sorprendida

-veo que los maestros del palacio de jade son unosautenticos cobardes-dijo lexan cruzándose de brazos

-psss lexan cálmate-dijo lee tratando de que se callara su amigo

-¿a que te refieres con lo de cobardes?-pregunto seriamente tigresa acechándose a lexan…

-me refiero a que son unos cobardes por no querer aceptar una misión así de sencilla…pensé que los maestros de kung fu no le tenían miedo a nada-dijo lexan

-no acepto esta clase misiones porque tengo dignidad, y están ridícula ¿acaso el ejercito imperial no se puede encargar de esta clase de asuntos? oh! claro que no porque son unos holgazanes con tan solo verlos a ustedes dos me doy cuenta del nivel del ejercito-

-tigresa cálmate por favor-le dijo víbora un tanto nerviosa

-tu cállate que esto no es contigo-dijo tigresa molesta, víbora se sorprendió por la clase de palabras que tenia su amiga y mas sorprendió porque tigresa volvía a tener ese mismo tono rojo en sus ojos.

-¿holgazanes? nos llamas holgazanes y ustedes son los que no han hecho nada en mucho tiempo mientras que nosotros hemos tenido cumplir varias misiones-contesto lexan furioso

-¡así jajajajaja!-tigresa se burlo de la palabras del tigre-oh! Veo que están hablando enserio ¿a ver que clase de misión han hecho?-

-¡combatir con los bandos del lado oscuro ese solo es un pequeño ejemplo! Mientras que ustedes han estado sin hacer nada desde que fueron gongmen y sabes me doy cuenta de eso con solo mirarte-dijo el señalando a tigresa por completo, por la manera en la que iba vestida-tu no eres ninguna guerrera solo eres una pobre y tonta gata mimada que le teme a todo-dijo lexan furioso, po ya no podía mas quiso ir a partirle toda la cara, pero sus amigos se lo impidieron…

-tranquilo po no te metas en esta si no quieres terminar muerto-le susurro mono al oído

-¡¿mimada?! Me lo esta diciendo el gato que lo ha tenido todo en esta vida mientras que yo he tenido que esforzarme para salir adelante asi que vete pensando mejor quien es el mimado aquí-lexan empezó a gruñir y eso fue una simple señal para Lily y lee que era momento de esconderse antes de salir lastimados-seguramente te crees la gran cosa ¡seguramente creías que con tan solo sonreírme me convencerías de aceptar la misión o no es así niño bonito!-

-de hecho esa era mi idea-dijo lee asomándose de su escondite, pero Lily lo jalo para que se volviera esconder para que no metiera mas la pata…

-¡lo vez! sus niveles de inteligencia seguramente están por debajo del nivel necesario hasta para ser un tarado, seguramente el general debe ser un incompetente igual que ustedes-lexan se puso cada vez mas furioso y Lily también se había enojado y estaba apunto de decir algo pero lee le tapo la boca.

-¡TIGRESA!-grito furioso su maestro y padre por las insultantes y groseras palabras de su alumna e hija

-ya te estas pasando condenada gata así que mejor cállate porque estas insultando a mi padre-dijo lexan apretando los dientes.

-¡tu cállame cuando me mantengas!...entonces el general imperial es tu padre jajajaja entonces es un gato imbesil como tu…-todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto lexan le había dado un golpe a tigresa en la cara, tigresa solamente se había quedado con la cara de lado, todos se congelaron nadie se movió un centímetro, tigresa giro la cabeza para volver a ver a lexan a la cara su mirada provocaba miedo y pavor…

-retráctate por ese golpe-dijo tigresa con seriedad

-no lo hare, tu retráctate por tus palabras-respondió lexan furioso

-te dije que te retractes por ese golpe-ordeno tigresa

-no lo pienso a hacer…¿Qué me vas a hacer? solo eres una maldita y patética gata miedosa-tigresa empezó a rugir y se lanzo contra lexan directo al cuello con un gran rugido, lexan reacciono del mismo modo pateo a tigresa en el estomago para quitársela de encima, lexan se puso en poción de acecho empezó a gruñir y sus garras habían salido tigresa igual se puso en esa posición, mando al carajo todo su entrenamiento si iba a pelear con él lo haría como debe ser como una verdadera fiera, los dos se lanzaron de lleno a darse con todo, mordidas al cuello, brazos y piernas, zarpazos directos ala cara y golpes en los puntos mas débiles del cuerpo esos dos causaban miedo con solo verlos…

Todos los demás no sabían que hacer, claro obviamente si se entrometían terminarían lastimando a uno de ellos o peor ellos terminarían lastimados también, a po no le importo tenia que quitarle a tigresa ese tigre de encima estaba apunto también de lazarse, pero el maestro shifu con el báculo oogway se lo impidió…

-pero maestro-replico po

-no te entrometas po, quiero ver que pasa cuando una maestra de kung fu y soldado imperial pelean…dos maquinas perfectas para asesinar-a po le sorprendieron las palabras de su maestro, pero tenia razón esos dos estaban entrenados para acabar con la vida de quien se entrometa en su camino y aun mas ya que los dos tienes en sus venas la sangre de un súper depredador…

Lexan tenia a tigresa sometida contra el suelo sujetándola del cuello, tigresa trataba de quitarcelo, pero no podía lexan le estaba hundiendo las garras en el cuello causándole dolor, pero ella se negaba a demostrarlo-_vamos tigresa, piensa como quitártelo antes de que sea peor, ¿pero como lo hare?, al parecer no tiene puntos débiles visibles ¡lo han entrenado bien al desgraciado! pero seguramente de la forma en como se comporto antes no lo han entrenado en una sola cosa… en controlar sus emociones-_pensaba tigresa, para tigresa se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza que no le agradaba nada, pero era la única que tenia-_espero que funcione-_.

Tigresa relajo su cuerpo, lexan pensó que se rendiría, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que tigresa le había dado un suave lengüetazo en los labios, todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos con lo que acababan de presenciar, a po estuvo apunto de darle un paro cardiaco y no era al único también al maestro shifu estaba a punto de que se le parara el corazón de la sorpresa, lexan volvió a sentir esa sensación de ardor en sus mejillas y patas le volvieron a temblar haciendo que suavizara el agarre que tenia en el cuello de tigresa y eso era lo que ella esperaba…

-te tengo-mascullo tigresa, le propino un golpe directo ala cara para aturdirlo y después mandarlo lejos con una patada voladora, lexan estuvo apunto de irse rodando por las escaleras, pero alcanzo a tenerse con sus garras, lexan aun seguía confundido por lo que acababa de pasar todavía tenia las mejillas rojas-_¿Qué paso?-_se pregunto lexan en su mente, volvió a mirar a tigresa estaba sentada en el piso como un gato moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, ella igual lo miraba, pero había algo en ella que lo hacia perderse en su pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza…

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto lexan molesto

-solo fue una táctica-contesto tigresa burlonamente…

-¡que táctica ni que nada eso fue trampa!-

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-dijo tigresa

-oh no claro que no-dijo lexan acercándose hasta estar enfrente de ella, tigresa se puso de pie para también estar viéndolo ala cara-eso fue una táctica muy sucia-

-pues ya la hice y fue muy efectiva o no lo crees así lexan-dijo tigresa con un tono de picardía, lexan se volvió a poner mas rojo de lo que ya estaba todos los hombres estaban boquiabiertos, grulla volvía a tener su pico abierto a los noventa grados, po estaba que ya echaba humo y shifu tenia la vena de la frente marcada…

-eehhhh…-lexan no sabia que contestar la cual tigresa mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción porque lo había dejado sin palabras…

-y bien como tigresa no acepto la misión ya se pueden ir yo les muestro la salida-dijo po agarrando camino, pero el maestro lo detuvo…

-me podrían dejar a solas con ellos dos-dijo el maestro serenamente.

-pero maestro…-

-po obedece-contesto el maestro seriamente, todos se retiraron, po miro atrás solo para ver a tigresa, el sabia que de esta platica a solas algo no podría salir bien, los sirvientes cerraron las puertas, todos se miraron…

-¿de que querrá hablar el maestro con aquellos dos?-pregunto víbora

-la va convencer de que vaya con ellos-dijo po amargamente

-no creo-dijo mantis y mono al unísono

-pues yo si conociendo al maestro shifu-dijo grulla

-no lo creo porque tigresa es…-

-él ya había aceptado víbora-dijo po desanimado

-¿enserio?-pregunto incrédula

-sip, pero con la condición de que tu la acompañes-dijo lee acercándose a los maestros…

-genial por mi no hay ningún problema en acompañarla, porque sé que la tendré a mi merced para maquillarla y vestirla-dijo víbora en un tono muy alegre, pero luego noto que po estaba muy triste-y para vigilar de que nadie se le acerque-dijo víbora para animar a su querido amigo panda, el cual le contesto con una sonrisa…

-lo único que falta es que el maestro logre convencerla, lo cual será difícil ya que por lo que vi tiene el mismo carácter de lexan-

ADENTRO DEL SALON SAGRADO DE LOS MAESTROS…

El maestro los había obligado a sentarse enfrente del estanque de lagrimas sagradas, para poder platicar mejor con ellos…

-tigresa…tienes que ir a esa misión-dijo el maestro seriamente.

-pero maestro shifu-replico tigresa

-nada de peros tigresa, déjame que te explique…en la forma en que tu la vez es de una, pero yo la veo de otra forma…si alguien llega a acabar con la familia imperial china, caerá en el caos absoluto…todo se convertiría en una guerra por el trono…una guerra que podría años, décadas o siglos, solo imagina las vidas que se perderán y esto depende de ti tigresa has estado en peores situaciones-dijo tocándose el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, tigresa reconoció ese gesto y se puso mas seria-pero siempre has sabido salir de ellas, esto tómalo como lo mas simple que puedas a hacer-

-pero es que no puedo hacerlo-

-maestra…usted es una de las mejores, no creo que no pueda con esta misión tan sencilla-dijo lexan…

-y donde están las palabras que me dijiste hace unos momentos como mimada, miedosa y…-

-esta bien me equivoque, pero en verdad necesitamos su ayuda, lo que tiene es que infiltrarse, proteger a los cinco príncipes y…-

-espera…¿acaso dijiste cinco príncipes?-dijeron shifu y tigresa al unísono…

-no me mal entiendan, los mayores son los gemelos tienen veinte años y pues los otros son trillizos tienen cinco años-

-hummm…jejejeje condenado kang-se empezó a reir shifu, lo cual sorprendió mucho a tigresa-entonces es protegerlos a ellos ¿y kang?-

-¿usted cree que el necesita protección?-pregunto burlonamente lexan

-no…solo preguntaba…y entonces también les tiene que ayudar a descubrir quien es traidor…¿pero como hará ella para entrar?-

-solamente invitan al palacio alas hembras mas bellas y pues creo que la maestra puede hacerlo y claro esta también tendrá ayuda de mi hermana y pues de la maestra víbora-

-esperen…¿víbora me va a acompañar?-pregunto tigresa confundida.

-si esa fue la condición que puse que víbora te acompañe en esta misión-

-¿y ustedes creen que ella acepte?-pregunto lexan, tigresa y shifu se miraron…

-ella aceptara ten lo por seguro-dijeron los dos juntos…

-bueno entonces…¿aceptas la misión?-le pregunto lexan

-¿y que gano yo?-pregunto tigresa, shifu la miro confundido.

-la gratitud de toda china-dijo lexan, pero vio que no convencía a tigresa-ahhhh…una cena conmigo-

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-

-no lose, eso es lo que dice lee que ponga y pues normalmente funciona, pero esta vez estoy en blanco-

-mas blanco no podrías estar…que te parece que cuando termine la misión me dejas entrenar en el ejercito imperial, sé que nunca han tenido una hembra y pues como dijo el maestro shifu ustedes son los perfectos asesinos- shifu estaba sorprendido que su hija lo haya escuchado-quiero ver que tan perfectos son-

-me parece bien, porque creo que nos hace falta un poco mas de kung fu ya que solamente nos enseñan lo básico-tigresa arqueo la ceja ya que no le creía, pero mejor decidió olvidarlo-y además creo que no te decepcionaras-

-entonces partirán en la madrugada, pueden irse…y si me entero, que otra vez se pelearon a ti tigresa te prohíbo entrenar por un mes y a ti lexan,le puedes ir diciendo que no piense en tener nietos-dijo el maestro seriamente-me iré a meditar-

Los dos se quedaron solos, lexan se puso nervioso con las palabras de shifu no sabia si lo iba a matar o cas…definitivamente prefería la primera opción, lexan estaba a punto de retirarse cuando vio que tigresa se había quedado parada enfrente del estanque de lágrimas con la mirada perdida…

-oye…¿estas bien?-

-¿eh?...oh! si estoy bien…es que hace mucho que no visito la ciudad imperial y no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo vuelva a ir-contesto tranquila pero ala vez seria…

-y porque te pones tan seria…¿acaso tienes malos recuerdos de haya?-pregunto lexan poniéndose a su lado

-no tengo ningún mal recuerdo de ese lugar, siempre que iba me encantaba ya que era el único lugar en el que no me llamaban monstruo, pero volver ahí y fingir que soy alguien mas es muy diferente, además siempre que voy a ese lugar siento como si alguien me llamara, creo ya fue suficiente charla mejor me voy a prepara y tu a descansar esa heridas te dolerán mucho mañana -dijo tigresa seriamente y tomando camino para salir del salón, lexan solo se le quedo viendo y después la siguió…

Tigresa abrió la puerta del salón y encontró a todos sentados esperándolos, po fue el primero en pararse y todos los demás le siguieron, por las miradas que tenia enfrente de ella supuso que solamente esperaban una respuesta…

-acepte la misión…me ire en la madrugada con ustedes…yo…iré a preparar mis cosas, ven víbora-dijo tigresa yendo alas habitaciones seguida por su amiga reptil…

-mientras nosotros deberíamos descansar hanta entonces-dijo lexan

-nosotros les mostramos donde pueden quedarse-dijeron mono y mantis, guiándolos hasta las habitaciones de huéspedes…

Po y grulla se quedaron solos con sus pensamientos, po estaba muy triste y grulla no estaba contento…

-grulla…¿me ayudas a hacer la cena?-pregunto po con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz…

-tranquilo po tu sabes muy bien que ella regresara pronto, no te preocupes-dijo grulla tratando de alegrar asu amigo

-no me preocupa que no vuelva, me preocupa es que si vuelve traiga a alguien con ella y no me refiero como amigos-dijo po seriamente-y me sorprende lo bien que estas tomando que víbora también vaya con ella-

-yo no me preocupo tanto, porque sé que ellas dos van a estar juntas y no se dejaran de nadie…y ya oíste a víbora no dejara que nadie se le acerque a tigresa-

-si, pero me lo dijo la misma víbora que sabia que estos dos estaban acá y que maquillo a tigresa…¡vamos grulla no seas tan inocente! Es ovio que víbora lo hizo pues para…tu sabes…-dijo po algo molesto

-no po, yo no se –

-lo hizo para que esos dos se fijaran en ella-

-po…ellos ya venían buscando a tigresa y aunque víbora no la hubiera maquillado o le hubiera puesto ese moño…aunque ahora que lo pienso me pregunto como le hizo para convencerla de que…-

-grulla…-dijo po con cierto tono de fastidio.

-perdón…pero aun que ella no la haya maquillado de todos modos se hubieran fijado mucho en ella, porque aunque tigresa se muy dura hay que admitirlo es muy hermosa-dijo grulla tomando el hombro du amigo panda.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo po desanimado.

-pero si te hace sentir mejor yo tampoco la estoy pasando muy bien, tengo el presentimiento de que ese puma tiene algo que ver con víbora, pero no sé que es, yo no creo que solo hayan tenido una amistad-

-tranquilo grulla es víbora, yo se muy bien que ella esta loca por ti, pero mírame a mi, yo no puedo competir con ese tigre blanco solo soy un panda-

-tu mírame a mi…yo soy un ave de patas flacas contra un puma, yo tampoco tengo como competir contra el y además aunque odie admitirlo, pero es cierto…víbora es muy coqueta-dijo grulla un poco triste

-tigresa con solo una mirada te enamora, yo soy la prueba viviente y pues tu también hace mucho tiempo, y ese tigre en la forma en que la miro…no grulla créeme que ese tigre me va a hacer la vida imposible y aparte tengo que cumplir tres tontas misiones para salvar a china y por eso no me le he podido declarar a tigresa-

-espera…¿de que misiones estas hablando po?-pregunto grulla confundido, po se quedo en shok, ya había metido la pata, había hablado de mas así que pensó una forma de salirse de ese embrollo-_oh! Demonios! Piensa po ¡piensa! ¡Una mentira! No mala idea soy malo mintiendo, ¡me hago el tonto! no po eso siempre lo haces ¡le digo la verdad! ¡No po! el dragón te mata ¡vamos po piensa algo rápido por favor!-_se exigía po a si mismo…

-es algo del guerrero dragón y paz interior y todas esas cosas, mejor olvida que dije eso y volvamos al tema que me atormenta en este momento-dijo po nervioso, grulla lo miro confundido…

-es algo secreto que no me quieres decir-dijo grulla a poa los ojos, este solo bajo la mirada y negó con su cabeza.

-no es que no quiera, es que no puedo decírtelo, pero gustaría que me ayudaras en algunas cosas, no te diré de que se trata pero quisiera que me ayudaras a buscar ciertas cosas-dijo po algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cómo que?-

-necesito saber mas sobre la historia de los dragones y que paso con ellos-

-¿esto te lo encargo shifu?-pregunto grulla con curiosidad.

-si te digo quien me lo encargo nunca me creerías-dijo po

-y la cortada que tienes en tu pata ¿tiene que ver con esto?-volvió a preguntar grulla, pero mas serio, po solo asintió con su cabeza-bien te ayudo, eres mi amigo y no dejare que te metas en problemas-

-¡¿enserio?! Muchas gracias grulla-

-se donde puedes sacar esa información…en los archivos sagrados-dijo grulla seriamente y po sintió que su corazón latia muy rápido.

-¡¿entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡Vámonos!-dijo po encarrerandose hacia los archivos pero grulla lo detuvo.

-espera ahora no, tienes que preparar la cena recuerda que tenemos invitados-

-ahhhh tienes razón-dijo po con fastidio-tengo que prepararles la cena a esos dos tontos…espera un segundo…que tal si les pongo veneno en sus sopas-dijo po en un tono macabro.

-suena tentador, pero yo creo que no, matar a dos soldados imperiales nos causaría problemas-

-rayos… creo que me conformaría si les pongo picante extra a sus sopas-

-eso suena mucho mejor, ya quiero ver sus caras de tontos cuando las prueben-dijo grulla en un tono malicioso.

-¡bien! Vamos ala cocina a prepararla ¡muajajajaja!-dio po maléficamente

-vamos, antes de que alguien se entere de lo que vamos a hacer-dijo grulla empezando a caminar hacia la cocina, seguido por su amigo panda.

-entonces grulla…tu crees que víbora esta enamorada del puma…yo no creo que el este enamorado de ella-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto grulla

-la tigresa blanca…Lily, creo que tiene algo que ver con el y pues el creo que esta interesado en ella-

-ahora que lo dices…yo también lo creo, pero eso no me deja muy tranquilo, recuerda como se le insinuó a tigresa y aparte en el pueblo abrazo a víbora-

-pero solo fue un abrazo-

-y me lo esta diciendo el panda que abrazo a tigresa dos veces-

-si eso jejejejeje, bueno la abrazo, pero solo fue un abrazo de amigos-dijo po tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-fíjate que no lose…y pues tigresa le dio un beso a lexan y veo que estas muy calmado-po se detuvo en seco y se volteo a ver a grulla, tenia una cara que causaba miedo.

-no vuelvas a mencionar eso en tu vida entendiste-dijo po muy serio, pero atrás de seriedad se le notaba furioso.

-perdona po, no te tienes que poner así conmigo-dijo grulla apenado, po suavizo sus facciones de la cara.

-perdóname a mi, es que es algo difícil, te juro que si ese tigre me da solamente una oportunidad de pelear con el, le partiría la cara en mil pedazos-dijo po molesto, lo cual sorprendió a grulla ya que nuca había visto así a su amigo.

-ya tranquilízate po, ven mejor confórmate con ponerles picante en su sopa, aunque si me encantaría también partirle la cara a quel puma-

-el que me esta diciendo que calme mis tropas también tienta ala suyas jejejeje-dijo po con serenidad, grulla se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-po…¿en donde aprendiste eso?-pregunto casi incrédulo

-no lose solo se me ocurrió-dijo po encogiéndose en hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-es que eso de las tropas está escrito en uno de los códices del maestro oogway, y esos códices datan desde el tiempo de los dragones…¿acaso te has metido a los archivos sagrados sin permiso?-

-no te lo juro que solo salió de mi mente así de la nada-dijo po, grulla aun estaba sorprendido pero decidió olvidar el asunto y siguieron hasta la cocina.

EN LAS HABITACIONES…

Tigresa y víbora ya habían llegado a sus habitaciones, pero antes de que víbora alcanzara a meterse a su habitación tigresa la había jalado de su cola para llevarla a su habitación y cuando la aventó adentro de su cuarto cerro la puerta y se puso enfrente de ella para que no pudiera escapar…

-esta bien…escupe lo que me tengas que decir-dijo víbora

-eres una…ahhh! Por eso me querías maquillar y arreglar…víbora te juro que si no fueras mi mejor amiga yo te…-

-¿mordería?-pregunto víbora molesta

-¡¿Qué?!...espera…perdón por la mordida, pero nunca debiste de hacer eso-contesto tigresa tratando de excusarse…

-pero es que tigresa-replico víbora poniéndole ojos de cachorro

-tu sabes muy bien que tus trucos no funcionan conmigo…además…¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de ellos?-pregunto tigresa tomando asiento.

-es que…fíjate que ni yo lose…es que me pareció buena idea al principio-

-víbora tu y tus "increíbles" ideas siempre son un dolor de cabeza para mi-dijo ella tallándose la cara-pero, ya no tengo con que remediarlo asi que porque me debo enojar contigo-

-entonces…no estas molesta-dijo víbora un poco dudosa

-dije que no estoy enojada contigo nunca dije que no estoy molesta, pero lamento la mordida que te di-

-entonces, me disculpo contigo por lo de no a verte dicho de aquellos dos, pero te tengo que preguntar…¿Qué te parecieron?-

-lee se me hace muy infantil y lexan muy amargado y serio-dijo tigresa seriamente

-y me lo esta diciendo la tigresa que es un amor con todo el mundo-se burlo víbora-yo me refiero es que si se te hicieron…bueno tu sabes-

-no víbora nose, mejor no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y dime mejor que es-respondía secamente

-atractivos tigresa!...solo quiero saber si se te hicieron atractivos, lindos, guapos o como sea-dijo víbora con un tono de picardía,tigresa solo se le quedo viendo como si fuera una loca, pero sabia que su amiga no la dejaría en paz-contesta tigresa o le digo a todo el mundo que te encontré casi besándote con po-

-¡¿Qué?! …pero es que…raaaaaa!, esta bien te lo diré solo si prometes no decírselo a nadie-

-lo prometo tigresa seré una tumba lo que me digas aquí no se dirá en otra parte-dijo víbora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-como odio que chantajees…bueno…lee lo admito si es muy lindo y…no puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de decir y además es…sexi-tigresa esta tan roja como un tomate, víbora solo le causaba risa-¡pero sigue siendo un infantil!-

-jajajaja ¿y lexan? a mi no me mientas tigresa yo se muy bien que él es quien te llamo mas la atención-dijo víbora

-es que…me gustaron mucho sus ojos-dijo tigresa nerviosa rascándose su nuca-y además lo admito si es muy atractivo…bueno exageradamente atractivo, pero es un imbécil y un amargado-dijo tigresa cruzándose de brazos…

-como tu eres muy bella y muy seria…¿y po?-tigresa abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-bueno…po es muy lindo y tierno, también me gustan mucho sus ojos, su sonrisa y pues-a tigresa se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-me gusta mucho que siempre se preocupe por mí-

-entonces ¿Quién te gusta mas, lexan o po?-pregunto víbora.

Tigresa se había quedado petrificada ala pregunta de su amiga, sus mejillas se habían puesto de color rojo y su nervosismo se notaba en su expresión de la cara…

-¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? porque no me siento cómoda hablando sobre esto-dijo tigresa tratando de evitar la mirada de su amiga…

-bueno…como no me quieres decir eso, mejor dime sobre el beso que le diste a lexan-

-¿beso?...¿cual beso víbora?-pregunto tigresa confundida

-no te hagas tonta conmigo, yo se muy bien lo que vi señorita-dijo víbora acercándose mas a tigresa

-pero ese no fue un beso, solamente…-

-¿solamente que?-pregunto víbora

-lamí sus labios para confundirlo-dijo tigresa completamente roja como un tomate

-¡tigresa a eso se le llama beso!-dijo víbora exaltada-¡besaste a lexan y po estaba que se lo comían los celos!-

-¡¿enserio?!-pregunto tigresa emocionada-¿y como…espera un momento…¿Por qué me importaría que po se pusiera celoso?-

-es obvio tigresa…él te gusta-dijo víbora con picardía

-¡claro que no!-

-no te mientas mas a ti misma de lo que puedes mentirme a mi…yo se muy bien que él te gusta y también sé que lexan capto tu atención-

-en definitiva…¡te has vuelto completamente loca!-grito con molestia

-claro que no tigresa ellos dos te gustan y por lo que veo ellos dos se vuelven locos por ti-

-víbora…uno po es mi mejor amigo y dos lexan apenas me conoce y además creo que me odia-

-¡por favor tigresa! ¿Acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunto víbora harta de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-no, porque es una estupidez-

-pues piénsalo mejor, porque te podrías sorprender-

-ja! Si como no-se burlo tigresa, víbora se acercó a ella y le acomodo el moño que traía en el cuello, noto que tenia una pequeñas heridas que le había echo lexab cuando estaban peleando y le recordó algo…

-¿Qué te dijo el maestro shifu para convencerte?-pregunto víbora seriamente

-solo imagina, él también va a los chantajes como tu-dijo tigresa abrazando sus piernas.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confundida la reptil

-me obligo a recordar aquella vez en que casi lo mato, obviamente con eso ya me tenia en sus patas y pues el maestro shifu sabe muy bien como usar sus palabras-dijo tigresa seriamente

-y entonces te convenció con eso-dijo víbora-pero no entiendo como lo habrán convencido-

-yo nose, pero seguramente le dijeron algo fuerte, porque se veía un poco triste-

-¿entonces solamente te dijo eso para convencerte para aceptar la misión?-

-pues también lexan…-

-¿Qué te dijo lexan?-pregunto víbora

-cuando todo esto termine me iré un tiempo ala fortaleza del ejercito a entrenar y me ofreció una cena con el, pero no la acepte-

-¡¿enserio te ofreció cenar con el?!¡¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?!-

-¡has perdido la razón!...además solo fue una idea que solamente se le ocurrió y ya, no lo decía enserio-

-¿estas completamente segura de que no lo decía enserio?-pregunto víbora, tigresa se quedo pensando las palabras de su amiga y sabia que si no contestaba, ella lo tomaría como que no estaba completamente segura.

-si, completamente segura…ayúdame a empacar y hablamos de esto luego-dijo tigresa parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su armario…

-bueno esta bien, pero tigresa…yo creo que deberías llevar ese broche-dijo víbora sacando una pequeña mochila de hombro del armario de tigresa.

-pero…si lo pierdo jamás lo recuperaría-dijo tigresa quitándoselo de su oreja.

-pero yo creo que estaría mas seguro contigo que aquí en el palacio con mono y mantis rondado, buscando cualquier cosa que puedan intercambiar por unos fideos del señor ping-dijo víbora aun ofreciéndole la mochila, tigresa se la quito de su cola sin pensarlo dos veces y con el lazo dorado que había usado de moño lo enrollo y lo guardo en ella.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo tigresa mientras se colgaba su bolso en su hombro.

-tigresa yo siempre tengo razón-dijo víbora dándose aires de grandeza

-si seguro víbora-dijo tigresa en tono sarcástico, su amiga reptil solo se empezó a reír de sus palabras-oye ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese puma?-

-él es un buen amigo, de hecho era mi mejor amigo de la infancia y…-

-¿y que?-

-es también mi exnovio-dijo víbora un poco sonrojada

-¡lo sabia! Sabia que tenias que ver algo con el-dijo tigresa sorprendida

-bueno no es exactamente mi exnovio, solamente nos dimos un beso y ya-dijo víbora sin darle tanta importancia

-pero seguramente fue tu primer beso-dijo tigresa con picardía

-¿y tu porque me lo dices? ¿Tu que sabes de primeros besos?-pregunto víbora.

-bueno me has contado tantas cosas cursis del amor, que ya me he imaginado que es el primer beso de amor verdadero-dijo tigresa sin darle importancia.

-pero lee no es mi amor verdadero y tu lo sabes muy bien-dijo víbora acercándose a su amiga-y yo sé que tu a un no te das cuanta quien es tu amor verdadero-

-no víbora, yo no tengo tiempo para el amor verdadero y creo que ya es hora de que nos alistemos-dijo tigresa acercándose a su cajon y sacando unas cosas…para su viaje, víbora solo se le quedo viendo con cierta tristeza ya que su amiga no quería abrir los ojos ala verdad.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACION…

Mono y mantis habían guiado a los tres felinos alas habitaciones de huéspedes, Lily y lee solamente seguían observando las herida que tenia lexan en sus brazos, abdomen y cuello.

-lexan…¿no te duelen?-pregunto lee señalando sus heridas.

-no…el que me duele es mi orgullo-dijo lexan en un tono burlón

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mantis confundido, en el hombro de mono.

-ha lexan nunca le habían ganado en ningún combate-dijo Lily

-si y ahora lo derroto una hembra, pero déjenme decirles, ¡pero que hembra! yo si peleara contra ella perdería apropósito jejeje-dijo lee, Lily lo miro molesta y lexan también, pero volvió a voltear hacia enfrente, porque se había molestado sin ninguna razón o al menos eso pensaba el.

Mono y mantis les abrieron la puerta a una gran habitación, no era muy lujosa, pero estaba bien para descansar una cuantas hora, se retiraron sin antes decir que los llamarían para la hora de cenar…

-y ahora a planear la broma de po-le susurro mantis a mono en el oído y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

Los tres felinos estaban en la habitación, lee estaba acostado a sus anchas en el piso, Lily estaba recostada en un sillón con una de sus patas colgando y lexan estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien trato de llamar su atención.

-y bien lexan…¿Qué te pareció la maestra tigresa?-pregunto lee tomando asiento.

-que es muy terca, testaruda, tiene mal genio y carácter-dijo lexan serio

-es un clon exacto de ti, pero no en lo físico si no en la actitud-dijo Lily también tomando asiento.

-ya quisieran-dijo lexan

-pero lexan yo me refería que si te pareció linda-dijo lee con picardía

-¡¿Qué si le pareció linda?!Acuérdate de lo que le paso cuando la vio entrar se quedo como roca-dijo Lily mientras imitaba la expresión que había puesto cuando conoció a tigresa-nunca te había visto así ajajajaja-

-bien me pareció linda ¡¿y eso que?!-dijo lexan volteándose hacia la pared.

-no solo te pareció linda, acuérdate cuando te preguntamos eso en el palacio te pusiste tan nervioso que ni siquiera sabias que estabas diciendo-dijo lee

-si eso es cierto recuerdo que dijiste era realmente hermosa y lo volviste a recalcar cuando dijiste que era la hembra mas hermosa que hubieras conocido-dijo Lily

-eso no es cierto yo nunca diría algo como eso-dijo lexan molesto sin dejar de ver la pared.

-claro que si solo acuérdate, lo bueno es que te diste cuanta de lo que estabas diciendo antes de que metiera a un mas la pata-dijo Lily, lexan solamente trataba de hacerse tonto para ya no tener que escucharlos.

- y recuerdo que también te gusto su…aroma-dijo lee con picardía cerca del oído de lexan, él se había vuelto a quedar como piedra ante la palabra de su amigo, así que intento buscar cualquier forma para zafarse.

-¿y como sabes que no era el aroma de la maestra víbora?-pregunto lexan nervioso

-no era el de víbora, su aroma es igual al perfume de la orquídeas de lago, aunque tengo que admitir que el aroma de tigresa es muy extraño, pero muy…no se como decirlo, pero es muy único, tiene algo especial que muy pocas hembras tienen, y eso lo hace muy embriagador, ya se porque te gusto tanto-dijo lee dándole un golpe en el brazo, lexan lo volteo a ver molesto.

-bueno admito que si es muy muy muy muy hermosa y también admito que su aroma me encanta…y que su mirada me vuelve loco ¡¿ya me pueden dejar en paz?!-dijo lexan volviendo a mirar el rincón, pero se volvió a congelar cuando se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de decir.

-espera lexan ¿Qué dijiste al ultimo?-pregunto Lily seriamente

-yo no dije nada, nop yo no dije nada a lo que le deberían poner atención-dijo lexan nervioso, sus mejillas otra vez se habían vuelto a poner de color rojo.

-yo creo que dijiste que la mirada de tigresa te volvía loco-dijo lee con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿o no es así?-

Lexan se quedo callado y solo se golpeo en la frente con su pata-_ahora si que meti la pata-_pensaba lexan molesto.

-lexan…¡¿te gusta la maestra tigresa?!-pregunto Lily sorprendida con una sonrisa en la cara,lexan se había quedado mudo, estaba completamente perdido…

-¡no, estas loca!-al fin respondió molesto y sonrojado.

-¿entonces porque te tardaste en contestar?-pregunto Lily, lexan solo se quedo callado, y Lily y lee estaban que no se la podían creer.

-¡esto es un milagro!-dijo lee emocionado alzando las patas al cielo-¡lexan esta enamorado!-

-claro que no estoy enamorado-contesto seriamente.

-a mi no me mientes lexan, nunca te habías comportado así en tu vida-dijo Lily poniendo su pata sobre el hombro de su hermano-ella te gusta, fue amor a primera vista-

-tuvimos que viajar hasta acá y encontrar ala hembra mas hermosa en todo el mundo para que te enamoraras-dijo lee

-¡ya les dije que ella no me gusta!-contesto molesto tapándose sus orejas con sus patas.

-claro que te gusta, te enamoraste de la única hembra que te puede romper la cara de un solo golpe, me cae que eres idéntico a tu padre-dijo lee en un tono burlón.

-"lexan y la maestra tigresa se quieren se besan, abrazan"-empezó a canturrear Lily, para que luego lee le siguiera el juego, él se puso como si fuera lexan y ella como si fuera la maestra tigresa, como si estuvieran juntos se abrazaban y lee se puso de rodilla y sostenía la mano de Lily.

-"él se le declara, se casan y después los cachorros, se aman, se adoran" jajajajajaja-lee estallo en una estruendosa carcajada y Lily no se quedo atrás.

-¡que inmaduros son!-contesto lexan molesto

-JA! Te delataste con lo de inmaduros, ya admítelo ella te gusta-dijo lee volviéndole a dar un golpe a lexan en el brazo.

-¡YA ESTUBO BUENO!-grito furioso-¡tu Lily si vuelves a abrir la boca le digo a todos quien te gusta!-

-no te atreverías-

-si lo haría-dijo lexan mirándola seriamente, Lily se quedo callada, lo asesino con la mirada y después salió de la habitación dando un portazo y se fue por el pasillo.

-bueno a mi no me importa que le digas a todo el mundo que me gusta tu hermana-dijo lee retándolo.

-eso ya lose, pero si tu vuelves a decir algo sobre esto-lexan saca su espada de su funda y la pone frente a su cara-te vuelves hembra-lee trago grueso y miro a lexan nervioso, pero luego aparto la espada que estaba en medio de entre ellos dos.

-lexan…no hagas esto yo se muy bien que ella te gusta-

-¡ya les dije muchas veces que no estoy enamorado de ella! ni siquiera la conozco-

-por eso te dije que eras igual a tu padre, él se enamoro de tu madre cuando le dio un golpe en la cara jejejeje y ni siquiera la conocía, a todos nos consta que eres idéntico a tu padre, excepto en los ojos son idénticos a los de tu madre-

-pero esta vez yo le di el golpe en la cara, no creo que le guste después de eso-dijo lexan un poco triste.

-entonces si estas interesado en ella, porque te preocupas que piense de ti-

-no lose…es que nunca me había pasado antes, en verdad me siento muy raro cuando estoy junto a ella-dijo lexan apenado rascándose su nuca

-eso se le llama amor lexan y eso yo lose muy bien, pero creo que deberías tratar de agradarle-

-¿y tu como esperas que lo haga?-pregunto lexan serio, lee solo giro sus ojos ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-primero lo primero, olvídate de tu orgullo y mal carácter y pídele disculpas por el golpe que le diste y segundo se amable con ella y también te ayuda mucho que le sonrías, aprovecha esos ojos que te regalo tu madre y el físico de tu padre-decia lee mientras le estiraba las mejillas a lexan- también aprovecha esa cara de ángel que tienes, que a veces es mi peor compañera cuando trato de conseguir novia-dijo lee con cierta molestia

-jejeje ya déjame lee, eso ya lose siempre que voy contigo aun lugar siempre las chicas me eligen a mi, pero ninguna de ellas me gusta-dijo lexan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-vez así te vez mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro, no con tu expresión seria que hasta a veces me da miedo-lexan se volvió a poner serio y lee se volvió aponer nervioso-esa es la expresión seria es ala que me refiero-

-lee…yo nose si eso funcione, es que nunca…-

-te habías esforzado en que una hembra te hablara y ahora que una te interesa, es la única que no sucumbe a tus encantos, si eso es difícil, solo trata de no ponerte nervioso cuando te hable-

-lee si me puse como roca cuando la vi por primera vez, ahora imagínate cuando le hable no creo poder hacerlo-dijo lexan desanimado

-solo inténtalo y veraz que te sorprenderás-dijo lee amablemente-¡wow! Nunca hubiera pensado que algún día te daría consejos para conquistar a una hembra-

-se invirtieron los papeles…ahhh una cosa no seas un idiota con mi hermana-

-lo tendré en cuenta-dijo lee mientras se volvía a tomar asiento, pero lexan lo agarro del hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

-y si le cuentas a alguien lo que hablamos aquí dejaras de ser macho-dijo lexan mirando seriamente a lee, pero no perdía su sonrisa, a lee solo le dio un escalofrió.

-eso…también lo tendré muy en cuenta-dijo lee nervioso.

Mientras tanto cerca de la cocina dos amigos estaban saltando de felicidad ya que su fechoría ya estaba colocada solo les faltaba que la presa callera.

-¿ya lo colocaste?-preguntaba mono emocionado.

-si ya lo coloque, po nunca esperara eso muajajajaja!-reía mantis maliciosamente.

-entonces recuerda…tienes que decirle a po que te pase el cardamomo-le explicaba mono al pequeño insecto.

-y tú dices que esta en el gabinete izquierdo y cuando lo habrá se sorprenderá jajajajaja-

-pero…¿no crees que pase algo malo? tal vez podríamos lastimarlo-dijo mono preocupado.

-no lo creo, po resiste todo, además si le cae de eso a uno de los invitados esto se pondrá bueno-decía mantis mientras frotaba sus tenacitas.

-eso espero, pero mientras tenemos que poner un tema de conversación para que nadie sospeche-decia mono

-descuida eso déjamelo a mi soy muy bueno sacando temas de conversación-

-¿y cual sacaras?-pregunto mono

-lo que paso en salón sagrado, no hay otra cosa mas interesante de que hablar-dijo mantis.

-pues vamos a ver si la cena ya esta lista-decía mono, mantis se subió a su hombro y caminaron hacia la cocina, para que su gran broma se cumpliera, pero lo que no se les pasaba por la cabeza es que ellos comenzaran una gran pelea que tal vez tenga un final en un futuro muy lejano.

**Bueno mis amigos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, porque en verdad me esmere mucho en el -.-U…les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció lexan? Jejejeje él nos ayudara en esta historia a causarle celos a po y confundir mas a tigresa, pero él no es malo así que no lo odien demasiado, porfis, bueno déjenme algunos reviews para saber si les gusto o no y si me quieran dar un golpe se los acepto, aunque les advierto que ya soy casi una maestra de kung fu jejeje…**

**Ty:ya quisieras…bueno mejor por ahora me quedo calladito antes de que mi hermana me golpee, contestaremos los reviews con nos dejaron el capitulo pasado…**

**Sabine Bardales: esperamos muchísimo que te haya gustado este capitulo y enserio perdónanos por las tardanza.**

**Cassy-Cassy: jejejeje perdón por haberlo cortado es que asi le dejábamos mas intriga ala historia para que se volviera mas interesante,y en realidad quisiéramos saber si te gusto el capitulo.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: Ty:¡WARRIOR! Siempre subiéndonos el animo mi queridísimo amigo y de hecho mi amigo si que kintaro se cuide sus espaldas y pues (empiezo a sentir un aire frio por mi espalda)¿porque pienso que ya estas aqui? Shanya:es un gusto volver a verte y ty no seas paranoi…(misma sensación de frialdad en la espalda)¿WARRIOR?(mirando sobre mi hombro y suena una música aterradora)jajajajaja esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo y por cierto no le digas a crow lo de la parte de lexan y tigresa, seguro nos mata jajajajaja.**

**Darkoden:si eso te parecio inesperado…esto te lo parecerá aun mas nos alegra mucho que sigas nuestra historia y esperamos que también te haya gustado y pues esperamos que te haya agradado eso de los felinos guapísimos jajajaja.**

**HectorKiller: " we are the champions" jejeje, perdón es que tenia que continuarla con la siguiente parte de esa canción jejejeje me parecieron grandiosas ideas, pero es que si tigresa se entera de que es hija del emperador ya no habría historia…bueno pero me encanta que sigas mi historia y espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo, también te deseo suerte.**

**Sue29:hola y bueno déjame decirte que…¡ME ALEGRA QUE HAYA ENCANTADO EL CAPITULO! espero que esta también te guste y pues ya no te desesperes jejeje tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto.**

**Doble persona: enserio mil perdones por la tardanza…y amigo! Nos encanta que te encante nuestra historia y pues nos alegró ver tu review, y esperamos mucho que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Guest:nos alegra saber de ti desde hace mucho tiempo que no te veo…bueno leo pero tu entiendes jejeje…y creo que si escribiré otro fic,esta en mis planes futuros,pero no me presiones jejeje y esperamos mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**YaelitaWolf:yaelita enserio es un gran honor resivir un review tuyo,esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo y pues ya viste que una de tus preguntas ya se contestaron y otras no,pero celos de tigresa los veras mas adelante,pero no con Lily,sino con alguien mas y si el episodio de bride of po y me encanto ya quiero que pasen otro nuevo pronto siiii!.**

**Fanatico Z:si hubo ceelossssssssssssss jejejeje espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo como a mi(Shanya)me encanto el tuyo,porfis apurate a publicar,mejor no te preciono suerte.**

**DannyNeko: (Ty:hola dani!)esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo y por cierto no entendí lo de incestuoso si lexan no es pariente de tigresa jejejeje(Ty:este creeme yo tampoco entiendo su mente retorcida jejejeje no te preocupes).**

**Tigresa Fenix: que bueno que te encanto el capitulo,pero no importa que no te guste el romance de po y tigresa,yo respeto eso,a cada quien sus opiniones ya que aquí todos podemos expresarnos con facilidad y también espero que te guste mucho este capitulo y por cierto ya me sale la risa malvada ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Maryory Juarez: que bueno que te gustaron todos los demás capítulos y me alegra mucho que sigas esta historia y por favor y por fis no me odies por este capitulo,es que…bueno todo tendrá su continuación y cada pequeño detalle es muy importante y todo eso,pero solo lo que paso en este capitulo po se dara cuenta de que no es el único interesado en tigresa y tendrá que ver como conquistarla antes de que se la ganen y pues ya veras lo que pasara jejejee y me alegraría mucho saber que te gusto este capitulo.**

**FanKFPMasterTigress:me alegra volver a saber de ti,ya te extrañaba jejeje,que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior(Ty:pero hubiera quedado mejor con mi ayuda)tu chitón! Si pobre lexan jejejeje y si va a haber una competencia ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Para saber quien se queda con el corazón de nuestra querida felina y garcias por la suerte creo que me callo muy bien jejejeje te lo agradezco mucho.**

**JAMIZELL:me encanta que sigas mi historia y también me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo,solo espero que te guste este también.**

**Bueno mis amigos eso es todo por hoy asi que tratare de escribir lo mas rápido posible jejejeje nos vemos pronto y por favor no me odien y déjenme algún review para saber si les gusto,les deseamos suerte.**

**ATTE.**

**Shanya and Ty-Rex.**


	10. Una nueva pelea y una despedida

**Bueno, y heme aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo, lose deben odiarme por a verme tardado tanto, pero es que tuve…ahora si…no tengo ninguna escusa, pero se me hizo muy difícil escribir este capitulo lo escribía…lo borraba… lo escribía otra ves ¡y lo borraba otra vez!…este es el resultado espero les guste…**

**Ahora a ponernos un poco mas serios…bueno yo sé que eso suena algo imposible, pero intentémoslo… pude notar que sintieron mucha simpatía por un personaje que cree…para ser sincera él es el tritagonista de esta historia y nunca pensé que se volvería así de popular…esta bien he de admitir que si el existiera en la vida real me casaría con el pero no es para tanto...volviendo al tema en los reviews ustedes han decidido hacer una votación para saber quien se queda con nuestra felina favorita…eso me lo comunicaron no diré quien pero me sorprendió mucho…y no quiero faltarle el respeto a nadie, pero yo soy la escritora de esta historia y yo creo que debo decidir que pasara con esa votación…y quiero que mi decisión se respete como yo los he respetado a todos ustedes…sé que cada quien tiene sus diferentes opiniones y sugerencias…pero siento que me están presionando y eso es algo que me incomoda como dice ese típico verso "que me tienen entre la espada y la pared", pero yo sé que la decisiones son difíciles y tienen sus consecuencias y lo siento mucho pero he tomado mi decisión de no aprobar esa votación…y yo sé que ustedes me preguntaran por qué y la razón es que yo ya mas o menos tengo trabajada la historia en mi mente y hacer ese cambio es muy drástico tendría que cambiar muchas cosas, pero mis amigos cuando termine esta historia no le diré adiós a estos personajes…planeo seguirle porque falta mucho…se dice que de una gran aventura…pueden salir mas y esta historia no se acaba hasta que cante mi hermano cante bien y mi hermano no canta bien -.-U…digamos que hay ciertas esperanzas en el futuro para cierto personaje, pero si tienen razón en algo, el solo tiene un amor y no dejara que se le escape sin dar pelea jejejeje…**

**bueno creo que ya es todo lo que hay que comunicar y espero que ustedes respeten mi decisión y si no les gusto están en todo su derecho a criticarme y a omitirme mis amigos…yo como escritora sé que no en todas mis decisiones serán de su agrado, pero he de tomarlas con sabiduría y aceptar las consecuencias…y yo no hago esta historia para ganarme reviews…obviamente como a todo autor me gusta que le alaguen mi trabajo, pero yo hago esto para divertirme, un pasatiempo y me alegra mucho que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, me gusta que me den consejos en como mejorar para corregir mis fallas, me gusta que me den palabras de aliento para seguir adelante y aunque no lo crean tan bien me gusta que me critique porque de ahí se en donde estoy fallando…como dice un antiguo proverbio chino "****_de una derrota nacen mil victorias_****"…creo que este comentario de autor se ha hecho un poco largo mis queridos lectores, seguidores y amigos creo que ya hay que darle continuidad a esto y aquí les dejo el capitulo…¿Ty nos haces los honores?...**

**Ty:si Shanya…cuando se debe poner seria se pone seria…bueno mis amigos he aquí el siguiente capitulo…****_"kung fu panda no nos pertenece ni sus personajes, solamente nos personajes de nuestra propia creación"_**** …**

**"****Una nueva pelea y una despedida"…**

En la gruta del dragón el maestro meditaba parado sobre el báculo que estaba equilibrando sobre una piedra, pero sus pensamientos le impedían estar en paz, con tantas noticias reveladoras que le habían dado en tan solo una mañana, con tan solo pensar que sus dos mejores amigas estaban muertas, le bastaba para tenerlo despierto por una semana, shifu aunque trate de olvidar todo, siempre es victima de los recuerdos, los cuales son muy alegres, pero eso le causaba mas dolor en su corazón…

FLASHBACK…

_Shifu se encontraba entrenando en la pista de obstáculos, era mucho mas joven su pelaje era rojizo oscuro y su ropaje era una túnica marrón y abajo llevaba unos pantalones negros, estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se percato que alguien lo observaba…_

_-¡Shifu!-lo llamo una suave voz femenina._

_El perdió la concentración y por castigo a ese despiste una de las partes móviles de los guerreros de madera lo golpeo en la cara mandándolo a darse mas golpes con los otros como si fuera un juego de pinball hasta quedar fuera de la zona de destrucción…solo para estar tirado en el piso aturdido y tener frente a el una silueta que lo miraba como si fuera un pequeño cachorro._

_-no debiste perder la concentración-dijo burlona la voz femenina mirándolo._

_-no debiste hablarme mientras entrenaba-contesto shifu sobándose la frente aun tirado en el piso, su vista ya se estaba normalizando, solo para poder observar a una hermosa tigresa anaranjada de ojos color miel, vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a media pantorrilla con un estampado de magnolias color rojas y llevaba unos pantalones color rojo con vendas color blanco, shifu le dedico una sonrisa ya que ella también se la daba-…xia siempre te encanta verme lastimado ¿verdad?-pregunto burlonamente._

_-solo si es a causa mía jejeje y de broma, obviamente nunca te lastimaría enserio-dijo ella ofreciéndole la pata para que se pusiera de pie-lo siento si te molesto-_

_-no me molesto, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo shifu-pero de seguro tienes que decirme algo, porque tu mirada no me engaña-_

_-es que estoy un poco nerviosa, tengo que ir ala ciudad imperial a hablar con el consejo de maestros, para que me permitan tener mi titulo de maestra y tengo mucho miedo que me lo nieguen-dijo con un tono de tristeza, pero shifu la miro con compresión y la obligo a que se agachara por un momento._

_-xia, eres la mejor en todo y también en el kung fu, tu me ganas en los combates, en el entrenamiento y hasta en convencer a oogway, así que ya no te aflijas tanto con esos malos pensamientos porque yo sé que puedes lograr lo imposible además, oogway te demostró que eso es cierto entregándote tus abanicos de plata-dijo shifu sacando de la cinta de la cadera de xia uno de los par de abanicos y extendiéndolo-creo que si se lo pones en la cara a uno de los maestros del consejo si lo convences además con tu sonrisa es suficiente para convencer a cualquiera-_

_-pero shifu, eso no me quita los nervios-dijo ella desanimada_

_-entonces si quieres te acompaño-_

_-no shifu, tu tienes responsabilidades con tai lung, apenas es un cachorro y no puedes dejarlo solo, tendré que valerme por mi misma-dijo ella con tristeza, pero shifu la tomo de la mejilla._

_-xia, eres muy hermosa, hábil, inteligente, terca, testaruda, tienes mal carácter a veces-_

_-¡shifu! ¡Y tu no eres exactamente perfecto!-dijo ella algo molesta._

_-bueno admito que me fui del tema, pero tienes que creer en ti misma para lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, yo sé que llegaras a la grandeza y obtener tu titulo de maestra es solo una pequeña parte de eso, porque eres el ser mas maravilloso que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y todos tendrán el honor de conocerte, a ti, la mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china-xia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y abrazo a shifu con ternura, para después abrazarlo mas fuerte._

_-odio que me hagan llorar, pero como adoro que me hables así, siempre sabes como sacarme una sonrisa-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara-no sabes cuanto te quiero -dijo ella en un susurro._

_-y yo también te quiero -dijo el también con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

FIN DE FLASHBACK…

Shifu apenas podía contener las lagrimas, su tristeza era tanta, que perdió su equilibrio y dejo fluir sus sentimientos en esa gruta, donde nadie podía escuchar sus sollozos lamentos y ver sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, las cuales se perdían entre las aguas de la cueva…y tal vez esos recuerdos también afecten el estado de clima, porque desde ahí se podía ver que se acercaban una nubes de tormenta…

EN LA COCINA…

Po y grulla se apresuraron para buscar los ingredientes de su fechoría, grulla sacaba unas cosas del armario alacena y po de los cajones y pusieron todos sus ingredientes sobre la mesa junto a unos cuchillos y una gran olla.

-bien ya tenemos todo-dijo grulla señalando los ingredientes.

-bien tenemos…sal y pimenta-dijo po agarrando los dos frasquitos-esto es obvio que lo echaremos-

-tenemos también… ¡chile habanero!-dijo grulla aventándole el chile a po y el rápidamente antes de que callera ala olla lo corto en trozos con un cuchillo-ahí te van lo jalapeños-dijo grulla lanzándoselos a po para que los cortara, po rápidamente cuando aun los jalapeños estaban en el aire los rebanó dejando a grulla muy asombrado- sé que eres un excelente cocinero, pero creo que el entrenamiento con tigresa a progresado mucho-

-si tu lo crees, además tengo una buena razón para usar el entrenamiento-dijo po decidido-pásame el chile árbol y esa cosa verde que esta aun lado-dijo po señalando una clase de musgo verde que estaba a lado de uno de los ingredientes.

-po el chiste es ahuyentarlos, no matarlos-dijo grulla sosteniendo aquella extraña y asquerosa cosa.

-ahuyentarlos, matarlos… ¡me da lo mismo! Solo los quiero lejos de tigresa…y tu también los quieres lejos de víbora ¿o no es así?-grulla arrojo esa cosa verde de inmediato dentro de la olla, para eso fue un si para po, grulla estaba sorprendido de que su tierno amigo panda tuviera esos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero se los pasaba por tratarse del amor aunque se le hacia muy raro verlo así, definitivamente po se estaba comportando muy raro…bueno mas de lo normal.

-¡hey chicos! ¿Ya esta lista la cena?-pregunto mono acompañado de mantis que estaba sobre su hombro, po rápidamente se puso enfrente de la olla para cubrirlos y grulla se para a lado de su amigo de manera muy "discreta".

-ehhh…ya casi…vayan a avisarles a los demás y tómense todo el tiempo que quieran-dijo po un tanto nervioso, mono y mantis se les quedaron viendo a aquellos dos con sus "inocentes" sonrisas, solo les sonrieron y se fueron, po y grulla dieron un suspiro de alivio y siguieron con su gran plan.

En el pasillo mono y mantis solamente iban confundidos por las reacciones de sus amigos, pero se les olvido todo, en sus cabezas solamente les cabía una cosa…la broma lista para po.

-ok…tu vas con los felinos y yo con víbora y tigresa-dijo mono.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con los felinos?-pregunto mantis molesto.

-porque tú eres más rápido que yo y si tratan de comerte se te hará más fácil escapar-dijo mono.

-esta bien, mono miedoso, pero que no se te olvide lo de la broma-dijo mantis bajándose de su hombro.

-¡eso ya lose! Apúrate que ya quiero ver la cara que po va a poner-dijo mono saliendo en dirección hacia los dormitorios y mantis a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Po y grulla estaban en la cocina aun haciendo sus maldades con la sopas de aquellos dos felinos.

-fiuuu…eso estuvo cerca…bien aparte tengo que preparar la verdadera comida para nosotros-dijo po empezando a picar algunas verduras.

-po…¿Cuándo piensas declarártele a tigresa?-pregunto grulla a su amigo panda el cual se quedo como roca.

-es que…tenia planeado decírselo cuando fuera el eclipse en el durazno de oogway-dijo po un poco sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo va a ver un eclipse?!...¡panda mentiroso, tu me dijiste que no te habías metido en los archivos sagrados!-dijo grulla regañando a po.

-no te mentí, no me meto a los archivos sagrados, porque admito shue me da miedo y su ejercito de hijas venenosas también-dijo po un poco apenado-lo supe porque en los calendarios lunares y solares del salón sagrado de maestros esta registrado-

-entonces estuviste leyendo los pergaminos secretos del maestro shifu-dijo grulla poniendo sus alas en sus caderas para regañar a po.

-solo un poquito-dijo po inocentemente.

-¡po sabes lo que te hará el maestro shifu si te ve leyendo sus pergaminos!-

-si lose, pero encontré muchas cosas interesantes en esos pergaminos-

-¿Cómo que po?-pregunto grulla con curiosidad.

-grulla…¡son cosas que nunca imaginarias!-dijo po con cierta emoción-solo vi unas cuantas imágenes ya que lo del eclipse me llamo mas la atención, pero los tengo guardados en mi habitación en un lugar secreto-

-¡entonces te robaste los pergaminos secretos del maestro!-

-robar es una palabra muy fea digamos que los tome prestado-dijo po jugando con sus dedos.

-¡po pobre de ti si el maestro se da cuenta!-dijo grulla nervioso-pero me los enseñas después-

-jejejeje el que me regaña de hacer cosas indebidas también las hace pero a escondidas-dijo po con picardía.

-bien lo admito que si me dan curiosidad, pero ya hay que apurarnos antes de que lleguen aquellos y se den cuenta de lo de la sopa-dijo grulla señalando la sopa "envenenada".

-si lose y aparte tengo que preparar la cena-dijo po poniendo manos ala obra, grulla lo ayudaba buscando las verduras y pasándoselas para que las cortara mas rápido antes de que sus amigos lleguen.

EN EL PASILLO DE LOS DORMITORIOS…

Tigresa y víbora ya habían acabado de hacer sus cosas, ya la tarde estaba cayendo y algunas luces de los faroles del pueblo se alcanzaban a ver por la ventana, las dos se quedaron viendo el horizonte juntas, pensando que en unas cuantas horas tenían que partir a un lugar que no conocían muy bien, para víbora no era tanto problema ya que a ella le gustaba conocer lugares, pero tigresa de tan solo imaginar que tenia que hacer un viaje con el pesado de lexan se le revolvía el estomago del enojo, no tanto porque no podrá entrenar por esos días sino que tendrá que aguantar el pésimo carácter de aquel tigre blanco mandón y creído o ella al menos pensaba que él era así…

Se escucharon las dos maestras voltearon al otro lado para ver de quien se trataba, en la esquina del pasillo se le apareció una delicada silueta blanca con una mirada azul como el cielo, era Lily se le notaba algo molesta por la expresión que tenia, estaba tan metida en su mente que no noto que las dos maestras la observaban.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto víbora sacando de sus pensamientos ala tigresa blanca.

-ah…disculpe maestra víbora si estoy bien es que me moleste con mi hermano eso es todo-dijo Lily seriamente

-¿Por qué te enojaste con el?-pregunto víbora, tigresa solo se quedo callada-_hay víbora para que preguntas, lo mas seguro es que su hermano es un idiota y eso la molesta_-pensaba tigresa

-por asuntos…tontos, no hay de porque preocuparse, es que normalmente mi hermano tiene mal carácter-

-eso definitivamente ya lo había notado-dijo tigresa.

-tigresa no te vayas a morder la lengua-dijo víbora mirando acusadoramente a su amiga, tigresa solo cruzo los brazos y frunció el seño-¿adonde ibas Lily?-

-a ningún lugar exactamente, solo quería conocer el palacio, mi madre me contaba maravillas de este lugar cuando era pequeña-dijo Lily con un poco de melancolía-me contaba de cuando estuvo aquí con el loto plateado en la guerra de imperio junto con mi padre, el maestro shifu, con el príncipe de lo rebeldes y con el guardián del bosque-

-wow toda la elite de los dragones imperiales estuvo aquí, mi padre me contaba de ellos, por eso me trajo aquí con el maestros shifu, porque el mejor para entrenarme era el mismísimo dragón de jade-dijo víbora un poco sorprendida.

-no sabia que el maestro tenía ese apodo-dijo tigresa confundida.

-todos tenían sus apodos, asi no los identificaban rápido, unos tenían mas apodos que otros-dijo víbora-una pregunta Lily…¿Qué se siente ser hija del general imperial?-

-nada en especial… ¿y tu dime que se siente ser parte de los cinco furiosos?-pregunto Lily.

-tampoco nada en especial…pero si tienes a alguien como tigresa de líder eso cambia las cosas-dijo víbora con una sincera sonrisa hacia su amiga.

-ah Lily por cierto, perdón por las cosas que dije de tu padre-dijo tigresa un poco apenada.

-no te preocupes, a mi me apena mas el comportamiento de mi hermano, por el golpe que te dio-

-en realidad peores golpes me han dado-dijo tigresa sin darle mucha importancia.

-te creo eso jejejeje, oye tigresa una pregunta algo indiscreta…¿tienes novio?-pregunto Lily un poco apenada, tigresa estaba que se la tragaba la tierra y víbora no se dejaba de tapar la boca con su cola para evitar que se le salieran las carcajadas.

-¡no!...no…no claro que no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas cursis del amor-dijo tigresa nerviosa y un poco molesta.

-¿y porque preguntas Lily?-pregunto con picardía la joven reptil.

-es que… por nada en especial, es que si yo luciera como tigresa tendría un sin fin de pretendientes haciendo fila fuera de la puerta-dijo Lily

-eso pura habladuría tuya, yo no soy tan bonita como tu dices-dijo tigresa seriamente.

-dime por favor que esta bromeando-le pidió incrédula Lily a víbora.

-nop, no esta mintiendo, es que así piensa, pero en el festival de los demonios de aquí del valle todo estaban que tiraban baba por ella, y había unos mas que otros-dijo víbora

-ya vez tigresa, si logramos que todos babeen por ti en la ciudad imperial se te hará mas fácil entrar al palacio imperial y para la presentación solo te maquillaremos un poco-dijo Lily, a víbora se le ilumino la mirada cuando dijo "_maquillaremos"._

-espera… ¿acabas de decir que maquillaremos a tigresa?-pregunto víbora con emoción.

-para que dijiste eso-dijo tigresa con cierta molestia, víbora estaba dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

-siiii! ¡Esta será la mejor misión de todas!...¡quiero probar contigo muchas cosas contigo tigresa!-decía víbora emocionada.

-jejejeje esto será divertido siempre quise tener una hermana para maquillarla-dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego a víbora, tigresa solo las veía conversar como si fueran amigas de siempre y omitía todos los comentarios de que la querían cepillar y maquillar, porque simplemente no quería escucharlos.

-ya no es para tanto, solo les pido un favor no exageren con el maquillaje-dijo tigresa un poco nerviosa.

-descuida tigresa te dejaremos igual que una diosa-dijo Lily- y aun mas si llevas el broche que tenias hace rato…¡era bellísimo!-

-lo voy a llevar, porque sé que aquí no estará seguro con mi amigos por aquí, lo mas seguro es que lo cambien por unos fideos en el pueblo-dijo tigresa-además es lo único que me queda de mi verdadera familia-

-pero es un hermoso recuerdo y a mi lo que me queda de mi madre, pues aparte de fotos y mi singular belleza que claramente herede de ella-dijo Lily simpáticamente haciendo que las dos maestras se les escapara una minúscula risa-pues también me quedo lexan y su mirada ya que el saco los ojos de mi madre-

-los ojos que le encantan a tigresa-susurro víbora

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaron la dos felinas.

-nada, a lo que le deban poner atención-dijo víbora mostrando su sonrisa más inocente.

-ok, creo que deberían prepararse para la misión-dijo Lily tratando de sacar otro tema de conversación.

-ya estamos listas, desde hace rato que hicimos nuestras cosas-dijo tigresa.

-si y falta que tigresa le de su beso de despedida a p… ¡uh!-tigresa le había cerrado la boca a víbora para que no siguiera hablando.

-¡cállate, cállate, cállate, CALLATE!-decía tigresa molesta mientras trataba de mantenerle cerrada la boca a víbora, Lily solo las veía con una enorme gota en la frente cayendo de su frente, víbora trataba de zafarse del agarre de tigresa y tigresa trataba de no soltar a víbora, todo se estaba poniendo denso hasta que llego un simio muy feliz hasta que vio a aquellas dos peleándose.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto mono.

-yo no tengo idea-contesto Lily confundida.

-chicas ya cálmense sé que estoy muy guapo pero no es para que se estén peleando-bromeo mono, víbora y tigresa dejaron de pelear para gruñirle y sisearle al pobre langur dorado que se le habían parado los pelos por ver las caras de aquellas dos enojadas -ven ya dejaron de pelear…ahhhh…les venia a decir que ya esta lista la cena, nos vemos luego-dijo mono nervioso saliendo corriendo por el pasillo.

Tigresa empezó a avanzar por delante dirigiéndose ala cocina, pero vio que aquellas se quedaron paradas.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación o que?-pregunto tigresa.

-es quiero enseñarle el palacio a Lily-dijo víbora tomando del brazo de Lily con su cola-te vemos en la cocina-tigresa siguió con su camino, dejando sola a aquellas dos.

-maestra su sonrisa no me engaña usted me quiere preguntar algo-dijo Lily.

-solo dime víbora, y si, no te equivocas-dijo víbora

-entonces, ¿Qué me quiere preguntar?-

-algo simple, solo espero que no te moleste…¿lexan tiene novia?-

-¿lexan?... ¿novia?...esas dos palabras no pueden ir juntas en una misma oración-dijo Lily, confundiendo a víbora-para dejártela mas fácil la respuesta es no, lexan no tiene novia y nunca a tenido novia-

-pero yo pensé que…-

-pensaste que mi hermano tenia novia, porque…ummm…¿Cómo le decían las arrechas de mis amigas?-se pregunto Lily pensativa haciendo reír un poco a víbora-…creo que era adonis o semental de macho, una de esas locuras decían mis amigas cuando se referían a el ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-por nada en especial…bueno esta bien si lo pregunte por algo, pero te lo diré cuando tu me digas el por que le preguntaste a tigresa si tenia novio-

-ah no, yo pregunte primero-dijo Lily un poco nerviosa-_¡mierda ya metí la pata! Si le digo algo, lexan seguro me mata-_pensaba Lily.

-vamos Lily, dime yo no diré nada-decía víbora, Lily solamente trataba de buscar una solución y rápido, para no meterse en problemas.

-es que lo preguntaba, porque…ummm…es que creo que le gusta a…lee-dijo Lily un tanto nerviosa_-¡genial Lily! Eres una completa idiota, ahora tengo que soltar toda la sopa_-pensaba Lily molesta-es que lee me gusta y pues…-

-piensas que tigresa, puede ser un obstáculo para ti-interrumpió víbora-descuida tigresa no tiene ningún interés en lee ella piensa que es muy infantil-

-que bien-Lily suspiro aliviada de que víbora le haya creído la mentira de que a lee le gustaba tigresa-un favor víbora no le digas a nadie que me gusta lee por favor-suplico juntando sus patas la joven tigresa blanca.

-descuida yo no diré nada y te pregunte si lexan tenia novia, porque solamente se me hizo muy atractivo eso es todo-mintió víbora.

-oh, solamente eso, bueno creo que ya deberíamos irnos a cenar, porque en una horas nos tendremos que ir-dijo Lily

-pues vamos que po ya debe de estar cocinando sus famosos fideos-dijo víbora retando por el pasillo que lleva ala cocina seguida por Lily, víbora sabia muy bien que ella le había mentido con lo de lee y tigresa, pero no que ella le gusta el joven puma, pero decidió dejarlo así ya que puede que en la cena se revelen muchas mas cosas.

EN LAS HABITACIONES DE HUESPEDES…

Lee yacía profundamente dormido en el suelo, roncando a mas no poder y lexan se había quedado dormido sentado con los brazos cruzados en un rincón, así estuvieron por unos segundos mas hasta que alguien toco ala puerta…

-ah…oaaaaa…¿Quién?-pregunto lee aun somnoliento, pero nadie le contestaba, luego lexan despertó ya que no dejaban de insistir con los toquidos-¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar lee tallándose los ojos, pero nadie contesto.

-ve abrir lee-ordeno lexan dejando escapar un gran bostezo (como los que dan los felinos grades de verdad).

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto lee aun somnoliento, lexan le aventó su espada dejando que se clavara en el suelo a unos poco centímetros de la pata de lee-esta bien ya voy señor malhumorado-lee empezó a estirar sus piernas, brazos y espalda, para luego dirigirse ala entrada, pero al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no había nadie-¡¿Qué rayos?!-dijo lee molesto, quiso salir a ver si en el pasillo había alguien, pero al sentir que aplastaba algo con la pata se detuvo para ver que había pisado y se petrifico a ver que era…

-¿Qué te pasa lee?-pregunto lexan al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo y se acercó a él.

-lexan…si matara a un maestro del palacio de jade, ¿que crees que me harían los demás maestros?-pregunto lee nervioso sin mirar a lexan.

-lo mas seguro es que te decapiten, pero no entiendo porque hiciste esa pregunta en este momento-dijo lexan confundido-dime que te pasa lee-el joven puma solo apretó los labios y cerro los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería ver la reacción de lexan cuando levantara su pata izquierda, la levanto con cuidado solo para mostrar que…había aplastado un insecto.

-ah solo aplastaste a un insecto-dijo lexan tranquilamente sin darle ninguna importancia, pero su expresión de tranquilidad cambio por una de espanto-espera un segundo…ese no es un simple insecto…¡es el maestro mantis! ¡Mataste al maestro mantis!-grito furioso

-¡si lose acabo de matar a uno de los cinco furiosos!...¡estoy frito!-dijo lee preocupado y nervioso, los dos se acercaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de mantis-¿tu crees que este muerto?-

-solo con verlo se ve muerto-dijo lexan seriamente.

-revísalo lexan-dijo lee nervioso, lexan lo miro molesto, pero como él era el responsable de estar en el palacio, el tenia que hacerlo, así que saco su espada e intento picar al pequeño maestro en uno de sus costados, pero de la nada mantis agarro la punta de la espada con su tenaza.

-¿Por qué a todos solamente se le ocurre picarme con algo para saber si en verdad estoy muerto?-pregunto mantis molesto, a lee casi le da un ataque cardiaco y lexan solo se sorprendió.

-¡¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacerse el muerto maestro mantis?!-pregunto lee furioso agitando sus brazos.

-tu debiste fijarte donde pisas, y además me pareció divertido-dijo mantis

-¡¿acaso le parece divertido mi sufrimiento?!-pregunto lee molesto.

-a mi si-dijo lexan alzando la mano, lee lo asesino con la mirada.

-jajaja que chistosito-dijo lee con sarcasmo y molesto.

-jejejeje bueno, dejando esto de mi muerte fingida de lado, les venia a decir que la comida estaba lista, nos vemos-dijo mantis, para después irse saltando por el pasillo.

-al fin algo digno para comer-dijo lee emocionado, listo para salir corriendo hacia la cocina, pero se dio cuenta, de que no sabia donde era-lexan…¿tu sabes a donde tenemos que ir?-

-solo sigue a tu nariz-dijo lexan mientras empujaba a lee por el pasillo.

-eso es una estupi…espera…snif,snif…¿hueles eso?-pregunto lee mientras olfateaba el aire.

-si por eso te digo que sigas a tu nariz…ya sabes donde es ¡vamos!-dijo lexan empezando a caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina, seguido por lee.

EN LA COCINA…

Po y grulla seguían preparando la cena, grulla vigilaba el corredor para que nadie los atrapara en su fechoría de ponerle ingredientes extras ala sopa de fideos de aquellos dos felinos.

-bien creo que ya esta…¿quieres probarla?-pregunto po con una cara de satisfacción.

-solo para ver si ya quedo eh-dijo grulla tomando una pequeña probada con una de las garras de sus patas, pero cuando apenas sintió el sabor aparto rápidamente su garra y empezó a echarse aire con sus alas en la boca, sus ojos estaban llorosos, po rápidamente agarro una jarra de agua y un vaso, sirvió agua en el vaso y se lo ofreció a grulla, pero grulla no acepto el vaso, agarro la jarra de agua y se empino toda, ya después como aun seguía teniendo un poco de ardor en el pico tomo el vaso de agua que tenia po en su pata y también se lo empino, po solo lo veía sorprendido con una enorme gota de sudor en su frente-si con una gota me estoy casi muriendo, con un bocado les diremos adiós a esos dos…esta perfecta-

-excelente…solo nos falta que alguno de aquellos dos les avise que ya esta lista la cena y entonces comenzara todo-dijo en tono macabro.

-¿comenzar que?-pregunto una voz detrás de él, po se congelo porque reconoció esa dulce voz que siempre lo hacia perderse en sus mas profundos pensamientos.

-¡tigresa!...no te oí llegar-dijo po nervioso.

-mono nos aviso que ya estaba lista la cena…¿Qué preparaste?-pregunto tigresa señalando los dos platos ya servidos con la mirada.

-eso…eso no es nada-dijo po ocultando los platos- hice fideos de ingrediente secreto, panes de frijol y…-

-¿y que contienen esos platos?-dijo tigresa señalando los platos que po ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

-esos son solo un par de errores, es que quise intentar algo nuevo y no salió, pregúntale a grulla él ya la probo-dijo po nervioso, señalando a su amigo plumífero que ya se estaba escabullendo para salir de ahí-grulla…¿verdad que tu ya probaste la sopa?-pregunto po nerviosos, mientras tigresa esperaba la respuesta de grulla, po solo le hacia gestos para que mintiera.

-si…ya la probé…y esta horrible-dijo grulla nervioso.

-lo ves, esta horrible, así que no tiene caso que la pruebes, es inservible, así que mejor nos des hacemos de ella-dijo po mientras aventaba los dos platos de fideos, por la ventana de la cocina-_ahí va mi brillante plan-_pensaba po molesto_._

_-_po…¿Por qué arrojaste los platos por la ventana? Eso no tenia ningún sentido, podías lavarlos después-dijo tigresa confundida.

-¿así?…no lo pensé, pero ya ni modo-dijo po sin darle tanta importancia, tigresa se le quedo viendo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué contenía esa sopa po?-pregunto tigresa acercándose al panda.

-no…no tenia nada, es que sabia horrible y…-

-¿y que le echaste para que supiera horrible?-pregunto tigresa interrumpiendo al panda.

-solo unas cuantas especias que no debía llevar, como…como…como…¡hay no se! solo agarre las que pude y se las eche a los platos-dijo po dándose por vencido.

-eso si te lo creo, ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?-volvió a preguntar tigresa.

-es que solamente quería a ver que pasaba si hacia eso, solamente quería hacer un experimento y no me salió- po mintió, pero para que tigresa lo creyera se hizo el inocente y lo dijo un poco apenado jugando con sus dedos-pero no importa si quieres ya te sirvo tu cena-

-bueno, solo espero que esta si haya salido bien jejejejeje-se burlo tigresa tomando asiento, po se había entorpecido al escuchar su dulce risa que tanto le encantaba que se tiro una pila de platos encima-¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-ahhh si estoy bien, perdona por eso, es que…me distraje eso es todo-mintió po mirando a otro lado, para que tigresa no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿estas seguro de que estas bien?-pregunto grulla preocupado.

-si estoy bien-mascullo po molesto hacia su amigo plumífero-ya siéntense que ya les sirvo-dijo un poco mas calmado, pero en su mente estaba que se estaba llevando el diablo-_maldición ¿ahora que hago? Si me sigo poniendo así de nervioso con tigresa voy a meter la pata en cualquier momento, pero es que su risa están hermosa…¡serénate panda!-se regaño po-y luego con esos dos gatos ahhh! ¡¿Por qué la vida están injusta?! Y en especial para mi, tengo que buscar una forma de que ella no vaya con esos dos en especial con aquel tigre ¿pero como le hago?-_pensaba el panda molesto, pero unos pasos y risas le llamaron la atención, eran víbora y Lily que iban entrando ala cocina acompañadas con mono que les estaba contando chiste para que se rieran.

-¡hola a todos!-saludo víbora tomando asiento junto a grulla-¿po ya esta lista la cena?-

-ya casi solo denme unos minutos-dijo tomando unos tazones y colocándoselos en el brazo para servir la sopa y y deslizándola en la mesa-¡sale sopa!-

Todos rápidamente tomaron sus palillos listos para comer y con un solo bocado sintieron que estaban en el cielo.

-¡wow! Nunca había probado algo mas delicioso…mis felicitaciones al chef-dijo Lily tomando otro gran bocado.

-gracias Lily…¿y tu hermano donde esta?-pregunto po con cierta molestia tomando asiento ala derecha de tigresa.

-no lose, creo que no le avisaron para venir a cenar-contesto Lily.

-creo que ya se comió a mantis, porque yo le dije que les fuera a avisar-dijo mono antes de darle una mordida a su dumpling-_una cena tranquila-_pensaban dos individuos que estaban sentados juntos…po y tigresa.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar los típicos sonidos de un insecto saltando en la madera, era mantis que entro saltando hasta la mesa tomado asiento junto a su querido amigo y compañero de bromas mono, po rápidamente le sirvió un plato de fideos para que después el bicho se lo tragara con impaciencia.

-oye, mantis ¿y los gatos?-pregunto mono.

-ahí vienen, los deje atrás porque ya tenia hambre-dijo mantis con un fideo colgando de su boca.

En el pasillo iban los felinos caminando directo ala cocina, a lee se le venia haciendo agua la boca con el aroma de los fideos y lexan solo trataba de que no se cayera, por que se perdía demasiado en el aroma que ya ni siquiera se fijaba donde pisaba.

-lee ya sé que huele delicioso, pero ya abre los ojos que te vas a dar un buen golpe-dijo lexan evitando que su amigo se volviera a caer.

-lexan no he comido nada bueno en estos días, y esto huele mejor que la sopa hondong de mi nana y necesito saber que es porque mi estomago me esta matando-dijo lee sobándose su estomago el que ya estaba haciendo unos ruidos que llegarían a despertar a toda china, ya estaban cerca de la cocina podían escuchar las platicas de los demás y unas cuantas risas por las anécdotas que contaba po y algunos chistes de mono y mantis, pero una risa le llamo mas la atención a lexan que hasta lo puso nervioso, antes de dar otro paso dio la media vuelta para regresarse ala habitación.

-ah no, eso si que no señor enamorado, vamos ala cocina-dijo lee agarrando el hombro de lexan para después empujarlo por el pasillo, pero le era difícil ya que el joven tigre blanco había encajado sus garras de las patas traseras en el piso de madera del pasillo-lexan no te pongas nervioso y vamos-

-yo no voy a entrar ahí, ella me odia, ya te lo dije-dijo lexan nervioso.

-solo pídele disculpas y veras que ya no te odia, por favor lexan que tengo hambre y quiero comer-mascullo lee aun intentado de que su amigo entrara, pero le era imposible-lexan o entras o…te muerdo la cola-

-¡¿Qué?! No te atreverías-dijo lexan

-sabes que tengo mucha hambre y si lo haría, así que si no retraes tus garras en tres segundos te muerdo el rabo, así que en tres…-

-espera lee no lo hagas-suplico nervioso el tigre blanco.

-retrae las garras y ya no lo hago-dijo lee tomando la cola de lexan y empezando a abrir su hocico-dos…-

-lee creí que eras mi mejor amigo-dijo el joven tigre blanco mostrando unos ojos de cachorro, siempre le habían funcionado antes, pero cuando era chico ya no los había vuelto a usar hasta ahora-_en momentos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas-_pensaba lexan, lee solo se le quedo viendo a esos tiernos ojitos azules como los zafiros, lexan creía que había caído redondito en su trampa pero…

-no, a la mierda tengo hambre-dijo lee decidido a morder a lexan, pero el tigre blanco fue mas rápido y le propino un buen golpe en el hocico del pobre puma, lee se enojo y se abalanzo contra lexan se coloco sobre sus hombros y empezó a jalarle las orejas-¡ya te había dicho que no me gusta que me pegues en el hocico!-decía lee molesto.

-¡bájate lee!-gritaba lexan mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a lee, pero por el peso extra el tigre blanco perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo aun con lee jalándole las orejas-¡condenado puma cuando te quites de encima yo…provecho-dijo lexan apenado a ver que habían caído los dos enfrente de la puerta de la cocina donde todos los observaban como si fueran un para de bichos raros o unos locos.

-¡hola a todos!-saludo lee levantándose de la espalda de lexan-me muero de hambre…¿Qué huele tan delicioso?-pregunto lee acercándose entrando ala cocina.

-son fideos los hizo el guerrero dragón-dijo Lily mientras le daba otro sorbo a su sopa.

-ah el panda-contesto lee

-este panda tiene nombre y es po-dijo po en tono molesto.

-huy perdón-dijo lee apenado tomando asiento junto a Lily, po se levanto con pocos ánimos a servirle la sopa a aquel puma y se la entrego y antes de que po se volviera a sentar lee ya se había acabado toda su sopa de un bocado todos se le quedaron viendo-¿Qué, tengo algo un fideo en la cara?-pregunto lee confundido.

-nop, es que…naaaa olvídalo-contesto Lily-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-es que el señor sonrisas-dijo lee en tono sarcástico señalando a lexan que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta-no quería venir a cenar-

Lexan solo ignoro a su amigo y empezó a buscar un lugar para sentarse y para su bendición y desgracia el único lugar disponible era a la izquierda de tigresa que ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada, tomo asiento y todos sintieron que la incomodidad en el aire, el solamente tomo un tazón lleno de dumplings por que po definitivamente no se iba a parar a servírselos, nadie se hablaba todos estaban callados degustando sus cenas todos sentían que el ambiente era cortante e incomodo, po y lexan a veces interceptaban miradas, po ya tenia sus razones, pero lexan a un las desconocía pero ese panda no le caía muy bien, grulla tampoco se quedaba atrás el también fulminaba a lee con su mirada y aun mas ya que el puma también estaba sentado a uno de los lados de víbora, mantis y mono estaban nerviosos y ansiosos ya querían que su broma se llevara acabo así que se miraron entre si y para ellos eso fue la señal de empezar con todo…el desastre.

-lexan…¿a que te supo el beso de tigresa?-pregunto mantis con picardía, a todos se les paro el corazón por un minuto lexan de la impresión había dejado caer su plato, tigresa había roto sus palillos y po su taza de te.

-¡MANTIS!-lo regaño víbora.

-¿Qué? yo solo tengo curiosidad por que pienso que le supieron como a canela ya que él dijo que tigresa tenia un aroma a canela-dijo mantis, el pobre tigre blanco estaba como un tomate, po estaba que le salían humo por las orejas y tigresa solamente quería aplastar al pequeño insecto.

-oye po…¿tu también sientes ese olor a canela cuando tigresa te abraza y te besa en la mejilla?-pregunto mono siguiéndole el juego a mantis mirando a po con una sonrisa, ahora se invirtieron los papeles tigresa ahora era la que estaba roja como tomate, a lexan le salía humo por las orejas y po quería hacer picadillo de mono, todos los demás estaban pasmados a lo que escuchaban, lexan estaba que rechinaban los dientes-_estos dos están diciendo que tigresa y el panda son…¡cálmate lexan! no vayas a cometer una tontería-_pensaba lexan molesto.

-o cuando tu la abrazas po…¿también sientes ese olor a flores con canela que tiene tigresa? Porque recuerda que lexan dijo que también olía a flores-dijo mantis.

-yo creo que ese aroma le encanto que hasta va a soñar con ella, como po que también sueña con tigresa despierto-dijo mono.

-espera…recuerda que también le paso a lexan cuando tigresa entro al salón de los maestros-dijo mantis saltando al centro de la mesa-puso la misma cara de tonto oso enamorado que pone po-

-entonces ya no le podemos decir cara de tonto oso enamorado ahora también hay que ponerle cara de tonto tigre enamorado-dijo mono, lexan estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, tigresa estaba rechinado sus dientes y había clavado sus garras en la mesa y po estaba apunto de saltar a cerrarles la boca a aquellos dos de un buen golpe, mono le hizo señas a mantis para que siguiera lo demás…

-oye po…¿me pasas el cardamomo?-le pidió mantis, po se paro de golpe y azoto la mesa con sus puños.

-¡SI, MIL VECES SI,SE LOS VOY A DAR PARA QUE SE CALLEN EL HOCICO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y NO LOS CALLE YO CON UN GOLPE PAR DE IMBECILES!-contesto po furioso, todos se habían quedado como roca en especial grulla y víbora, ya que nunca había visto a su amigo así de furioso, lee y Lily se solo estaban calladitos y sentaditos donde les correspondía y lexan y tigresa ellos solo no dejaban de asesinar a aquellos dos con sus miradas, po se paro y empezó a buscar en los gabinetes lo que le había pedido mantis.

-¿en donde esta?-pregunto po con impaciencia.

-creo que esta en gabinete izquierdo de alacena-contesto mono.

Lexan también se paro de su silla para ayudarle a po,lo cual mono y mantis no lo esperaban, el tigre blanco también estaba harto de escuchar hablar a aquellos dos-¿es esta?-pregunto lexan serio, víbora asintió afirmando que si era, mono y mantis empezaron a ponerse nerviosos cuando lexan trato de abrir el gabinete pero no logro-se atoro-mascullo lexan tratando de abrir el gabinete, po fue ayudarle y trataron de abrirlo uno de cada lado jalando las puertas, pero por alguna extraña razón estaban muy duras, hasta que sintieron que se abrieron de golpe y algo salió disparado de ellas y callo…en la nuca de tigresa.

Tigresa solamente tenia las manos sobre la nuca y su expresión no tenia precio, mono y mantis ya estaban planeando como quería que los enterraran, víbora avanzo preocupada hacia su amiga felina, mono y mantis habían escondido un tazón de porcelana lleno de quien sabe cuantas cosas, pero juntas hacían una mezcla café pegajoso y oloroso, pero no pensaron que al salir de los gabinetes el tazón de porcelana se rompiera en pedazos sobre el objetivo que en este caso el objetivo era la nuca de tigresa.

-tigresa…antes de que nos vayas a castrar te tenemos que decir algo…esa broma era para po-dijo mono nervioso, po lo miro furioso-y el tonto de lexan también se metió si ellos dos no se hubieran dispuesto a abrir el gabinete juntos esto nunca hubiera pasado-dijo mono retrocediendo con mantis en su hombro.

-¡¿que también fue mi culpa?! A no a mi no me traten de meter en sus problemas esto fue culpa del panda-dijo lexan molesto.

-¡mi culpa!-exclamo po-¡mira tigre imbécil si tu no hubieras parado a abrir esas puertas esto nunca hubiera pasado!-

-¡tu cállate panda idiota que esa broma era para ti y si tu no le hubieras echo…-

-¡ustedes dos ya cállense!-grito tigresa furiosa.

-tigresa ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la reptil, tigresa no contesto solo buscaba algo en una parte de su nuca algo le molestaba y cuando lo encontró se lo quito, era un trozo del tazón de porcelana que se le había enterrado, todos miraban con horror aquel trozo puntiagudo de porcelana cubierto de sangre, lexan y po se miraron furiosos…

-¡FUE TU CULPA!-gritaron ala unísono completamente enojados y los dos se empezaron a tomar del cuello, lexan dejaba escapar todos sus rugidos y bufidos, y po…esto era algo increíble de ver y escuchar para sus amigos, por primera vez estaban escuchando a po rugir como un oso, un oso muy enojado, todo se volvió un completo caos, todos los presentes trataban de separarlos pero no podían aquellos dos se golpeaban con todo provocando un gran escandalo…

EN LA GRUTA DEL DRAGON…

Shifu ya de había calmado y había vuelto a meditar, pero unos ruidos no lo dejaban concentrarse y se volvió tan molesto que hasta sus orejas se le movían para todos lados…

-¡¿Qué será todo ese escandalo?!-dijo molesto el maestro shifu bajándose de su bastón y dirigiéndose al camino que llevaba al palacio de jade, parecía venir de las habitaciones de sus alumnos, no le presto demasiada atención hasta que escucho un estruendoso sonido como madera rompiéndose en mil pedazos-¡¿pero que demonios?!-dijo shifu corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el palacio.

EN LA COCINA…

Po había lanzado a lexan hacia la pared atravesándola mandando al tigre blanco fuera de la estructura, después de unos segundos apareció lexan entrando por el mismo agujero por el cual había sido arrojado su cara ya no era la misma se había deformado por la furia…

-¡¿es toda la fuerza que tienes panda idiota?!-pregunto retándolo el joven tigre blanco.

-¡eso solo fue una probada, aquí te espero con mas tigre imbécil!-contesto po poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Los dos estaban listos para volver a atacar pero alguien los detuvo, era tigresa se coloco entre los dos y también se puso en posición de ataque.

-ustedes dos ya dejen pelear…o se las verán conmigo-dijo tigresa enojada ya estaba harta de este asunto y aparte esos dos se peleaban por nada ya que la culpa era obviamente de mantis y mono, po y lexan no escuchaban, sus respiraciones y gruñidos les impedían escuchar a tigresa con claridad, los dos se volvieron a lanzar al ataque pero tigresa rápidamente se para de manos y con sus patas traseras hizo un Split para detener a los dos, ambos se levantaron completamente aturdidos y sobándose la parte donde había impactado el pie de tigresa, todos los demás estaban escondidos por tanta violencia y aparte no querían terminar heridos o muertos, mantis bajo un tazón, mono en una repisa de la alacena abrazando a jarrón que contenía sus galletas, grulla junto con víbora detrás de una puerta y por tanto caos la mesa termino sirviendo como trinchera para lee y Lily.

-eso les dolerá mañana-dijo lee ocultándose atrás de la mesa.

Po y lexan se sobaban sus mejillas mientras que tigresa volvía a ponerse en posición, los dos se volvieron a mirar con la misma furia, nada los calmaba ni siquiera una patada de tigresa, por una extraña razón los ojos verdes de po eran un poco mas brillantes que antes, lexan fue el primero en saltar después po, pero tigresa se interpuso entre ellos, parecían unos niños peleando, como tigresa había quedado atrapada entre esos no se podían alcanzar, solamente se alcanzaban a dar unos cuantos manotazos.

-¡esto es completamente ridículo!...¡ya cálmense ustedes dos!-dijo tigresa aprisionada entre esos dos que se jalaban las orejas.

-¡NUNCA!-respondieron al unísono los dos machos, así siguieron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que alguien llamo su atención.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-grito shifu completamente furioso desde la entrada de la cocina, todos los demás se escondieron al ver la cara del maestro shifu y aquellos dos que estaban haciendo su alboroto casi les da azúcar al ver la cara enojada de shifu, y el solo le rechinaban los dientes al ver a su hija aprisionada entre aquellos dos con su ropa toda machada de quien sabe que, rápidamente po y lexan se apartaron de tigresa avergonzados por su comportamiento, shifu miro toda la cocina destrozada, la pared por la cual había salido disparado lexan estaba echa añicos y extrañamente en el piso había unas cuantas gotas rojas que prefirió no tomarles importancia.

-maestro yo…-

-no tienes que darme explicaciones panda con lo que veo me basta…quiero que todos ustedes limpien este desastre-dijo el maestro firmemente a todos los demás que estaban escondidos-y ustedes tres quiero que vayan al salón de los héroes…ahora-

Todos obedecieron al maestro, po solo pensaba que quería hacerles el maestro shifu, si todo fue culpa de aquellos tres, si no fuera por mono y mantis esto no hubiera pasado, pero el tigre se metió y mas la rabia que le tenia desde que lo conoció, lo mas seguro es que el maestro por la forma en se comporto lexan ya no la deje ir ala misión a tigresa, lo cual le pareció una buena idea y ya no le importaba que castigo le pusiera el maestro con tal de que ese fuera el resultado.

Los cuatro llegaron al salón el maestro los miro seriamente, mientras que po y lexan no dejaban de mirarse entre ellos con furia y tigresa solamente trataba de quitarse esa cosa pegajosa y olorosa que tenia embarrada en su nuca.

-y bien…díganme que paso-dijo el maestro tranquilo pero en tono serio y los dos machos soltaron todo, de que el tenia la culpa, por esto y esto y el otro lo negaba y decía que el que tenia la culpa era el otro y que fue a causa de el si el no hubiera echo tal cosa no habría pasado nada, todo parecía una discusión niños, los dos se echaban la culpa entre ellos olvidando por completo a tigresa que estaba parada atrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, el maestro se canso de sus peleas y decidió interrumpir golpeando su báculo contra el piso cinco veces para llamar su atención.

-bueno a ustedes dos ya los escuche…ahora quiero escuchar a la voz de la razón-dijo el maestro refiriéndose a tigresa,po y lexan se quedaron serios se les había olvidado por completo que tigresa también estaba con ellos, tigresa dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-fue culpa de mono y mantis, le quisieron jugar una broma a po y pues en vez de que le callera a el esta cosa que ni siquiera se lo que es-dijo tigresa quitándose otro pedazo de esa cosa marrón que tenia en la nuca-me callo a mi y luego estos dos hicieron un caos en la cocina por andarse echando la culpa entre ellos dos cuando en realidad es culpa de mono y mantis-

El maestro se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, analizando la situación, lexan y po solo se le quedaban viendo a tigresa que no cambia su expresión seria.

-bien, veré que mono y mantis reciban su merecido…¡y en cuanto a ustedes dos!-dijo el maestro furioso señalándolos con su bastón-ya pensare en un castigo para ustedes, tigresa tu mientras puedes irte a tomar un baño para quitarte esa cosa que tienes en la nuca…eso es todo-dijo shifu en tono neutral.

Po se quedo sorprendido porque normalmente el maestro le daba un golpe con su bastón o un sermón de por que él estaba mal, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, pero luego noto los ojos hinchados de shifu-_esos ojos no son por hacer corajes…el maestro a estado llorando-_pensaba po preocupado, decidió seguir a aquellos dos dejando al maestro asolas en el salón…

-bueno yo me voy… haya ustedes dos si se quieren seguir peleando, no es mi problema así que ya no me molesten hasta la hora de partir-dijo tigresa molesta retirándose por las escaleras.

-las cosas no podrían salir peor-susurraron ambos machos, y como si los dioses no los quisieran ya que una fuerte lluvia se soltó sobre ellos.

-súper-dijeron al unísono ambos machos con sarcasmo y se retiraron por las escaleras y al bajarlas se dirigieron por caminos diferentes.

Po se fue a su habitación completamente empampado entro y vio que grulla, mono y mantis lo estaban esperando.

-¿y ustedes que quieren ahora?-pregunto po molesto mientras se sacudía toda el agua del cuerpo, dejando su pelaje completamente esponjado y se lo empezó a acomodar con sus pequeñas garras.

-nosotros veníamos a disculparnos y a ver que estuvieras bien-dijo mantis apenado que estaba sobre uno de los cogines de la cama de po.

-si po lo lamentamos mucho, no queríamos causarte problemas-dijo mono también apenado.

-yo vine a preguntarte…¿desde cuando ruges así?-pregunto grulla, po se quedo estático ni el sabia que había echo esa clase de sonidos.

-no lose, es que estaba muy enojado y no me di cuenta cuando se me salieron-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-po…¿te enojaste con todo lo que dijimos?-pregunto mono un poco nervioso.

-noooo…me enoje por que la sopa estaba salada…¡claro que me enoje con todo lo que dijeron! ¡De no ser por ustedes par de imbéciles tigresa no se hubiera enojado conmigo!-dijo po tomando asiento cabizbajo.

-tranquilo po…todo tiene solución no te agobies-dijo mantis subiéndose al hombro del panda.

-mantis…me estas diciendo que no me agobie cuando estoy compitiendo con "don perfección"-dijo po desanimado, mantis se rasco el mentón con sus tenacitas pensativo y como un rayo de luz salió de la habitación y regreso con un pincel y una gran hoja de papel y rápidamente trazo una línea en medio de esta, de un lado puso po y del otro lexan sus amigos lo miraban confundidos.

-bien…tu dices que lexan es mejor que tu, pero no es así tu también tienes excelentes cualidades po y nosotros te las mostraremos-dijo mantis con optimismo y sus demás amigos lo apoyaron, po solo se quedo pensativo en el lugar donde estaba.

-¿enserio?-dijo po incrédulo- a ver nombra una-

-eres el guerrero dragón-dijo mono.

-vez, un punto para po-dijo mantis colocando una raya en la hoja del lado de po.

-pero él es un soldado imperial-dijo po desanimado, mantis anoto un punto a favor de lexan.

-si pero tu eres un maestro de kung fu y héroe de china yo digo que eso cuenta como dos puntos-dijo grulla con optimismo.

-si pero soy un panda y el un tigre blanco, cinco puntos a favor de el-dijo po aun mas desanimado.

-pero eres su mejor amigo, siempre esta contigo, siempre te cuida y te protege, tres puntos a tu favor-dijo mantis anotando otras tres rayas a po.

-si, pero…ella ya lo beso…recuerden paso en esta tarde-dijo po tomando una almohada para hundir su cara en ella.

-si pero…ella te ha abrazado muchas veces, no solo gongmen, aquí en palacio, en el valle y recuerda bien, también te a dado un beso en la mejilla-dijo grulla tratando de animar a su amigo.

-de hecho…fueron dos ese mismo día en la noche me dio otro para desearme dulces sueños-dijo po algo sonrojado mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡ah picaron! Esos son como unos…diez puntos para po-dijo mantis anotando en la hoja.

-recuerda que en el festival de los demonios bailo contigo y eso es único, tigresa no ha bailado con nadie mas en su vida-dijo grulla-¡otros cinco puntos para po!-

-y aparte po es muy tierno, para ser un panda es muy galan, sabe cocinar, dile a tigresa que ya te puedes casar jejejeje-dijo mono

-si pero, él es un tigre musculoso y yo un panda gordo y a parte él tiene los ojos azules-dijo po

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?, tigresa no se fija en lo físico y además mono también tiene los ojos azules y no tiene ninguna novia-dijo mantis saltando al hombro de su amigo primate.

-si…¡oye!-dijo indignado el pobre langur.

-si, pero el imbécil no los tiene solo azules, los tiene azul zafiro…¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?!-dijo po molesto.

-po es posible de la misma manera es que tu los tienes color verde esmeralda jejejeje rara vez te vez en un espejo ¿verdad?-pregunto grulla.

-no soy estos que tratan de enamorar a todos los espejos de palacio de jade-dijo po refiriéndose a mono y mantis- pero ya lo había notado, color extraño para los ojos de un oso-dijo po sin darle mucha importancia.

-bueno veamos los resultados-dijo mantis poniendo la hoja en el piso, para contar todos los puntos…

EN LA HABITACION DE HUESPEDES…

Lee y Lily estaba acostados juntos en el piso adoloridos por recoger el desastre de aquellos dos pero se separaron cuando escucharon que alguien venia dando de pisotones por el pasillo, los dos compartieron miradas ya sabia quien era…

-lexan-dijeron al unísono los dos felinos, lexan entro sin decir nada y dio un portazo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto lee.

-¿Qué como me fue? Brrrr!-dijo lexan sacudiéndose toda el agua que tenia encima quedando completamente esponjado-no muy bien-

-bueno, pero esa no es una razón para que nos mojes a los dos trapeador andante-dijo Lily molesta quitándose unas cuantas gotas de su ropa.

-lexan pareces un gato persa jejejeje, ¿y que le dijo el maestro?-pregunto lee.

-curiosamente…pensé que me iba a castrar, pero no fue así solo hablo con tigresa y pues nos dejo ir-dijo lexan tomando asiento-pero la maestra tigresa me odia mas de lo que me odiaba antes, por pegarle a su amigo-

-si pero ese panda si que me daba miedo, ahora veo que no es un tierno oso de peluche-dijo lee un poco nervioso.

-a mi a un así se me hace muy tierno como algodón-dijo Lily.

-siiii…un algodón gigante que nos puede pegar una madriza a todos, ahora se porque tiene el titulo del guerrero dragón-dijo lee, pero luego noto la seriedad de su amigo, porque estaba mas serio de lo normal-¿lexan estas bien?-

-ah!...perdón me perdí…¿Qué estaban diciendo?-pregunto lexan confundido.

-nada importante ¿que te dijo la maestra tigresa?-pregunto lee.

-nada que de relevancia, solo sé que me odia y eso es todo, así que dejémoslo así ya no hay que hablar del tema ¿esta bien?-pregunto lexan sentándose en un rincón y cruzándose de brazos.

-bien ya no hablaremos del tema-dijo Lily seriamente-pero no te enojes ya veras que todo se arreglara-

-si claro-dijo lexan sarcásticamente-nos iremos en una hora-sus amigos asintieron y decidieron platicar ellos, pero el solo se quedo pensando en lo sucedido en la cocina, las palabras de aquellos dos sonaban en su cabeza a cada momento, la pelea con po y sorprendentemente la mejilla a un le dolía por la fuerte patada que le dio tigresa cuando trataba de separarlos a él y al panda y su mirada furiosa era lo que mas recordaba y lo desanimaba-_porque me interesa tanto es solo una hembra, pero una hembra muy hermo…¡enfócate lexan! Nunca te habías preocupado por esta clase de cosas y ahora…creo que el cambio de altura te esta afectando, además ella tiene a ese panda…¡tiene a ese panda! Pero ¿que le vio a ese panda? ¿Y a ti que te importa que le vio? Definitivamente es la altura la que te esta afectando-_pensaba lexan molesto y nervioso.

EN LAS HABITACIONES…

Tigresa ya había acabado de darse un baño y se encontró con víbora camino a los dormitorios, ya llevaba su traje de entrenamiento habitual, se dirigían a sus habitaciones ya que la lluvia se hacia muy fuerte para quedarse en los pasillos, iban conversando hasta que escucharon unas risa que provenían del cuarto de po…

-bien creo que ya casi termino los cálculos, hay que hacerlo justo para los dos-dijo mantis haciendo unos cuantos ajustes a la tabla de puntos.

-¡apúrate mantis!-dijo mono con impaciencia.

-ya casi termino-dijo mantis, todos dentro de la habitación estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de que las únicas predadoras que habitan ahí los estaban acechando.

-¿Qué es lo que casi terminan?-pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas, los cuatro se congelaron cuando también empezaron a escuchar un gruñido y la única capaz de hacer ese gruñido tan escabroso era una felina con mal carácter…

-¡AHHH! ¡Tigresa y víbora! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí!-pregunto grulla nervioso.

-íbamos a nuestra habitación cuando los escuchamos muy alegres y decidimos venir a ver que sucedía-contesto víbora entrando a la habitación, rápidamente mono escondió el papel que tenían dentro de sus pantalones, el único lugar donde tigresa y víbora no meterían sus patas ni por el destino de china.

-¿Qué contenía el papel que escondiste mono?-pregunto tigresa con curiosidad, todos estaban completamente nervioso y todos le imploraban a oogway que a mono se ocurriera una buena idea.

-tenia…ammm…un dibujo de la señora yun en bañador de dos piezas-contesto mono completamente rojo, tigresa y víbora se quedaron sorprendidas por la respuesta de mono, que tenia un dibujo en bañador de la cabra mas vieja y arrugada de todo el valle de la paz y que trabajaba de mucama en el palacio, grulla y po suspiraron de alivio y mantis estaba que se moría de la risa.

-ok, olvida que pregunte eso, definitivamente no era necesario saber eso-dijo tigresa incomoda retirándose a su habitación.

-¡iuuu!...¡que asquerosos son!...¿de donde sacaron ese dibujo?-pregunto víbora.

-¡me lo encontré en las cosas de mantis!-se excuso mono, su compañero insecto se dejo de reír al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo primate.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Condenado primate mentiroso eso no es mio!-dijo mantis empezando a pelearse con mono, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo como aquellos dos peleaban como unos niños, y les divertía verlos po y grulla solo se reían y víbora negaba con la cabeza.

-¡po puedes venir un momento!-grito tigresa desde sus habitación, po dejo de reírse y se dirijio ala habitación de tigresa, estaba un poco nerviosos, pero antes de entrar respiro hondo y entro decidido, pero cuando tigresa le dirigió una mirada se volvió a poner nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede tigresa?-pregunto po un poco nervioso.

-no te pongas nervioso que no te voy a comer-dijo tigresa buscando entre sus cosa, po respiro mas tranquilo.

-entonces no estas molesta ¿cierto?-pregunto po.

-nop, no tengo porque estar molesta contigo, además tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo tigresa sacando un baúl de madera que estaba en su armario.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-quiero que cuides esto mientras no estoy, tengo miedo de que si lo dejo aquellos dos lo tomen y lo pierdan, y eres en quien mas confío…¿cree poder hacerlo?-dijo tigresa extendiendo los brazos con el baúl.

-claro que si tigresa-dijo po tomando el baúl-no tienes por qué preocuparte tu sabes muy bien que lo cuidare bien y veras que estará sano y salvo-

-savia que podía confiar en ti, te prometo regresar pronto-dijo tigresa acercándose mas al panda.

-y yo te prometo cuidar este baúl con mi vida, no dejare que nada malo le pase, pero por favor no tardes tanto es que ya me acostumbre a decirte dulces sueños antes de dormir.-dijo po también acercándose mas a la felina, po no podía evitarlo, con solo contemplar esa hermosa mirada y su dulce sonrisa hacia que sus sentimientos se sintieran a flor de piel, tenia tantas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazo acariciar el suave pelaje de sus mejillas y morder sus dulces y sensibles labios, pero por unos metiches que estaban mirando desde la puerta no lo hacia.

-pues puedes deseárselos a la luna ya que será la misma que vea en la ciudad-dijo tigresa con una tierna sonrisa, pero su mente decía otra cosa-_que cursi eres tigresa, ¿la luna? definitivamente ya estas mal de la cabeza, lo mas seguro es que piense que estoy loca-_pensaba tigresa_._

_-_entonces se los deseare a la luna para cada vez que la veas te acuerdes de mi-dijo po también un poco sonrojado-_¡que tonto soy! Si se va acordar de mi porque cuando la luna esta llena se acordara del panda gordo!-_pensaba pomolesto, pero cuando escucho la inocente risa de tigresa_-bueno al parecer resulto bien-_

_-_de acuerdo po, siempre me acordare de ti cuando vea la hermosa luna llena-dijo tigresa con una tierna sonrisa, el y ella se acercaban mas pero un sonido rompió el mágico hechizo en el que estaban sumidos.

-¡aaawwww!-dijo un pequeño insecto detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon y vieron al grupo de metiches sentados en la puerta del cuarto de tigresa como si estuvieran viendo una obra de teatro y hasta habían traído unos bocadillos para estar mas a gusto, pero se pararon rápido cuando po y tigresa empezaron a gruñir y se fueron a otro lado, tigresa noto la reacción de po lo cual la sorprendió mucho…

-¿y tu desde cuando ruges como un oso? Nunca lo habías hecho que yo recuerde-pregunto tigresa.

-perdón se me salió, rara vez lo hago jejeje-dijo po nerviosamente-ese ruido se escucha extraño cuando sale de mi ¿cierto?-

-solo un poco pero…espera-dijo tigresa quedándose completamente quieta y empezó a olfatear el aire y a agudizar sus sentidos-viene alguien…zeng-

Y tigresa estaba en lo correcto zeng se acercaba corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitían sus patas palmeadas hasta que se topo con los dos maestros.

-maestra tigresa dice el maestro que aliste sus cosas, y que lo vea en el salón sagrado y que el maestro po también vaya-dijo zeng y se volvió a retirar por el camino, tigresa rápidamente tomo su mochila y se coloco en el su hombro derecho para que quedara en su cadera izquierda y tomo una capa roja que tenia en su armario también se la coloco le llegaba hasta los tobillos y en la parte de su cara solo se podía ver la parte de su nariz y hocico, po rápidamente también fue a buscar en su baúl una capa, la que llevo ese día en el festival y se la puso para no mojarse tanto con la lluvia.

Tigresa llevaba de la mano a po ya que él no podía ver muy en la oscuridad, hasta que se encontraron con víbora y grulla que los esperaban en la entrada de el salón con una lámpara de papel que alumbraba en la penumbras de la noche, al entrar se encontraron con los tres felinos que ya estaban recibiendo indicaciones del maestro y a un mono y una mantis muy apenados, seguramente el maestro ya los regaño, tigresa se acercó a su maestro junto con víbora…

-que bien que ya llegas tigresa les estaba explicando por donde se irán si quieren llegar rápido-dijo el maestro seriamente, dos sirvientes se acercaron con una pequeña mesa y el maestro extendió un mapa que había sacado de la biblioteca y le pidió a grulla que le prestara la lámpara de papel-bien aquí están trazadas varias rutas hacia la ciudad imperial tomaran la del bosque silencioso es la mas rápida llegaran en dos días si no se detienen-

-pero maestro esa ruta no esta llena de bandidos-dijo po seriamente.

-es lo mas probable, pero este es el mas rápido, en los otros tendrían que cruzar otra clase de peligros y los bandidos son fáciles de vencer para una maestra de kung fu y dos soldados imperiales-dijo el maestro shifu caminando hacia un pequeño rincón en el que estaba un estante-pero no soy tonto y por eso tigresa llevara esto-dijo el maestro sacando un arco con un cajad con veinte flechas y un cinturón pequeño con una daga.

-hace mucho que no veía a tigresa usar armas-dijo víbora emocionada, tigresa no dijo nada solo se coloco el cajad junto con el arco en su espalda y la y el pequeño cinturón con la daga se lo coloco en su pierna derecha.

-¿tienes puntería?-pregunto lee con curiosidad, rápidamente tigresa tomo el arco junto con una flecha y disparo justamente sobre la cabeza de lee dando justo en el centro de una pintura que estaba en la pared, todos se quedaron atónitos y a lee con la boca abierta.

-¿eso contesta a tu pregunto?-dijo tigresa en tono neutra, lee solo asintió lentamente, po fue a quitar la flecha para dársela a tigresa, pero al regresar se tropezó…con el aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!...esperen un momento-dijo po empezando a buscar en el piso la cosa con la que se tropezó-¡AJA! ¡el tridente invisible del destino!...¡al fin lo encontré!-grito po emocionado con el tridente en la mano, los tres felinos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ya que en su mano no había nada pero luego vieron que po había picado el trasero de mono con esa cosa invisible en el trasero, mono molesto trato de quitarle el tridente pero obviamente po no se dejo y por unos momentos se estuvieron peleando por esa cosa hasta que el maestro los detuvo…

-¡ya dejen el tridente invisible del destino en su lugar que lo van a volver a perder!-dijo el maestro shifu molesto, los dos rápidamente colocaron el tridente nuevamente en su estante y po le entrego su flecha a tigresa-bien, lamentablemente tendrán que irse con esta lluvia-

-no tenemos ningún inconveniente maestro shifu hemos estado en peores situaciones-contesto lexan-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo lexan tomando el mapa y dirigiéndose hacia la salida junto con sus amigos, los demás lo siguieron, tigresa solo se le quedo viendo a aquel oscuro y tempestuoso horizonte y le dio un ultimo vistazo al salón, sintió que alguien le tiraba de su capucha, era el maestro shifu, tigresa se agacho a su altura para poder hablar con el…

-y bien…nos vemos pro…-tigresa sintió los brazos de su padre alrededor de su cuello, y ella correspondió a esa señal de afecto.

-ten mucho cuidado hija-le susurro el maestro al oído de tigresa-vibora tu también ten mucho cuidado-

-lo tendremos maestro-contestaron al unísono ambas maestras, las dos se acercaron

-con ustedes tengo un asunto pendiente que resolveré cuando vuelva-dijo tigresa amenazadoramente, mono y mantis solo la vieron con cara de horror-nos vemos luego chicos-

-chicos espero que hayan aprendido su lección con lo de hace rato-dijo víbora, mono y mantis la miraban como si fueran dos angelitos.

-claro que si la aprendimos víbora tu no te preocupes-dijo mono

-no la aprendieron ¿verdad?-dijo víbora con fastidio

-nop, yo no la aprendí-contesto mono.

-yo tampoco lo hice-dijo mantis.

-ustedes dos nunca van a cambiar-dijo víbora negando con la cabeza-no puedo creer lo que voy a decir…los voy a extrañar…nos vemos pronto-

-nos vemos tigresa, hasta pronto víbora-dijeron al unísono los dos maestros, tigresa y víbora se fueron a despedir de grulla, y claro esta de que a víbora se le escaparon algunas lagrimas al despedirse del ave y por ultimo el trato consolarla lo cual no resulto muy efectivo pero fue muy gratificante para el ave ya que la reptil termino abrazándolo…

-tu sabes que te voy extrañar mucho víbora, pero me dejas respirar un momento por favor-suplico grulla.

-oh perdona-dijo víbora apenada-nos vemos pronto grulla-dijo víbora dulcemente apartándose de él, y se dirijo con su amigo panda dejando a grulla y a tigresa a solas.

-¿prometes que la cuidaras?-le pregunto grulla a tigresa en voz baja.

-por supuesto que si nos vemos grulla-dijo tigresa, pero antes de que se fuera grulla, la detuvo sosteniéndola del hombro.

-tu también ten cuidado, te esperamos aquí tigresa-dijo grulla.

-tu sabes muy bien que siempre tengo cuidado, pero gracias-contesto tigresa, dándole la mano a grulla, mientras que po y víbora se "despedían".

-tu no te preocupes po, tu sabes muy bien que no pasara nada y no dejare que nadie se le acerque a tigresa-dijo víbora en voz baja-pero eso será algo difícil jejejeje-susurro la serpiente

-víbora…tengan mucho cuidado y hazme saber si ese tigre molesta a tigresa-le susurro po al oído, víbora solo asintió y se despidió de su amigo cuando vio que tigresa se acercaba-mucha suerte -

Tigresa se acercó a po y noto su triste mirada así que lo tomo de la mejilla y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, po sintió de nuevo esa sensación tan cálida en su pecho, en sus oídos sentía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración era mas fuerte, po también la estrecho entre sus brazos lo mas fuerte que pudo porque no quería separarse de ella…

-ten mucho cuidado-le susurro po al oído.

-lo tendré, tu también cuídate mucho y cuida a todos los demás volveré lo mas pronto que pueda-dijo tigresa-te encargo mucho ese baúl y solamente a ti te doy permiso de que lo veas-susurro tigresa

-gracias, y no te olvides de mirar a la luna para que…-

-para que no olvide de desearte dulces sueños y tu me los desees a mi-interrumpió tigresa en un susurro-po…-

-¿si tigresa?-

-me podrías…poner en el suelo-dijo tigresa un tanto apenada, po confundido miro hacia abajo y noto que literalmente estaba cargando a tigresa y la bajo lentamente.

-perdona, no me di cuenta-dijo po un poco apenado rascándose la nuca, tigresa lo miro y sonrió al ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pero lo que la desconcertó fue ver un par de gotas deslizándose por su mejilla izquierda, podrían ser gotas de lluvia o dos lagrimas, no le importaba odiaba verlo tan triste, estuvo a punto de decirle algo al triste panda hasta que alguien aclaro su garganta sonoramente para llamar su atención.

-tenemos que irnos…ahora-dijo lexan seriamente, tigresa solo se le quedo viendo con mala cara, después volvió a mirar al panda.

-nos vemos pronto po-dijo tigresa dulcemente,se paro de puntas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios,todos se quedaron paralizados en especial po y lexan, Lily y víbora se enternecieron con ese afecto se le escapo un tierno _"aawww"_.

-psss mono-llamo mantis a su amigo primate.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en un susurro el langur dorado.

-anota otro punto a favor de po-contesto el insecto.

Po solo se quedo parado con la mano en su mejilla, tigresa solo le dedico una ultima dulce sonrisa y se retiro a lado de víbora, las miradas de po y lexan se volvieron a encontrar, no se dijeron nada con tan solo mirarse se decían muchas cosas y en una de esas estaban las palabras de _"estas muerto"_,lexan solo se retiro junto a los demás sin dejar de mirar al panda, el maestro shifu avanzo frente a sus estudiantes e hizo una reverencia la cual recibieron los felinos y víbora que también la contestaron.

-enviare a un mensajero con noticias maestro shifu-dijo lexan en tono neutro-ya debemos partir-

El maestro asintió y en el destello de un relámpago los cuatro felinos y víbora ya habían desaparecido, todos los demás solo se le quedaron viendo a aquel lúgubre horizonte antes de volver a entrar al salón sagrado, po solo se le quedo viendo un poco mas al horizonte preocupado por las cosas que le deparara el destino a su maestra favorita.

Ya en el final de las escaleras los cuatro felinos iban corriendo lo mas fuerte que podían, pero el agua les dificultaba el paso, víbora iba enrollada en la espalda de tigresa ya que el viento era muy fuerte y la arrastraba, ya en las calles del pueblo tigresa iba atrás de aquellos tres, pero se detuvo por un momento al ver al señor ping que estaba tratando de cerrar su restaurante, pero por la tormenta no podía, el aire se estaba llevando todos sus faroles, tigresa le dijo a víbora que la esperara un momento, tigresa sujeto uno de los carteles del señor ping antes de que se lo llevara el viento y se lo dio al viejo ganso, al principio el señor ping no la había reconocido por la oscuridad, pero luego acerco uno de lo faroles aquella silueta oscura y tigresa se descubrió su cara…

-¡eres tu tigresa!...¿que estas haciendo aquí niña?-pregunto sorprendido el señor ping, pero antes de que la felina pudiera contestar alguien la llamo…

-¡tigresa!...¡ya vámonos!-grito lexan molesto acercándose, el señor ping enfoco la luz al lugar de donde venia aquel grito, y se encontró con un gran tigre blanco, el señor ping se había quedado en shock al verlo tigresa lo miro molesta…

-no me vuelvas a gritar así-contesto enojada luego volvió a mirar al señor ping-nos vemos señor ping-se despidió tigresa y se fue alcanzando a los otros que se habían quedado esperando, lexan solo se le quedo viendo al ganso y solo asintió para despedirse, el señor ping no dejo de verlos estaba completamente sorprendido…

-no sabia que liang ya tenia un hijo-dijo el señor ping saliendo del trance y volviendo a entrar a su restaurante-y ahora que recuerdo kang a un me debe la revancha en el mahjong-dijo el señor ping cerrando la puerta de su establecimiento.

Ya en el bosque los felinos se iban alejando mas y mas del valle y casi llegando a un cruce donde desde un acantilado se podía apreciar todo el valle tigresa se detuvo un momento para apreciar por ultima vez su hogar…

-adiós valle de la paz-dijo en susurro tigresa antes de seguir su camino, dejando atrás todo lo que conoció para aventurarse en un lugar que era casi desconocido para ella…

**Bueno mis queridos amigos esperamos que le haya gustado el capitulo y esperábamos que nos dejen algún review para saber si les gusto o en que mejorar también se puede un mensaje privado (para los que tienen cuenta) y…normalmente repodemos los reviews pero ahora vemos que son demasiados trataremos de ver como le hacemos…y a todas las chicas que se enamoraron de lexan lo lamento mucho pero ya esta apartado…y quizás en el futuro tenga un fic planeado para ellos dos,pero este no, otro que mi endemoniada mente ya lo esta figurando…**

**Sabine Bardales: siempre podemos contar con tu review te agradecemos mucho que sigas nuestra historia esperamos que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Jade-Takimoto: enserio que bueno que hayas echo tu aparición bienvenida (lose un poco tarde)créeme que cuando dijiste que te deje con la mirada en el cielo me sacaste unas cuantas risitas imaginándome como te verías y me gusta mucho que leas mi historia y espero que este capitulo te agrade(Ty:lose soy un amor)ella dijo que lee es un amor no tu…(Ty:¿pero en quien basaste el personaje?)diré que en nadie si no te calmas(Ty:huy que amargada).**

**Natigresa:me alegra mucho conocerte espero que te haya gustado este capitulo como te han gustado los otros, eres bienvenida y espero saber mas de ti.**

**ErickLsk:hola! Jejejeje que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y me gustaría saber que te pareció el resultado de este solo espero no haberte decepcionado y me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia.**

**HectorKiller: (Ty:¡hey!¿como que un besote?)calmate ty…(Ty:pero es que…)ty…cálmate es solo un muy buen amigo, pero gracias jejejeje que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que también te halla gustado…y en estos momentos no me siento como la campeona pero gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.**

**Dardoken: eso lose aquí hay muchos practicantes de kung fu y eso me alegra ya que podemos conversar sobre el tema, y creo que si…me luci demasiado con lexan ejejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Mecherazo: bueno he de admitir que muchas gracias por tu review y si, yo no quería hacer ese típico cliché y me gusta que te guste mi historia jejeje y también ya sé que debo mejorar mi ortografía pero no todo el mundo es perfecto.**

**Fanático Z: hay dios…jejeje eso si que es gracioso y pobre de tu amigo eso si que debió doler, pero…¿Quién te dijo que ese fue el primer beso de tigresa? MUAJAJAJAJA!...(Ty:Shanya tu y tu mente tan…imaginativa contigo nunca se van a acabar las sorpresas?) esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo y por fis continua tu historia que la espero con impaciencia.**

**Chulita99:hola! Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí aso que bienvenida y perdón por la tardanza espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Guest: y estoy planeando hacer otra historia a partir de esta…jejeje planeo hacerla saga jejeje(Ty:ya mejor escribe un libro)quisiera pero kung fu panda no me pertenece jejejeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Tantan Team Fortres 2:alguien de pocas palabras me agrada eso jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Zhihui de xinzang****:muchas gracias jejejeje tu prima es lago ruda me agrada…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Dennef-Ronnell:me encanto ese dibujo y me alegra mucho que lo hayas echo porque te inspiraste en mi historia espero que haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Marlika 16:que bueno que haya encantadooooooo jejejejeje pero enserio lo lamneto mucho y espero no haberte ofendido por no aceptar tu opción de la votación y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Elficmaster:jejejeje alguien mas de pocas palabras espero que ta haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Tigresafenix:lose todas estamos locas por lexan jejejeje pero te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y por haberme contado eso que por cierto aun me perturba un poquito pero es genial, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**JAMIZELL: lamentablemente ellos a un no podrán ir ala ciudad imperial y dije "a un" jejejeje pero ellos tendrán que quedarse a resolver unas cosas por el momento y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Shuliana16793:no te preocupes todos cometemos errores jejejeje y sé que también se trata de que los lectores quieren leer pero…yo soy la autora de esta historia solo imagina que le hubiera pasado lo mismo digamos que a susan Collins(la escritora de los juegos del hambre)y a C.S. Lewis(el escritor de las crónicas de narnia)no tendríamos esas maravillosas obras suyas como las conocemos y todos sabemos que son joyas de la literatura…yo sé que mi historia no es una joya, pero es mi historia y yo decido si cambiarla o no y por eso les pido a todos que respeten mi decisión…espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Xena471:descuida xena entre ellos dos no hay relación familiar no son parientes y no quiero arruinar tu vida, entre ellos dos si va a pasar algo…pero eso lo dejo para después…espero que te guste este capitulo y espero saber mas de ti.**

**9 N: Tai lung sinceramente el ya no va estar, pero estoy pensando en hacer un fic alterno a este donde tigresa y lexan…bueno ya veremos jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

** :si tienen mucho en común pero ya veremos que pasa en el fic, pero este no termina entre ellos dos tal vez en el siguiente jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Proculo:¿TiLex? Jejejeje me gusta como suena pero en este fic no quizás el siguiente(Ty:bajale a tus hormonas amigo)ty calmate…gracias por el cumplido y esperamos que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**HITLER: ¿enserio? (Ty:bueno yo no critico nombres pero Hitler es que emmm ya ven… mejor me quedo calladito)esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo y baja la mano que te van arrestar por traición nazi.**

**Master PAO PT****:que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y emmmm mi personaje jejejeje exactamente tu tienes un buen punto…¿con quien se queda po?(Ty:yo le sugerí a mi hermana que metiera a song para que ella se quedara con lexan y ella casi termina rompiéndome el brazo)esa es la peor idea que se te pudo a ver ocurrido y no pienso dejar al pobre panda solito …espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Marcelittaa: definitivamente otra que cae ante los encantos de lexan jejejeje espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de la misma forma que te gusta lexan jejejeje.**

**DannyNeko****: hola danny!(Ty:hola bro!) bueno gracias por tu apoyo en todo momento enserio te lo agradezco mucho y espero que este capitulo te guste y me digas que te parece.**

**Emeregilda:wow wow! Chicas cálmense aquí cada quien tiene su derecho a opinar o a criticar o lo que sea pero no quiero que se pelee nadie…y lo de los dragones no, no son hermanos así los consideran por que no pueden existir uno si el otro, no habría balance…de hecho eso de los dragones me base en una antigua leyenda china…espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Josefa:bueno lamentablemente te voy a tener que romper el corazón…bueno no del todo recuerden mis palabras "que quiero hacer esta historia como una tipo saga" y pueden pasar muchas cosas jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Gnesis: te agradezco tus palabras enserio son muy inspiradoras para mi espero no haberte decepcionado, pero prometo que esta historia no acaba aquí y faltan muchas y en esta historia habrá romance que hará que tigresa se confunda mas de lo que esta con sus sentimientos MUAJAJAJAJA espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**LaRosaSangrienta:a mi no me importan el numero de reviews,me importa plasmar mis ideas y palabras en la computadora porque amo escribir y hago todo esto porque lo amo,y lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad de leer ese fic,pero muy pronto…espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**ElGuapoCalamardo:lindo nombre :3 me gusta jejeje almas gemelas tal vez y si se parecen mucho,pero en este fic no mi amigo tal vez en el próximo y si calamardo esta guapo jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**PapaFrancisco:ok esto es…bueno me alegra que haya dejado un review su…santidad… y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia jejeje espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Songkungfupanda: (Ty: interesante nombre) gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**aurora2334: ahhhhh son de mis autores favoritos los amo,adoro sus obras,pero yo no creo estar a la altura de ellos dos pero muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Adriana3: gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias por respetar mi decisión y si yo te protejo a menos de que ellos también me quieran agarrar a palos jejeje huye! No ya enserio espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**RaFAeLa14:si son una muy linda pareja y me alegra que también respetes mi decisión y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**TigresaaaaaRL: (Ty: al fin!, alguien que piensa como yo ,si po llego primero)muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Artemisa: para aclarar tu duda se pronuncia lecsan jejejeje veo que si te gusta mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

**Capitan america: gracias por el cumplido no me incomodaste me lo dicen mucho jejejeje gracias mucho por el apoyo y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (Ty: si y yo espero que no te guste mi hermana) ¡Ty ya compórtate!.**

**Po y tigresa amor para siempre: bueno esa es tu decisión pero me alegra que sigas mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Gabriela: jejeje gracias hay y ¡¿dios porque tuve que hacer a lexan tan perfecto?! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Anglica: jejeje déjame explicar hay muchos factores y…creo que son demasiados pero solo te diré algo, lexan y tigresa ya se conocían jejeje solo diré eso no mas lo demás dejare que lo resuelvas tu sola MUAJAJAJAJA espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y me alegra que sigas mi historia.**

**Jack:ok eso si que es dulce y…(Ty: ¿estas seguro de que estas hablando sobre mi hermana es que dijiste "delicada" y mi hermana no es aso jejejejeje) ya me las pagaras Ty…y gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…(Ty:por cierto te vigilo) ¡TY YA CALMATE!.**

**FandiFlower12****: gracias por seguir mi historia y sé que no eres fan de po y tigresa y yo respeto las opiniones de cada persona solo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Y todos los demás que me dejaron reviews también se los agradezco (es que si los contesto todos me voy a tardar mas en publicar el capitulo) Fan, Mika836, juakko7613, Matiias671, Anastasio, Ruperto, Pancrascio, COMODIN, Gervacio, Espaminondo, Torcuato, Joela, Francisca, Gertrudis, REMEDIOS, Pascasio, Superlectora, PrincesitaJasmn, Macaria, Ezio Auditore, alex Madagascar, kfp oc, RaFAeLa14, Vladimir Lenin, IRONTIBURCIO, Matrix, Chona, Lafenixcelestial, Erinea, Pánfila, fan of tigress a todos ustedes muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco mucho y creo que son todos estoy muy cansada ya me duelen las manos nos vemos pronto amigos y en verdad espero que respeten mi decisión y si no están en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quieran… y nuestros mejores deseos…**

**ATTE.**

**Shanya and Ty-Rex.**


	11. El inicio del viaje

**Hola a todos…bueno me tarde lo admito me tarde es que solo les tengo una palabra que decir que explica toda mi ausencia "exámenes" sip son esas pruebas que nos obliga hacer la escuela y solamente provocan que nos estresemos mas de la cuenta, bueno me alegra decir que todas las pase bien(para eso tanto estudio) y por eso no había tenido tiempo de escribir el capitulo (lo empecé a escribir hace una semana) y espero que el resultado sea gratificante para ustedes…y me dejen un review por ahí o un mensaje privado para saber si les gusto pero…ya les había dicho que también acepto criticas, pero no que me insulten…así es como lo escuchan a un lector su mami no le enseño a no decir o escribir malas palabras y al parecer se quiso descargar conmigo no diré quien es y tampoco aprobé su review (no le daré esa satisfacción)pero le diré que si no le gusta mi historia puede ignorarla y buscar otra aquí nadie lo manda…bueno y dejando todo eso de lado…**

**Ty: hola amigos ¿apoco ya se habían olvidado de mi? bueno les quería decir que nos alegra mucho que hayan respetado la decisión de mi hermana y bueno no han llegado unas cuantas solicitudes de hacer otra historia con tigresa y lexan de protagonistas y les quisiéramos preguntar que les parecía (bueno mi hermana la va escribir, pero no tenia nada interesante que comunicar así que me toco decir eso jejejeje)**

**Shanya:bueno creo que eso es todo lo que hay que comunicar así que ty te toca decir el…**

**Ty: ya se…¡ ya voy! no me apures… "****_kung fu panda no nos pertenece solo los personajes que son de nuestra propia creación y bla bla bla…bueno ustedes conocen el resto así para que decírselos completo y ahora que lo pienso no se por que todos los escritores ponen esto ni que los de dreamworks fueran entrar a mi casa y me fueran a llevar encarcelado y a torturarme…¡esperen ¡ ¡¿eso puede pasar?!...jejeje y bueno como decía kung fu panda no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes"…_**

**Shanya: miedoso jejejeje bueno mis amigos aquí les dejamos el titulo…**

**_"El inicio del viaje"_**

En las profundas penumbras, en el bosque ya iban los viajeros hacia su destino, la única luz que había en ese momento eran el resplandor de los rayos que caían a la tierra con estruendoso tronido, las gotas pesadas de la lluvia les dificultaban el paso haciendo el piso mas resbaloso, la única ventaja que a la ausencia de la luz sus ojos podían reflejar la poca iluminación que había en el ambiente haciéndoles posible la visión nocturna junto con increíble brillo sobre estos, a cada paso que daban se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque…en una mala curva por culpa del fango provocado por la lluvia dos de los felinos habían resbalado quedando atorados en uno de los arbustos.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto víbora preocupada asomándose por el gorro de tigresa, el primero en aparecer de entre los arbustos fue lexan.

-creo que si-contesto lexan un poco adolorido-no debí correr tan rápido-

-¿alguien puede ayudarme?-dijo Lily asomando una de sus patas de entre los arbustos, lee rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto lee preocupado.

-si lee, estoy bien gracias-dijo Lily se sacudía todas las hojas pegadas que traía en la ropa-¿Qué horas serán?-

-lo mas seguro que sean las tres de la mañana y llevamos a penas un cuarto del camino, si seguimos así lo mas seguro es que lleguemos mañana en la mañana-dijo lexan mientras salía del arbusto repleto de ramas y hojas.

-pero el terreno esta en muy mal estado hay que seguir a paso lento-dijo lee acercándose a lexan y quitándole un rama que tenia en la cabeza-de todos modos tenemos que llegar y si seguimos corriendo terminaras como un nido gigante-

Lexan solamente no respondió y reviso todo el camino que les quedaba, lee tenia razón el camino si estaba en muy mal estado y si seguían corriendo el cualquier momento terminaría comiéndose un gran pastel de lodo.

-(suspiro) no puedo lo creer lo que voy a decir, pero lee solamente esta vez…tiene razón-dijo lexan.

-¡genial! ¡¿Saben cuanto espere para que lexan me dijera eso?!-dijo lee realmente emocionado-¡quince años! ¡Quince malditos años espere para que me dijeras que tenia razón!-

-ya cálmate…seguiremos caminando-dijo lexan seriamente empezando a avanzar por el bosque, los demás le siguieron, la lluvia poco a poco se iba calmando, las nubes se estaban apartando para dejar ver los hermosos destellos del cielo que parecían millones de luciérnagas y el sol de la noche estaba a todo su esplendor, pero por desgracia no estaba llena esto puso un poco triste a nuestra querida felina, pero después no le importo ya que la luna estaba presente y eso le bastaba…

-dulces sueños po-susurro tigresa.

-¿Qué dijiste tigresa?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡AHH! ¡Víbora!...me sorprendiste-dijo tigresa apenada tratando de evitar las miradas de víbora-¿siempre te encanta espiar a los demás?-pregunto molesta.

-no es espiar es solo observarlos y…¡que tierna! desearle dulces sueños a po por medio de la luna-dijo víbora con ternura.

-es que ya se me hizo costumbre, como se duerme en la habitación que esta frente a la mía él siempre me desea dulces sueños-dijo tigresa un poco apenada-pero supongo que esta noche no voy a dormir-

-yo tampoco además no tengo sueño-dijo víbora dando un gran bostezo al aire.

-si como no, si quieres duérmete yo te aviso cuando salga el sol-dijo tigresa.

-gracias…nos vemos mañana-

-víbora ya es mañana-contesto tigresa burlonamente.

-¿así?…perdón nos vemos al rato y por favor trata de no enojarte con lexan- pidió víbora empezando a cerrar los ojos y recargarse en el hombro de su amiga.

-no te prometo nada, pero tratare-dijo tigresa seriamente-además en todo lo que llevamos de camino no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra-

-debe estar celoso, porque le diste ese beso a po-dijo víbora cansada y sin abrir los ojos.

-y tu con tus ridículas ideas, eso no es, lo mas seguro es que este enojado porque le di una patada en la cara-dijo tigresa amargamente.

Seguían avanzando por las penumbras de la noche, pero ahora tenían de compañía una luna semillena con todo su blanco resplandor, las sombras de los arboles y los rayos de la luna transformaban ese bosque en un lugar mágico, todo era silencio solo se escuchaba sus pisadas en el lodo combinado con las hojas secas y ramas que caían de los arboles, una pequeña ventisca levantaba la humedad del pasto alto y de unas cuantas flores creando un relajante aroma, el mas grande de los felinos tenia la mirada perdida en la luna que lo hacia recordar buenos y amargos momentos, solo por unos momentos miro sobre su hombro, para poder observar a sus amigos, Lily y lee iban juntos como de costumbre y hasta atrás iba una tigresa con la mirada perdida en cielo y con una serpiente dormida en su hombro, pero le llamo mucho la atención el brillo de sus ojos ámbar con el resplandor de la luna, tanto que el tigre macho puso alto a su marcha y se le quedo viendo…

Tigresa no dejaba de ver aquella luna, por uno momentos mas la siguiendo observando, hasta que se topo con unos ojos profundos que la miraban sin parpadear…era lexan, sus ojos azules zafiro irradiaban un brillo azul turquesa por los rayos blancos de la luna lo cual sorprendió mucho a tigresa…

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto tigresa secamente, lexan rápidamente miro hacia enfrente y siguió avanzando.

-no..es que … ehhh te demoras mucho, aprieta el paso-dijo lexan molesto y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus amigos se rieron por un momento por la reacción que había tenido el tigre blanco para ellos era obvio lo que tenia lexan, pero tigresa no, refunfuño molesta y apretó los puños quería golpearlo y romperle el cuello, pero algo le causaba curiosidad su mirada le deba una sensación extraña como de a verla visto alguna vez en otra parte, tigresa siguió avanzando con aquellos felinos, se adentraban mas al bosque, los arboles se hacían mas frondosos y altos, los arbustos mas robustos y el pasto era mas alto, el viento susurraba entre las montañas acariciando las caras de cada uno de los viajeros, llegaron a las orillas de un caudaloso rio fueron corriente arriba hasta toparse con una cascada y un gran muro de roca…

-¡¿tenemos que subir?!-pregunto lee gritándole a lexan ya que el sonido del agua cayendo de la cascada era muy fuerte.

-¡si, no hay otra opción!-contesto lexan, todos empezaron a escalar por aquel muro de roca húmeda y resbalosa, apenas podían sostenerse con la ayuda de sus garras, en algunos momentos las piedras se resbalaban y empezaban a caer y en una de esas un pequeño guijarro le cayo en la cabeza a víbora…

-eh…¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto somnolienta la reptil, por unos momentos vio confundida a su amiga que por alguna extraña razón estaba escalando un gran muro de roca y después dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, solo para poder observar el gran vacío que había de entre ella y suelo firme-¡AAHHHH! ¡ESTAMOS MUY ARRIBA!-grito víbora asustando a tigresa y aferrándose más a ella.

-¡víbora deja de moverte!-dijo tigresa nerviosa tratando de volver a sujetarse de las rocas, los demás felinos ya habían llegado arriba exhaustos por el esfuerzo…

-¡a ver conteo!-exclamo lexan empezando a buscar a sus compañeros- bueno veo a tonto y a inmadura –dijo lexan señalando a lee y a lily que lo miraban molesto pero se dio cuenta de que le faltaba alguien…-¡esperen! ¿en donde están las maestras?-

Todos se miraron entre si hasta que escucharon unos gritos y todos se asomaron por el borde del abismo solo para lograr a una reptil con un ataque de pánico y a una tigresa desesperada por volver a encajar sus garras para sostenerse en las piedras resbalosas.

-¡víbora sostente y no mires abajo!-dijo tigresa nerviosa, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo era mas o menos una caída de quince metros directa a las piedras de la fuerte corriente.

-¡tigresaaa es que le tengo miedo a las alturas!-dijo víbora súper nerviosa moviéndose por el cuerpo de su amiga felina lo cual le causaba cierta sensación de cosquillas lo cual no le gustaba, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amiga reptil la expresión de tigresa cambio drásticamente.

-¡¿COMO ES QUE LE TIENES MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS? ESTAS ENAMORADA DE UN AVE!-grito tigresa furiosa tenia el seño fruncido y no pudo evitar enseñarle los dientes a su amiga-¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARIAS SI GRULLA TE INVITA A SALIR A VOLAR CON EL?!-

-lo haría mientras fuera a una altura moderada ¡NO UNA DE CASI VEINTE METROS!- contesto víbora.

-¡VIBORA!-grito tigresa furiosa, pero en ese momento una de las rocas en la que estaba sostenida se empezó a desprender de la pared y entonces tigresa agarro a víbora y la lanzo hacia arriba, justamente en ese momento los felinos reaccionaron y lee rápidamente atrapo a víbora, pero al estar muy cerca del borde Lily lo sostuvo de sus cinturón para que no se fuera para abajo y lo jalo cayéndose ambos de sentón, tigresa que trataba de aferrarse agarro impulso y salto lo mas fuerte que pudo para lograr llegar hasta arriba, pero por no fijarse donde iba caer cuando llegara arriba se dio un buen golpe con cierto tigre blanco que estaba parado al borde del abismo, los dos salieron disparados hacia unos arbustos que estaban junto a unos arboles…

-¿están bien?-pregunto víbora preocupada acercándose a los arbustos, una mano apareció desde los arbustos y luego una pata, era tigresa que estaba saliendo entre las raíces del arbusto.

-eso creo…por suerte caí sobre algo-dijo tigresa poniéndose de pie.

-mejor dicho sobre alguien-contesto una voz molesta, desde los arbustos era lexan mientras salían y quitándose unas cuantas hojas y polvo de su pelaje.

-lo…siento-dijo tigresa secamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

-creo que es suposición mía porque siento que ese "lo siento" es mejor dicho un "muérete"-contesto lexan.

-suposiciones tuyas…pero así es mi forma de decir lo siento a alguien que me ha golpeado en la cara-dijo tigresa burlonamente y empezó caminar alejándose de ellos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, lexan pronto empezó a gruñir por debajo, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe la nuca.

-¡auch!-dijo el adolorido sobándose la nuca-¿pero que demo…¡lee!-

-uy perdón…¿te dolió?-pregunto preocupado el puma, pero mas bien su tono era de burla.

-si-contesto lexan a un adolorido y sobándose la nuca-si que me dolió-

-pues me da mucho gusto-contesto lee molesto-dijiste que te ibas a disculpar con ella y que te ibas a olvidar de tu estúpido orgullo-

-si…pero no veo ninguna oportunidad-se excuso lexan.

-hazlo ahora…aprovecha que no están sus amigos para interrumpirlos-

-¿y si me golpea?-pregunto nervioso.

-pues entonces-lee se quedo pensativo con la mirada al cielo-no se…si trata de golpearte esquiva el olpe y te disculpas con ella-dijo lee mientras empujaba a lexan por la misma dirección por la que se había ido tigresa-anda hazlo ahora-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO…

Todos después de las despedidas se fueron a descasar, pero antes cierto panda le pregunto a su maestro si estaba bien por lo de sus ojos hinchados y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue-_vete a dormir panda…mañana hablamos-_y salió del salón directo a su habitación dejando al guerrero dragón muy preocupado, pero ya era tarde aunque la tormenta ya se hubiera calmado aun se sentía ese aire de pesadez que dejan las tormentas en el palacio de jade, po ya estaba recostado en su cama, no podía dormir le daba vueltas a todo lo que tenia en su cabeza sentía que le faltaba algo…y ese algo era su amiga felina…que siempre dormía en la habitación de enfrente, el no sabia la razón del porqué, pero estaba muy seguro de algo, de que cuando tigresa puso un pie fuera del valle de la paz todo había perdido su magia, su brillo y su belleza, se sentía abrumado, nervioso y hasta molesto pero lo mas seguro es que fueran celos por aquel tigre que se había ido con tigresa, po ya no aguanto y mejor se sentó en la orilla de la cama se tallo la cara con sus patas y dio un fuerte suspiro de abrumacion, no sabia que hacer sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a tigresa y romperle la cara a ese tigre, pero lo mas seguir es que el maestro se lo impediría y aparte esa opción suena muy poco ética y aparte se había metido en una muy grande con aquel dragón…¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?...ir a la ciudad imperial y preguntar sobre la princesa perdida y la corona del...po se quedo estático esa frase le sonaba muy familiar, ese nombre era muy parecido al rollo del…po se quedo pensativo y al darse cuenta de que parecía ese nombre po rápidamente levanto su cama sin importarle rodo el ruido que hizo y empezó a quitar unas cuantas tablas del piso que el mismo había quitado hace mucho tiempo para ocultar sus secretos, empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas y saco los rollos que se había llevado del salón de los maestros que seguramente si shifu lo ve en ese momento lo colgaría del techo del palacio, sus figuras de acción también estaban ahí y unos cuantos carteles de los cinco furiosos, las vendas que se había puesto cuando lo hirió el cañón de shen, hasta su "disco de destrucción" estaba ahí, el baúl que le dio aguardar tigresa y hasta abajo cubierto por otras cosas como rollos de kung fu y…unas cuantas cartas que le había escrito a tigresa hace mucho tiempo...encontró lo que estaba buscado en un pequeño rincón…el primer artefacto místico de kung fu que le habían dado antes de pelear con tai lung lo mas curioso es que lo encontró junto a un pequeño panda de peluche…po los tomo a ambos se les quedo viendo, por un momento po miro aquel simpático muñequito, se parecía a el de cierto modo lo apretó por un momento y sonó un pequeño chillido del interior del muñeco lo cual le causo risa al panda, lo dejo de lado por un momento para poder observar mejor el otro artefacto.

-"el rollo del dragón"-susurro po-no entiendo…¿si lo llamaron el rollo del dragón tiene algo que ver con la leyenda? Y si la corona se llama "la corona del dragón" ¿este rollo me podría dar una pista para encontrarla?-se pregunto así mismo, quito la tapa del rollo y lo desenvolvió solo para apreciar aquel papel espejo dorado…un rollo que le dio un titulo y que después que un dragón le dijo que ese titulo a un no estaba completo, pero…porque necesitaba algo mas y lo que mas le molestaba es que no sabia donde empezar a buscar…

-psss…po…¿estas bien?-lo llamo una voz a sus espaldas sacando a po de sus pensamientos.

-ehhh…si es que…no puedo dormir-dijo tímidamente el panda-lo lamento si te desperté grulla-

-no descuida yo tampoco puedo dormir-contesto el plumífero entrando a la habitación-…es que siento como si todo en el palacio se hubiera…

-apagado-interrumpió po-si lose yo también lo siento así-dijo po en un tono melancólico dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Por qué hay tanto desorden en tu habitación?-

-es que estaba buscando algo…y pues estaba hasta abajo de mis cosas-

-y esos…son los rollos de shifu ¿cierto?-pregunto grulla señalando aquellos rollos.

-cierto…esos son…a un no los he visto…¿quieres verlos?-pregunto po con malicia, grulla asintió repetidas veces ,pero antes acomodaron las cosa a un lado para poder sentarse y acomodarse, encendieron una pequeña vela para poder ver mejor, po coloco seis grandes rollos en el piso, primero extendió uno era aquel donde había visto la fecha de aquel eclipse solar, había varias constelaciones y muchas fechas importantes, pero solo eso no había cosas mas interesantes, así que dejo ese rollo de lado y agarro el mas grande este no lo había visto tenia una cinta dorada con rojo amarrada en el, po jalo de la cinta cuidadosamente y antes de extender el rollo descubrieron que ese no era…exactamente de shifu, también pertenecía a alguien mas.

-grulla mira esto-dijo señalando una inscripción y a lado de ellas seis curiosa firmas-_"este rollo fue escrito por los seis dragones imperiales si eres digno de leerlo felicidades, si no…teme por tu vida" "el príncipe de los rebeldes, el guardián del bosque, el guerrero de jade, el soldado de la montaña, el loto plateado y la sombra de la luna"-_leyó po asombrado ambos se miraron entre si sin poder creerlo.

-¡EL ROLLO DE LOS SEIS DRAGONES IMPERIALES!-gritaron al unísono llenos de emoción.

-¡léelo…léelo!-decía grulla con entusiasmo-¡rápido po esta es una oportunidad única en la vida!-

-¡ya voy…ya voy!-decía po entusiasmado, observo minuciosamente aquel rollo y en un segundo tenia los ojos como platos con una enorme sonrisa de alegría de su rostro-¡grulla…son sus tácticas de batalla!-

¡nooo!-contesto grulla incrédulo-¡léelas!-

-mira esta del loto plateado…¡viento navaja! ¡Bárbaro!-dijo po lleno de dicha y alegría-¡lo hacia con sus abanicos de plata!-

-mira aquí hay otra…del guardián del bosque...¡golpe de la niebla!-dijo grulla asombrado- lo hacia con su bastón…¡con su bastón de la bruma blanca! ¡Pensé que ese bastón no existía!-

-yo si sabía…esto esta muy bueno-dijo po

-pero…¿Cómo era el?-pregunto con curiosidad el ave, po desenrollo un poco mas el pergamino y pudo ver unos dibujos de los seis autores de aquel rollo-oh ya vi-

Los dos observaron con mucha atención aquellos dibujos, po y grulla estaban asombrados al ver al maestro shifu mucho mas joven.

-wow…se ve bien con ese color de pelo-dijo po entre risas-ve esto…es casi idéntica a Lily-señalo po con su dedo al dibujo de una tigresa blanca que vestía un uniforme negro de mangas largas y una capa negra con una banda de cuero con una cuantas dagas y llevaba dos listones largos los cuales solamente las puntas estaban enredados en sus brazos y lo demás quedaba suelto.

-pues es su hija…y supongo que este es el general liang-contesto grulla señalando a un joven tigre blanco musculoso vestido solamente con unos pantalones negros y unas muñequeras y tobilleras metálicas y dos hachas en sus manos.

-¿y lo supones porque es un tigre blanco o porque es casi idéntico a lexan?-pregunto po con sarcasmo, grulla solo empezó a silbar "discretamente" y mirar a otro lado para evitar la mirada de po-bien y e aquí al…-

-¿ese es el guardián del bosque?-pregunto grulla incrédulo-se…se…se parece a ti po-

Po se había quedado mudo, exactamente como decía grulla aquel panda dibujado sobre ese papel se parecía mucho a él, pero este era mas joven y estaba vestido con unos pantalones largos color marrón oscuro y llevaba una capa verde sujetada con un broche extraño y llevaba en mano derecha un bastón de madera con un hermoso tallado que parecían ser grecas en forma de nubes…

-esto si que es extraño-dijo po un poco incomodo-tal vez muchos pandas se parecen-

-si tal vez-contesto grulla-bueno luego averiguamos eso, ahora…¡hay mami!-

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido el panda, grulla rápidamente señalo el rollo y po abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿ella es el loto plateado?!-

Los dos se habían sonrojado a mas no poder con ese dibujo el cual era una tigresa anaranjada con un traje parecido a un vestido de manga larga color blanco y los detalles y en la cinta la cadera en plata, solo que estaba abierto de en medio debajo de el llevaba unos pantalones negros y una capa parecida a su demás ropaje y ambas manos llevaba sus abanicos de plata.

-¡me caso!-dijo grulla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿es mi imaginación o tiene cierto parecido con tigresa?-pregunto po.

-bueno he de admitir que…si se parece a tigresa, pero eso no importa ¡es un condenado suertudo el que se caso con ella!-

-si lose y cero que se caso con…el exactamente-dijo po señalando un dibujo de un enorme tigre de bengala, que vestía con unos pantalones negros, y una túnica roja con detalles dorados con una manga y la parte derecha rota, llevaba una muñequera dorada en brazo derecho con una enorme espada de oro con un hermoso tallado e incrustada de jemas en el mango y sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de plata y oro que parecían ramas entrelazadas-el príncipe de los rebeldes…el dragón imperial…el actual emperador de china-dijo con emoción.

Ambos vieron con cuidado aquel dibujo, y notaron algo raro en la mirada de aquel tigre.

-ahhh…po…¿no notas algo raro?-pregunto grulla

-si con raro te refieres aquel emperador tiene el mismo seño fruncido de tigresa sip, si lo note-contesto po sin dejar de mirar aquel dibujo, grulla estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero escucho que alguien los llamaba a sus espaldas.

-¡panda que haces con mis rollos!-dijo una voz firme, a po y a grulla se les helo la sangre al escuchar eso y voltearon lentamente para se encontrarse con…

-¡MONO!-gritaron al unísono molestos al ver a su amigo primate parado en la puerta.

-jajajaja debieron ver sus rostros jajajajaja-se burlo mono sujetándose el estomago-pensaron que yo era shifu jajajaja-

-jejejeje buena imitación mono-dijo mantis entre risas apareciendo en el hombro de su amigo primate.

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto po molesto

-veníamos a ver quien nos estaban despertando con sus risas-contesto mantis.

-y decidieron venir a vernos y casi hacer que se nos parara el corazón-dijo grulla molesto

-y además al juzgar por sus risas supusimos que estaban haciendo algo divertido o…-

-¿o que mono?-pregunto po con el seño fruncido.

-bueno es de noche y ustedes están solos en una habitación donde hay una cama y pues…-

-¡CONDENADO PRIMATE MAL PENSADO!-exclamaron po y grulla al unísono.

-¿Qué? pues me imaginaba que estaban contando historias de terror y se estaban ocultando bajo la cama-se excuso mono-no es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean los mal pensados-

Po y grulla se quería agarrar a mono a golpes…y así lo hicieron le empezaron a dar almohadazos en la cabeza, mantis les hizo caso omiso y se dirigió donde se habían quedado los rollos y empezó a verlos con cuidado cada letra y palabra que le llamaban la atención hasta que encontró algo que le dio mucha gracia y empezó a reírse llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿y tu de que tanto te ríes?-pregunto mono acercándose a mantis.

-solamente lean esto…creo que algunos guerreros tenían mejor sentido de humor que nosotros-dijo mantis entre risas.

Los demás se acercaron a ver rollo y era el mismo que estaban leyendo po y grulla hace unos momentos y encontraron algo que los divirtió tanto que se tuvieron que cubrir la boca para que no se les salieran las enormes carcajadas-_Técnica 98-A una forma muy útil de confundir a tus contrincantes es con ayuda de tres amigos bajarse los pantalones frente al enemigo-_si esto les dio risa a nuestros héroes a un mas les dio la nota que estaba escrita a un lado de esto-_nota: esta técnica solamente la harían un par de gatos descerebrados y oso sin escrúpulos-_y bajo de esta nota estaba escrito-_nota: lo de arriba lo escribió un __panda__…un mapache rojo muy aburrido y amargado que no le divierte nada._

Todo se empezaron a reír sonoramente nunca se habían imaginado que los guerreros de esa elite fueran como ellos…igual de inmaduros.

-esa técnica esta genial jajajaja hay que intentarla algún día- decía mono entre risas.

-el maestro shifu nos mataría si la hiciéramos jejeje-contesto grulla.

-si el emperador y el general siguen así de bromistas esta será la mejor dinastía-dijo mantis-oigan esperen esa es…¡la espada del imperio!-

Todos miraron a su pequeño amigo insecto y después miraron aquel pergamino y justo en el brazo del emperador esa enorme espada dorada que muchos sabían lo que era y lo que significaba.

-¡wow!la espada dorada del imperio…dicen que pesa mas que diez elefantes si no eres el heredero de china e intentas cargarla-dijo po lleno de emoción.

-yo escuche que era indestructible-dijo mantis saltando al hombro de po.

-y yo que fue creada con una de las escamas del dragón rojo y el mismo se la dio al que iba ser el emperador de china en esa época y bueno eso paso antes de que…pues los demonios y todo eso-dijo mono

-entonces esa no es la espada del dragón verde ¿cierto?-pregunto po.

-no po esa no es…la del dragón verde es…pues no lose…el único dato que conozco sobre ella es que están afilada que podría cortar el mismo aire que respiras y otra cosa de que cuando el elegido la tome entre sus manos un gran poder se revelara-contesto mono.

-¿y como sabes todas esas cosas?-pregunto grulla.

-es que oogway me las conto hace mucho tiempo…están escritas en sus rollos y esos rollos están en los archivos sagrados-dijo mono, po y grulla se miraron incrédulos y en un segundo po ya tenia agarrando a mono de los hombros.

-¿estas seguro de eso?- pregunto seriamente.

-si muy seguro…¿pero porque te pones así?-pregunto mono nervioso, po no contesto solo miro a grulla y empezó a guardar ese rollo junto con los otros y sus otras cosas en ellos, mono y mantis estaban confundidos po les hizo señas de que si decían algo o tocaban algo de sus cosas…¡pum!...po choco una de sus patas con la palma de la otra haciendo una seña de que los golpearía.

-necesito leer esos rollos-dijo po seriamente.

-¿pero porque?-pregunto mantis un poco nervioso.

-eso es un secreto, pero necesito ayuda…shue no nos dejara pasar a menos que lo ordene el maestro o tigresa valla con nosotros-dijo po.

-pero po dinos cual es secreto para poder saber en ayudarte-dijo mantis.

-yo que lo estoy ayudando no sé de que se trata y créanme nunca les dirá-dijo grulla.

-si no nos dice no te ayudamos-dijo mono decidido cruzándose de brazos y su amigo insecto hizo lo mismo.

-no se pueden negar…ustedes me deben una-

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto po no te debemos nada-dijo mantis.

-lo de hace rato con la broma que hicieron esa broma era para mi y pudieron haberme lastimado…y si no me ayudan le diré a tigresa que perdieron su cofre porque lo vendieron para comprar fideos y no me importa que no lo hagan ya que ella me creerá mas a mi que a ustedes-dijo po seriamente y mirando fijamente a esos dos.

Mono y mantis lo miraron furiosos estuvieron a punto de decir algo hasta que les empezó a gruñir y en ese momento supieron que era mejor ceder ya que un po enojado no era divertido y mucho menos una tigresa furiosa y menos después de la broma de esa noche…se rindieron ante las palabras de po…

-esta bien lo haremos-dijo mono rendido y fastiado

-si lo haremos, de todos modos no será difícil…¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-pregunto el pequeño insecto sin darle mucha importancia, pero a po y a grulla al parecer…el pequeño grillo había dicho lo que ellos querían escuchar y miraron a mantis con malicia y con una enorme sonrisa…

-me alegra que esto no te parezca muy difícil…dime mantis…¿te gustaría tener una cita?-pregunto po.

-depende con quien-contesto el grillo.

-que te parece con una linda chica…con unas ocho patas-dijo po con malicia sin quitar su enorme sonrisa de la cara.

EN EL BOSQUE…

Nuestros queridos viajeros con cada paso que daban se iban adentrando mas y mas en aquel misterioso bosque, la lluvia ya había cesado, pero el camino no estaba en su mejor estado, el fango se había vuelto espeso y eso les dificultaba para caminar y a un mas con varias ramas y trocos caídos que estorbaban en su camino que fueron derribados por la lluvia…

-¡yac! Esto es horrible-exclamo tigresa mientras intentaba sacar una de sus patas del espeso fango.

-no eres la única con problemas-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Lily quien también estaba en la misma situación, pero rápidamente lee la tomo del brazo para colocarla a sus espaldas y poder llevarla cargando-¿Qué haces?-pregunto confundida.

-soy un puma, en otras palabras "león de montaña" mis pies están mas acostumbrados a estos terrenos que los tuyos, aparte los machos tenemos las patas mas anchas y grandes que las hembras y eso nos facilita el andar en el lodo-dijo lee, a Lily no le importo que se la llevara cargando en cambio se acomodó para poder recargar sus mentón en la cabeza de lee y lo abrazo alrededor del cuello y así se fueron los dos, a tigresa le causo gracia esa escena, pero no se rio porque se dio cuenta de que aun estaba atrapada en el lodo.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-si es que necesito…-tigresa se dio cuanta de que la voz a sus espaldas era lexan-¡no olvídalo yo puedo sola!-

-¿segura?-pregunto divertido lexan-porque yo por lo que veo es que necesitas ayuda-

-entonces estas ciego porque yo no necesito ayuuuuuudaaa…ahh!-tigresa se había caída de frente directo al fango, víbora quien se había vuelto a quedar dormida se despertó y salió del lodo casi huyendo y se deslizo hasta un árbol.

-¡¿Quién me aventó al lodo?!-pregunto furiosa la reptil, pero luego vio que alguien se trataba de parar y vio que era su mejor amiga felina cubierta de fango, tigresa apenas se pudo poner de pie y ya nadie podía reconocerla por estar cubierta de aquel asqueroso fango solo se le podían ver los ojos ya que su cuerpo y ropa estaban repletos de suciedad, la pobre tigresa solo pudo quitarse un poco de lodo de la parte de la boca y la nariz y una sección de los ojos.

-¡iuuu!-dijeron al unísono Lily y lee que observaron aquella curiosa escena, pero un sonido muy peculiar se empezó a escuchar en aquel lugar del bosque…

-jejejeje jajajajaja jajajajaja-risas…todos pensaron ¿Quién carajos se reiría de esa forma? y lee fue el único en reconocer de inmediato esa risa que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-le..le..lexan…¿te estas riendo?-pregunto lee incrédulo y asombrado, lexan solo asintió repetidas veces y cubriéndose la boca para ya no reír pero no lo lograba, Lily y víbora solamente se sorprendieron a ver a lexan reírse de esa forma y tigresa obviamente se ofendió.

-¿Qué están gracioso?-pregunto molesta, lexan ni podía contestar eran tantas sus ganas de reír que las palabras no le salían, eso hizo que tigresa se molestara mas y pues con amabas patas se quito parte del lodo que tenia en su cuerpo e hizo como una clase de bola y se la arrojo en la cara al joven tigre blanco, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lexan callo de espaldas también bañándose en lodo, aun mas que tigresa.

-jajajaja ¡ahora si es gracioso!-se burlo tigresa al ver a lexan cubierto de lodo, las carcajadas sonoras de tigresa se hicieron presentes en el ambiente, lexan solo se trato de pararse y quitarse el fango que tenia en la cara, estaba furioso pero al ver reír a tigresa y escuchar sus hermosas risas lo hizo cambiar de humor en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de ternura.

-lo admito me merecía esto-

-espera…¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto incrédula tigresa.

-que me lo merecía…te…quiero decir que lamento mucho…lo del golpe de hace rato y lo de…golpear a tu amigo-contesto lexan un poco nervioso y rascándose la nuca, tigresa estaba que no se la creía y trato de buscar alguna mentira en su mirada pero no la encontró.

-no…te preocupes…también yo me…merecía ese golpe y me siento muy apenada por lo que dije de tu padre-contesto tigresa un poco avergonzada.

-no hay cuidado es que también yo me pase y…¿disfrutan el espectáculo?-lexan miro sobre su hombro y vio a sus compañeros sentados sobre una roca mirando aquella escena con mucha atención.

-por supuesto es fantástico-dijo lee burlonamente-si lo hacen obra de teatro se llamara "el día en que lexan dejo su estúpido orgullo y le pidió disculpas a alguien"-

Lexan le puso mala cara y recordó que a un tenia lodo por todo el cuerpo y con ese mismo lodo imito a tigresa haciendo una bola y lanzándosela a lee, lexan solo se burlo.

-bueno creo que ahora todos necesitamos un baño en especial ustedes dos-dijo víbora señalando a ambos tigres-ya ni las rayas se les ven-

Tigresa y lexan intercambiaron miradas y víbora tenia razón ya ni tigres parecían, así que decidieron continuar mientras así hasta que llegara el amanecer, lee volvía cargar a Lily en su espalda y víbora ya estaba rectando para irse con su mejor amiga felina, pero lee la detuvo jalando de su cola…

-¿adonde vas? Tu vienes conmigo-dijo lee jalándola y enrollándola en cuello junto con los brazos de Lily.

-pero es que tigresa-

-pero es que nada, tu vienes conmigo…ella va estar bien ni que lexan se la fuera a comer-dijo lee burlonamente y empezó a caminar dejando a aquellos dos atrás, víbora iba preocupada le había prometido a po de que nadie se le acercaría a tigresa y mucho menos lexan.

Lexan esta apunto de seguirlos pero lee le había echo señas antes de que se quedara con tigresa y vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo ya que tigresa aun tenia problemas para caminar en el fango y decidió aprovechar.

-y vuelvo a preguntar…¿necesitas ayuda?-

-nop, ya le agarre el ritmo-dijo tigresa, pero lamentablemente no le funciono la táctica ya que otra vez se había quedado atorada, lexan solo negó con la cabeza.

-tigresa yo no muerdo, ¿prefieres llenarte de lodo a que yo te lleve en mi espalda?-pregunto lexan con la ceja levantada-solo será un rato además estamos los dos igual de enlodados-

Tigresa no savia que hacer si ceder o seguir ahí atorada, pero algo le decía en su mente que no lo hiciera, pero por una extraña razón quería y sin saber porque-_seguramente me voy a odiar después de esto, pero hay que llegar rápido-_pensaba tigresa.

-esta bien-contesto rendida-pero si tocas a tratas de propasarte con algo de rompo el cuello-

-entendido maestra-dijo lexan como si estuviera recibiendo una orden-bueno suba-dijo lexan agachándose un poco para que tigresa pudiera subir, tigresa lo abrazo del cuello y lexan tomo sus piernas y así se fueron siguiendo a los demás, lexan se mordía los labios del nervosismo y tigresa igual, no quería ni imaginar la cara de víbora si la ve así con lexan, siguieron así hasta que los alcanzarlos y víbora no tardo en voltear a ver a aquellos dos, tigresa solo trataba de evitar la mirada de víbora mirando al cielo…

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO…

Mantis trataba de huir de aquella habitación pero po lo tenía atrapado entre sus patas…

-¡po…suéltame!-mascullaba mantis-¡no lo hare! ¡No voy a tener una cita con shue!-

-¡vamos mantis! Solo por esta vez, será solo por un rato ¿Qué puedes perder?-pregunto po.

-ahhh…no lose…puede ser ¡la cabeza!-grito mantis furioso.

-mantis…es una tarántula…no una mantis ella no te comerá-dijo grulla.

-pero es que ella me da miedo-dijo mantis temeroso-pero…-

-¿pero que?-pregunto curioso mono.

-pero he de admitir…que tienes unas ocho piernas muy hermosas-dijo mantis en un tono soñador y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, los demás hicieron cara de asco y hasta mono hizo el gesto de meterse un dedo la boca para producirse vomito.

-ok eso es…ahhh…entonces saldrás con ella ¿cierto?-pregunto po.

-claro, solo dime a que hora quieres que ella ya no este-

-a la hora de meditación del maestro shifu-dijo po-y mono tú te encargaras de sus hijas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Eso que lo haga grulla!-dijo mono

-nop yo ayudare a po a buscar eso así que eres el único que queda-dijo grulla, mono dio un resoplido y se dio por vencido.

-esta bien lo hare, pero pido ración extra de fideos-dijo mono.

-hecho-dijo po satisfecho.

-bueno oaaa! Creo que debemos volver a dormir ya esta a punto de amanecer-dijo mantis soñoliento.

-si has de ser como las cinco de la mañana…buenos dulces sueños a todos-dijo grulla empezando a salir de la habitación, a nuestro querido panda esas palabras sonaron como un par de ecos en su cabeza.

-¿dulces sueños?...dulces sueños…¡dulces sueños! Demonios se me olvido desearle dulces sueños a tigresa-dijo po molesto golpeándose la frente, po rápidamente abrió la ventana de su cuarto y empezó a buscar la luna en el cielo, para su suerte a un seguía ahí, pero se desilusiono al ver que no estaba llena completamente-¡rayos! la luna ni siquiera esta llena y lo mas seguro es que ella también lo haya olvidado-

-¿y eso que tiene? La luna esta ahí y eso es lo que importa-dijo grulla tomando el hombro de su amigo con su ala y mostrando una mirada comprensiva.

-y de que tigresa se haya olvidado de desearte dulces sueños…eso es algo imposible…recuerda po tigresa siempre cumple sus promesas al igual que tu-dijo mono comprensivamente.

-gracias chicos, pero…ella esta viajando ni siquiera a de tener tiempo para dormir así que no vale la pena-dijo po tristemente.

-pero po…no en todos los sueños necesariamente tienes que estar dormido…y eso tu lo sabes-dijo mantis saltando a una de sus muñecas que estaba sobre el vitral de la ventana, po lo miro confundido-tu sueñas con tigresa despierto ¿cierto?-

Mantis lo miro con picardía y a po solo se le escapo una risita nerviosa, era obvio de que si, po siempre tenia su mirada perdida cuando estaba solo, hasta a habido momentos en que el maestro shifu lo regaña ya que en las horas de meditación siempre esta con la mirada al vacío y con una tierna sonrisa, y en sus sueños siempre estaba presente tigresa, soñaba a que ella era la clásica hermosa damisela secuestrada por unos bandidos y el heroico guerrero dragón tenia que salvarla y como recompensa ella le daría un tierno beso de amor y ese era solo uno de sus mas dulces sueños, a tenido otros en los que siempre recuerda en como conoció a tigresa por primera vez en su vida…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Hace ya varios años atrás un pequeño panda de alrededor de catorce años en plena adolescencia limpiaba las mesas de su padre en el restaurante, ayudaba en lo que podía, a servir sopa, limpiar el piso y hasta cocinar, pero un día muy peculiar unos cerdos adultos entraron al restaurante y pidieron sopa, eso era costumbre, pero al regresar el joven panda los cerdos estaban discutiendo algo, uno entre sus patas llevaba un cartel muy sorprendente en él se podía contemplar a una pequeña tigresa en posición ofensiva y arriba de ella decía "ganadora del campeonato"…_

_Po se quedo sorprendido ante ese cartel y mas por la pequeña que estaba en el, parecía ser tan inocente y frágil y que estuviera en un cartel de ganadora era algo sorprendente y a un mas ya que era de kung fu._

_-aquí están sus sopas-dijo poniendo las sopas en la mesa-este…no quiero parecer ignorante, pero me podría decir que es ese cartel-_

_-¡oh niño! este cartel es del campeonato de maestros del kung fu y esta pequeña niña es la ganadora-contesto el cerdo-solamente tiene ocho años y ya gano el campeonato de maestros es algo sorprendente-_

_-si pequeño es la alumna del maestro shifu ella vive aquí en el valle de la paz según muchos dicen que ella es nuestra próxima perdición-dijo el otro cerdo mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa, po lo miro confundido._

_-¿pero porque nuestra perdición?-pregunto po._

_-niño solo recuerda que paso aquí hace cuatro años…el alumno del maestro shifu devasto el valle y quien nos dice que ella no se volverá igual…hasta podría ser peor-dijo el cerdo un poco asustado, po no podía creer eso._

_-pero eso es imposible, parece ser muy tierna, muy buena y aparte es muy linda no creo que le haga daño nadie-dijo po._

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro niño?-pregunto uno de los cerdos._

_-porque yo no creo que haya algo malo en ella, con tan solo ver sus ojos, me dicen que están llenos de grandeza y gentileza eso es lo que yo veo y eso que esta en una poción ofensiva clásica del kung fu-dijo po serenamente-y tal vez no sea un peligro para el valle tal vez pueda que se convierta en…su protectora-_

_-pues yo no se pequeño si de algo estoy muy seguro y lo estoy en que no se ha uno de fiar de ningún animal con antecedente carnívoros ya que al final siempre salen sus peores instintos-dijo el cerdo y empezó a comer su sopa._

_-pues yo estoy muy seguro de mis palabras señor-contesto po seguro- ahhh…¿me podría quedar con el cartel?-_

_-adelante es tuyo-dijo el cerdo entregándoselo a po._

_-¡enserio! Gracias-dijo emocionado el joven panda, lo tomo e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se retiro a la cocina dejando a los dos cerdos con su comida, al entrar a su casa po se fue directamente a su habitación y miro mas detenidamente aquel cartel, se sentó sobre su cama y a pesar de leer el titulo de ese cartel a un no podida creerlo esa pequeña niña era la campeona en kung fu, pero para ser tan pequeña tenia que admitir que su mirada era encantadora, po miro con mas cuidado y en la parte de abajo con letras pequeñas estaba escrito "estudiante tigresa"…_

_-entonces se llama tigresa…simpático nombre-dijo po para si mismo-no puedo creer que una niña de ocho años sea tan bonita-_

_Po seguía perdido en aquella imagen, por alguna razón le había gustado, y no porque tratara de kung fu ya que el desde pequeño siempre le has gustado las arte marciales, era esa pequeña cachorra de tigre, po miro por su ventana y se encontró con la punta de la montaña en la cual estaba el palacio de jade, en tan solo pensar en que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento entrenando con los mejores maestros de toda china le resultaba algo fantástico…_

_-si algún día tengo la oportunidad de conocerte en persona y ser alguien en tu vida seré el ser mas dichoso de todo el universo-po se había quedado con la mirada fija en a que lugar con una enorme sonrisa, sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rojizo y su corazón parecía las alas de un colibrí por lo rápido que iba ¿acaso será eso posible? ¿Estará enfermo? tal vez…si se le puede llamar enfermedad al amor a primera vista._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Mantis y mono seguían esperando su respuesta así que po sacudió sus pensamientos y les sonrió a los tres.

-tienen razón todos soñamos despiertos en algún momento del día…y por esos pensamiento que pueda llegar a tener tigresa en algún momento…le deseo dulce sueños-dijo po sin dejar de ver aquella hermosa luna semillena, pero luego recordó otra cosa que estaba pendiente…

-oye mono…y aquella lista que hizo mantis…¿Dónde la pusiste?-pregunto po.

-¡oh!...espera un segundo-contesto mono, el primate metió una de sus manos adentro de sus pantalones y empezó a buscar aquel papel-¡lo tengo!-canturreo victorioso mono.

-¿acaso lo has llevado ahí dentro todo este tiempo?-pregunto grulla incrédulo.

-ahhh…si-contesto mono, él se lo iba a entregar a po pero él se lo negó.

-yo no voy a tocar nada que haya estado dentro de tus pantalones-dijo po grulla y mantis estaban de acuerdo con el panda.

-hay que nenas son…bueno yo lo leere-dijo mono abriendo aquel pedazo de papel,pero para su decilucion,al guaradar el papel en sus pantalones la tinta a un seguía fresca y como el papel se doblo toda la tinta habia manchado todo incluso los pantalones de mono que hasta ahora lo habia notado-ah chicos…les tengo malas noticias-

-¿Qué? po perdió-pregunto grulla confundido.

-en realidad no lose-

-¡¿Cómo que no lo saves?!-pregunto po inpaciente.

-es que miren como quedo la hoja-mono les enseño la hoja de papel llena de manchas que ya ni los nombres del panda ni del tigre se reconocían,todos querían matar a mano en especial po,asi que el pobre primate se fue retirando a su habitación antes de que lo terminara moliendo a golpe,po dejo salir un susoiero de exasperación definitivamente ese no su mejor dia.

EN EL BOSQUE…

Tigresa seguía con la mirada perdida en aquella luna, que apenas se veía entre las frondosas ramas de los arboles, pensando si po había cumplido su promesa de desearle dulces sueños y entonces esa chispa se encendió en sus mejillas y en su pecho, no sabia porque pero esa sensación en su mejillas y en su pecho le agradaba, su corazón parecía las alas de un colibrí y las mejillas le ardían con tan solo recordar esa tierna promesa…lastima que no pueda dormir, a pesar de que lexan la llevara no sentía que fuera lo correcto, pero no era por estar incomoda, la verdad se sentía muy cómoda aunque odie admitirlo, sus sentimientos le jugaban bromas…bromas muy pesadas, inclusive puede que hasta peores que las de mono y mantis_, _había momentos en los que por alguna razón quería matar al panda al golpes por su inmadurez, pero su ternura y su inocencia le hacia cambiar de parecer, con tan solo mirar esos tiernos ojitos verde esmeralda se perdía en un mar de calma, cuando estaba en peligro sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo sin importar el riesgo, como aquella vez gongmen cuando el cañón le dio a ella en lugar de po, esa horrible noche que pensó que lo había perdido, que había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero también recordó la alegría que sintió al verlo sano y salvo en aquel trozo de madera y que sorpresivamente la abrazo…

-maestra…¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto lexan preocupado, sacando a tigresa de sus pensamientos.

-ehhh…si, ¿porque preguntas?-

-es que me preguntaba…si podría retraer sus garras de mi hombro-dijo lexan un poco adolorido, tigresa rápidamente aparto sus patas y exactamente tenia sus garras de fuera, las había sacado inconscientemente.

-lo siento mucho-dijo tigresa apenada.

-que alegría es escuchar un "lo siento" suyo maestra, sin el doble sentido-dijo lexan burlonamente, tigresa solo le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza en modo de juego y sonrió.

-bueno es que esta vez fue mi culpa y un favor…no me llames maestra-dijo tigresa.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido-¿acaso le molesta que le digan por su titulo?-

- no es eso, es que…ahhh, como lo explico…¿Cómo te sentirías si todos los que conoces dijeran "soldado lexan" cuando se refieren a ti?-

-ummm…me sentiría un poco extraño-contesto lexan-pero su nombre…es el nombre de su especie…yo me sentiría a un mas raro si mi nombre fuera tigre-

-yo no tuve padres para que me eligieran el nombre-dijo tigresa un poco triste-en el orfanato…solo así podían llamarme ya que nunca supieron como me llamaba en realidad-

-pero yo no digo que ese nombre no sea lindo-dijo lexan amablemente, tigresa se quedo estática al escuchar las palabras de aquel tigre-a mi me agrada y para ser le sincero te queda muy bien…tigresa-

-¿y por qué me queda bien?-

-porque…no he conocido a otra hembra que represente las cualidades exactas de su especie a la perfección, eres valiente, intrépida, ágil, muy fuerte, veloz y a la vez elegante y hermosa, aunque en estos momentos estas cubierta de lodo te sigues viendo hermosa-dijo lexan un poco sonrojado, tigresa igual se sonrojo ella solo asintió el cumplido y decidió sacar otro tema de conversación para olvidarse de ese tema.

-lexan…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-si claro-

-ahhh…¿el lodo no te da comezón?-lexan se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro a tigresa y solo asintió-a mi también, ya quiero darme un baño-

Lexan les dijo a los demás que se detuvieran, despertando a víbora y a Lily que iban dormidas en los brazos de lee, les dijo que descasarían unos veinte minutos, y aprovechando de que estaban a un lado del rio todos se lavarían el lodo que trajeran encima, ya eran alrededor de las seis de la mañanas algunos rayos dorados ya apenas empezaban a asomarse y bañar las montañas y los arboles del bosque con su fulgor ya todo era visible y se podían notar los colores del otoño en algunos arboles y aprovechando la mañana era la hora de un relajante baño.

-bueno si me tengo que bañar pues…¡el ultimo en entrar es un gato miedoso!-grito lee lanzándose al agua, y empezó a tallarse la cara y todos los lugares en los que tenia lodo, lexan fue el segundo y cuando se sumergió solo queso una mancha café en la superficie y cuando salió ya estaba en su color normal pero el agua café a un le escurría por la cara-jejejeje ya pareces tu de nuevo-

-esta cosa ya me estaba causando comezón-decía lexan mientras se tallaba los hombros y varias partes del torso y cuello, ambos machos ni se habían molestado en quitarse los pantalones, se metieron a lavar en todo y ropa, tigresa y Lily se miraron y Lily fue la primera en saltar al agua, tigresa antes se quito las arma(el arco, las flechas y la daga) y salto al agua y le paso lo mismo que lexan una mancha café se dibujo alrededor de ella, tigresa igual se tallaba por todos lados para quitarse todo el lodo que traía pegado en su pelaje y después de unos minutos todos quedaron limpios, al salir todos se sacudieron el agua del cuerpo, todos excepto víbora, sus pelajes se esponjaron siendo la burla de joven reptil.

-jajajaja parecen peluches jajajaja-se burlaba víbora mientras los apuntaba con su cola, los cuatro felinos compartieron miradas y también se sonrieron ya que tenían que admitir que era algo gracioso, todos se quedaron sentados debajo de los arboles, pero el hambre no tardo en hacerse presente en nuestro queridos viajeros así que decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se adentraron en el bosque lejos del rio, el amanecer estaba en todo su esplendor los rayos del sol apenas lograban pasar las hojas de lo frondosos arboles, el pasto empezaba ser tal alto que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, las hermosas flores silvestres eran de otro mundo, llegaron a un hermoso claro que parecía sacado de una pintura, unos arboles tenían una flores amarillas que caían de sus ramas en ramilletes, otros tenias pequeñas flores blancas con un aroma que se podía sentir en el ambiente, varios hogos y raíces de otras plantas sobre salían de entre los trocos de los arboles, los bambúes que crecían ahí parecían querer tocar el cielo, en varios arboles había manzanas, y en el suelo había grandes rocas cubiertas de musgo y de unas extrañas flores blancas, todos se quedaron maravillados ante la belleza del lugar, parecía un lugar donde nada se podía tocar…un lugar sagrado, víbora y Lily no resistieron en tocar las hermosa flores que crecían en los suelos y en los arbustos, los machos se propusieron en cortar unas cuantas manzanas de los arboles, tigresa seguía sorprendida por la belleza de ese lugar se acercó a una de las rocas que tenían musgo y esas pequeñas flores blancas para recargarse sobre ella, pero sus oídos empezaron a detectar unos agudos sonidos, así que trato de agudizar sus oídos y se sorprendió que esos pequeños sonidos eran minúsculas risas, tigresa estaba confundida no hallaba el origen de aquellas risitas, lee y lexan ya había recolectado suficientes manzanas para los cinco, pero vieron a tigresa que volteaba a todos lados…

-¿Qué te sucede tigresa?-pregunto confundido lexan mientras se acercaba a ella, tigresa lo ignoro y recargo una de sus patas en aquella enorme roca cerca de aquella extrañas florecitas blancas…de nuevo se volvieron a escuchar esas minúsculas risas, tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida…esas minúsculas risas venían de aquellas florecitas que estaban pegadas a esa roca, una de ellas se empezó a mover…no era una flor, era una pequeña mariposa que salió revoloteando para posarse en la nariz de tigresa.

-hola…¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la mariposa a tigresa.

-tigresa…¿y tu eres?-

-mi nombre no importa ahora tigresa-contesto la pequeña, empezó a volar alrededor de tigresa-eres muy bonita-tigresa solo asintió en señal de agradecimiento-¡chicas vengan a ver!-grito la pequeña mariposa y en un segundo todas aquellas flores blancas se empezaron amover también eran mariposas, y no solo había esas de las mimas flores que estaban observando Lily y víbora había mas escondidas entres los pétalos y las hojas, entre los arboles salieron mas, debajo de los hongos y ramas, todas eran de diferentes colores, amarillas, blancas, rojas, azules, rozadas, moradas, anaranjadas y muchas mas había una mariposa de cada color del mundo, tigresa se puso de rodillas en el suelo y vio como cada mariposa que había en ese lugar volaba a su alrededor, no sabia porque lo hacían pero estaba asombrada al igual que sus compañeros, también a ellos les toco un poco de ese encanto, a lexan también lo miraban aquella hermosas mariposa y estaba seguro de que hablaban entre ella porque se escuchaba risas, a Lily se le habían quedado viendo mientras ella las sostenía entre sus dedos y a víbora se le habían posado en sus flores para la cabeza, a lee se le habían posado varias pequeñas mariposas en su nariz provocándole comezón y haciendo que estornudara, pero de un tronco hueco salió una mariposa mucho mas grande que las demás y diferente también esta tenia la parte interior de sus alas color azul y la parte externa era marrones pero el decorado de estas parecía tener dos ojos dibujados en ellas se poso en la mano extendida de tigresa…

-bienvenidos al bosque del silencio ¿Qué los trae por aquí nobles viajeros?-pregunto la mariposa.

-vamos de camino a la ciudad imperial-contesto lexan-tenemos que cumplir una misión-

-¿esa misión cosiste en lastimar a alguien? Porque veo que vienen armados-contesto la mariposa refiriéndose al arco y a las espadas que traían los felinos.

-no…estas armas son solo para los obstáculos que se puedan presentar en nuestro camino-contesto tigresa.

-pues les diré que aquí hay muchos obstáculos que pueden ser un problema en su trayecto, no por nada lo llaman a este lugar el bosque del silencio-dijo aquella mariposa, todos la miraron confundida.

-aquí todo el que entra, queda en silencio deporvida-canturreo otra pequeña mariposa rosada que se colocaba en la cabeza de tigresa-si no es por un alma será por un arma-

-descuiden tendremos cuidado-contesto lexan, acercándose hacia donde estaba tigresa, unas cuantas pequeñas cayeron al suelo cuando el hablo-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto nervioso el tigre blanco.

-descuida solo se desmayaron, niñas tranquilas-dijo la enorme mariposa.

-perdone patriarca es que es tan lindo-contesto una pequeña mariposa azul que se poso sobre la nariz del tigre-además me gustan el color de sus ojos-lexan rio nerviosamente, las maripositas era un poco juguetonas así que en unos momentos ya estaban casi todas sobre nuestros viajeros provocándoles esa simpática sensación de cosquillas, otras cuantas permanecían en el aire revoloteando alrededor de ellos, pero la patriarca no, solo se quedo mirando detenidamente a tigresa, emprendió vuelo solo para poder acomodarse sobre su nariz para mirar detenidamente los ojos de tigresa ya que había notado algo peculiar, que en un parpadeo tigresa tenia los ojos color rubí y en otro ya los volvía a tener ámbar rápidamente cambio de lugar y se postro sobre su oreja…

-eres una muchachita muy especial con habilidades impresionantes…maestra tigresa-le susurro al oído, tigresa se quedo sorprendida de que ella supiera quien era, tigresa estuvo apunto de preguntar de como, pero la patriarca ya había deducido sus palabras con solo su mirada-lose por que tu mirada me lo dice al igual que un sinfín de cosas, en ese lugar al que llamas ahora destino encontraras muchas sorpresas, en especial de tu pasado, solo sigue las voces que te llaman las respuestas a tus preguntas serán reveladas, pero ten cuidado porque no todas las voces que te llaman son sinceras, así que guíate por tu corazón para no perder la razón-tigresa volvía a tener su expresión seria.

-¿y usted como sabe que…-

-¿Qué escuchas esas voces?-interrumpió la mariposa-ya te había dicho que con solo mirar tus ojos te leí como un libro o un pergamino muy pocos tienen este don, te contaría mas…pero creo que ustedes ya deberían retirarse este lugar es conocido por sus bandidos y sus trampas, es muy peligroso-

-y para ser muy peligroso es muy bello-

-al igual que tu-contesto la mariposa-la belleza puede estar oculta entre lo mas profundo de las tinieblas, pero siempre escapa en la luz de una sonrisa, aprende esto maestra tigresa te puede ser de mucha ayuda en tu misión-

-gracias, lo tendré muy en cuenta-tigresa se puso de pie y miro a sus compañeros que ya la estaban esperando, tigresa aparto la gran mariposa con uno de sus dedos-hasta pronto-se despidió tigresa y la mariposa salió volando de su mano, tigresa ya se iba con sus compañeros, pero la patriarca la llamo.

-una cosa mas tigresa me gusto mucho el broche que traes en tu mochila, el de los rubíes, hace juego con tus ojos y yo que tu, tendría mucho cuidado cuando parpadeara-dijo la mariposa, tigresa se había quedado perpleja ante aquella palabras, ¿Cómo era posible de que esa mariposa supiera de ese broche? ¿Acaso se le habrá caído de su mochila? rápidamente tigresa empezó buscar entre sus cosa y no noto nada anormal su broche seguía envuelto en aquel lazo dorado ¿y a que se refería con lo de sus ojos? ¿Acaso le habían vuelto a cambiar de color y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-espera ¿Cómo supiste de…-

-tigresa ya te había dicho que con tu mirada te pude leer como a un pergamino y…ese don me lo otorgo el maestro oogway-interrumpió la mariposa y se fue volando después de guiñarle un ojo, dejando a tigresa muy confundida y sorprendida, ella no dijo nada, todas aquellas pequeñas mariposas que estaban con ellos también se habían despedido y se habían ido a otro lado, tigresa se acercó a sus compañeros y los paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlos y hablarles, víbora fue rectando hasta ella para poder hablarle.

-tigresa…¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto preocupada la reptil.

-nada…que no supiéramos ya-contesto tigresa, obviamente le estaba mintiendo a víbora, pero no quería hablar ahora solo sentía mas ganas de llegar a la ciudad imperial con lo que le había dicho aquella mariposa, pero no solo sentía eso había algo que le molestaba en su estomago, sentía como se le movía y eso causaba algunos extraños y embarazosos ruidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto víbora confundida.

-¿Qué fue que?-dijo tigresa tratando de disimular que nada había pasado, pero su estomago la había vuelto a traicionar causando otro embarazoso ruido.

-¡eso!-contesto víbora.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-les pregunto lexan que venia caminando tras de ellas, tigresa le hizo caso omiso y siguió caminado mas rápido.

-es que escuche unos sonidos muy extraños y…-víbora fue interrumpida por otro ruido del estomago de tigresa, ambos voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía aquel curioso sonido y se toparon con una tigresa que se cubría con la cara con ambas manos.

-perdón…fue mi estomago-dijo tigresa completamente avergonzada-tengo un poco de hambre-su estomago había vuelto hacer ruido pero aun mas fuerte y tigresa por instinto se cubrió el estomago con ambos brazos, provocando las risas de los presentes-¡esta bien tengo mucha hambre! ¡¿Felices?!-

Tigresa estaba roja como tomate, solo quería que esos ridículos se acabaran, lexan fue el primero en acercarse a tigresa.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-pregunto lexan en un tono suave.

-por que no quería causar ningún problema-contesto tigresa, lexan solo negó con la cabeza.

-no lo haces, toma-dijo lexan mientras sacaba una manzana roja de su bolsillo y ofreciéndosela, tigresa al principio dudo, pero lexan volvió a insistir y tigresa la tomo y rápidamente le dio un enorme mordisco, víbora también se le acerco…

-creo que también se te pego la costumbre de po cuando le suena el estomago-dijo víbora con picardía, tigresa se sonrojo y lexan frunció el seño de tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel panda, Lily y lee se reunieron con ellos

-awww que tierno eso pasa cuando dos seres pasan mucho tiempo juntos-dijo Lily.

-si a mi también me parece tierno pero ya hay que irnos-dijo lexan molesto emprendiendo el paso.

-hay lexan no te pongas celoso jejeje-dijo lee en forma burlona.

-¡que no estoy celoso! ¡Raaaa! ¡Ya continúen que tenemos que llegar pronto!-contesto lexan furioso apretando los puños y volvió a seguir su camino.

-esta celoso-le susurro lee a Lily en la oreja.

-¡LEE YA TE OI!- grito lexan furioso, lee solo se rio un poco y continuo con Lily dejando a tigresa y a víbora atrás.

-vez…te dije que estaba celoso-dijo víbora.

-cállate víbora-contesto tigresa seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar y víbora la siguió.

-hay que admitirlo el esta que tira baba por ti-

-víbora por favor, el no esta interesado en mi-dijo tigresa-ya olvida este asunto-

Víbora sabía muy que cuando su amiga decía esas palabras tenia que dejar de hablar de esa clase de temas así que mejor saco otro tema de conversación…

-¿Qué te dijo aquella mariposa?-pregunto víbora con curiosidad-porque vi tu cara cuando te estaba hablando y me preocupe un poco-

Tigresa se detuvo en seco, no sabia si decirle la verdad a víbora aunque no fuera nada malo sentía que eso era un poco mas privado y si iba peligrar una vida, prefería arriesgar la suya a la de los demás.

-me dijo que aquí hay bandidos y muchas trampas-contesto seriamente.

-¿pero no se te hace extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado con alguno?-

-no lose víbora es que uh…¿Qué fue eso?-dijo tigresa mirando hacia los arboles.

-¿tigresa que detectas?-pregunto preocupada la reptil, tigresa empezó a olfatear el aire y a agudizar sus sentidos del oído y de la vista.

-son…nueve…tres vienen por los arboles, tres por tierra y los últimos por cielo-dijo tigresa seriamente, rápidamente corrió en cuatro patas hasta donde estaban los demás seguida por víbora-¡lexan alguien se acerca!-

Lexan escucho el grito de tigresa y de inmediato empezó a olfatear el aire, su mirada cambio y desenfundo su espada, lee hizo lo mismo y Lily se quito uno de los listos que tenia enredado en su cintura, todos rápidamente se pusieron de espalda con espalda y tigresa saco su arco y lo cargo, se quedaron esperando y mirando a todas direcciones, entre los arboles se veían alguna sobras aproximándose.

-¿Cómo cuantos serán?-pregunto Lily seriamente.

-son nueve-contesto tigresa sin perder la concentración.

-¿por donde creen que lleguen?-pregunto lee.

-tres por tierra, tres por cielo y…-

-los últimos tres por los arboles-interrumpió lexan a la felina, rápidamente escucharon sonidos entre las copas de los arboles, y todos se pusieron en posición de combate y siguieron esperando hasta que…

-¡miren lo que trajo el gato amigos!-grito una voz masculina desde una de las ramas de los arboles, todos dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de origen y se encontraron con un lobo sobre una rama recargado contra el tronco del árbol, y rápidamente parecieron las otras ocho presencias que faltaban, un lince, un jabalí, un mastín tibetano, una liebre, un águila negra, un halcón plateado, un cuervo y una serpiente mamba verde que se colocaban alrededor de los viajeros, el lobo de un salto bajo del árbol y se coloco enfrente de tigresa-wow…al parecer este día va hacer muy divertido-

-yo no lo creo imbécil-contesto tigresa enseñando los colmillos, todos los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-esperen…esa expresión la he visto antes-dijo el lobo acercándose un poco mas a tigresa mirándola fijamente de arriaba abajo-si que la he visto antes…¡eres el monstruo de bao wu!-exclamo con emoción, tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y todos los demás lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto tigresa seriamente sin bajar su arco.

-¿apoco ya no te acuerda de mi "monstruito"?-pregunto burlonamente, tigresa bajo un momento su guardia para poder mirarlo mejor.

-no puede ser…lin kuei…que gusto volver a verte-contesto tigresa amargamente, lo cual el lobo se le dibujo una sonrisa sínica en el rostro.

-el gusto es mio…tigresa-

**Bueno mis amigos aquí concluimos con este capitulo esperamos que les haya gustado…¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Acaso tigresa podrá salir de este embrollo? ¿po conseguirá entrar a lo archivos sagrados? ¿shue se comerá la cabeza de mantis en su cita? Jejeje solo aquí lo sabrán…en el siguiente capitulo…que por desgracia no sabré cuando lo voy a publicar jejejeje y por ahora contestare lo reviews del capitulo anterior…**

**Aní Lawliet: que bueno es conocer a alguien mas que le gusta kung fu panda y esperamos que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Doble persona: que alegría nos dio ver tu review (ty: me mataste de risa con lo de SIDA XD ajajajajaja)esperamos volver a saber de ti, enserio lectores como tu hacen que me den mas ganas de escribir con tus comentarios que hasta logran sacarme una sonrisa cuando los leo y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Master PAO PT: enserio gracias por respetar mi decisión y si que le di una tremada paliza a mi hermano después de decir eso (Ty: gracias por darle ideas a mi hermana de como torturarme) jejeje y awww que tierno tus hermanitos(Ty: otro fan de los dinosaurios genial! Pensé que era el único aquí ya empezaba a sentirme menos preciado)jejeje ya cálmate ty esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo y a tus hermanitos también.**

**Lilium: descuida sé que es un cliché pero es mi pareja favorita, pero ya he recibido varias solicitudes de hacer una historia de esa pareja (tigresa y lexan)y de otras películas y series de televisión, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Sabine Bardales: en eso tenias razón lo deseaba…deseaba ya publicar y terminar este capitulo jajajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Yaelitawolf: jajajaja me sorprendieron tus cordialidades jejejeje espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado… dios te bendiga a tui también yaelita.**

**Natigresa: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior (Ty: la broma fue mía, esa fue mi idea) esta en su repertorio de bromas que nunca a podido lograr hacerme jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Alex Madagascar: amigo no eres el primero en pedirme hacer un fic de esos personajes ya varios me lo han pedido, también hacer fics del origen de los guardianes y de entrenado a tu dragón tal vez un poco mas adelante (Ty: oye amigo es suposición mía pero…¿has notado que todas la felinas de dreamworks son extremadamente sexis? Puede que sea suposición pero…quien sabe).**

**Dennef-Ronnell: bueno hay que tranquilizarnos juntas 1…2…3..AHHHHHH! jajajajaja me alegro mucho ver tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, habrá oportunidad de que todos ellos por cosa del destino se encuentren en la ciudad imperial y lo del señor ping…si él sabe algo…muajajajaja esto se pondrá cada vez mas interesante.**

**FandiFlower 12: gracias por tu review y adivina…esa canción me inspiro a escribir esa parte jajaja las grandes mentes piensan iguales espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y puede que suene extraño pero se me antojo un pastelito (Ty: a mi también).**

**Tigresa Fenix: descuida yo guardare tus secretos por que estas igual de loca que yo jejejeje espero que esta capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Miguel el romántico je: ok tranquilo, tranquilo no hay que ponernos agresivos y si quieres ponerte agresivo (arrojado un puñetazo al aire y una patada lateral)aquí estoy yo…naaaa no te creas jejejeje pero supongo que no te cae bien lexan respeto eso(Ty: jejeje descuida bro a mi tampoco me cae bien)pero me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Fanatico Z: ahora que lo pienso siempre que leo tu nombre me recuerda a "guerra mundial z" jejeje lose estoy un poco loca(Ty: Shanya no solo esta un poco loca…estas desquiciada)ja ja ja que gracioso ty…bueno la parte de po cuando ruge es que aunque sea un oso panda, sigue siendo un oso y todas tus preguntas se responderán mas adelante excepto la del arroz con leche (Ty: perdón tenia hambre) ¡Ty! ¡¿Mi mama no te dijo a no comerte las cosas que no son tuyas?!( Ty: tal vez lo haya mencionado)…espero mucho la continuación de tu historia y que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**P.D. no me importa que sea mas gay que unas pantuflas de conejito ¡yo lo hago hombre!...ahhhh ok eso fue raro (Ty: si fue raro) y esa cancioncita que le cantas a tu hermanito yo también tengo una parecida y dice así...¡me da gusto, me da gusto ajajaja!.**

**Jamizell: gracias por tu review y veo que ya te hiciste una cuenta de fanfic o me equivoco me alegran tus reviews el día jejeje y me alegra saber que tengo una fan numero uno jejeje y perdón por la tardanza pero espero que haya valido la pena y grulla y po irán a la ciudad imperial mucho mas adelante jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Elficmaster: ya tranquilos que esto no es un ring de peleas, pero si quieren ver una verdadera pelea esperen un poco mas y verán jejeje me alegra que sigas mi historia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Sue29: no te preocupes yo también sufro por los exámenes jejeje y me alegra saber de ti espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**DannyNeko: ¡hola Dani! (Ty: ola bro) ok lo admito si estaba muy largo pero naaa! Así quise dejarlo jajaja y creo que también este esta muy largo jejeje ¿Por qué será que estoy escribiendo capítulos tan largos? No lose solo lo hago ajajaja y lo de la muerte de lexan ahhhh nop…eso nop ya me encariñe con el no puedo matarlo (Ty: yo si!) cállate ty bueno tal vez desaparecerlo por un tiempo, pero no pasa de eso, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**HectorKiller: (Ty: con que boxeador…pues prepárate (tronando nudillos) por que yo tengo una…hermana que te puede partir la cara (jalando a mi hermana y colocándola enfrente) ándale shanya dale un golpe) ty eres un tonto disculpa a mi hermano es un poco celoso…bueno muy celoso jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**ErickLsk: me alegra no a verte decepcionado y me gusto el review que dejaste son de esos que te animan el día y espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

**9 N: ok este review si es algo perturbador (Ty:shanya ella me da miedo) detrás de mi…xD jajaja ntc este review si que es único perturbador y diabólico me encanta(Ty: ¿y ahora que mosca te pico?) cálmate miedoso ya tranquila todos tienen derecho a opinar asi que no te pongas molesta espero que este capitulo te haya agradado.**

**Anónimo: alguien de muy pocas palabras me agrada mucho eso, eso da un toque enigmático a la persona espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Tigre45: que alegría me da conocerte, espero que te haya parecido interesante este capitulo y te haya agradado.**

**Maryory Juarez: ¡wow wow! Sé que soy muy imaginativa, pero ¡¿QUE CLASE DE IMAGINACION PIESAN QUE TENGO YO!? Bueno he de admitir que…bueno no iuuuu! Yo no haría algo así tal vez un beso o caricias…pero ¡relaciones sexuales no!...bueno dejando todo esto de lado…espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Bueno ya son todos espero que me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo o lo odiaron bueno aquí nos despedimos con los mejores deceos…**

**ATTE**

**Shanya and Ty-Rex.**


End file.
